Luz
by Setsuna Cooper
Summary: Una pequeña niña pierde a sus padres y se siente sola en el mundo. Lo que no sabe es que aparecerá su hermano y la salvara de eso.
1. Introducción

La historia es propia (así que no se compliquen con los multiversos y haciendo calzar datos y fechas, ni orden cronológico hahaha) ambientada en las películas Iron man I, II y Los Vengadores. El resto de marañas salieron de mi cabeza.

Créditos correspondientes a Marvel.

* * *

**-Introducción-**

Mi nombre es Constanza… Constanza Stark. Hermana del genio, billonario, playboy y filántropo Anthony Edward Stark. Hija del famoso Howard Stark y de Ireth Oronar (oh, el travieso Howard…). Ireth, mi madre, era una mutante, una guerrera alada o como le decía mi ''tío'' Xavier, era un ángel de luz. Era una mujer hermosa, algo pequeña, de ojos miel, pelo castaño corto y de piel blanca. Ella se transformaba a voluntad, se concentraba, invocaba su espada y a los ojos de cualquiera era una de las cosas mas bellas que podías ver en la vida. Una guerrera rubia, de cabello largo, ojos verdes, alta y con una armadura que cubría lo suficiente como para no estorbar. Sus alas, a parte de serle útil para volar, cuando la atacaban (de forma física o con energías) le servían como escudo, ya que de alguna manera aquel plumaje se convertía en algo demasiado resistente, de hecho, por lo que recuerdo, eran indestructibles.

Crecí con ella en Los Ángeles, ya que ella trabajaba con Xavier. Desde pequeña fui independiente, podía pasar días sola sin que mi madre llegara o diera señales de vida. Tuve la buena suerte de que mi padre viniera a visitarme de vez en cuando y me enseñara todo tipo de cosas (ciertamente, había heredado su inteligencia). El problema de la relación con mi padre es que yo sabía todo sobre su esposa y su hijo, pero ellos ni se imaginaban la existencia de nosotras, entonces, todas las visitas eran al azar y tenía que ser muy cuidadoso para que no lo descubrieran. Aunque agradezco que se diera el tiempo de formar una relación conmigo, conociéndolo, hubiera desaparecido en el segundo que se entero que mi madre me esperaba.

Cuando tenía 10 años, me entere por la televisión que mi padre había tenido un accidente automovilístico y estaba muerto. En aquel momento estaba sola, creo que nunca había llorado tanto en mi vida. Esa misma noche, llego Xavier a mi casa, informándome que mi madre había muerto en batalla. Mi mundo en ese instante se desmoronó, el dolor me consumió, no sabia que hacer. Estaba sola en el mundo con 10 años de edad, no tenía a nadie más en ese momento, a parte de él, pero no era mi familia.

-Tío Xavier… ¿Qué pasara conmigo ahora? – Dije sollozando.

-(Me miro a los ojos y me tomo de las manos) No creas que estas sola, sé que este momento es muy duro y difícil para ti. Puedes venir a la academia esta noche, quedarte ahí y descansar. Nos tocara pensar desde mañana, seguramente cuando las autoridades se enteren sobre la muerte de tus padres, querrán llevarte con ellos. Tratare por todos los medios posibles para evitarlo, o simplemente, tendremos que esconderte-

-Lo se, pero me buscaran, soy la hija de una mutante. Ellos constantemente buscan eso…-

-Tranquila, pequeña. No pasara nada que nos aleje de ti, ¿si?-

Y me abrazo, un abrazo tan largo y reconfortante que de cierto modo me hizo asumir todo lo que había pasado. Increíblemente para tener diez años, había tenido que madurar de golpe por todas las situaciones que me rodeaban. También era algo dura gracias a Howard…

Cuando desperté en la mañana en la academia, fuera de mi habitación se escuchaban dos personas peleando.

(Voz desconocida) – Es la única familia que me queda, legalmente ella puede estar conmigo. Yo la criare, le daré todo lo que necesita-

-Creo que es algo precipitado, joven, ella acaba de perder a sus padres. Ambos. No creo que pueda asumir un cambio así de golpe -(era la voz de Xavier)- Es mas, usted ha pasado por lo mismo ¿Cree que lo que esta haciendo es lo correcto? ¿Se siente lo suficientemente bien?-

En ese momento no dude ni un minuto en salir de la habitación con el pijama puesto. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con lo que imaginaba. Era mi hermano, Anthony Stark, de 18 años, pasando la misma situación que yo. Sin duda era un clon de mi padre, claro que sin el clásico bigote.

-Constanza… lo siento ¿Te despertamos? ¿Quieres comer algo? – Dijo Xavier mirándome preocupado.

-¿… Ella es? – Dijo Anthony, mirándome preocupado, pero en su cara se veía algo de ternura.

-Hola, mi nombre es Constanza Oronar- Le extendí la mano para saludarlo.

-Hola pequeña, soy Anthony Stark, pero puedes llamarme Tony- Me respondió el saludo.

-Constanza, ya sabes quien es ¿no? -(Asentí) –Dime, anoche conversamos sobre esto, ¿prefieres quedarte en la academia o ir con el… tu hermano?-

-Por supuesto que prefiere ir con su hermano, señor -(Bufo)- Conmigo estará mejor que en cualquier lugar del mundo, mas en la situación que esta pasando – (Me miro con algo de tristeza)- ¿Dime, Coni , te gustaría vivir conmigo? – Y me abrazo por sobre los hombros, sonriendo con aires de victoria.

-Yo… - Y llore. Llore incluso más que cuando supe la muerte de mis padres. De alguna manera aquel llanto reflejo todo el dolor que sentía y por otro lado la alegría de saber que no estaba sola. En ese momento sentí que Tony, al que había conocido hace menos de 10 minutos, me abrazaba y lloraba conmigo.

-Créeme pequeña, que comprendo a la perfección tu dolor. Mis padres eran totalmente fríos conmigo y saber que tenia una hermana pequeña me produjo un sentimiento cálido de esperanza. Esta mañana vino un abogado a leer el testamento de mi padre y en el aparecía tu nombre. Decía claramente que eras mi hermana y enseguida vine a buscarte. No puedo permitir que estés sola, ni yo tampoco quiero estar solo sabiendo que existes-

Y esas palabras se introdujeron en mi mente y en mi corazón al instante. Supe que era sincero y yo sentía lo mismo que él. Tampoco quería dejarlo solo ni yo quedarme sola sabiendo que era mi hermano.

-Tío Xavier…- Lo mire y le tome una mano.

-Si me visitas regularmente, no hay problema en que te vayas- Y me sonrió. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Tony y le dijo:

-Cuídala, Anthony. Si necesitan cualquier cosa, no duden en recurrir a mí-

-Por supuesto-

-Te daré algunas cosas que dejo la madre de Constanza, pero debes prometer que se lo entregarás cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad. Es importante-

-Claro, no hay problema. De todos modos vendremos a visitarlo, señor. Y muchas gracias-

En ese momento Tony me soltó para darle las gracias a Xavier.

-Constanza, debes bañarte y desayunar antes de salir- Me dijo- Tus cosas las enviaremos dentro de la semana, ¿Si? Y por favor, no desaparezcas- Dijo Xavier con algo de tristeza. De cierto modo aquel hombre se había encariñado conmigo aunque nos habíamos visto pocas veces.

-Solo la ducha, pequeña, el desayuno lo tomaremos juntos- Me dijo Tony con una sonrisa.

-Tío Xavier, no te preocupes. Estaré bien. Te llamare y las veces que pueda vendré a visitarte- Lo abrase y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Ve, pequeña, Anthony y yo tenemos que arreglar ciertas cosas-

-Si- Y corrí hacia la ducha. Estaba nerviosa, no supe como reaccionar.

* * *

En una de las oficinas de la academia se encontraban Xavier y Tony, conversando sobre Constanza.

-Anthony, debes saber esto. Constanza es hija de tu padre, Howard. Heredo su inteligencia y su carácter. Es una muchacha inteligente y es un poco arriesgada. Por otro lado, es hija de Ireth Oronar, una… una mujer mutante. Era una guerrera alada. De ella heredo su apariencia y su astucia. Sin duda Constanza es una mezcla perfecta entre ambos- Rio- Ten en cuenta que tu hermana ES una mutante. No es malo, pero algún día deberá aprender a controlarlo. Por eso te entrego estas cosas-

-No hay problema, aunque me sorprende un poco. Yo mismo me encargare de entrenarla si es necesario-

-Me alegra oírlo joven. Bueno, pues dicho esto y entregándole aquellas cosas, creo que es todo. Cuídela mucho, Señor Stark-

-Claro que si, Xavier-

* * *

Me despedí de Xavier con un largo abrazo y me subí al auto de Tony. Creo que nunca había visto algo tan lujoso, y por si fuera poco, el auto 'hablaba'.

-¿Coni? – Me llamo, pero yo solo observaba todo, estaba maravillada.

-Dime, Tony- Me sonroje un poco, a pesar de que fuera mi hermano, lo conocía hace menos de una hora y ya me estaba yendo a vivir con el.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar? Tú eliges y así aprovechamos de conocernos un poco mas- Sonrió- No te sientas intimidada, soy tu hermano-

-Yo… ¿Lo que sea? – Dije nerviosa, pero ya tenía algo en mente.

-Lo que sea- Me dijo encendiendo el auto.

-Bueno… Donas. Dunkin' Donuts. ¿Te gustan? – Pregunte esperando alguna reacción.

Me miro sorprendido y me dijo:

-Pequeña… las donas las llevamos en la sangre- Y reímos juntos.

-JARVIS, busca un Dunkin' Donuts cerca-

-¿JARVIS? ¿Quién o que es JARVIS?-

-Es… algo así como la voz de mi computadora- Dijo mientras conducía.

-¿Inteligencia artificial?- Pregunte seria.

-Definitivamente somos hermanos, Constanza. Discúlpame por dudar de tu inteligencia-

(Reí)-No importa Tony, creo que yo tampoco sabría explicárselo a alguien que no sabe del tema- Lo mire- Gracias, por todo esto. Yo sabía sobre ti, pero nunca pensé que nos conoceríamos, ni mucho menos que viviríamos juntos, como hermanos. De verdad, estoy sorprendida y feliz – Dije sonrojada-

-No tienes por qué agradecérmelo, no es que lo haga obligado o algo. También me tiene feliz el hecho de tener una hermana. Y por lo poco que te conozco, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien- Dijo feliz- Mira, llegamos-

Nos bajamos del auto, entramos y conversamos por horas.

Desde ese momento, me convertí en una Stark (el mismo día hizo que me cambiaran el apellido) y comenzarían todas mis aventuras junto a Tony.

* * *

Ojala les guste, acepto sugerencias, opiniones y porque no, tomatazos.


	2. Nueva vida

**- Nueva Vida -**

Había crecido. Ahora, mi apariencia era similar a la de mi madre. Cabello largo castaño, ojos miel y pequeña. Pero tenía todas las actitudes de Howard. La mirada, la sonrisa, la ironía y el sarcasmo. Aunque era la reina de la timidez, no tenía amigos. Solamente me acercaba a la gente que era cercana a Tony.

A los 16 años ya tenia mi titulo de Ingeniería, estudie en MIT. En mi titulación estaba el, sobrecargado de orgullo y emoción. A los 20 años termine la carrera de Bioquímica. Me intereso cuando Tony me mostró los registros que nuestro padre tenia sobre un tal Steve Rogers, al que le habían aplicado un suero que incremento sus capacidades físicas. Después de eso tome una carrera 'alternativa' como dijo Tony. La ingeniera-científica Constanza Stark estudiando… Gastronomía Internacional. La verdad es que tome esa carrera para mantenerme ocupada y también porque con Tony hacíamos competencia en la cocina para demostrar cual de los dos cocinaba peor. Así que a los 24, termine (con honores) mi carrera de gastronomía. Oficialmente era Ingeniera, Científica y Chef. Era algo extraño, pero me mantenía contenta trabajando en Stark Industries y de vez en cuando Tony me pedía que cocinara para las juntas que tenia y cosas por el estilo.

Un día, estaba preparando un postre en casa cuando Virginia Potts, mi querida Pepper, entro sollozando asustada.

-Cariño… Tony… -

-Pepper! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Que paso con Tony?-

-Lo secuestraron… Estaba exhibiendo unas armas y lo secuestraron-

Me asuste como nunca, pero antes de hacer nada debía calmar a Pepper. Ella había sido mi amiga desde que llego a Stark Industries.

-Tranquila, no le pasara nada. Debe estar bien, sabes que el siempre esta bien – Le dije, abrazándola.

- Rhodey están buscándolo… no sé que pasara ahora…-

Tiempo después, un día estaba trabajando y Rhodey me llamo.

-Coni, lo encontramos. Necesitamos que vengas y *se escucha como interferencia*-

-Mierda Rhodey, suelta el teléfono. Coni, pequeña, Estoy bien. ¿Vendrás, cierto? Si puedes cómprame un par de hamburguesas antes de llegar. Te amo-

Y la llamada se corto. Estaba con Pepper y lo había puesto en altavoz, así que ambas escuchamos todo. Ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas con un cierto aire de enojo. En cambio yo, era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Vamos- Le dije a Pepper, tomándola de la mano. –Compraremos algo en el camino-

En cuanto llegamos a la base, había un avión que estaba abriendo la compuerta. Corrí como si mi vida se fuera en eso. Ahí estaba él, dañado y con la mirada un poco perdida. Camino un poco, se soltó de Rhodey y extendió los brazos para abrazarme.

-Tony- Llore un poco- Estas bien…-

-Claro, peque. Sabes que siempre estoy bien- Dijo sonriendo, pero se veía algo débil.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a caminar? ¿Necesitas algo?- Me fije en algo que brillaba desde su pecho - ¿Qué… que es… eso?

-Lo revisaremos en casa. Necesitare de tu ayuda- Me dio un beso en la frente- Oye… ¿y las ha…?-

En ese momento llego Pepper, con una bolsita en la mano.

-Aquí están, señor Stark- y le entrego la bolsa de papel que contenía las hamburguesas.

-Gracias, señorita Potts-

Esos días fueron muy ajetreados. Tony anuncio que no fabricaría mas armas de uso militar, así que la prensa nos acosaba día y noche. El menos contento con la decisión era Stane… en realidad lo que él quería era sacarnos a mi y a Tony de la presidencia de Stark Industries.

Ayude a Tony a construir otro 'Reactor Arc'. Esa luz que brillaba en el pecho de mi hermano lo mantenía vivo. Me explico todo lo que paso allá y porque debíamos mantener todo esto en secreto. Solo me limite a asentir.

Un día, llegando del trabajo, encontré un par de cosas rotas por la casa. Me asuste un poco y hable con JARVIS.

-JARVIS, ¿Hay alguien mas en casa?-

-Si, señorita. El señor Stark esta en el laboratorio. Creo que necesita ayuda-

Corrí al laboratorio y ahí estaba el. Moribundo, tirado en el piso, tratando de ponerse el reactor antiguo.

-¡Tony! Déjame ayudarte ¿Qué paso?- Le puse el reactor antiguo en el pecho y su cara se normalizo un poco

-Stane… Stane quiere replicar la armadura… Necesita el reactor- Dijo apenas.

-Hijo de puta, lo matare ahora mismo- Dije sin pensarlo y sentí como una energía extraña recorría mi cuerpo.

-Hey, tranquila… aunque… - Me miro serio a los ojos – Creo que esta es una buena ocasión para ocupar tus poderes-

-¿Bromeas? Nunca lo he intentado –Ayude a Tony a que se parara para sentarlo en un sillón cómodo

-Siempre hay una primera vez- Dijo sonriendo.

*Flashback*

El día de mi 18 cumpleaños, Tony me despertó cantando, entrando a mi habitación con un pastel en la mano.

-Feliz cumpleaños Coni. Espero que sea otro excelente año para ti a mi lado – Sonrió y me beso la frente-

-Gracias Tony, no tenias porque molestarte- Dije avergonzada y para ocultarlo lo abrace.

-Tu haces lo mismo, me toca molestarte aunque sea una vez al año- Dijo riendo.

En ese momento entro Pepper. Se acomodó a mi lado y me abrazo.

-Feliz cumpleaños cariño. Toma, es algo pequeño, ojala te guste- Me miro pensativa.

-Gracias Pepper, gracias a los dos – Y comencé a abrir la cajita. Era un collar fino de oro. De la cadena colgaba una figura. Eran un par de alas. El collar era simplemente hermoso.

- … ¿Cómo… como saben… lo saben?- Dije confundida. No tenia idea que Tony o Pepper sabían mi historia.

-Lo sabemos, peque. El día en que te veamos así será precioso- Dijo ansioso Tony.

-Pero… no se como se hace… nunca me he transformado-

-Tranquila-Dijo Pepper- Siempre hay una primera vez- Y me sonrió –

-Toma, esto lo dejo tu madre antes de morir – Y Tony me entrego una pequeña carta- Te dejamos sola para que la leas ¿si? Y luego comemos pastel junto a Rhodey y Happy -

Se fueron y me puse a leer.

_Constanza, mi pequeña hija:_

_Te escribo esto, ya que nunca se si llegare viva a casa o no. El sentido de esta carta es para felicitarte por tu cumpleaños numero 18 ¡Que grande estas! Me imagino que eres una mujer hecha y derecha. Por otro lado, quiero contarte un secreto. Tú, al igual que yo, eres una guerrera alada. No consideres que ser una mutante es malo, porque no lo es. Es mas, si eres una guerrera como yo, cuidaras a las personas y al planeta que amas. Si algún día necesitas o simplemente quieres transformarte, debes concentrarte. Cuando estés concentrada debes invocar tu espada, simplemente estira la mano derecha hacia atrás y aparecerá sola. Cuando te des cuenta, si no me equivoco, crecerás un poco, tu cabello se tornara rubio y tus ojos verdes. Portaras una armadura, y parecerá que sabes luchar con espada desde toda tu vida. Aparecerán tus alas, que son tu escudo, para protegerte solo debes usarlas como uno. Para volver a tu apariencia natural, concéntrate nuevamente y guarda tu espada. Eso es todo. Si en algún caso extremo te llegaran a golpear muy fuerte o sintieras que no puedes mas en batalla, seguramente te transformaras nuevamente. Pero en este caso, tu pelo y tus alas se tornaran negras y tus ojos rojos. Esto sucede porque la primera transformación es energía de luz y la segunda es energía oscura. Con el tiempo aprenderás a controlarlas a voluntad. Ambas transformaciones. Te cuento todo esto hija, para que estés preparada. No sabemos que tiempos se vienen y hay cada vez más gente mala en los universos. Aunque es tu decisión si te transformas o no. Quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y siento por ser poco expresiva. Siempre serás lo más importante en mi vida._

_Se despide con cariño, tu madre. Ireth Oronar._

En ese momento se me escapo una lagrima, sin duda mi madre era una heroína y quería que su hija lo fuera también. En ese momento Tony entro a la habitación y me miro preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?- Y me abrazo.

-Estoy insegura… no se si transformarme o no- Dije sollozando.

-No lo hagas si no quieres. Encuentra una razón para hacerlo, así te será mas fácil- Me tomo de la mano- ¿Vamos?-

-Si, me lavo la cara y vamos. Y nuevamente, Anthony, gracias-

Fuimos al comedor y ahí estaban todos, me esperaba un hermoso cumpleaños.

*Fin Flashback*

-Esta es la razón que necesitaba, daría mi vida para protegerte y sé que tu harías lo mismo por mi- Le dije a Tony mientras le tomaba la mano y cerraba los ojos.

-Te amo ¿Lo sabes? Y a ti es a la única que le digo estas cosas ridículas…- Bufo mi hermano.

Sonreí y sentí una espada en la mano. La tome y sentí algo parecido a una corriente de viento en la cara. Tony me soltó, se puso de pie y dijo:

-Eres… eres como un ángel-

Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba yo, convertida en una guerrera alada. Sin duda era como mi madre había descrito en aquella carta.

-Iré tras Stane, cuídate. Y cuida a Pepper-

-Haz algo de tiempo, es algo que el y yo debemos resolver- Dijo serio- Y no destruyas la ciudad, por favor-

-Solo destruiré Stark Industries, hermano- Y salí de la casa.

Instintivamente volé hacia allá y me encontré con el viejo. Allí estaba, con una armadura parecida a la de Tony pero… mas… rustica, por decirlo de alguna manera.

-¿Quién eres?- Me pregunto- No interrumpas, fenómeno- Me dijo riendo.

Saque mi espada y le volé el casco de un golpe.

-¿A quien llamas fenómeno?- Era Tony, venia volando en su armadura – Pepper, ya sabes que hacer- Dijo mientras comenzaba la pelea con Stane.

-No me digas que la cosa esa es la bastarda… jajaja. Bueno, mejor que estén juntos, así mueren al mismo tiempo-

Tony lo tomo y voló hacia al cielo… demasiado arriba, diría yo. Pero seguramente ya tenía un plan o estaba improvisando. Al poco tiempo los veo cayendo a ambos sobre Stark Industries, al parecer Tony había vencido a Stane… pero no, la lucha seguía en el techo.

De repente Pepper salió corriendo desde el primer piso, tratando de esconderse y volé hacia ella.

-Pepper ¿Estas bien? – Dije preocupada, se veía realmente mal.

Me miro unos minutos, estaba sorprendida. Había olvidado que seguía transformada por si Tony lo necesitaba.

-Realmente es hermoso… - Dijo sonriéndome – Coni, el edificio explotara. Tony me pidió que sobrecargara el núcleo para matar a Stane… debes sacarlo de ahí, por favor-

-Lo hare- Y volé hacia donde estaba Tony. Stane estaba cayendo hacia el núcleo y Tony estaba afirmándose con dificultad en una muralla, así que lo tome y lo lleve hacia donde estaba Pepper. Los abrace a ambos y estire las alas formando un escudo, en ese mismo instante el núcleo exploto y se sintió una ráfaga de viento y energía impresionante. Los protegí hasta que todo eso termino y me desmaye.

Me sentía extraña y agotada. Abrí los ojos y estaba en mi habitación con Tony durmiendo a mi lado. Al parecer él también estaba cansado.

-Tony… Tony, despierta- Le dije mientras lo movía un poco.

-Despertaste por fin, estaba preocupado- Dijo mientras se acomodaba y me abrazaba.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estábamos durmiendo?- Dije confundida

-Cuando termino todo con Stane, nos protegiste y te desmayaste. Como no despertabas, me quede contigo y me dormí-

-¿Y Pepper?-

-Aquí estoy- Dijo mientras entraba con una bandeja con comida para los tres.

-Gracias- Dijimos ambos.

-Coman rápido, deben bañarse y ponerse ropa formal, deben dar una conferencia de prensa por todo lo sucedido- Dijo mientras nos elegía la ropa y leía el discurso de Tony. Al parecer nos habían preparado una coartada.

-5 minutos mas, mamá- Dijo Tony con los ojos cerrados.

-Vamos- Le dije. Hice todo lo que Pepper me ordeno y fui a la sala de estar. Ahí se encontraba un agente leyendo unos documentos, cuando me vio, se sonrojo un poco y me dijo:

-Buenos días, soy el agente Phil Coulson y vengo de Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística, y Defensa. Y este documento les presenta una coartada a usted y a su hermano por lo sucedido ayer- Hizo una pausa- Por cierto, nadie sabe la identidad de la guerrera alada-

-Buenos días, soy Constanza Stark… necesitan conseguir un nombre mas corto- Dije como para romper el hielo- ¿Usted sabe quien es?- Pregunte curiosa, en realidad no me importaba si sabían o no.

-La estoy mirando en este mismo instante- Me dijo seriamente – Pero créame, es mejor que solo los necesarios sepan de eso. ¿Le parece bien lo que describimos en el documento señorita?-

-Si, gracias. Gracias por proteger a mi hermano. Y a mi – Dije aliviada, el me miraba nervioso.

-Bien, vamos- Dijo Tony alistándose.

En la conferencia, yo estaba al lado del agente Coulson mirando a Tony. Todo iba bastante bien hasta que mi querido hermano dijo:

-… Yo soy Iron Man-

Y esas controversiales y sinceras palabras hicieron que se formara un caos entre los presentes.

* * *

¡Hola! Les dejo otro capitulo.

Para que se imaginen la apariencia de la personaje principal puse una foto como book cover.

Cuando esta normal: Pelo y ojos castaños, pequeña y ropa normal.

Cuando se transforma con energia de luz: Como en la imagen.

Cuando se transforma con energia oscura: Pelo y alas negras, ojos rojos.

Es para que se hagan una idea.

Saludos!


	3. SHIELD

**- SHIELD -**

Luego de aquel incidente en la conferencia de prensa, a casa llego un tipo que se hacia llamar Nick Fury, para informar a mi hermano sobre la Iniciativa Los Vengadores. Aun estaba en desarrollo, pero por ahora, Tony y yo estábamos metidos en eso.

Seis meses después, fuimos a Nueva York a reinaugurar la Stark Expo. Nos informan que ambos debemos asistir a un juicio, ya que a mi hermano lo habían demandado por poseer un arma que es un peligro para al país, refiriéndose en ese momento al Mark IV. Gano el juicio, ya que con una serie de imágenes (muy frías) aseguro que aquella tecnología esta a 20 años de aparecer y que no había de que preocuparse.

En la Expo, apareció como Iron Man inaugurándola. Lo note algo cansado, enfermo.

-Tony ¿Pasa algo? Te ves mal… - Dije preocupada.

-Peque, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie y menos a Pepper- Me miro triste- Lo que pasa… es que el paladio que mantiene funcionando el reactor, me esta envenenando. Mira – Me mostró un aparato, con el que se pincho el dedo y apareció en la pantalla 'Toxicidad de la sangre: 18%'

-Mierda… Tony, hay que hacer algo. Déjame investigar ¿Si? Me iré a casa a investigar, estaré en el laboratorio-

-Ok… pero… no te sobreesfuerzes. Yo debo quedarme aquí-

Y me fui a casa, en el laboratorio le pedí un poco de ayuda a Jarvis.

-JARVIS ¿Hay algún elemento existente que pueda remplazar al paladio en el reactor?

-No, señorita. La opción que hay por ahora es que el afectado beba clorofila o crear otro elemento químico-

-… Creo que la clorofila es una opción por ahora, mientras consigo un colisionador de hadrones que quepa en casa-

Cuando subí a mi habitación, eran aproximadamente las 6 AM. Ya había un poco de luz, tenía sueño y no me di cuenta del tiempo que pase en el laboratorio. De pronto escuche un sonido extraño… venia de la habitación de Tony. No, no era extraño, era el playboy Anthony Stark con alguna nueva conquista teniendo sexo en la habitación. Pobre mujer, parecía que la estaban matando en vez de disfrutando. Ignore eso y me fui a la cama.

Cuando desperté, JARVIS había despachado a la nueva conquista de mi hermano. Estaba ahí, tan tranquila tomando desayuno. Me miro extrañada y nerviosa me pregunto:

-¿Eres la novia de Tony?-

-Si ¿y tu quien eres?- Lo dije sin pensar, quería ver la reacción de esta persona. Lo que no imagine es que salió prácticamente corriendo, choco con Tony, le dio una cachetada y le dijo:

-Imbécil ¿Cómo no me dices que tienes novia?- Y se fue corriendo.

-Yo no tengo… - Y me miro. Le sonreí pero el claramente se había enojado un poco -¿Por qué le dijiste eso?-

-Lo dije sin pensar, los escuche anoche- Reí- Vamos, de todos modos no la volverás a ver. Búscate a alguien mejor, querido-

-Tienes que dejar de meterte en mis relaciones ¿Sabes? O mejor, buscarte tu propia relación- Dijo enojado.

-¿Qué dirías si un día llegas a casa y me encuentras follando con cualquiera en mi habitación?- Grite.

-Diría ¡Por Fin! – Grito.

Mierda. Había dado en mi punto débil. La timidez. A pesar de haber estado en tres universidades no tuve amigos, ni novios. De hecho, nunca he dado un beso. Soy virgen en cada aspecto en lo que de relaciones de pareja se trata. Creo que mi cara se lo dijo todo, corrí a mi habitación.

-Mierda, Coni, Esper- Y le cerré la puerta en la cara.

-JARVIS, que el estúpido señor Stark no entre en mi habitación por ahora- Y me metí a la ducha. Ahí debía pensar y calmarme un poco. Al terminar de vestirme comencé a escuchar los ruidos de afuera.

-JARVIS, déjame entrar- Grito Tony apoyando su frente en la puerta.

-No señor. Las órdenes han sido claras. 'Que el estúpido señor Stark no entre en mi habitación por ahora'-

-JARVIS, te desconectare si no me dejas…- Dijo Tony sin ánimo.

-Tony, cállate un momento por favor- Abrí la puerta invitándolo a entrar – Si dices una estupidez te mato y luego me suicido – Le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-No tenías que enojarte tanto… Lo siento- Dijo abrazándome

-También lo siento, pero fue inesperado que usaras mi punto débil- Reí – Te dejare tranquilo cuando le confieses tu amor a Pepper y sean felices para siempre, si no es eso siempre estaré con una escopeta tras tus conquistas-

-Cállate- Me dijo- El día en que tu llegues con una conquista lo recibiré con mi traje puesto-

-Cambia tu actitud destructiva- Le dije – Comienza a tomar clorofila para que los efectos del paladio no sean tan fuertes, debemos… debemos inventar un nuevo elemento-

-¿Qué?- me dijo riendo- ¿Estas loca? Santa, me he portado muy bien este año y quiero que me regales mi propio colisionador de hadrones- Dijo irónico.

-Estoy hablando en serio, Tony. De algún modo u otro lo lograremos- Le dije con tristeza, era algo inimaginable, pero yo estaba segura de que lo lograríamos.

Se hizo un silencio algo incomodo.

-Cambiando de tema, hermana, he tomado una decisión. Mientras no solucionemos el problema del paladio, Pepper quedará a cargo de Stark Industries, si no te molesta, claro- Me miro extrañado.

-No me molesta para nada, no hay nadie mas capacitada que ella para el puesto- Dije alegre – Regálale un buen momento ¿Si?-

-Claro, peque, soy experto en eso- Dijo abrazándome- Me voy, debemos firmar los papeles y contratar una nueva asistente…-

A la semana después encontraron una nueva secretaria. Pelirroja, guapa y eficiente.

Tony, en la carrera de Mónaco, tuvo un incidente con un ruso que se hacia llamar Iván. El tipo replico el reactor Arc y lo conecto a unos látigos. Casi mata a mi hermano y yo no estaba con el para transformarme y ayudarlo.

En la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tony todo se desmorono. El creyó que moriría a causa del paladio, se embriago con el traje de Iron Man puesto y se puso a pelear con Rhodey, que tomo prestado el Mark II para calmarlo. Termino en un caos, la mansión casi destruida por completo. Al día siguiente Tony me pidió que lo acompañara a comer donas, como en el día que nos conocimos.

-Tony, cálmate un poco, créeme que hago todo lo posible para encontrarte una cura-

-Lo se, pero esto esta cada vez peor – Y me enseño su cuello, en donde tenia algo así como… jeroglíficos. Era obra del paladio que lo estaba consumiendo.

-Buenos días, señores Stark- Era la voz de Nick Fury- Acompáñenme dentro. Con él estaba la que ahora conocemos como agente Natasha Romanoff

Nos sentamos en un restaurante y comenzó a hablar.

-¿Cómo va lo del paladio? Al parecer aun no encuentran una solución- Me miro.

En ese momento Natasha le inyecto algo en el cuello a Tony. Era una 'cura momentánea'.

-Deben mirar estos documentos de Howard Stark- Dijo Natasha- Les servirán.

-He probado con todo lo que conozco- Dije cabizbaja

-Esta despedida- Tony le dijo a Natasha.

-Vayan a casa, en estos documentos esta su solución. Lo tendremos vigilado y aislado, solo usted, Señor Stark. Su hermana no podrá ayudarlo esta vez-

-¿Qué? Debo ayudarlo también, señor. Puedo ser de ayuda- Dije mirándolos a todos.

-No, pequeña. Está bien, has hecho suficiente. Quédate con Pepper y espera a que aparezca- Me miro con pena.

-Yo me hare cargo de su hermana por ahora, Señor Stark- Dijo Natasha, tomándome de la mano. Era momento de que me fuera.

-Espera, mujer- Tony me abrazo- No te preocupes, estaré bien-

Y salimos del restaurante. Natasha en el camino me explico todo lo que estaba pasando, me mostró la iniciativa los vengadores y porque debíamos luchar. Leí sobre Bruce Banner, un doctor que trato de replicar el suero del supersoldado y había terminado como Hulk. También leí (nuevamente) sobre Steve Rogers, el supersoldado, cual estaba vivo y había estado congelado por 70 años. También leí sobre Thor, de Asgard, que era un dios nórdico que salvo a un pequeño pueblo de Nuevo México de las manos de su hermano, Loki. Aparecía información sobre ella, llamada Black Widow y sobre un arquero muy capaz llamado Hawkeye, Clint Barton. Al final, aparecíamos nosotros. En mi ficha aparecía todo sobre mi, era como una biografía. En un lugar decía: Guerrera Alada: Apta. En la ficha de Tony aparecía: Iron Man: Si – Anthony E Stark: No apto.

-¿Qué significa no apto, Natasha? ¿La armadura si pero Tony no?- Dije dudosa.

-Exactamente eso, pequeña. No le digas nada a tu hermano todavía, tal vez con lo que se viene todo esto cambie- Dijo suspirando

-Si, el tonto de Hammer…- Bufé

-Pero bueno, querida. Si quedaste a mi cargo es por algo. Te entrenare física y psicológicamente. Aprenderás a luchar y a transformarte a voluntad. Aunque yo solo puedo enseñarte la energía de luz, la energía de oscuridad algún mago o hechicero deberá enseñártela- La mire extrañada- Si, existen-

Nos hicimos amigas. Natasha me enseño a luchar y a transformarme a voluntad. Ya no era necesario concentrarme e invocar la espada, ahora podía simplemente pensar en transformarme y lo hacia. La primera vez que Natasha me vio como guerrera, se sorprendió un poco.

-Creciste un poco, Coni- Dijo riendo- Ven, aprendamos a usar las alas como escudo- Y comenzó a atacarme.

Pasaron un par de semanas, Tony ya estaba bien pero yo debía terminar el entrenamiento. Me estaban preparando para ser una Vengadora. En uno de mis descansos, me llamo por teléfono:

-¿Coni? ¿Eres tu, peque?- Dijo asustado- SHIELD, devuélvanme a mi hermana-

-¡Tony! Estoy bien ¿Cómo estas? ¿Funciono bien el elemento?- Dije emocionada

-Estoy bien, funciono a la perfección, pero te extraño. Vuelve, ahora. Pepper y yo te necesitamos-

-Mañana vuelvo Tony ¿Sabias? He aprendido muchas cosas, te las mostrare cuando llegue a casa- Dije alegre

-Solo vuelve sana y salva. Te espero mañana. Me quitan el teléfono, te quiero, peque- Dijo triste.

-Yo también, mucho- Dije y escuche como se cortaba la llamada.

Al día siguiente tenia mis cosas listas y Natasha fue a dejarme a casa. Me despedí de Nick, Phil y de Clint, al que conocí en el entrenamiento. Gracias a él y Natasha podía ser una Vengadora.

-Adiós, Coni- Dijo Phil. Me abrazo y me sonroje- Nos veremos pronto-

-Adiós- Dijo Clint – Nos veremos mas pronto de lo que esperas. Puedes visitarnos si quieres y llamar si necesitas algo. Te mandare mensajes cuando pueda- Dijo alegre y me abrazo.

Nick solo se limito a hacer una seña con las manos y nos fuimos a casa. Al llegar, Natasha se despidió de mí con un abrazo.

-Estaré cerca. Aun así deben tener cuidado. Fue un gusto entrenarla, señorita- Y rio.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Natasha, gracias por todo. Nos vemos- La abrace y ella se sorprendió.

Se subió al auto y se fue, ahora me quedaba ver a Pepper y a Tony.

-JARVIS ¿Tony esta en casa?

-Bienvenida, señorita Stark. Esta en el laboratorio ¿Quiere que la anuncie?

-No, que sea una sorpresa- Y baje al laboratorio. Ahí estaba el, modificando el que parecía el Mark VI. Lo sorprendí por la espalda, realmente él se concentra mucho cuando construye cosas.

-Te extrañe- Le dije abrazándolo por la espalda – ¿No saludas a tu amada hermana? – Dije en tono burlesco.

Él se paro y literalmente se tiro sobre mí de un abrazo. No lo vi venir, así que nos caímos. La situación era algo vergonzosa, parecíamos dos niños pequeños.

-También te extrañe, querida. Al parecer el entrenamiento no fue tan efectivo ¿Cómo no pudiste defenderte?- Se burlo

-Tony, espero que cualquier persona me ataque menos tu- Le dije sincera- No me entrenaron contra hermanos acosadores- Reí. Nos paramos y me dijo:

-Muéstrame lo que aprendiste- Dijo curioso.

-Ponte la armadura, vamos a luchar- Dije desafiante.

Y en el patio de la mansión nos pusimos a pelear.

-Ataca, como quieras- Dije.

-¿Segura? Suelo ser letal- Dijo riendo-

-Segura, no te asustes con lo que haga-Reí también.

En ese momento Tony, con la armadura puesta, comenzó a volar hacia mí. Yo corrí hacia él y cuando me iba a dar un golpe me transforme y lo detuve.

-Wow- Dijo – Realmente sirvió-

Luchamos, me lanzo varios de sus ataques hasta que quedo conforme. En aquel momento llego Pepper a casa y nos miro sorprendida.

-Tony ¡Basta!- Grito

-Tranquila, Pepper- Dije volando hacia ella- Te extrañe- Y la abrace.

-Oh, eras tú. Que alegría verte. Te movías tan rápido en el aire que no pude identificarte bien- Dijo nerviosa. - ¿Qué hacían luchando?-

-Me estaba mostrando sus nuevas habilidades, el entrenamiento fue fantástico por lo que he comprobado- Dijo orgulloso Tony.

-Entremos, les preparare algo- Dije volviendo a la normalidad – En SHIELD no me dejaron cocinar, perderé mis habilidades si no practico. Volveré a ser tan mala cocinera como Tony- dije mientras miraba a Tony con pena.

-Respeta a tu hermano, querida. Cocinar no esta dentro de mis prioridades- Se excuso.

-Deberías enseñarle aunque sea a preparar cereales con leche, Coni- Dijo Pepper riendo.

Tony nos miro enojado, entro a la casa y grito:

-Quiero Lasaña-

Y se fue a su habitación. Pepper y yo ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a que se hiciera lo que el Señor Stark decía.

-¿Te gustaría aprender?- Le dije a Pepper.

-Por supuesto- Me dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

Fuimos a la cocina y preparamos todo. Tony llego en cuanto comenzó a salir el aroma exquisito de mi preparación.

-La cocina, el lugar donde las mujeres deben esta…- No alcanzo a terminar la frase y Pepper y yo lo fulminamos con la mirada.

-Oh, mira cariño, si no es el estúpido señor Stark- Le dije a Pepper. Ella se limito a reír. Había tenido que aguantar esa maldita broma todo el tiempo en que estuve en la carrera, como para que ahora mi hermano también diga esa estupidez.

-Tony, déjala tranquila aunque sea un día- Dijo Pepper afligida.

-Me sorprende que no me haya lanzado un cuchillo- Dijo riendo- Se lo que odia esa broma- Me miro – Hermanita, sabes que eres la mejor en esto, no te enojes-

-Dices eso solo porque tienes hambre, Tony. Te conozco- Dije fingiendo tristeza.

Nos sentamos a comer y conversamos un buen rato, hasta que en las noticias aparece que el tonto de Hammer estaba presentando unos Droid en la Expo. Recibí una llamada de un número desconocido:

-Querida ¿Estas disponible?- Era Natasha

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Hammer. Debes venir, pero sin transformarte. Necesitamos tu ayuda para hackear unos programas. Trae a Potts también, nos puede ser de ayuda. Y dile a tu hermanito que no haga ninguna tontería-

-Salgo ahora para allá-

La llamada se corto y ambos me miraron extrañados.

-Debo ir a la expo- Dijo Tony – Estúpido Hammer. Es allá donde debes ir ¿cierto?-

-(Asentí) Pepper, ¿me acompañas?-

-Claro, vamos-

Llegamos a la Expo, Hammer tenía unos soldados en el escenario. En cuanto vieron a Tony, comenzaron a atacarlo.

Pepper y yo fuimos a la parte de atrás de la expo donde estaba Natasha.

-Vanko- Me dijo- Hackeo el sistema-

En ese momento venia caminando nada mas ni nada menos que el tonto Justin Hammer. Nos miro con su cara de 'Yo no hice nada'. Lo tome de la camisa y le dije:

-Dime AHORA donde esta Vanko- Dije furiosa.

-¿Vanko? El esta muerto- Fingió que no sabia nada- Ahora suéltame, Stark-

Lo solté pero Natasha lo tomo y le hizo una llave algo dura.

-En el laboratorio, esta en el laboratorio- Dijo llorando.

Pepper en ese minuto llamo a la policía para que se llevaran a Hammer preso.

Happy, Natasha y yo corrimos al laboratorio en busca de Vanko. Cuando llegamos a su habitación ya no estaba.

-Lo atacara- Dijo Natasha

-Mierda, Tony- Dije asustada. Lo llame al teléfono y me contesto algo agitado.

-Escúchame. Vanko los atacara. Tengan cuidado, deben encontrar una forma de matarlo-

-Entendido- y colgó.

En el lugar donde estábamos solamente escuchábamos las explosiones. Happy se había ido. SHIELD había tenido que salir del lugar. Solamente estábamos Pepper y yo, mirando un Droid que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Hammer… ni siquiera sabe copiar bien una idea- Le dije a Pepper.

Ella no respondió, me miro asustada.

-¿Qué significa que la luz roja parpadee?- Me dijo. En ese momento apareció Tony, la tomo en brazos y me dijo:

-Sígueme-

Me transforme y volé junto a él. Cuando nos alejamos un poco vi como aquel Droid explotaba en el lugar donde estaba junto a Pepper. En el momento nunca se me ocurrió que eso significaba aquella luz roja.

Tony aterrizo en un tejado dejando a Pepper confundida. Rhodey estaba atrás de mí, puso su mano en mi hombro y me susurro:

-No hagamos ruido-

Asentí confundida y vi como mi hermano y Pepper comenzaban una de sus clásicas peleas, hasta que ella lo callo y le planto un beso. Era algo que sinceramente, los cuatro presentes esperábamos hace mucho tiempo. Sonreí, finalmente el par de tontos se daban cuenta de lo que se notaba a leguas.

-Consíganse su propio tejado- Dijo Rhodey riendo – Yo llegue primero-

Nos miraron sorprendidos, creían que estaban solos. Tony me miro extrañado, seguramente por la sonrisa boba que yo tenía en la cara.

-¿Me devuelves mi armadura?- Dijo Tony mirando a Rhodey.

-Mmm… No. La tomare prestada. Adiós- Dijo Rhodey sonriendo. Me dio unas palmadas en el hombro y voló en una dirección desconocida.

Luego me sentí algo incomoda. Estaba estorbando. Tony y Pepper se tomaron de las manos y me miraron. Tony dijo:

-¿Dirás algo, peque?- Sonriendo victorioso.

-¡Por fin!- Le dije alegre. Que ellos ahora estuvieran juntos me alegraba de una manera impresionante. –Cuídala, o te mato- Dije riendo.

Tony me miro triste y dijo:

-Hermanita, creo que es a mí al que debes cuidar-

Cuando dijo eso mi corazón se encogió. Solo camine hacia él y lo abrace. En secreto le dije:

-El ángel (refiriéndome a mi misma) esta vez si te da su bendición- Y reí. Le dije a Pepper:

-Felicidades, Pepper. Esto me alegra mucho y espero que sean muy felices juntos- Vi como ambos se sonrojaban y camine hacia el borde del edificio – No quiero hacer mal tercio, me voy a casa- Y volé. Volé como nunca antes había hecho. Recorrí la ciudad volando, vi paisajes y lugares que nunca había visto hasta llegar a casa. Me encerré en la habitación y pensé:

-Debo… debo irme a vivir sola. No quiero estorbar- Con esa idea rondando en mi cabeza me dormí. Habían sido unos días agitados.

A la mañana siguiente llego Nick a casa. Quería hablar con Tony y conmigo sobre la iniciativa Los Vengadores.

-¿Cómo puedo ser y no ser parte de esto? ¿Quieren el traje pero no a mi?- Dijo algo enojado Tony.

-El traje y su inteligencia es útil, Señor Stark. Sus actitudes no- Dijo Fury algo molesto – La agente Romanoff hizo un informe sobre ustedes, léalo- Le lanzo una carpeta.

-Por cierto, usted esta dentro, señorita Stark- Dijo Fury mirándome. Me emocione un poco, por fin podría darle utilidad a mis poderes. Pero sentí la mirada enojada de Tony.

-No, o estamos los dos dentro o no ira ninguno- Me miro - ¿Conductas suicidas? … A veces, gracias- Dijo irónico leyendo el documento.

-Por ahora lo consideraremos un consultor de la iniciativa pero no será un miembro oficial. Y lo de su hermana no es su decisión- Dijo fulminante Fury- Ahora debo irme- Adiós, señores Stark- Y se fue antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo.

En la cena había un ambiente demasiado tenso. Estábamos junto a Pepper (que ahora vivía con nosotros). Rompí aquel maldito silencio:

-Tony, me iré de casa a vivir sola a algún departamento de la ciudad- Dije algo triste

-Si, bueno- Dijo mirando la TV – Espera. ¿QUE MIERDA ACABAS DE DECIR?- Grito furioso.

-Cálmate- Dijo Pepper

-Pepper, danos un minuto a solas- Le dijo. Ella lo miro y se fue a la habitación. Hubo otro silencio incomodo hasta que nuevamente hablo:

-¿Se puede saber en que puto momento se te ocurrió aquella brillante idea, querida? – Dijo enojado - ¿Acaso te molesta que Pepper viva con nosotros? – Me miro furioso.

-Sabes perfectamente que estoy alegre por su relación. Y por esa misma razón quiero irme. No quiero entrometerme entre ustedes… no quiero estorbar- Había comenzado a sollozar.

-¿Estorbar…?- El acababa de entender a lo que me refería. Me miro un minuto y continuo hablando – Eres mi hermana, maldición. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que estas estorbando? Eres lo mas importante que tengo… eres la persona mas importante en mi vida- Dijo con los ojos llorosos.

La situación que habíamos pasado cuando nos conocimos había sido demasiado fuerte y habíamos formado un lazo muy poderoso. Ciertamente, había arruinado todo. Hasta el fondo.

-No pienses que porque me vaya te dejare solo o de lado. Siempre estaremos juntos, pero ustedes ahora necesitan su independencia y privacidad… y yo… también- Dije triste.

-Ahora dices eso, pero en cualquier maldito momento puedes desaparecer de mi vida, no quiero eso ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? No quiero que te vayas. Si estas diciendo todo esto porque piensas que Pepper y yo necesitamos formar una vida solos, sin ti, estas jodidamente equivocada-

-El… él tiene razón, querida- Era Pepper, había escuchado todo- Ustedes… nosotros… somos una familia. Los tres- Dijo abrazándome- No te sientas insegura, Tony te ama y aunque no lo creas, yo también. Cuando te conocí eras tan pequeña, te veías tan frágil. Me encariñe contigo al instante. Tony y yo siempre hemos sido amigos y sin duda fue notable el cambio que tuvo cuando te conoció. Estaba orgulloso de su hermanita y siempre dice que no te quiere perder- Dijo llorando.

Aquellas palabras calaron en mi interior. Si pensaba que lo había arruinado, estaba equivocada. Esto era mucho peor. Mi maldita inseguridad me había jugado una mala pasada y aquí estaba, casi destruyendo una familia.

-Soy una idiota- Dije llorando.

-No lo eres, peque. Deja tu jodida inseguridad de lado alguna vez en tu vida. Hemos pasado demasiadas cosas juntos como para que pienses así- Dijo Tony mientras me abrazaba- Y no, no te iras a ningún lado. Tu lugar es aquí. Con nosotros, tu familia- Me miro un momento- Y basta ya de cursilerías. Pepper, podrías ser actriz en un drama-

Pepper lo miro, luego a mi y sonrió. Esa broma fuera de lugar significaba que Tony estaba tranquilo.

-Tu también, tus lagrimas se ven muy naturales en tus mejillas- Le dijo con una sonrisa torcida – Podríamos hacer nuestra propia telenovela- Soltó riendo.

-Perdónenme, par de tortolitos- Dije triste- Lo siento de verdad-

Habían pasado unas horas y ya estábamos más tranquilos. El ambiente se había relajado y estábamos viendo televisión, un concierto de AC/DC que a Tony le gustaba mucho. En un momento Tony se paró y fue caminando hacia su habitación… lentamente.

-Mujeres… ¡A la cocina!- Grito mientras corría. Su risa se escuchaba por toda la casa

-Maldito insensible-Dijo Pepper. Me miro y yo le sonreí. Salí tras el corriendo y aplique todos mis conocimientos aprendidos en SHIELD. Lo tire al piso, tome su brazo izquierdo y lo puse en su espalda.

-Me rindo, duele- Dijo quejándose.

-Vuelve a repetir esa mierda otra vez y te quedas sin la posibilidad de tener hijos- Bufé.

Pepper miraba la escena y no podía parar de reír.

-Pepper, ayuda- Dijo Tony

-Lo siento, Señor Stark. Debo ir a la cocina- Dijo sádicamente Pepper.

-Ustedes ganan, ahora suéltame, por favor- Lo solté y a penas se puso de pie. – Maldito SHIELD- Susurró.

Sonreí victoriosa, camine hacia el sillón pero el me detuvo. Me abrazo un momento y dijo:

-Gracias- Y camino conmigo. Llegamos al sillón y nos acomodamos junto a Pepper. Seguimos viendo televisión hasta que me dormí.

Paso un tiempo hasta que recibimos la agradable visita de Nick Fury.

-Los necesito- Dijo preocupado.

Al parecer, alguna nueva aventura se acercaba a nuestras vidas.

* * *

Dejen reviews ~ Para saber si les gusta o estoy perdiendo mi tiempo D:


	4. Equipo

Aquí la historia cambia un poquito. Agregue un personaje malo para hacer a otro bueno. Ya lo leerán.

* * *

**- Equipo -**

Phil había pasado mucho tiempo con nosotros. Demasiado. Tanto tiempo, que había formado una relación con el. Una… hermosa amistad. Ahora si podía jactarme de que había hecho un amigo por mis medios sin ayuda de Tony… aunque eso no era del todo cierto. Luego de la visita de Nick, Phil se apareció por casa muchas veces. No lo veía tan seguido desde que pase un tiempo en SHIELD, y ahí no hablamos mucho que digamos. Estaba cenando con Tony un día y llego el, anulando toda la seguridad de la mansión.

-Bienvenido ¿Qué te trae a mi humilde morada, Agente?- Dijo irónico.

-Buenas noches, señores Stark. Les traigo más información. Bueno, me voy- Dijo saliendo.

-¡Phil, espera! Quédate a cenar o algo- Dije nerviosa.

-¿Phil?- Me miro extrañado – No toques a mi hermana, agente- Me miro sonriendo.

En ese momento ambos estábamos tan rojos que Tony no dejaba de acosarnos.

-Oh por dios ¿Son novios? O aun peor ¿Seré tío?- Dijo con su tono característico. Sin duda incomodar a las personas era la habilidad de mi querido hermano.

-¿QUE?- Gritamos ambos. Tony sin poder evitarlo, exploto en una carcajada.

-Tranquilos, parejita. Siéntate Agente, comeremos juntos. Aquí comienza el interrogatorio- Dijo serio Tony. Ahí había perdido todas mis esperanzas en tener un nuevo amigo.

-Bueno… solo porque ella me invito- Y se sentó. Le serví lo que había preparado y me senté nuevamente.

-Esto... habías dicho en SHIELD que eras chef ¿No? ¿Tu cocinaste esto?- Me miro curioso.

-Si te vas a casar con ella tienes que conocerla un poco más, agente- Dijo burlón Tony.

Lo ignoramos y le dije:

-Si, estudie gastronomía. Normalmente soy la que cocina en casa. Tony es un desastre y Pepper tiene mucho trabajo como para llegar a cocinar algo- Dije sonriendo.

-Está… delicioso. Gracias por invitarme. Debieron dejarte cocinar en SHIELD cuando lo pediste- Dijo riendo. Aquella comida era un desastre.

-Dijeron que solo estaba ahí para entrenar- Dije triste – Aprendí muchas cosas, pero me hubiera gustado cocinar también- Lo mire seriamente.

Tony había quedado totalmente al margen de la conversación. Sonrió y dijo:

-Pasaste la prueba, 'Phil'- Camino a su habitación y nos dejo solos.

Conversamos casi toda la noche y desde ese momento nos hicimos muy amigos. No paso nada entre nosotros aunque eso siempre era tema de conversación cuando estaba a solas con Tony y Pepper.

-Pepper, el noviecito de mi hermana la llama todo el día. Dice que 'es para tenerla al tanto de lo que pasa en SHIELD' ¿Quién se cree esa patraña?- Dijo fingiendo dolor por la situación.

-No es su novio, Tony… podría ser su padre- Me miro – Por cierto, él tiene novia, una cellista, creo-

-Si, están juntos hace poco pero se ve muy feliz- Dije.

-¿Y no te pone triste eso, hermanita?-

-Tony. Ser la novia de Phil seria como ser tu novia. No gracias, paso- Le dije a Tony- Sin ofender, Pepper- Le sonreí. – Algún día encontrare a alguien, por ahora deja de joder- Mire a Tony tranquila.

-No sabes de lo que te pierdes, querida. Te encantaría ser mi novia… si es que no fuéramos hermanos- Dijo con tono sexy. Pepper soltó una carcajada y le respondí a Tony:

-¿En que momento esta conversación se volvió tan malditamente enferma?- Dije riendo.

-Tú empezaste, cariño- Dijo Tony siguiendo su juego.

-Si me permiten, debo ir a vomitar ahora- Dije mirando a Tony. Le di un beso en la mejilla a ambos – Buenas noches galán. Buenas noches Pepper-

-Buenas noches cariño. Descansa- Me dijo Pepper sonriendo.

-Buenas noches. Sueña conmigo- Dijo Tony riendo.

Reí y fui a mi habitación. Me dormí tan tranquila que no me esperaba lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

Estábamos Pepper, Tony y yo en el último piso de la Torre Stark cuando de repente llega Phil algo preocupado.

-Phil, que alegría verte- Dijo Pepper.

-Hola Phil- Dije – Habías desaparecido- Bromee.

-Buenas, agente- Dijo Tony - ¿Qué nos traes?- Dijo mirando los documentos que portaba Phil.

-En SHIELD… necesitamos su ayuda. Urgente- Dijo preocupado entregándonos fichas sobre el resto de los vengadores y algo que se llamaba 'Tesseracto'.

-¿Es algo sobre los Vengadores… de los cuales no se nada?- Dijo Pepper nerviosa.

-Se trata sobre esto- Dijo Tony expandiendo la información en pantallas. Allí estábamos todos y nuestras apariciones. Iron Man, el Capitán América, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye y yo.

-Constanza, debes venir con nosotros de inmediato al Helicarrier. Debemos comenzar una investigación. Lo que ves ahí, es el Tesseracto. Una fuente de energía infinita… Loki, el hermano de Thor, lo robó desde las instalaciones de SHIELD y no sabemos donde esta… Aquí esta la investigación del Dr. Selvig sobre esta energía. Por cierto… el… y Hawkeye fueron algo así como poseídos por Loki. Aunque no esta trabajando solo. Se hizo aliado de otro dios llamado Ares. Ambos quieren invadir y conquistar la tierra- Finalizo Phil.

-Iré, haré una maleta y vuelvo contigo enseguida- Mire preocupada a todos.

-¿Y que hay de mi, agente?- Dijo Tony.

-Usted también nos ayudara a investigar, señor Stark. Investigara y luchara si es necesario-

-Me parece un buen trato, Phil- Dijo sonriendo.

Baje corriendo, fui a casa, hice una maleta empacando lo necesario, volví a la torre y aun seguían conversando.

-Bueno… me despido. Cuídate Pepper. Tu también, Tony, nos vemos pronto- Los abrace.

-Cuídate mucho, cariño- Dijo Pepper.

-Nos vemos, hermanita- Dijo Tony.

Phil me llevo en auto hasta un mini aeropuerto. En el avión recién comenzamos a hablar. Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia lo que se venia.

-Coni…- Dijo Phil algo triste.

-Dime- Dije leyendo un par de documentos.

-En el laboratorio trabajaras con tu hermano y con Bruce Banner- Dijo seco.

-¿Banner? No me digas que lo utilizarán como arma…- Lo mire enojada.

-Por el momento es solo investigación. Él es experto en rayos gamma- Me miro serio- Ah, otra cosa… seguramente tu también tendrás que investigar y luchar- Miro al suelo.

-Lo se, Phil- Dije dejando los documentos a un lado, poniendo mi mano en su hombro – Entreno regularmente, pero nunca he luchado… contra otros ¿Me entiendes?-

-Por eso te lo digo, debes estar preparada- Me sonrió. –No quiero que te pase nada malo, pequeña… oh, llegamos- Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué… en donde estamos? – Mire sorprendida. Evidentemente eso que estaba en medio del mar era una nave. Era un centro de operaciones.

-Otra base- Rio Phil- Ven, entremos-

Bajamos del avión y el lugar era impresionante. De momento aquella cosa era un barco, estaba ansiosa esperando el momento en que despegara. Entramos en las instalaciones y salude a Nick Fury, que estaba ahí con varios agentes más. Phil me dejo sola un momento así que fui a saludar.

-Nick, tanto tiempo- Dije confianzuda.

-Buenos días, señorita Constanza- Me dijo – Le presento a la agente María Hill, ella y los demás agentes le darán todo lo que necesita-

-Un gusto, agente- Extendí la mano- Constanza Stark- Salude.

-Un gusto señorita- Me miro seria.

-¡Coni!- Escuche un grito. Era Natasha –Pequeña, hablar por teléfono no es lo mismo que verte- Y me abrazo – Te extrañe -

-También te extrañe, Tasha- Dije alegre. Eso de que el amor y la amistad son para niños no aplicaba entre nosotras. Realmente formamos una relación mientras ella me entrenaba.

-Agente Romanoff ¿Le muestra a Constanza su lugar de trabajo? – Dijo algo enojado

-Enseguida, señor- Dijo Natasha – Ven, sígueme. Coulson, ven tu también- Dijo mirándolo. Había vuelto hace poco tiempo.

Caminamos y me llevaron a un laboratorio inmenso. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba, así que fácilmente me pondría a investigar y a tener resultados prontamente.

-¿Te gusta? – Dijo Phil. Él sabía todo lo que disfrutaba estas cosas que a ojos del resto, eran extrañas.

-Claro. Es un excelente lugar- Lo mire sonriendo.

-Oye, Coni, aquí si que puedes cocinar para nosotros- Dijo ilusionada Natasha.

-Lo haré, Tasha- Le sonreí-

-Debo irme, chicas. El deber me llama. Natasha, tu continua el recorrido- Dijo Phil mientras se iba- Nos vemos-

Ambas reímos. Aquel hombre se debía a su trabajo.

-En un par de horas llega el Doctor Banner y Steve Rogers- Hizo una pausa – Si los han reunido a todos debe estar pasando algo realmente malo… y por si fuera menos el maldito ese se llevo a Clint- Dijo triste.

-Lo se, Tasha, pero lo rescataremos ¿Si? No es que él quiera estar allá, esta… poseído- La mire seria

-Hombres débiles- Bufo – Cambiando de tema, te llevo a tu habitación. No es tan lujosa como la mansión… pero… es acogedora- Dijo Natasha tomándome de la mano y llevándome al que seria 'mi nuevo hogar' – Se supone que los siete dormimos en el mismo piso, por si pasa algo. De cualquier manera esta maldita nave se construye y reconstruye por si sola- Dijo fastidiada- Me entrego una llave y me dejo en la puerta- Aquí es, debo dejarte, tengo cosas que hacer- Me miro triste- Nos vemos en el almuerzo- Y se fue.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, deje mi maleta e inspeccione un poco. Era como departamento de un solo ambiente. Tenía una cama amplia, un closet y un baño con ducha. Era bastante amplio y bonito a pesar de lo que Natasha había dicho.

-Hogar… dulce hogar- Dije. Me dirigí al laboratorio nuevamente, debía comenzar a trabajar.

Estaba concentrada trabajando, había puesto un CD de AC/DC… por lo que dificultosamente escuchaba lo que pasaba fuera. Había comenzado un algoritmo para aislar posibilidades cuando Natasha entro de golpe.

-Buen tema- Dijo escuchando la música – Ven, vamos, llegaron los nuevos- Dijo sonriendo.

* * *

OMG D: Desde aquí en adelante llegaran personas que le cambiaran la vida a Constanza Stark ~


	5. Sorpresa

**- Sorpresa -**

Salimos de las instalaciones y venían dos aviones aterrizando. Del primero, bajo un hombre no muy alto que miraba hacia todos lados con timidez. Aunque pensándolo bien, era miedo. Del segundo avión bajo un tipo alto, esbelto y de apariencia joven. Se saludaron entre ellos antes de que Natasha y yo llegáramos hacia el lugar:

-¿Doctor? He leído sobre usted. Un gusto, soy Steve Rogers- Dijo extendiendo su mano de una manera demasiado educada.

-Hola, soy Bruce Banner… ¿Cuánto ha leído sobre mi?- Dijo nervioso.

-Solo lo importante, doctor- Dijo sonriendo.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Natasha- Dijo Bruce sonriendo.

-Doctor- Le extendió la mano y lo saludo- Un gusto, Capitán, soy Natasha Romanoff-

-Un gusto, señorita- Dijo Steve cortes – ¿… Y ella es…?- Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

Mierda. Había pasado totalmente de ser percibida en aquella situación. Normalmente… la gente no preguntaba por mí. Estaba nerviosa, al frente de mis ojos estaban las dos personas por las que había estudiado bioquímica y era un dato que tarde o temprano iba a salir a la luz (gracias a Tony, claro). El día en que eso se sepa seré la mujer mas humillada del universo.

-Un gusto, soy Constanza Stark- Me presente nerviosa a ambos.

-También he leído mucho sobre usted, señorita. Una mujer bella e inteligente con un poder especial- Dijo Steve sonriéndome.

-Es un placer conocerte, Constanza. Realizaremos una gran investigación juntos- Dijo sonriéndome Bruce.

Les sonreí a ambos. La frase 'una mujer bella e inteligente con un poder especial' me había quitado el habla. Normalmente todos (me incluyo) se habían referido a mi situación como… simplemente mutante. Nadie nunca lo había descrito con semejante educación y belleza. Sin duda este tipo cambiaría mi vida.

-Siento interrumpir el momento, pero ¿entramos? Se pondrá difícil respirar aquí afuera- Dijo Natasha.

-¿Esto es un submarino?- Pregunto Steve confundido.

En aquel momento comenzó un ruido infernal. Eran las hélices de la nave que comenzaban a girar para transformar aquella mini-isla en una nave. De pronto empezó a salir del agua y Steve, Bruce y yo nos acercamos al borde del Helicarrier.

-No, es mucho peor- Dijo riendo Bruce – Iré dentro- Dijo mientras se retiraba.

Había estado esperando este momento por mucho tiempo. Era una obra maravillosa, ver aquella cosa despegarse del agua… y volar. A pesar de ser hermana de Anthony Stark nunca había visto algo como eso. Mire maravillada como sucedía todo hasta que algo inesperado ocurrió.

El maldito Capitán América me estaba tomando de la mano. No es que lo odiara, claro. ¿Pero como describir aquella situación? Estaba totalmente confundida. Era primera vez en toda mi vida que me pasaba algo así. Se me subieron los colores al rostro y lo mire extrañada.

-Lo siento ¿Te molesta? Te ves asustada- Dijo tímido. Había olvidado un detalle. Aquel hombre había pasado 70 años congelado, tenia modales y pensamientos de los años treinta y nunca había tenido una cita. Prácticamente, estábamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Lo de la cita me lo conto Phil, lo había visto antes y habían conversado un poco. Le estaba dando ánimos para que por fin le diera su colección de tarjetas para que se la firmara cuando eso salió al tema.

-No, no pasa nada- Le sonreí- Aunque no estoy asustada, estaba esperando este momento- Lo mire alegre.

-¿Lo de la mano?- Dijo riendo.

Mierda.

-Que esta maldita cosa despegara del agua, Capitán- Dije enojada. Quite mi mano y me dirigí hacia las instalaciones- Ven, antes de que mueras ahogado- Y me siguió.

Sin duda, ese había sido el momento más vergonzoso y estúpido de mi vida. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del cuartel vi a Natasha, apoyada en la puerta con una sonrisita estúpida en la cara.

-No digas nada si no quieres que la rubia te mate- Dije refiriéndome a mi misma – Después te cuento, pero por favor no me tortures ahora- Pase de largo y fui al laboratorio. Allí estaba el doctor con mi cuaderno en sus manos.

-Constanza- Dijo Bruce – ¿Cuándo aprendiste todo esto? Por lo que leí tus especialidades eran en otras áreas- Dijo serio- Es sorprendente-

-Anoche leí el documento del Doctor Selvig e investigue un poco- Dije tomando café – Por cierto, también soy chef así que espero su opinión en eso - Le sonreí.

-También había leído sobre eso. Estaré esperando- Se quedo pensativo un momento y continuo serio – Dime… ¿No te da miedo… trabajar conmigo?- Miro el piso.

-Para nada, Doctor- Le sonreí.

-¿Y si un día pierdo el control y te ataco?- Insistió.

-¿Y si un día usted me encuentra resolviendo ecuaciones volando por el laboratorio con una apariencia totalmente diferente?- Dije seria- Bruce, no te atormentes por tu condición. Por ahora ambos estamos aquí para investigar. No te tengo miedo, ni mucho menos. Y en caso de que eso llegara a pasar, mis malditas alas son indestructibles y te golpearía hasta que recuperaras la razón- Sonreí. Había salido parte de lo Stark que llevo en las venas.

Me miro sorprendido. En su cara estaba la expresión de que esperaba que yo saliera corriendo o algo así.

-Gracias, Coni ¿Puedo llamarte así, cierto?- Dijo tímido

-No hay problema, Bruce. Aunque debo advertirte algo. Seguramente mi… mi hermano te molestara. Él es así, un niño genio en el cuerpo de un hombre- El rio- Solo ignóralo ¿Si? O me avisas y yo lo regaño – Reí.

- Gracias por el aviso. ¿Seguimos trabajando?- Dijo completando mis cálculos.

-Si- Dije alegre. Amenas conversaciones y risas acompañaron esa mañana, hasta que a las 12 PM en punto llego Natasha al laboratorio.

-Coni, ha llegado tu hora- Dijo Natasha seria.

-¿Debo luchar contra alguien?- Dije preocupada.

-Casi, querida. Debes cocinar para todo el Helicarrier- Dijo sonriente.

Bruce me miro y dijo:

-Animo, todo saldrá bien… yo continuo con esto-

-… ¿Bromeas, cierto?- Dije mirándolos a ambos.

-No- Me tomo del brazo- Vamos a la cocina-

En la cocina, Fury me esperaba:

-Señorita Stark, recordando aquellos tiempos en que la entrenamos y usted rogaba que la dejáramos cocinar para nosotros… bien, esta es su oportunidad- Sonrió.

-¿Tienen un menú diario especial o puede ser a mi elección?- Mire desafiante.

-Usted decide, Constanza- Y se fue.

-Buena suerte, querida- Dijo Natasha, yéndose también.

Ahí estaba yo. Sola, en una cocina enorme. Lasaña, me dije. A pesar de ser una nave enorme, la lista de personas a bordo no era muy grande, así que podía trabajar sola. Había un horario especial con mi nombre en el que decía que a las 12PM tenia que estar en la cocina y a las 14PM la comida tenía que estar lista para servir. Los desayunos y cenas eran a elección de cada uno ya que estaban a disposición en los mini-refrigeradores que había en cada habitación. Tenía las cosas necesarias así que:

-Manos a la obra- Y comencé a reunir las cosas necesarias.

Eran las 13:55 y yo, afortunadamente, tenia todos los platos servidos en una maquina que conservaba el calor. Llego Fury y me miro asombrado.

-Realmente sorprendente- Miro- Debí aceptar antes su oferta- Hablo por un comunicador – Hill, que todos hagan una fila en el comedor- Y se fue nuevamente.

Desde ahí fue otra media hora mas entregándole su plato a cada uno. Al final de la fila estaba Natasha, Bruce y Steve.

-Al parecer esta bueno, querida. No hay un alma en el comedor- Dijo sonriendo- Gracias- Recibió su plato- ¿Nos sentamos los cuatro juntos?-

Asentí y los demás también

-Gracias, Coni- Dijo Bruce- Ya casi termina esto, animo- Rio.

Mire al Capitán. No había hablado con el desde aquel incidente en la mañana.

-Dame dos platos, por favor. Así llevo el tuyo y el mio- Y me sonrió.

Asentí. ¿Acaso era extremadamente educado o estaba derechamente coqueteando conmigo? Ignore aquel pensamiento y cerré aquella maquina. Antes de que pudiera sentarme Fury se paro y dijo:

-Denle las gracias a la señorita Stark por este magnifico almuerzo- Y me sonrió burlesco.

Estaban todas las miradas sobre mí. Obviamente todos me conocían por aquel proyecto.

Se escucho una voz que dijo:

-Por fin comida de verdad en SHIELD- Y todo el comedor se largo a reír.

En la mesa también estaba Phil. Me senté a su lado y Steve junto a mí. Al frente estaba Natasha y Bruce.

-Bon Appétit- Dije mirándolos a todos mientras empezaba a comer. Estaba realmente rico. Gracias a Tony me volví una experta en lasañas.

La cara de los cuatro fue realmente épica. Parecía que nunca hubieran comido algo así en su vida.

-¿Tan malo esta? Por favor, cambien su cara de funeral- Dije apenada.

-Ahora entiendo porque estaba todo el comedor en silencio- Dijo Steve. Me sonroje por su comentario.

Seguimos comiendo hasta que los 5 finalizamos. Mire mi teléfono, no había recibido llamadas de absolutamente nadie. Extrañaba a Tony y a Pepper, pero debía estar ahí. De repente Bruce me saco de mis pensamientos:

-¿Querías mi opinión, no?- Hizo una pausa- Solamente puedo decir que hasta 'el otro tipo' quedo satisfecho con tu comida. Realmente delicioso, muchas gracias- Me sonrió.

-Ya verán las maravillas que prepara esta pequeña- Dijo Phil.

-Me sorprendiste, Coni- Dijo Natasha.

-No había probado algo tan delicioso en esta época. Gracias- Dijo Steve

-Ese es el bendito gen Stark que me hace ser la mejor en todo- Bromee con ellos. Todos rieron. Cada uno tomo su plato para llevarlo a donde se lavaban automáticamente, pero el Capitán nuevamente tomo el mio.

-Yo lo llevo- Me sonrió.

-Ah, chicos, antes de que se me olvide- Dijo Natasha- Toma, te toca llevar a Steve a conocer su habitación. Yo llevare a Bruce- Me entrego una llave.

-Ok- Dije. Por mi cabeza no paso la situación en la que me estaba metiendo Natasha.

-Nos vemos- Dijimos todos.

-¿Me acompaña, Capitán?- Dije guiando a Steve a su habitación. En el trayecto se hizo un silencio insoportablemente incomodo. – Esta es- Dije y le entregue la llave- Me voy, debo seguir trabajando con Bruce- Comencé a caminar y me detuvo.

-Entra un momento, debemos conversar- Dijo serio.

Asentí. Espere a que acomodara sus cosas y me senté en un sillón de la habitación. Se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a hablar:

-Créeme que para mi tampoco fue fácil asimilar todo lo que paso en la mañana. Pero ni yo, que soy del siglo pasado y estuve congelado muchos años reaccione tan mal a la situación- Me miro serio- No puedes evitarme el resto de la vida, Stark, cuéntame que paso que te afecto tanto- Me miro pensativo.

-Una cosa, dime Constanza o Coni, lo que sea- Bufe - Por lo otro, Capitán- Hice una pausa- Me tomo por sorpresa y no sé que hacer, eso es todo. No es que me haya enamorado de ti – Reí – Pero de verdad, como diría mi hermano, soy la reina de la timidez. Supongo que estas cosas me afectan más de lo normal-

-Yo no me consideraría tímido al estar en la habitación de un desconocido, a solas… y con la puerta cerrada- Rio.

-Tengo un hermano acosador, presiento si algo raro va a pasar- Mentí. Solo quería salir de esa situación. –Por cierto, Capitán, su comentario ya no se aplica a estos tiempos- Reí.

-Tu respuesta me dejo conforme- Dijo levantándose – Por cierto, llámame Steve- Sonrió.

-Claro… bueno, ahora si me voy a trabajar, Steve- Y salí de la habitación lo mas rápido que pude.

Llegue al laboratorio y Bruce me miro asustado.

-¿Estas bien? Siéntate un poco- Dijo afligido – Natasha me explico todo su maquiavélico plan y no pensé que saldría tan mal-

-Tasha- Reí – No te preocupes, yo reacciono así- Bufe- ¿Te contó también eso?- Dije curiosa.

-No…-

-Bueno, mientras trabajamos te cuento la versión oficial- Reí.

* * *

¿Que pasará con este par? *O*


	6. Visión

**- Visión -**

Trabajamos arduamente dos semanas. No conseguíamos muchas cosas, pero estábamos avanzando. Por lo menos había lugares donde NO buscar. Dos semanas ignorando al Capitán, también. Aunque solo nos juntábamos en los almuerzos, por lo que no hablábamos mucho.

En la noche Natasha me llama:

-Viene un avión con el Capitán, Thor, Loki y tu querido hermanito. Estate atenta- Y colgó.

Y así me quede. Atenta, por cualquier ruido que escuchaba. Estaba en mi habitación adormecida cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-Esta abierto- Grite

-Señorita- Era un agente- Hay una junta extraordinaria en la oficina principal. Urgente- Y se fue.

Fui a la oficina y ahí estaba Fury junto a Natasha, Bruce, Steve, Thor y mi hermano. Sin pensarlo corrí hacia donde estaba Tony. Él se sorprendió al verme:

-Estas algo destruida, querida- Me abrazo.

-Cualquiera estaría así sin dormir casi dos semanas- Bufe- Y el día que logro dormir, aparece el estúpido señor Stark y me despierta- Lo solté y escuche las risas de los presentes.

-Hola, Constanza. Soy Thor de Asgard- Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia algo medieval.

-Un gusto, Thor- Sonreí.

-Puedo sentir una mezcla perfecta de energías, luz y oscuridad, que viene de ti- Me miro sorprendido – Tal vez puedas conversar y hacer entrar en razón a mi hermano. Sin duda tú serias alguien de su admiración-

-Creo que alguien no ha visto la presentación power point sobre las alas de mi hermana- Ironizo Tony. Thor y Steve se miraron confundidos. El resto solo sonrió un poco.

-¿Eres una guerrera alada?- Pregunto Thor.

-Si. Por ahora solo se controlar la energía de luz. Pero mi transformación se basa en ambas energías- Dije.

-¿Me harías el favor de hablar con el? Iré contigo- Me miro con ternura.

-Vamos. Si nos disculpan… - Dije mirando a todos.

-Esperen, antes de que todos desaparezcan- Dijo Fury- Tengan cuidado y sean precavidos. Los científicos presentes han avanzado mucho en su investigación pero aun no damos con el Tesseracto. Puede ser que en algún momento nos ataquen así que todos deben estar atentos. Eso es todo- Y salió por el pasillo.

Camine con Thor hacia unas instalaciones de extrema seguridad y allí estaba Loki. Enjaulado, como si fuera un animal. No se veía como el terrible villano que todos describían.

-No tenia idea que una midgardiana inútil podía tener semejante poder- Me miro asombrado.

-Cambia lo de midgardiana inútil por Constanza Stark, Loki- Mire desafiante.

-La hermana del hombre de hierro… la mujer del poder especial- Dijo sonriendo.

-Loki- Dijo Thor- Hermano, entra en razón. Deja esta basura sin sentido y ponte de nuestro lado- Dijo triste.

-Que hayas venido con una niña con alas no significa que me rendiré, Thor-

En ese momento sentí un mareo. Me afirme del brazo de Thor y vi como una imagen pasaba por mi cabeza.

Era un tipo grande, con mascara, hiriendo a Loki. Era Ares, traicionándolo.

-El maldito de Ares te traicionara, Loki. Ten cuidado- Dije- Thor, llévame a mi habitación, por favor- Sollocé.

Loki solo sonrió. Y Thor, mientras me cargaba, me pregunto:

-¿Por qué dijiste eso? – Me miro confundido.

-Me maree y lo vi, Thor. Perdón por no explicártelo- Llore. Me sentía realmente mal.

-Tranquila. Las energías suelen hacer eso. Fue una visión del futuro-

-¿Eso realmente existe?- Pregunte confundida.

-Si. Pero no es común-

-Hey, grandote, ¿a donde llevas a mi hermana?- Era Tony deteniendo a Thor.

-Tuvo un mareo mientras estábamos con Loki. Abre la puerta, por favor. Debemos dejarla tranquila y que descanse- Tony lo miro sorprendido.

Tony tomo la llave de mi habitación y la abrió dejando pasar a Thor. Este me dejo delicadamente en la cama y me tomo la mano:

-Debes estar tranquila, seguramente esto volverá a pasar-

-¿Pasar que?- Dijo extrañado Tony.

-Te dejaremos tranquila. Yo le explicare a tu hermano y al resto lo sucedido- Dijo mientras sacaba a Tony de la habitación- Descansa, pequeña- Dijo cerrando la puerta.

-Volveré enseguida, Coni- Dijo Tony preocupado.

Me puse el pijama y me tape hasta la mitad de la cara. Lo único que pude hacer en el momento fue llorar. Esa 'visión' que dijo Thor, me había dejado realmente mal. No se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que Tony volvió a entrar, se acostó a mi lado y me abrazo.

-¿Estas mejor?-

-No…- Dije de un suspiro.

-¿Tan malo fue?-

-Nunca me había pasado. No tengo claro si estoy angustiada o me siento mal físicamente. La sensación fue una mierda, hermanito- Dije sonriendo.

-Por lo menos el grandote te ayudo- Bufo- Todos dijeron que te visitarían mañana. Tienes el día libre… así que… me quedare aquí, a molestarte- Dijo sonriente.

-Estaré bien… ¿Cómo esta Pepper?- Dije desviando el tema.

-Bien. Poco tiempo después al que tú te fuiste, ella tomo un avión. Tenía cosas que hacer… Mis dos mujeres me abandonaron. Me quede solo en casa- Dijo haciendo una mueca de tristeza.

-¿Solo solo?- Dije levantando una ceja.

-¿Qué insinúas, cariño?- Dijo irónico.

-Vamos, sabes a lo que te refiero. Estas a un par de palabras de salir vivo o muerto de esta conversación- Amenacé.

-No totalmente solo…- Me miro serio- Tuve un par de cenas románticas con JARVIS-

-Pobre JARVIS- Dije riendo – Siento dejarte solo, pero realmente creo que es esto lo que debo ser- Dije mirándolo – Alguien que por lo menos ayuda y cuida a las personas que quiere- Me sonroje.

-Lo se… ¿descansemos, si?- Dijo mientras se paraba y se iba al baño a ponerse un pijama. Cuando volvió se metió en la cama conmigo y se puso un poco mas abajo que yo, para que lo abrazara.

-Como en los viejos tiempos- Dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Aunque no lo creas me gusta hacer esto- Sonreí – Lo que no me gusta es que alguien entre en la habitación y nos vea así. Aunque para nosotros sea natural, es raro- Dije preocupada.

-Solo cállate y duerme. No te preocupes por estupideces-

Y nos dormimos. Tenerlo conmigo me tranquilizo tanto que dormí como nunca en estas largas dos semanas. Cuando desperté Tony se había ido, pero dejo una nota:

_-Tengo que jugar yo también con el Dr. Cosa-Grande-Verde. Nos vemos en el almuerzo-_

-Pobre Bruce- Dije en voz alta algo triste.

Me bañe y aliste, estaba tomando un vaso de leche cuando tocaron la puerta.

-¿Puedo entrar?- Era Steve.

-Pasa- Dije natural. Nuestra relación no iba ni bien ni mal, así que, daba igual.

Entro a la habitación y en una mano traía una rosa blanca en un vaso de agua. Se veía tan nervioso que me provoco ternura.

-Toma- Dijo entregándome el vaso- Un regalo, señorita. ¿Se siente mejor?- Dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias Steve. Y si, me siento mejor. Ahora iba a la cocina, son casi las 12 y no quiero que por mi culpa el Helicarrier muera de hambre- Le sonreí- Es parte de mi trabajo… luego iré al laboratorio también- Deje el vaso al lado de la lámpara.

-¿De verdad crees que estas mejor? ¿No quieres que te vea un medico?- Dijo preocupado.

-Estoy bien ¿Me acompañas?- Dije invitándolo a salir.

-Claro- Dijo alegre.

Llegamos a la cocina y estaba Fury tratando de encontrar a alguien que cocinara hoy.

-No se preocupe, Jefe- Le dije palmeando su hombro- Yo lo haré- Sonreí burlona.

-Gracias al cielo- Dijo Fury aliviado- ¿Se siente mejor?-

-Si, retomare todas mis funciones hoy mismo- Dije alegre.

-Bueno. Tenemos que irnos. El Capitán tiene una misión- Y ambos se retiraron.

Cocinar realmente me relajaba. Cuando terminaba la fila ahí aparecieron todos, como siempre.

-Que el interrogatorio empiece después de comer, por favor- Dije sonriendo, ya que todos me miraban preocupados… y asintieron.

El capitán, como siempre, tomo mi plato y lo llevo a la mesa. Me senté entre Tony y Steve y al frente estaba Thor, Phil, Natasha y Bruce. Cuando Tony vio lo que Steve hizo empezó su show:

-¿Qué te traes con mi hermana, capipaleta? – Dijo mirándolo serio.

-Nada, Stark. Solamente soy educado con ella- Dijo ignorándolo.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo hasta que preguntaron todos al unísono:

-¿Te sientes bien?- Me miraron preocupados.

-Estoy bien chicos, gracias por su preocupación- Dije sonrojada.

-Me alegro- Dijo Bruce.

-Menos mal- Dijeron Natasha, Phil y Tony.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites, solo dímelo- Dijo Thor sonriendo.

Steve no dijo nada. Seguramente la bromita de Tony no le agrado mucho. Solo me miro y sonrió.


	7. Motivo

**- Motivo -**

Y así paso el tiempo. Otras dos semanas más en donde los siete nos hicimos amigos. Pasaba mi tiempo entrenando con Natasha, metida en el laboratorio con Tony y Bruce y tratando de enseñarle a Steve y Thor a ocupar la tecnología 'midgardiana', lo que normalmente terminaba con aparatos rotos o con ambos enojados conmigo.

Un día estábamos en la sala de operaciones y todos comenzaron a pelear. Era una situación algo extraña ya que la convivencia entre nosotros era bastante sana.

-¿Qué eres sin tu traje, Stark?- Dijo Steve enojado.

-Genio, billonario, playboy y filántropo- Escupió Tony- No te creas la gran cosa, Rogers. Todo lo especial que tienes salió de una botella- Finalizo.

-Ustedes… son tan banales y pequeños- Dijo Thor sonriendo.

Me quede callada. Detestaba aquel tipo de situaciones, cuando me fije en un detalle. El cetro de Loki estaba brillando… en las manos de Bruce.

-Bruce… deja el cetro en la mesa- Dije acercándome a él.

-Oh- Me miro como si no supiera que lo tenía en la mano. Alguien estaba ocupando su 'magia'.

De pronto llego Natasha corriendo diciendo:

-Loki quiere liberar a Hulk. Debe estar tranquilo, Doctor Banner- Dijo seria.

Nos quedamos un minuto en silencio cuando vi caminando a María Hill. Se detuvo y grito:

-¡Granada!-

En aquel momento el piso donde estábamos se destruyo. Caí encima de Thor y vimos una escena desgarradora. Ares había enterrado su arma en la espalda de Loki. Me transforme de inmediato y volé para proteger a Loki mientras Thor luchaba contra Ares.

-¿Estas bien? Háblame, Loki- Dije asustada. Aquel hombre no me parecía para nada malo. Por otro lado estaba siguiendo lo que Thor me había dicho:

_-Tú puedes rescatar a mi hermano. Hazlo, por favor-_

Abrió los ojos y me miro. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la herida lo había atravesado. Estaba sangrando por ambos lados.

-Tenías razón- Dijo débilmente.

En ese momento Ares se dirigía a atacarnos.

-¡Cuidado!- Grito Thor. Extendí mis alas formando el escudo y protegí a Loki. Cerré los ojos, el golpe me había dolido.

Ares se puso de pie y sonrió.

-Tu deberías estar de mi lado. Eres uno de los míos-

Thor estaba al lado de Loki y grito:

-¡No le hagas caso!-

-Hijo de puta- Grite mientras miraba a Ares. Lo ataque con la espada y le hice una herida en el brazo. Peleamos un rato hasta que tomo la vía cobarde y desapareció.

Corrí hacia donde estaba Thor. Estaba llorando por ver así a su hermano. A pesar de lo que estaba pasando, lo comprendía un poco. Loki no era malo, lo habían corrompido más aun en el exilio.

-Loki… abre los ojos- Dije triste. Puse mi mano sobre su herida, tratando de hacer algo. No era medico, así que no tenia idea de que hacer.

-Hermano…- Dijo Thor.

En ese momento la mano que tenia sobre la herida de Loki empezó a brillar. Esa maldita luz estaba sanando a Loki.

-¿Qué pasa?- Mire sorprendida a Thor.

-Es… es tu energía. Gracias, Coni- Dijo Thor mirándome feliz.

Cuando la luz desapareció Loki abrió los ojos. Estaba bien, pero algo adolorido.

-¿Esto es el infierno?- Nos miro a ambos.

-Ella te salvó, hermano. Te salvo sin tener ninguna razón para hacerlo, deberías agradecerle- Dijo enojado Thor.

-Hubiera sido mejor morir. Luchar tanto por mi propósito para terminar traicionado y moribundo… esto no es algo que un Dios como yo deba soportar- Cerro los ojos.

-Maldición, Loki. Ayúdanos… ayúdanos a terminar de buena manera lo que empezaste-

Loki tardo varios minutos en seguir hablando.

-Pagare un poco mi deuda ayudando a esta niña- Dijo mirándome- Le debo la vida. Pero no les aseguro que funcione. Seguramente sus amiguitos no confiaran para nada en el Dios de la Mentira. Aunque eso no importa, porque lo que acaba de hacer creo una conexión entre nosotros. Ella sabe si estoy mintiendo o no ahora-

-¿Energía oscura?- Dijo Thor.

-Exacto- Dijo Loki.

No sabía que estaba pasando. ¿Una conexión?

-¿Una… conexión?- Dije confundida.

-Creo que aquí le llaman instinto- Dijo Loki – Por instinto sabrás con certeza si estoy mintiendo o no-

-Lo llevare con Fury, debe saber que ahora Loki es uno de nosotros- Dijo Thor- Luego llegare contigo de nuevo… y gracias nuevamente- Mirándome serio.

-Esta bien, cuídense. Ahora Loki será un blanco para ellos- Dije seria.

Cuando se fueron escuche un grito, como una bestia. Recordé que Natasha y Bruce habían caído juntos… debía evitar un desastre.

-Tasha ¿Dónde estas?- Dije intentando que el micrófono funcionara.

-Tuberías- Dijo susurrando.

Volé hasta las tuberías y vi a Natasha corriendo… por su vida. Hulk la seguía y no se veía muy amigable. Corrió lo mas que pudo pero Hulk la golpeo y cayo en una muralla.

-¡Bruce!- Grite. Aquella bestia me miro pero no me reconoció – Te dije que si esto pasaba te atacaría hasta que entraras en razón-

Pero me ignoro. Su presa ahora era Natasha. Volé hacia ella, la tome de los hombros e hice un escudo con las alas. Ella estaba realmente asustada, estaba en shock.

-Tasha, tranquilízate por favor- Dije recibiendo golpes en las alas.

Ella no hablo. No podía.

Sentí como Hulk se alejaba y corría hacia nosotras con todas sus fuerzas, pero antes de llegar Thor lo golpeo sacándolo de la sala donde estábamos. Ahora la lucha seria entre ellos.

-Ya se fue… ¿Tasha?- Dije preocupada.

-Estoy bien. Gracias por salvarme la vida… Debo buscar a Barton, esta aquí. Nos vemos- Dijo y se fue corriendo. Fui donde estaba Fury para vigilar un poco a Loki.

-¿Cómo quiere que le crea si ha poseído a mucha de mi gente para luchar contra nosotros?- Gritaba Fury. Tenían a Loki amarrado.

-Esta diciendo la verdad- Interrumpí la conversación – Loki esta siendo sincero- Y explique todo lo que había sucedido.

-Mas le vale que todo esto sea cierto, señorita Stark, o se meterá en un gran problema- Dijo cabreado Fury.

-Es verdad, realmente puedo verlo. Nos será de ayuda, no siga torturándolo- Dije enojada.

-Seguiremos investigando, por ahora, Loki esta a cargo de usted, señorita- Y se fue.

-… Gracias- Dijo Loki apenado.

-Te ves cansado- Le tire la llave de mi habitación- Toma, esta en el tercer piso. Mi nombre esta en la puerta… cualquier cosa, llámame. Debo seguir en esto ¿Entiendes? Si haces cualquier cosa que me moleste me arrepentiré de haberte salvado y te matare- Sonreí.

-Cuando llegue el momento te entrenare para que conozcas a la pelinegra- Dijo mientras se iba.

Loki sabía perfectamente quien era yo y al parecer estaba tan agradecido que hasta me iba a ayudar. Nunca me había transformado con energía oscura. Deseaba el día que llegara.

-Coni… ayuda- Era Thor por el intercomunicador.

Volé hacia donde estaba la jaula esa y vi a Thor encerrado en ella. Ares estaba por presionar el botón que lo tiraba al vacío hasta que llego Phil y apuntaba a Ares con un arma algo extraña:

-Esto… lo creamos cuando Loki envió el destructor a la tierra… y no se lo que hace- Phil encendía el arma en ese momento.

-Estúpido- Dijo riendo Ares. Desapareció un momento y apareció tras Phil, atacándolo del mismo modo que a Loki.

-¡NO!- Grito Thor golpeando el vidrio de la jaula.

En ese momento se me desgarro el alma. Habían pasado años desde alguien cercano a mi había muerto… y en ese momento uno de mis mejores amigos estaba apunto de morir. Sentí tanta rabia en el momento, que apreté los puños con furia. La energía de mi cuerpo comenzó a hacerse más fuerte y sentí como mi apariencia cambiaba. La energía oscura tomaba mi conciencia y seguía transformada, pero ahora con una apariencia diferente.

-Tus alas… negras- Dijo con dificultad Phil.

-Te matare ahora mismo- Dije mirando a Ares y volando hacia el con una velocidad impresionante. El tipo presiono el botón y Thor cayo al vacío. Luego de eso luchamos. Era mas hábil que el, así que le clave la espada en el estomago. En ese momento Phil le disparo con el arma y lo mando a volar.

-Así que eso hacia…-

Me despreocupe de Ares y corrí hacia Phil. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, así que trate de hacer lo mismo que con Loki.

-Eso no funciona… conmigo… no poseo energías como ustedes- Dijo con dificultad. En el minuto llego Fury llamando a los médicos.

-Phil… resiste, te salvaremos- Dije llorando.

-Coulson, los ojos en mi- Dijo Fury- Los médicos vienen enseguida-

-No importa Jefe, ellos… necesitaban el motivo- Dijo Phil. No respiraba y una lagrima cayo sobre su mejilla.

-¿Phil? ¡PHIL!- Grite. Había muerto. Un agente me saco de la escena.

Vi como los doctores intentaban reanimarlo pero ya no había nada que hacer. Había muerto luchando. En ese momento Tony y Steve llegaron corriendo. Me miraron sorprendidos y luego vieron lo que sucedía. Tony miraba perplejo, no reaccionaba. El capitán en cambio, me abrazo escondiendo mi cara en su pecho. Yo no podía dejar de llorar. Cerré los ojos y trate de calmarme, en eso, volví a mi apariencia normal.

-Sáquenlos de aquí- Dijo Fury.

Los agentes nos llevaron a la sala de operaciones y nos pidieron que nos sentáramos. Allí estaba Loki también. Llego Fury y comenzó a hablar con nosotros:

-Lo declararon muerto- Dijo- Phil murió creyendo en esta iniciativa. Murió sabiendo que habíamos fracasado. Tome, esto estaba en su chaqueta, no alcanzo a que se las firmara- Le lanzo unas tarjetas con sangre a Steve. Eran cartas coleccionables del Capitán América.

-Buscare a Banner y a Thor- Dijo Loki mientras se retiraba. Ya todos sabíamos que ahora luchaba con nosotros, pero había que cultivar un poco más la relación.

Tony y yo solo estábamos en silencio, hasta que Steve dijo:

-¿Qué pasa, Stark, nunca había perdido un soldado?- Mirando a Tony.

Tony se puso de pie enojado y bufo:

-Nosotros no somos soldados- Y se fue. Iba a su habitación, seguramente. Lo seguí, no quería estar en ese lugar.


	8. Los Vengadores

**- Los Vengadores -**

El 'equipo' se había separado ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

-Necesito un momento a solas- Dijo Tony cerrando la puerta. Estaba demasiado afectado. Apoye mi cabeza en su puerta y me fui a mi habitación. Loki había dejado abierto y la llave estaba en la mesita de noche. Me senté en la cama y tocaron la puerta.

-Soy Steve- Dijo.

-Pasa- Dije triste. No podía olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Se sentó conmigo y me abrazo nuevamente. Le correspondí el abrazo, lo necesitaba y Tony… no estaba disponible.

-Lo siento. Sé que eran muy amigos- Dijo Steve.

-Si… pasamos buenos tiempos juntos- Dije. Y rompí a llorar nuevamente. Me acaricio la espalda hasta que me calme.

-Gracias por estar conmigo- Le dije.

-Eres mi amiga. Y te quiero- Vi como se sonrojaba. Yo también me sonroje.

-Iré a buscar jugo ¿Quieres?- Dije desviando el tema.

-Claro- Dijo con una sonrisa. Saque jugo de naranja del refrigerador y lo serví en vasos. Le entregue el suyo a Steve y tomo un trago. Nos acabamos el jugo, me puse de pie e iba a dejar los vasos cuando me detuvo tomando mi mano. Se puso de pie, se agacho un poco, me miro fijamente y me besó. Un beso casto y torpe, haciendo honor a nuestra inexperiencia. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, el maldito Capitán me gustaba. Y mucho. Cuando se detuvo y se alejó un poco, abrí los ojos. El… estaba completamente sonrojado. Y yo sentía lo mismo. Le sonreí para hacerle entender que lo que acababa de pasar no fue malo.

-Te quiero-Dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Yo también- Dije escondiendo mi cara en su cuello.

-Tortolitos…- Dijo Tony desde la puerta. Estaba abierta y él había visto todo. Me sorprendí y me aleje de golpe de Steve.

-Tony… yo…- Dije nerviosa. Me miro un minuto sin decir nada, hasta que de su boca salió un:

-¡POR FIN!-

Reí. Me reí tanto que me apoye en una muralla y caí al suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Dijo Steve asustado.

-¿Coni?- Dijo Tony en el mismo tono.

No me había dado cuenta, pero mientras reía había comenzado a llorar. Un mar de lágrimas caía sobre mis mejillas y mi camiseta. Todo lo que paso fue demasiado para mi.

-Estoy bien. Esto es demasiado para mi- Dije cerrando los ojos. Me desmaye. Tal fue la situación, la fuerza que use cuando me transforme con energía oscura o simplemente había colapsado.

-Peque, despierta- Dijo afligido Tony. Abrí los ojos y me miraba. Estaba en la misma posición todavía.

-¿Me ayudas a pararme?- Le dije. Asintió y me puse de pie. Mire hacia todos lados y Steve no estaba- ¿Y Steve?- Dije confundida.

-Lo saque de tu habitación. No quería que te hiciera algo mientras estabas indefensa- Me sonrió de forma malvada.

-Tony…- Lo mire enojada.

-Capipaleta, entra- Grito. Steve corrió hacia mí y me abrazo. Tony nos miro sonriendo.

-¿Estas bien?- Dijo preocupado Steve.

-Perfectamente- Dije sonriendo.

-No es por interrumpir el momento, pero debemos planear que haremos ahora- Dijo Tony.

Caminamos hacia donde estaba la jaula. La mirada de los tres se dirigió a un lugar en especial. El lugar donde aun estaba la sangre de Phil. Tony puso su mano en mi hombro y cerro los ojos.

-Ares tiene ansias de poder. Quiere que todos sepamos su nombre- Dije.

-Este es su espectáculo, quiere las luces sobre el. Si pudiera tendría un monumento con su nombre…- Dijo Tony mirándome y abriendo un poco los ojos preocupado.

-Mierda- Dijimos ambos.

-… La torre Stark- Dijo Steve- ¿Y como llegamos allá? ¿Y el resto del equipo?-

-Pelearemos los que estamos-Dije- Loki fue a buscar a Thor y a Bruce. Tratare de comunicarme con el. Por sobre como iremos, tengo una idea. Natasha- Y fui con ambos hacia donde estaba.

Era una salita pequeña, con una camilla. Había un hombre en ella. Entre sin preguntar.

-¿Tasha…? ¡Clint! ¿Estas bien?- Dije corriendo hacia él. Lo abrace, hace mucho que no lo veía.

-Hey, pequeña, tranquila- Dijo Clint riendo – Estoy bien, pero la malvada de tu amiga me golpeo mucho en la cabeza- Dijo triste.

-Recalibración cognitiva- Le dije a Natasha.

-Si- Dijo mientras me saludaba – Gracias por lo de antes- Me sonrió.

-¿Alguno de ustedes puede pilotear un avión?- Dijo Steve.

-Yo puedo- Dijo Clint. Steve me miro y asentí.

-¿Tiene un traje?-

-Si-

-Póngaselo- Dijo Steve mientras íbamos al avión. En el camino Tony les explico todo lo que había pasado y estaban de acuerdo en ayudar. 'Tomamos prestado' un avión de SHIELD y nos dirigimos a la Torre Stark.

-Supe que Loki se rindió ante tus encantos, querida- Dijo Natasha. Steve la miro enojado.

-Fue algo inesperado, no sabia que podía hacer eso Tasha. Aunque solo funciona con la gente que tiene el mismo tipo de energías que yo- Dije triste.

-Lo intentaste- Dijo Steve tomándome la mano. Natasha levanto una ceja y miro extrañada a Clint.

-Les contare la historia de los tortolitos- Dijo Tony. Hablo hasta que se canso. Mientras tanto Steve y yo estábamos sentados mirando hacia el piso esperando a que aquella tortura terminara. No es que nos diera vergüenza, pero Tony hace que todo suene mal.

Cuando estábamos cerca de la Torre Tony voló hacia ella. Mientras buscábamos un lugar donde aterrizar, unos seres extraños atacaron la nave. El portal que estaba en la Torre estaba abierto y los chitauris comenzaban a atacar la tierra. El avión se destruyo y caímos al suelo. Cuando salimos, comenzamos a luchar de inmediato.

En un momento las cosas se pusieron peor. Del portal salió una cosa que parecía una nave llena de chitauris. Afortunadamente, Bruce apareció. Seguramente él era el único que podía detenerlo.

-Dile a Banner que le llevo la fiesta- Dijo Tony por el intercomunicador. De pronto apareció Tony y atrás de el la nave chitauri.

-Eso no me parece una fiesta- Dijo Natasha.

-¿Sabes cual es mi secreto?- me dijo Bruce – Siempre estoy enojado- Y cuando giraba, se transformó en Hulk. Seguimos la pelea, ya estábamos algo agotados. Mis manos sangraban.

Loki y Natasha estaban en la Torre Stark. Podíamos conversar gracias a los intercomunicadores.

-Podemos cerrar el portal- Grito Loki.

-Ciérralo- Dijo Steve.

-Espera. Viene una nuclear a la ciudad y se exactamente donde ponerla- Dijo Tony. Lo vimos volar alto, tan alto como aquella vez en la pelea con Stane. Entro al portal y desapareció. No salía de ahí. Mi hermano no salía del portal.

-… Ciérralo- Dijo Steve.

-¿Qué? No, espera- Dije asustada.

-Ciérralo- Repitió. Vimos como el portal se cerraba y Tony caía. Pero no estaba desacelerando. Volé hacia el pero Hulk me gano. Lo tiro al piso y Tony no reaccionaba.

-¿Tony? Despierta- Dije sollozando.

¿Estaba muerto? No. No podía ser eso.

Su reactor estaba apagado. Me había quedado sola, nuevamente. Como hace tantos años atrás… Thor me sujeto, las piernas me fallaron y me caí. En ese momento, Hulk dio un gran grito.

-¡AH!- Dijo Tony mientras el reactor se prendía. Nos miro extrañado - ¿Qué paso? Por favor díganme que ninguno de ustedes me beso-

-… Ganamos- Dijo Steve.

-¡Yey! Tomémonos el día libre ¿Si? Y comeremos shawarma. Hay un restaurante a dos calles de aquí. No se lo que es, pero quiero- Dijo con animo.

-Aun no hemos terminado- Dijo Thor mirándome.

-Pero luego el shawarma- Dijo Tony.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres que te lleve?- Dijo mirándome extrañado Loki.

-No pasa nada, solo mi corazón se detuvo un minuto al pensar que el estúpido señor Stark estaba muerto- Le sonreí.

-Escuche eso, querida- Dijo Tony mirándome enojado.

Nos dirigimos a la Torre Stark, ahí estaba un moribundo Ares. Al parecer Hulk había jugado un rato con el. Loki me había tomado por la cintura y él me estaba llevando, porque yo no tenía fuerzas. Aunque seguía transformada, estaba un poco en shock así que las alas no me respondían. El capitán solo nos dio una mirada desaprobatoria.

SHIELD capturo a Ares. Al día siguiente seria la despedida, ya que nos habían dado una licencia en la cual no nos seguirían (que nadie creyó, claro) para que nos retiráramos a cualquier lugar que quisiéramos. Ares seria juzgado en Asgard, para que no estuviera cerca de la tierra.

Estaba triste, muchas de las personas con las que conviví en el Helicarrier se irían. Thor y Loki sobretodo, se irían demasiado lejos.

-Tony… ¿Por qué no conviertes la destruida Torre Stark en una Torre de los Vengadores?- Dije- Así viviríamos todos juntos y si algo así vuelve a suceder seria mas fácil ganar ¿No crees?-

-¿Qué? No- Me dijo. Me aleje de él, me iría a despedir del equipo.

-Thor- Dije abrazándolo- Te extrañare ¿Volverán?-

-No lo se, pequeña. Aunque yo creo que si- Dijo sonriéndome.

-Adiós, Loki- Extendí la mano para despedirme. Para mi sorpresa, el tomo mi mano, pero la atrajo a su cuerpo y me abrazo. Sentí la mirada sorprendida de todos- Me encariñe contigo, gracias por salvarme. Cuando volvamos te entrenare para que seas una guerrera excepcional, aunque no tan buena como yo- Sonrió.

-Me debes una- Dije sonriendo.

-Te lo deberé toda la vida, Constanza Stark- Dijo mientras los tres desaparecían.

-Eres toda una seductora, hermanita. El Capipaleta y el Dios-Loco embobados por ti- Dijo Tony riendo. Bruce asintió.

-Cállate si no quieres que te asesine ahora, Stark- Dije furiosa.

-Ayuda, Bruce- Dijo escondiéndose tras de él.

-Me gusta la idea de que trabajes con nosotros, Bruce. Bienvenido a una vida de tortura junto a nosotros- Suspire.

-Tu me defenderás, Coni- Dijo sonriendo.

-Nosotros nos vamos- Dijo Natasha junto a Clint. Se despidieron de mi y se fueron en una camioneta.

-Nosotros también, los dejamos solos… tortolitos- Dijo Tony. Y se fueron también. Mire el auto hasta que desapareció.

* * *

*O* Por fin . Disfruten el capitulo, en unos días querrán asesinarme con lo que viene. Ya tengo casi casi terminada la historia, pero no se si alargarme mucho mas. Todo depende de sus opiniones :)

Dejen Reviews, Saludos!


	9. Sentimientos

ADVERTENCIA: El Capitulo me quedó un poquitín subido de tono. Nada explicito eso si. Que lo disfruten.

* * *

**- Sentimientos -**

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo en moto?- Me pregunto sonrojado Steve. No habíamos hablado desde lo que sucedió con Tony. ¿Qué fue eso de cerrar el portal tan rápido sin esperar a que el saliera? Me enoje un poco en el momento, pero bueno, lo importante es que mi hermano estaba bien.

-Por favor- Dije – Vamos a cualquier lugar, tu eliges- Sonreí.

Se sentó en la moto y me aproveche. Ahora estaba más o menos a mi altura así que le robe un beso… igual de torpe que el primero.

-Me lo debías- Dije subiéndome tras el en la moto. Solo sonrió.

-Me enamore de ti el primer día en que te vi- Dijo mientras encendía la moto. Yo solo sonreí y le di un abrazo por la espalda. Apoye mi frente en su espalda y partimos sin rumbo. Por hoy, había que distraerse. A mitad de camino me habla:

-Sube un poco las manos, por favor- Dijo nervioso.

Al parecer estaba tocando donde no debía (aún). Solté una carcajada pero enojado dijo:

-Cuando te pase a ti no te reirás tanto-

-Lo siento. Tu inocencia me divierte un poco, Steve. Estoy acostumbrada a vivir con un hombre… como Tony ¿Me entiendes?- Dije divertida.

-Ustedes parecen más una pareja que hermanos. Es raro- Dijo extrañado.

-Por decirlo de alguna manera, yo soy su novia y Pepper es su esposa. Cuando conocí a Tony el tenia 18 años y tuvo que aprender a vivir conmigo. Y yo con el. Estábamos solos, por eso somos tan cercanos- Dije apenada.

Llegamos a un parque hermoso. Era completamente verde, muchos arboles y flores. Caminamos de la mano conversando.

-Cuando leí lo que les había sucedido, me pregunte como habían podido salir adelante- Me dijo curioso – Que un adolescente se haga cargo de su hermana pequeña… es… increíble-

-El me rescato- Dije mirando al cielo.

-¿De que?-

-De la soledad en la que estaba- Lo mire a los ojos.

Steve se sorprendió. Por su expresión deduje que había dicho algo demasiado fuerte. Me senté en el pasto, estaba fresco. Steve se sentó atrás mio y me abrazo por la espalda.

-Mi turno- Me dijo al oído.

-Eres demasiado conservador para hacerlo aquí, querido. Ni en un millón de años lo harías- Dije riendo.

-No sabes lo que dices- Dijo acercando su boca a mi cuello.

Me preocupe ¿De verdad haría algo?

Para mi sorpresa, comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. Por todos lados, me miraba divertido mientras me retorcía de risa.

-Detén tu maldita tortura- Dije riendo. Tome aire, casi no podía respirar.

-No- Dijo. Y me ataco más rápido.

-Por favor…- Dije casi llorando de risa.

Steve se detuvo. Gracias a los dioses. Me sonrió y se acostó en el pasto, quedando indefenso.

-¿Sabes que ahora puedo vengarme?- Dije mientras me ponía sobre el.

-No lo harás- Dijo sentándose. Estábamos en una posición realmente comprometedora.

Lo abrace por el cuello y lo besé. Algo de práctica había tenido antes, así que ahora el beso tierno desapareció al instante. Era un beso lleno de deseo. Sentí como me apretaba contra el con sus brazos, hasta que detuvo el beso por falta de aire. Sus labios estaban rojos igual que sus mejillas. Siguió el beso hasta que soltó un pequeño gemido. Lo mire y sonreí. Aquel hombre estaba disfrutando el momento, podía verlo en su cara y sentirlo a través del pantalón. Y yo también, pero era un poco menos evidente.

-Deberíamos irnos, ya casi no hay luz- Dijo poniéndose de pie. Me sorprendí.

-Ok ¿Me dejas en casa, Capitán?- Dije despreocupada.

-Vamos a mi departamento. Estoy algo cansado- Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Reí. Era la excusa más estúpida que había escuchado en mi vida.

Nos subimos a la moto y el viaje fue en completo silencio. Cuando llegamos a su departamento era algo común, normal y ambientado en su época. Muy bonito.

-¿Quieres que prepare algo?- Dije mientras dejaba mi maleta en el piso. Ambos cargábamos equipaje ya que debíamos volver a nuestros hogares.

Me tomo por la espalda y me beso el cuello. El capitán quería terminar lo que habíamos empezado en el parque.

-Ven- Me dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón. Me puso sobre el y comenzamos un fogoso beso. Incluso más apasionado que el del parque. Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo como si tuviera sed de mí.

Y bueno… paso lo que tenia que pasar.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron un poco, se separo un poco de mi. Me miro con ternura y me beso.

Estuvimos un largo rato abrazados sobre la cama hasta que rompí el silencio:

-Steve… tengo un poco de frio- Dije apretándolo. En ese momento Steve me cargo en brazos, abrió la cama y nos acostamos bajo las frazadas.

-¿Mejor, señorita?-

-Si, gracias- Y le bese la frente.

-No sabia que fueras… tú sabes…- Dijo Steve apenado.

-¿Virgen?- Dije levantando una ceja.

-…Si-

-¿Te sorprende que lo haya sido para la edad que tengo?- Dije bromeando.

-Eso me deja peor a mi que a ti- Dijo mirándome.

-Cierto- Reí.

Conversamos un rato hasta que nos dormimos.

A la mañana siguiente sonó mi celular. Steve me estaba abrazando y no podía contestar:

-Tengo sueño- Dije somnolienta

-Contesta, debe ser importante- Dijo mientras me alcanzaba el teléfono.

-¿Si?-

-¡¿Se puede saber donde demonios estas?!- Era Tony. Muy enojado.

-Estoy con Steve ¿Que pasa?- Steve cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Mala idea decirle donde estaba.

-¿Cómo que con el capipaleta? ¿Pasaron la noche juntos?- Gritó.

-Tony, detén tu maldito escándalo ¿Necesitas algo o llamaste solo para gritarme?-

-Quiero a mi hermana en casa ahora. Acabamos de sobrevivir una guerra y haces esto- Dijo triste.

-Voy enseguida, tranquilízate- Dije apenada. Tenía razón.

-Te espero en casa- Dijo mientras colgaba.

Mire a Steve con pena.

-Debo irme ¿Puedo usar la ducha?-

-Si. Llámame cuando llegues y hacemos planes para salir- Dijo sonriendo. Me levante de la cama y dije:

-Papá Stark me encerrara en un castillo para que no me puedas ver jamás. Se vengara por todas las mujeres que espante en casa- Sonreí.

Cuando salí de la ducha Steve estaba durmiendo. Lo bese y le susurre:

-Me voy. Te quiero-

Cuando me alejaba estiro sus brazos y me abrazo.

-Cuídate. Nos vemos, cariño-

-Nos vemos, Steve- Y salí del departamento. Tome un taxi a la mansión.

Entre a casa con mi maleta y sentí como alguien corría hacia mi. Era Pepper, descalza y aun en pijama.

-Estas bien. Que gusto verte- Dijo mientras me apretujaba de un abrazo.

-Lo mismo digo, Pepper-

-Corre por tu vida, cariño- Dijo mientras escuchábamos los pasos de Tony.

-La princesa ha llegado a casa- Dijo furioso.

Tire mi maleta al suelo, camine hacia Tony, le di un beso en la mejilla y lo abrace.

-La princesa esta lista para recibir el regaño del rey- Dije irónica.

-Me asustaste, pensé cualquier cosa menos que estabas con Steve. Estabas segura con el, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta que no dormiste en casa pensamos lo peor- Dijo cabizbajo.

-Siento no avisar que pasaría la noche fuera. No sabia- Dije triste.

-¿Se cuidaron?- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué?- Dijimos Pepper y yo.

-Que si se cuidaron. Ya sabes, para que tu noche loca no traiga consecuencias- Dijo levantando una ceja. Había pasado de modo hermano-enojado a modo hermano-que-te-jode-hasta-el-fin-de-tus-días.

-Tony, no creo que eso sea…- Dijo Pepper.

-Si- Interrumpí- Puedo anotar las fechas de mi menstruación en tu teléfono, si quieres- Dije con una sonrisa.

Tony me miro asqueado y Pepper rio.

-Tú te lo buscaste, querido- Dijo Pepper.

-Oh, si vamos a conversar sobre fluidos, entonces yo puedo mencionar mi se…-

-No- Dijimos ambas.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que nos largamos a reír. Las cosas se normalizaron y volvimos a nuestra rutina.

Una semana después, Tony me dijo en el trabajo:

-Pensé lo que me dijiste sobre la Torre Vengadores. Lo haré, Loki y Thor llegan mañana. Los demás nos juntaremos en la torre hoy en la noche, viviremos juntos y tendremos nuestro súper-cuartel de superhéroes-

Me emocione.

-Será divertido. Entrenaremos y conviviremos junto a gente que es muy parecida a nosotros… en lo diferente… y debo confesar que los extraño- Sonreí.

-Trabajaremos con gente de SHIELD, dicen que luego de la batalla que paso se ha incrementado el flujo de extraterrestres hacia la tierra- Dijo preocupado- Por otro lado, nunca había visto que te encariñaras con personas, así que me tiene alegre la idea- Me sonrió.

Estaba por comenzar una nueva vida para nosotros.


	10. Problemas

**- Problemas -**

Hasta que por fin llego el día en que todos estábamos juntos de nuevo. Viviendo juntos. Prepare una cena para todos mientras esperábamos a Thor y Loki.

-Señor. Thor y su hermano están fuera ¿Los dejo pasar?- Dijo JARVIS.

-Yo voy- Dije mientras me separaba un momento de Steve.

Abrí la puerta y estaban ambos. Con ropas midgardianas.

-Pequeña, no ha pasado tanto tiempo pero te extrañamos- Dijo Thor apretujándome.

-¿Qué tal fue todo en Asgard?- Pregunte curiosa.

-Se lo contaremos todo en la cena ¿Puedo apretujarte yo también?- Dijo irónico Loki mirando a Thor.

-Si tu quieres…- Sonreí. Me abrazo. Algo muy cálido viniendo de él.

-Pasen, están todos en la mesa-

Y así pasaron dos meses. Entrenábamos, trabajábamos y convivíamos. La relación con Loki se volvió normal al poco tiempo. De hecho SHIELD al confiar en Loki, lo unió al equipo como vengador. Era muy parecido a mi hermano, así que ambos se hicieron amigos enseguida. Steve era el único que aun estaba dudoso con Loki. Nuestra relación iba bastante bien hasta que un día:

-No quiero que trabajes mas- Dijo – Para eso estoy yo- Steve me miraba serio.

-Entiendo que en el tiempo de donde vienes las mujeres se quedaban en casa, pero no. Debo trabajar y entrenarme. Porque me gusta- Dije cerrando el tema.

-Debes hacerme caso- Soltó.

-¿Qué? No eres nadie para ordenarme eso, Steve- Dije enojada. Había salido su hombre interior de los años 30 y no me gustaba para nada.

-¿Qué no soy nadie?- Y se puso de pie. Levanto su mano, su intención era golpearme. Estaba realmente enojado, al parecer, toque algún punto débil en su inseguridad.

-Atrévete a ponerme una sola maldita mano encima y te arrepentirás, Rogers- Escupí. Tenía los ojos llorosos en una mezcla de decepción y miedo.

-¿Mano?- Se escucho desde fuera. Nos habían escuchado y estaban todos tras de la puerta. Bruce entro corriendo y se puso frente a Steve.

-Baja tu mano, Steve- Dijo mirándolo fijamente. El aun seguía con la mano alzada.

Entro Loki también y me abrazo. Él era mi mejor amigo ahora –Tranquila, estoy contigo- Susurro.

Tony y los demás entraron rápidamente.

-Largo de aquí, capipaleta- Bufo Tony.

Steve cerró la puerta de mi habitación de un portazo. Menos mal que aun no nos mudábamos juntos en un solo cuarto.

-¿Estas bien?- Dijo Natasha – ¿Te hizo algo?-

-Estoy bien, no paso nada. Solo una discusión… y un termino de relación- Dije escondiéndome en Loki.

-Iré tras el, no vaya a hacer una estupidez. Tú tranquila, Coni, mi hermano se quedara contigo si te sientes mal- Dijo Thor saliendo de la habitación.

-Quiero estar sola un momento- Dije mientras caminaba hacia al baño. Necesitaba una ducha.

Todos salieron en silencio. En la noche estaba en la cama ya acostada y en pijama viendo una película cuando tocaron la puerta:

-¿Puedo?- Era Loki.

-Pasa- Lo vi entrar y el también ya estaba en pijama. Se acostó a mi lado y pregunto.

-¿Qué ves? ¿Otro drama midgardiano?- Dijo mirando la TV con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, estoy torturándome un rato- Dije sonriendo.

-¿Quieres conversar?- Pregunto.

Mire a Loki con cara de desaprobación, pero le tenia el suficiente cariño y confianza como para contarle lo que paso.

-Simplemente lo arruine todo, Loki- Dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-El Capitán es demasiado anticuado para ti. Tarde o temprano iba a suceder algo así y no será solo contigo. Si conoce otras mujeres u hombres también-

-¿Hombres?- Reí- También es demasiado anticuado para eso-

-Cierto. Siempre olvido que en Midgard son de mente cerrada- Bufo.

-Pero bueno… Cuando le dije que el 'no era nadie para darme ordenes' herí sus sentimientos. Tal vez también su orgullo de machote- Sonreí.

-No dijiste nada que no fuera cierto, querida. Ya se le pasara- Dijo sonriéndome.

-A ambos se nos pasara el enojo, Loki. Pero la relación murió. Aunque no lo creas era feliz con el- Dije triste.

-¿Te enamoraste?- Pregunto serio.

-No lo se- Le dije seca ¿Me había enamorado? El capi me gustaba, si. Pero no se si fue algo mas allá de eso.

-Si no lo sabes entonces no- Bufo Loki- Mi hermano dice que cuando te enamoras puedes decir con seguridad si amas a una persona. Ese tonto sentimental- Dijo rodando los ojos.

-Thor te ama- Dije sonriendo- Como hermanos, claro. Aunque no se como serán las cosas en Asgard- Dije levantando una ceja.

-En Asgard todos son hermanos y hay pocas mujeres. Con eso te digo todo… Aunque no, no es lo que estas pensando. Ese tonto se enamoro de la mujer que conoció cuando Padre lo exilio a la tierra. Pasa las noches diciendo su nombre y no me habla de otra cosa que no sea ella… o comida- Dijo riendo.

En ese momento entro Tony a mi habitación de golpe. Nos miro sorprendido.

-¿Tan rápido encontraste consuelo?- Dijo irónico.

-Los quiero a todos conmigo en la cama, pero no caben- Dije riendo. Loki me miro extrañado- Acompañándome, Loki-

-¿Puedo unirme?- Dijo Tony acostándose a mi lado. Quede en el medio de ellos.

-Anthony- Dijo Loki- Creo que tu pregunta estaba de mas, siempre haces lo que quieres- Bufo.

-¿De que hablaban?- Dijo Tony con una sonrisa.

-Del amor- Soltó Loki. Lo mire nerviosa, no quería que le dijera- Le pregunte si estaba enamorada de Steve pero dijo que no sabia, así que no lo esta-

-Todos sabemos eso, Dios de la Locura- Tony me miraba – En la frente tiene escrito el nombre de otra persona-

-¿De que mierda estas hablando, Tony?- Pregunte enojada.

-Cuando te des cuenta sabrás de lo que hablo, hermanita. Por ahora disfruta tu ignorancia-

-No entiendo- Dijo Loki- ¿Cómo puedes saber tu lo que ella siente?-

-Porque soy su hermano y la amo- Dijo con aires de grandeza.

-¿Ustedes se aman?- Nos miro extrañado Loki.

-Si- Dijo Tony- Como hermanos. Somos familia y nos conocemos tanto que… ya ves, ella lo sabe todo de mi y yo de ella-

-Si tú lo dices, Anthony-

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio.

-¿… Van a dormir conmigo?- Dije algo incomoda.

-Si- Dijeron al unísono. Se miraron y comenzaron a pelear.

-¿Cómo que dormirás con ella, Loki?-

-Quiero acompañarla ¿Es tan difícil de entender?-

-No, pero yo soy su hermano. Tengo más derecho. Y no considero correcto que duermas con ella-

-Y yo soy su mejor amigo. Por cierto, Anthony, a tu edad tampoco es correcto que duerman juntos-

-Si no se callan se largan ambos- Dije mientras apagaba las luces y la tv. Por mucho que les pidiera que se fueran, no lo harían, así que me resigne a la situación.

Me acomode y nos dormimos. El día había sido un asco y necesitaba descansar. Cuando desperté en la mañana Loki estaba abrazándome por la espalda y Tony me estaba tomando de una mano. Parecía como si yo fuera el juguete por el cual se estaban peleando. De golpe entro Natasha a la habitación y nos despertó. Su cara de sorpresa no demoro en aparecer.

-¿Te unes?- Dijo Tony mientras abría los ojos.

-No, gracias. Quiero olvidar lo más pronto posible esta escena. Vamos a desayunar- Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta. Tony me miro y sonrió. Loki aun seguía durmiendo.

-Despiértalo, iré a mi habitación a arreglarme- Dijo Tony mientras se iba.

-Loki, despierta, vamos a desayunar- Dije moviéndolo. Abrió los ojos de a poco y me sonrió.

-Tengo el sueño pesado, estoy acostumbrado a los ronquidos de Thor. Se escuchan por todo Asgard- Dijo. Reí.

Cuando ya estábamos listos fuimos al comedor. Estaban todos desayunando.

-Buenos días- Dije mientras me sentaba al lado de Bruce.

-Buenos días- Dijeron todos. Steve estaba ahí también, pero no dijo nada. Cuando termine lave las cosas que había utilizado y me iba al trabajo. En la puerta alguien toco mi hombro:

-Tenemos que conversar- Steve me miraba fijamente. Me llevo en moto a ese parque donde comenzamos oficialmente nuestra relación. Nos sentamos en una banca y comenzó a hablar.

-Perdóname- Me miro a los ojos – No quise reaccionar así, pero tus palabras me dolieron-

-Lo se, pero tampoco es sano que reacciones así, Steve. Cualquier cosa que te haya molestado la podríamos haber conversado- Dije mirando el suelo.

-¿Sabes? Antes de que me pusieran el suero, para el resto no era nadie. Era pequeño, débil y muy delgado. En el ejército no me tomaron en cuenta, las mujeres no me tomaban en cuenta y ni mis 'amigos' me tomaban en cuenta. Bueno, solo uno- Dijo triste.

-No dije que no fueras nadie, Steve. A lo que me refería es que tú no puedes tomar decisiones por mí. Ni darme ordenes sobre lo que debo y no debo hacer. No soy una mas de tus soldados- Lo mire fijamente y vi como se sorprendía- Perdóname tú también, no quise herirte. Te quiero mucho ¿Lo sabes?- Dije mientras le tomaba una mano.

-Lo tengo más que claro. Y yo también te quiero - Dijo sonriendo – Aunque con el tiempo que pasamos juntos me di cuenta de algo que no me gusto mucho-

-¿A que te refieres?- Dije sorprendida.

-No te enamoraste de mí. Te enamoraste de otra persona- Dijo seco.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que dije. Se te nota. En realidad, se les nota-

-No entiendo Steve-

-Ahora eres tu la que tiene el cerebro congelado, como dice Stark- Rio.

-De todos modos no me digas nada. Me siento realmente imbécil en este momento- Sonreí.

-Creo que lo que paso hizo una llaga en nuestra relación… ¿Crees que podamos ser amigos? No me gustaría perderte- Dijo de golpe Steve.

Me sorprendí. Aunque se veía venir.

-Steve…-

-¿Ni eso?- Dijo triste.

Me acerque a él y le di un beso en los labios. Me estaba despidiendo de él.

-Podemos ser amigos, capipaleta- Dije con el tono de mi hermano. Pegue mí frente a la suya y lo mire fijo a los ojos- Aunque no se me olvidara todo lo que hicimos juntos, cariño. Y cuando llegues con una nueva novia la interrogare sin piedad hasta saber si la apruebo o no para ti- Le sonreí.

-Gracias- Me sonrió – Y a mi tampoco se me olvidara nada, _querida_- Dijo tratando de imitar mi tono – Gracias a mi se te quito esa timidez abrumante- Rio.

-Y gracias a mi aprendiste a usar la tecnología actual- Bufe.

Reímos. Conversamos un poco más y fuimos a la Torre. Fui al laboratorio, me despedí de Steve y estaban Tony junto a Bruce esperándome.

-¿Qué paso?- Me miro Bruce preocupado.

-Conversamos. Ahora somos amigos- Dije sonriendo.

-Peque… ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres tomarte el día?- Dijo Tony.

-¿Qué? No, para nada. Estoy bien, Señor Stark. Aun puedo trabajar para usted- Dije mientras me servía un café, me esperaba una larga jornada. Me sonrió y dijo:

-Bueno, manos a la obra- Mientras comenzábamos a trabajar. Pasamos una tarde muy amena hasta que Fury nos reunió a todos:

-Necesito a los Vengadores- Dijo preocupado.

Nos miramos preocupados y no nos imaginábamos que nuevamente el planeta estaba siendo amenazado.

* * *

No me odien fans de Steve D:

Dejen sus comentarios ~


	11. Entrenamiento

**- Entrenamiento -**

Aun seguíamos en la reunión.

-Loki- Dijo Fury.

-¿Si?- Dijo tranquilo.

-Debe entrenar a la señorita Stark. Necesitaremos su transformación más poderosa. Necesitamos que todos se hagan mas poderosos- Dijo mirándolos a todos.

-¿Sabe que o quien nos ataca ahora?- Dijo Steve serio.

-Si. Se hacen llamar 'La Hermandad de Mutantes Diabólicos'. Su fin es el mismo que el de Ares, someter a la Tierra. Su líder se llama Magneto y esta reuniendo mutantes para atacar –

Ante eso abrí los ojos y mire sorprendida a Fury. Magneto es el enemigo de Xavier y por lo que me entere varios años después, también era el que había asesinado a mi madre.

-Van a buscarme- Dije seria. Todos me miraron sorprendidos.

-Por eso es que Loki debe entrenarte- Dijo mirándolo preocupado.

-Lo haré. Le enseñare todo lo que se- Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Pueden irse. Entrenen y estén preparados. No sabemos cuando llegaran a la Tierra- Finalizo Fury.

Cuando ya todos habíamos terminado de trabajar, cenamos juntos en casa. Clint me miraba inquieto, así que le pregunte:

-¿Pasa algo, Clint?- Dije afligida.

-¿Hay algo que debamos saber sobre lo que Fury nos dijo en la tarde?- Dijo preocupado.

Sonreí. Todos levantaron la vista esperando una respuesta.

-Para hacerte un resumen, Magneto es el enemigo de Xavier. Tuve que perder el contacto con el porque me dijo que eventualmente Magneto me buscaría para reclutarme o matarme y si el sabia donde estaba yo, me encontraría rápidamente. Y por otro lado, asesino a mi madre- Dije cabizbaja.

-Te cuidare- Dijo Tony triste.

-Ese no es el problema, Tony. Si los ve luchando conmigo los asesinara a todos. Es poderoso. Tal vez esta sea una pelea que me tocará sola- Dije mientras me ponía de pie. Thor me tomo del brazo para detenerme:

-Pelearemos todos- Dijo serio.

-Mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento- Dijo Loki mientras se retiraba.

Fui a dormir, estaba cansada. La noticia sobre Magneto no me gusto mucho, pero debía luchar contra el.

En la mañana alguien toco la puerta:

-Levántate, hay que entrenar- Dijo Loki entrando a la habitación.

-Tengo sueño- Dije escondiéndome en las sabanas.

-Levántate o te levanto- Bufó. Tiró mis sabanas al suelo y lo mire a los ojos. Eran rojos y su piel azul.

-Me gusta tu nuevo look- Dije sonriendo.

-Si no te levantas te tocare y eso no te va a gustar- Dijo enojado.

-Loki, si supieras lo mal que sonó eso- Dije suspirando. Me miro confundido – Dame la mano- Ordene.

-No, te haré daño. Lo sabes- Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Dámela. Asumo las consecuencias- Lo mire seria. Asintió y tomo mi mano. Estaba helada, pero para sorpresa de ambos no me paso nada.

-¿Por qué no…?- Dijo sorprendido.

-No lo se, pero supongo que es bueno- Dije sonriendo – Estas en desventaja, querido-

-Vamos rápido, no quiero perder a mi mejor amiga. Midgardiana inútil- Bufo haciendo referencia cuando nos conocimos.

-Yo también te quiero, Loki-

Me llevo a una sala especialmente preparada para nosotros.

-¿Te haz transformado alguna vez con energía oscura?-

-Si. Cuando… cuando Phil murió. Me enoje y… paso- Dije mirando al suelo.

-Nunca a voluntad entonces. Toma mi mano, haré que la energía oscura fluya entre nosotros-

Tome su mano y sentí como una gran energía recorría mi cuerpo.

-Transfórmate- Dijo.

Me transforme y para mi sorpresa no me volví rubia, si no pelinegra.

-Me gusta tu nuevo look- Dijo irónico.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Dije sorprendida.

-Hacer que la energía oscura fluya por tu cuerpo ¿Sabes porque te transformaste cuando Coulson murió? Porque querías matar a Ares. Y ese es un pensamiento/sentimiento oscuro-

-¿Ósea que tengo que ser una villana para ser mas fuerte?- Dije riendo.

-Básicamente. Lo que tendrás que hacer para transformarte es tener ganas de matar a todos- Dijo riendo.

-Me siento mal- Dije soltándome de Loki. Me dolía mucho la cabeza, estaba arrodillada en el suelo sujetándomela. Me dieron nauseas y vomite. Sangre.

-Mierda ¿Qué te pasa?- Dijo Loki gritando mientras me cargaba.

-No se- Dije sollozando. Había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Te llevare a la enfermería. Tranquila- Dijo mientras me llevaba. Los médicos me acostaron en una camilla mientras me ponían suero. Me estabilizaron un poco mientras Loki me miraba preocupado. Saco su teléfono:

-Thor ¿Puedes venir a la enfermería? Necesito tu ayuda. Nos vemos-

-¿Por qué Thor?-

-Seguramente ese tonto tiene la respuesta a lo que te paso- Dijo tomando mi mano. En ese minuto Tony y Bruce entraron corriendo.

-¿Qué te paso peque?- Dijo Tony angustiado.

-Un mareo- Mentí.

-No nos mientas- Dijo Bruce mirándome preocupado. En eso Thor entro a la habitación.

-¿Qué paso Loki?- Dijo preocupado.

Gemí y cerré los ojos. Tony tomo mi mano.

-Al poco tiempo de haberse transformado le dolió la cabeza y vomito sangre-

-¿Qué?- Gritaron Bruce y Tony.

-Se sobre exigió, Loki. Esta acostumbrada a ocupar la luz, no la oscuridad. Es normal-

-En este mundo no es normal, Thor- Dijo Bruce confundido.

-Que descanse por hoy y mañana siguen. Y las cosas que le pusieron no son necesarias, no el algo que la medicina vaya a curar. Cuídate, pequeña- Dijo Thor mientras se retiraba.

-Gracias, hermano- Dijo Loki aliviado.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- Dijo preocupado Tony.

-Energía oscura. Se transformo en la pelinegra- Dijo serio Loki.

-Lo había hecho una vez y no paso esto-

-Lo se, es por que en esa situación ella 'necesito' hacerlo. Esta vez no, fue semivoluntario-

-¿Volverá a pasar?- Dije débil.

-Seguramente- Dijo Loki.

-No. Basta de esto- Bufo Tony.

-Tranquilo, he pasado por cosas peores. Puedo sobrevivir a esto- Le dije.

-Haz lo que quieras- Dijo Tony mientras se retiraba enojado.

-Llámame si necesitas algo, iré a calmarlo- Dijo Bruce.

Cuando se fueron Loki volvió a hablar:

-Hare que te saquen esto, te llevare a casa-

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Loki consiguió que me dieran de alta.

-¿Te cargo?- Dijo preocupado.

-No. Déjame conservar algo de dignidad, ya me trajiste como a una princesa- Reí. Estaba pálida, pero no quería seguir dándole importancia al tema. Caminamos juntos, mientras me afirmaba de su brazo. Íbamos a paso demasiado lento, hasta que llegamos a nuestro piso. Me senté en el sillón de la sala y comenzó a hablar:

-Loki. Debemos seguir esto, pase lo que pase- Dije mirándolo serio.

-Sé que aunque te rogara… aunque te rogáramos todos no detendrías esto. Pero te entiendo, mañana continuaremos, por ahora descansa- Dijo mientras me servía un vaso con agua.

-Gracias- Sonreí- Aun no creo que tú hayas sido el villano con el que casi luche-

-Todo esto es tú culpa, querida. Imagínate al Dios de la Mentira y las Travesuras… no pudiendo engañar a una chiquilla como tu- Ironizo – Ni si quiera puedo gastarle bromas a los otros o mentirles si estas cerca- Bufó.

-En el fondo es mejor que solo quieras molestarlos en vez de someterlos- Dije riendo.

-Hubiera sido un gran rey. Y te hubiera obligado a ser mi reina- Dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Yo también hubiera sido una gran reina. Un Dios y una mutante ¿Qué mejor?- Dije riendo.

-Me sorprende el nivel de estupidez de su conversación…- Era Natasha junto al resto. Habían vuelto todos del trabajo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Los chicos me contaron lo que paso- Pregunto afligido Steve.

-Bien, cariño. Gracias por preocuparte- Dije mientras me ponía de pie.

-Tus piernas...- Dijo Clint.

Mire mis rodillas y mi pantalón estaba manchado con sangre.

-Loki…- Dije mirándolo.

-Ve a cambiarte. Seguramente te manchaste en cuanto todo eso sucedió. Lo siento, ni yo me había dado cuenta- Dijo mientras se retiraba.

-Voy – Dije mientras me retiraba. Escuche enseguida como todos comenzaban a murmurar, pero lo ignore.

Me di un largo baño, me vestí y me tire a la cama. Aun no me sentía muy bien y estaba pálida. Tocaron la puerta:

-Déjame entrar- Dijo Tony.

-Largo- Bufe. Él estaba enojado conmigo.

-No- Dijo entrando. Se sentó a mi lado y puso su mano en mi espalda.

-Si vienes a continuar con nuestra discusión, vete- Dije seria escondiéndome en la almohada.

-Por supuesto que vengo a continuar nuestra discusión. No sigas con eso, te vas a matar- Dijo serio.

-¿De verdad eres tu quejándote por eso?-Dije irónica.

-Que yo sea destructivo conmigo mismo no quiere decir que tú también lo puedas ser-

Me gire y quedamos frente a frente

-No estoy siendo autodestructiva. Quiero salvarlos, debo ser fuerte para protegerlos ¿Crees que el estúpido ese no pensara en atacarlos primero a ustedes que a mi?-

Se quedo en silencio, me miraba sorprendido.

-Tu mas que nadie debería saber lo que soy capaz de hacer por la gente que quiero, Tony. Hago esto para protegerlos, a ti, a los chicos, a Pepper, a SHIELD. A todos, son lo único que tengo. Si tengo que soportar cosas como la de hoy para tener la seguridad de que podre defenderlos, no importa. Ese dolor no se compara con el solo hecho de imaginar… que pierdo a alguno de ustedes- Cerré los ojos.

-No nos pasara nada. Lucharemos contigo- Dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro.

-La cena esta lista- Dijo Thor desde la puerta.

-Vamos- Dije mirando a Tony. El me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos al comedor.

* * *

Hola ~

**kairi la hermana de aerith **me gusta que te guste :) gracias por tus reviews ! Me das mucho animo para seguir escribiendo .

**RochiiR.C.R **No me odies D; no soy Anti-Steve. De hecho me gusta mucho ( y también Chris Evans xD) pero para sufrir un ratito escribiendo el fanfic necesitaba a alguien que encajara con ese tipo de ''pensamientos y situaciones'' por decirlo de alguna manera.

**Silviaxl17 y ****E. **Estoy trabajando para ustedes. La verdad es que no me fije en ese pequeño detalle del tiempo-espacio, porque creí que como el personaje era externo al universo Marvel daba igual ;w; .

Otra cosa... preparen los pañuelos.


	12. Dolor

**- Dolor -**

-Espera, antes de ir siéntate y cierra la puerta- Dijo serio Tony.

-¿Que pasa? Tengo hambre- Dije haciendo un puchero.

-Eso que paso... ¿Fue un aborto?- Dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Tony yo- Me interrumpió.

-No me molesta, para nada, pero debes cuidarte. No le diré a Steve, pero...-

-Tony- No me dejaba hablar.

-...No te preocupes, estarás bien-

-Tony-

-¿Si?-

-No estaba embarazada. Loki pensó lo mismo, hizo que la doctora me revisara, pero no, no fue eso. De hecho no tengo nada físico que pueda haber provocado eso... Por otro lado, si hubiera sido un aborto el sangrado no saldría precisamente de mi boca- Sonreí.

-¿Segura?-

-Segura-

-Te odio ¿Lo sabes? Siempre haces que me preocupe y piense lo peor- Dijo saliendo irritado.

Seis meses pasaron desde que comenzó el entrenamiento. Loki era tan buen hechicero que había logrado que yo pudiera lograr transformarme a voluntad con ambas energías. Ya no me ocurría nada mientras utilizaba la energía oscura, así que estaba lista para pelear en cualquier momento.

-Necesito su ayuda- Dijo Loki mientras miraba a todos- Debemos luchar contra ella. Todos al mismo tiempo- Me apunto.

-¿Qué? – Dijeron.

-Probaremos sus capacidades físicas y su defensa. Deben ir todos, será siete contra uno- Finalizo.

-¿Cuándo?- Pregunto Bruce.

-Mañana- Dije sonriendo.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- Pregunto Steve.

-Si. Y no piensen en mí creyendo que me harán daño. Deben hacerlo con toda su fuerza o mi entrenamiento no resultara. Los espero a todos- Dije mientras me retiraba.

Dormir… debía dormir. Mañana seria un día duro. Cuando desperté, me aliste y baje directamente a la sala de entrenamiento. Para mi sorpresa solo estaba Bruce, algo nervioso.

-No estoy seguro de hacer esto contigo- Dijo mientras bajaba la vista.

-Bruce- Dije mientras ponía mi mano en su hombro – No le digas a nadie, pero tu eres el mas importante en esto. Eres es mas fuerte y realmente necesito tu ayuda-

-¿Y si te pasa algo?- Dijo afligido.

-Loki y Thor han luchado al mismo tiempo conmigo y no me hicieron ni cosquillas- Dije con aires de grandeza, sonriendo para calmarlo- Esa cosa que te hizo casi volar en el Helicarrier ya ha sido testeada por mi- Reí.

Me sonrió y asintió.

-Lo haré- Dijo mientras se transformaba en Hulk.

-NO QUEJARSE DESPUÉS- Dijo mientras me miraba.

Llegaron todos con sus trajes puestos, así que estábamos listos para comenzar.

-Bueno, la idea es simple- Dije – Primero me golpearan por separado y luego se irán uniendo gradualmente hasta que estén luchando todos al mismo tiempo. Hay un agente que nos estará monitoreando detrás del vidrio y el dirá su nombre para que vayan entrando en batalla- Dije mientras me transformaba en la guerrera alada oscura- Dicho esto… que comience el juego- Sonreí- Ah, otra cosa. Por mucho que grite NADIE se detiene-

La pelea comenzó, en orden fue: Natasha, Clint, Steve, Thor, Tony, Loki y al final Hulk. Empezamos nuevamente pero ahora todos al mismo tiempo. Cuando ya estaban todos juntos el agente grito:

-Ahora, todos golpeen al mismo tiempo-

Extendí las alas formando un escudo. Fue el golpe que mas me dolió.

-¡AH!- Grite cerrando los ojos.

-Termino la prueba- Dijo el agente – Muy bien, señorita Stark. Esta totalmente preparada-

Loki se acercó a mí extendiendo su mano para ayudar a pararme:

-¿Estas bien? No me gusto ese último grito-

-Me dolió. Golpean duro- Dije sonriendo.

-Me gusta más este estilo que la rubia- Soltó Tony.

-Se ve mejor así- Rio Clint.

Bruce y Steve asintieron.

Los mire levantando una ceja.

-¿Alguien mas hará un comentario sobre mi apariencia?- Dije sacando la espada a modo de broma.

-Te ves bien- Dijo Thor mientras se escondía tras Steve.

Natasha rio.

-Ella es bonita de las tres formas- Dijo Loki mirándolos a todos. Lo miraron sorprendido.

-Lo se- Dije imitando el tono de Tony.

-Este par de idiotas aun no se dan cuenta- Dijo Natasha poniendo su mano en su frente.

-¿A que te refieres?-Dije pero Fury entro corriendo a la sala.

-Están destruyendo la ciudad-

Miramos sorprendidos. Había llegado el momento.

-Vamos- Dijo Steve.

Nos subimos a uno de los aviones de SHIELD para llegar al centro de la ciudad. Cuando bajamos vimos a Magneto, que estaba destruyendo uno de los edificios por completo.

-¿Listos?- Dijo Clint.

Y comenzó la batalla. Magneto había conseguido ayuda de un ejército de chitauris, más poderosos que la vez anterior. Por lo menos teníamos algo de ventaja.

-… ¿Él es?- Dijo Tony apuntándolo.

Asentí. Había que matarlo lo más rápido posible para que no se creara un caos más grande. Mientras luchábamos nos dimos cuenta que podía crear portales como el que se abrió con el Tesseracto.

Hulk pudo golpearlo un poco mientras nosotros nos preocupábamos de salvar a la gente y de matar chitauris.

Estaba parada ayudando a unos niños, cuando alguien me tomo por el cuello presionándome con una daga.

-La hija de Ireth Oronar…- Dijo riendo Magneto – ¿También morirás en mis manos?-

-¡Suéltala!- Grito Thor mientras lo golpeaba con su martillo.

Caí al suelo con una gran herida en el cuello. Me puse de pie gracias a Steve.

-Te pondré una venda- Dijo nervioso. Saco una venda de uno de sus bolsillos y controlo el sangrado. Por ahora estaría bien.

-¡Coni!- Grito Tony mientras venia volando. Observo la herida y salió tras Magneto.

-Steve. Ayúdame a llegar donde esta Magneto- Dije débil.

Corrió conmigo en su espalda, cuando llegamos estaba encima de Natasha tratando de matarla. Los demás estaban en el suelo. Loki era el más grave, tenía una herida abierta que sangraba mucho.

-¿Loki?- Dije acercándome. Puse mi mano en su herida y nuevamente pude curarlo – No te levantes- Susurre.

-Steve, cuídalos. Sacare a Magneto de aquí- Le ordene. Asintió.

Saque mi espada y comenzó la lucha con Magneto. Estaba sola ahora. Volamos hasta la parte más alta de un edificio.

-Si no te unes a mi, te matare- Dijo Mirándome.

-Inténtalo- Dije mientras comenzaba nuevamente a luchar.

Dimos un gran salto luchando uno contra el otro. Seria algo de un solo golpe. Algo certero, fatal. Clave mi espada en su pecho y calló al vacío. Lo que no vi venir fue que con sus últimas fuerzas me lanzo nuevamente la daga… y se incrusto en mi corazón.

Caí lentamente hacia la azotea del edificio. La herida dolía, pero seria peor si intentara sacar la daga.

-Loki…- Susurre.

¿Era eso a lo que se referían todos?

Estaba tirada en el piso. Sangrando. Mi vista comenzó a nublarse cuando sentí que alguien venia ¿No había matado a Magneto?

-¡NO!- Dijo Tony agitado- Tranquila, estarás bien, ya vienen por nosotros. Bien hecho, lo mataste. El resto esta abajo, todo bien- Tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-Tony… me duele…- Gemí.

En ese momento Loki se apareció gracias a su magia. Me miro y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Loki… yo…- Dije cerrando los ojos.

-Lo se. Yo también- Dijo mientras me arrodillaba junto a mi y me tomaba la mano.

-Tony… a ti también. Y a Pepper. Y a los demás- Sonreí.

-Abre los ojos, quédate conmigo. Loki, haz eso de la energía, sálvala, por favor- Suplico.

-… No puedo- Dijo con la voz entrecortada- Mi magia no hace eso- Me apretó fuertemente la mano.

-No importa, Tony… Ya… no… duele…-

Lo último que escuche fue como ambos gritaban de dolor.


	13. Dioses

**- Dioses -**

-¡NO!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo Tony y Loki, que se encontraban mirando perplejos la situación. Constanza Stark yacía en el suelo con una herida de gravedad y su pecho había dejado de moverse. Ya no estaba respirando más.

-Hermanita… despierta, por favor. No me dejes solo- Dijo Tony mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Constanza.

-No… no puede ser- Dijo agitado Loki.

En ese momento el resto de los Vengadores llegaron a la azotea.

-¿Qué les pasa?- Dijo Natasha mientras observaba la escena. El resto miraba con tristeza.

-… Murió- Dijo Tony con amargura.

-Hermano…- Dijo Thor mientras apoyaba a Loki.

Steve y Bruce trataron de contener a Tony, pero era en vano. Su dolor era demasiado grande y no podía ni siquiera conectar las frases, su mirada estaba perdida. Había perdido todas las esperanzas.

Clint sujeto a Natasha, la que había dado un pequeño quejido de dolor a escuchar las palabras de Tony Stark.

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio.

-Madre… madre puede ayudar- Dijo Thor.

-¿Madre? Ayúdame, por favor. Tráela de vuelta con nosotros, te lo ruego- Dijo Loki mientras lloraba desconsolado.

Tony estaba escuchando las palabras de Loki. Realmente ya no había nada que hacer y le provocaba más dolor escuchar como rogaba por su hermana.

En un instante apareció una pareja. Estaban vestidos de la misma forma que Thor y Loki. Eran Odín y Frigga.

-Padre. Madre- Dijo Thor.

Todos miraban sorprendidos. Estaban ante la presencia de cuatro dioses.

-Vinimos a causa de sus suplicas ¿Qué sucedió?- Dijo Frigga con calma.

-Madre, ella… murió. Es Constanza Stark, salvo a Loki de morir y es la persona que lo ha cambiado tanto, como tu dices siempre- Dijo Thor afligido.

Odín puso su mano sobre el hombro de Thor y asintió con la cabeza. Frigga miraba a Loki fijamente.

-Madre. Padre- Dijo Loki mientras hacia una reverencia frente a sus padres- Ella… es la mujer que amo. Salvo mi vida y les ruego que ustedes salven la suya, por favor-

Los Vengadores miraron sorprendidos la situación, aunque todos sabían el amor que había entre Constanza y Loki.

-Me sorprenden tus palabras, hijo- Dijo Odín.

-Te ayudaremos, Loki. ¿Pueden alejarse todos un momento?- Dijo Frigga mientras miraba al equipo. Asintieron y tomaron distancia.

-Hazlo, Frigga- Dijo Odín.

Frigga se arrodillo al lado de Constanza. La miro fijamente, estaba totalmente herida. Saco la daga de su pecho y la tiró a un lado. Puso su mano en la herida y esta comenzó a sanar. Tal cual como cuando Constanza sanó a Loki.

Tony miraba perplejo. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Había perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio y no tenia idea que pasaba.

Frigga sonrió. Se puso de pie y tomo de la mano a Odín.

-Debemos irnos. Asgard quedo descuidado- Dijo Odín mientras desaparecían

-¡Espera, Madre!- Grito Loki confundido. Pero era demasiado tarde, ya habían desaparecido.

Corrió hacia Constanza y tomo nuevamente su mano. Rogaba que lo que fuera que había hecho su madre funcionara.

El equipo se acercó y la rodearon. No había reacción en ella. No respiraba.

-…Me duele todo- Dijo Constanza Stark abriendo los ojos.

-¡Tony, reacciona! ¡Esta viva!- Dijo Steve mientras trataba de hacer que su amigo volviera en si.

Aquellas palabras calaron en su interior. Su hermana estaba viva. Vivió. Se arrastró hacia ella ya que ni siquiera las piernas le funcionaban y comenzó a escucharla:

-¿Tony? ¿Qué paso?- Dijo Constanza mientras lo miraba preocupada. Su cara reflejaba dolor – ¿Loki? ¿Steve? ¿Bruce? ¿Tasha? ¿Clint? ¿Thor?- Dijo agitada.

-Calma- Dijo Loki – Despertaste de un mal sueño, estas muy herida-

-Me duele todo- Repitió Constanza.

-Bienvenida de vuelta, hermana- Dijo a penas Tony con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Nos diste un gran susto, pequeña- Dijo Bruce acariciando mi pelo.

Constanza miro extrañada a todos. No tenia idea que estaba pasando.

-¿Me ayudan a pararme?- Dijo con voz cansada.

Steve y Loki la ayudaron con delicadeza. Se veía muy frágil.

-¿Tasha? ¿Que pasa?- Dijo mirando a su amiga.

-Me duele una herida- Mintió.

-Hay que decirle lo más pronto posible lo que sucedió. Recuperémonos un poco de esto primero- Dijo Thor.

-¿De que hablan?- Dijo extrañada.

-Nada, peque- Dijo Stark con una sonrisa.

-¿Alguno de ustedes podría cargarme por favor? Me tiemblan las piernas- Dijo preocupada Constanza.

Loki se agacho para llevarla 'a caballito'. Todos sonrieron.

-Sea lo que sea lo que tienen que decirme, háganlo pronto. No entiendo nada- Bufó.

En ese momento un helicóptero de SHIELD aterrizo en el tejado. Nick Fury bajo con una espada en la mano. Era la espada de Constanza.

-Felicitaciones, señorita Stark- Dijo mirando hacia todos lados. No la encontraba.

-Estoy aquí, tras Loki- Dijo enojada.

-Llevamos el cuerpo de Magneto a otras instalaciones. Estaba muerto cuando lo encontramos… con su espada atravesándole. Tome, esto le pertenece- Dijo entregándole la espada.

-Gracias, Nick. ¿Cuándo lleguemos a casa tendremos papeleo que hacer o podemos tomarnos el día?- Pregunto ansiosa.

-¿Qué le pasa señorita Stark?-

-Te lo contaremos en el camino- Dijo Steve mientras sonreía.

Subieron todos al helicóptero y viajaron a la Torre de los Vengadores. En camino todos conversaban animadamente menos Constanza, que iba con los ojos cerrados.

-Loki- Dijo mirándolo.

-¿Mmm?-

-Tengo sueño-

-Duérmete-

-Estoy incomoda-

-Estas comportándote como un bebé ¿lo sabias?-

-¿Por favor?-

-Ven- Refunfuño. La sentó en sus piernas y Constanza se escondió en su cuello.

-Gracias- Dijo adormecida.

-Tony- Dijo Thor divertido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿También tienes sueño?- Ironizando la situación.

-Te acaban de cambiar- Dijo riendo.

-Thor, puedo tenerlos a ambos… Creo- Dijo Constanza algo enojada.

-¿No será mucho pedir?- Dijo Steve.

-Tony es mi hermano. Estaremos juntos siempre. Y Loki… es… Loki es mi… ¿Qué eres mio ahora, Loki?-

-En este momento, tu cama- Dijo rodando los ojos.

Todos rieron.

-Ya se. Somos los reyes villanos. Como dijiste hace tiempo-

-Créeme, si fuéramos villanos no estarías haciéndome pasar esta vergonzosa situación- Bufo Loki.

No hubo respuesta. Constanza se había dormido.

-Loki- Dijo Tony mirándolo serio.

-Anthony-

-Si le haces daño a mi hermana te mato- Sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-Thor, hermano ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?- Dijo Loki suspirando.

-Te enamoraste. Eso hiciste- Sonrió.

Loki bajo la mirada y murmuro:

-…Cierto-

-¿Se puede saber que paso en la batalla, señores?- Dijo Fury preocupado.

Todos guardaron silencio.

-Es algo largo- Dijo Natasha.

-Capitán, hazme el honor de contar lo que paso- Dijo Tony.

Loki había cerrado los ojos, sintiendo la respiración débil de Constanza.

-En un momento Magneto hirió a todos. Coni estaba sangrando por el cuello, tenía una herida profunda. La cure y me pidió que cuidara al equipo. Cuando nos recuperamos vimos que estaban peleando en el techo del edificio. En un momento ambos cayeron. Ella arriba y Magneto cerca de donde estábamos nosotros. Tony y Loki fueron donde estaba ella mientras nosotros confirmábamos que él había muerto. Cuando subimos al edificio… ella…- Dijo triste Steve.

-Estaba muerta- Continuo Bruce – Tenia una daga en el pecho y heridas muy profundas-

-Thor y Loki llamaron a sus padres y estos aparecieron enseguida- Dijo Clint.

-Llamamos a Padre y a Madre porque ellos podían ayudarla- Thor intervino.

-Cuando llegaron Loki le pidió a sus padres que por favor la revivieran- Agrego Natasha.

-Y… la mujer saco la daga del pecho, puso su mano encima de la herida y se fue. Al poco rato mi hermana reacciono… había vuelto- Finalizo Tony.

Todos miraron a Constanza con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Así que todo se debe a la parejita ¿No?- Dijo María Hill.

-Ella tenía como propósito defendernos a todos y morir si era necesario- Dijo Tony.

-Cuando lleguemos a la Torre llévenla directo a la enfermería. Debemos monitorear su situación- Dijo Fury retirándose. Cuando llegaron a la Torre Fury ordeno que Clint Barton cargara a Constanza, ya que Loki se veía algo mal. Estaban todos en la enfermería.

-Deben retirarse todos- Dijo malhumorada una enfermera – Les avisaremos cuando despierte-

Asintieron y cada uno fue a su oficina a escribir un reporte sobre lo sucedido.


	14. Amor

**- Amor -**

-¿Doctora?- Dije mientras me ponían suero y unos tranquilizantes.

-Dígame-

-¿Qué paso? ¿Que tengo que duele tanto?- Dije preocupada.

-Tiene muchas heridas. Unas particularmente grandes en la zona del cuello y del corazón, pero están sanando. Y por lo que me informaron sus compañeros, cayo desde una gran altura. El dolor continuara un par de días, así que tendrá que quedarse en su casa sin salir-

-La daga- Dije exaltada.

-Tranquila ¿De que daga me esta hablando?-

-Mientras luchábamos me enterraron una daga en el corazón-

-Cuando llego no tenia nada, señorita Stark-

-Pero…-

-Descanse por ahora. Mañana en la mañana la dejaremos ir- Dijo mientras apretaba un botón en el suero. Me dormí al instante.

En la mañana desperté algo mareada… creo que me inyectaron algo muy fuerte. Lo bueno es que ya no me dolía tanto el cuerpo.

-Señorita- Dijo un enfermero- Puede irse a su habitación, Natasha Romanoff la ayudará- Mientras me quitaba los cables.

-Buenos días, señorita- Dijo Natasha mientras entraba.

-¡Tasha!- Grite sonriendo.

-¿Feliz de verme o de salir de este horrendo lugar?- Dijo levantando una ceja.

-…Ambas- Dije sonrojada.

-Ven, te ayudo a bañarte y a que te alistes- Dijo tomando mis manos.

-No mires- Dije irónica.

-Nada que no te haya visto antes- Dijo siguiendo el juego.

Cuando terminamos fuimos al laboratorio a visitar a Bruce y a Tony.

-¿Qué… que haces aquí?- Dijo sorprendido Bruce.

-Yo también te extrañe, querido- Dije cabizbaja.

-No me malinterpretes. Me refiero a que haces aquí… de pie… ¿De alta?-

-Hierba mala nunca muere, Bruce- Dije riendo.

Su cara demostró tristeza cuando dije eso.

-¡¿Peque se puede saber que haces levantada?!- Dijo furioso Tony.

-Me dieron de alta- Dije sonriendo.

-¡¿Cómo que te dieron de alta… si ayer… tu…?!- Su mirada parecía ida.

-Stark, silencio- Dijo Natasha mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Quiero que HOY me cuenten lo que paso- Dije con los ojos llorosos.

-Tranquila, lo haremos. En la cena, cuando estemos todos ¿Si?- Dijo Bruce tranquilizándome.

-Me voy a mi cuarto, nos vemos en la noche- Dije saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Había recordado algo. Tenia que hablar con Loki.

Subí al último piso de la torre, donde estaba 'nuestra casa'. Me dirigí a su habitación y abrí la puerta de golpe haciendo gran ruido.

-¿Por qué mierda no me dijiste nada antes?- Grite furiosa.

-Primero: Calma tu puta actitud. Segundo: ¿De que hablas?- Me miro extrañado.

-¿De que hablo? Dijiste que me amabas- Bufe.

-No dije eso. Solo dije 'Yo también'- Dijo serio.

-¿Entonces no me amas?- Pregunte nerviosa.

-Si te amo- Dijo seco.

-¿Y se puede saber que estabas esperando para decírmelo?- Cerré los ojos.

-Que la inteligente señorita Stark se diera cuenta. Quería que lo dedujeras por ti misma para no influir en tus sentimientos. Pero al parecer eres demasiado idiota como para si quiera razonar eso- Dijo enojado

-Tú eres el maldito idiota, Loki- Lo mire enojada.

-¿Y tu?- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Yo que- Dije mientras apoyaba mi frente en la puerta.

-¿Me amas?- Dijo tomándome por los hombros.

-¿Es que acaso no lo tengo escrito en la frente, Loki?- Dije mientras golpeaba la puerta con el puño.

-Hasta que no me lo digas de frente no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí- Dijo mientras me sacaba de su habitación. Cerró la puerta y puso el seguro.

-Loki, abre la maldita puerta o la romperé con mi espada-

-Vete-

-Loki…- Dije sollozando.

Abrió la puerta y me miro un segundo.

-¿Si?-

Reuní valor. Después de todo, no podía ocultar lo evidente.

-Te amo- Dije mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Lo se. Yo también- Dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-¿Es de esto de lo que todos hablan?- Dije apenada.

-En parte-

-¿Hay mas? ¿Qué hice?- Dije llorando.

-Te lo contaremos todos. Debes ser fuerte- Dijo mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas con su mano.

-Loki- Mire preocupada.

-Dime-

-Me gustan tus ojos- Sonreí.

-¿Vas a empezar con tus tonterías?- Rodo los ojos.

-Loki- Dije susurrando.

-¿Mmm?- Dijo mientras acercaba su cara hacia la mía.

-Cállate un segundo- Dije mientras lo besaba. A pesar de haber hecho muchas cosas juntos, era nuestro primer beso. El primero de muchos. Cuando nos separamos Loki rompió el silencio:

-Eres mía ahora ¿Lo sabes?- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Eso fue una petición de noviazgo?- Mire burlona.

-Soy un Dios, niña. Pero si, algo así- Hizo una mueca.

-¿Puedo contarle a todo el mundo que salgo con un Dios?- Dije molestándolo.

-¿Puedo contarle a todo el mundo que salgo con una mutante?- Ironizo.

-Soy una mutante muy bella, Loki. Cualquiera tendría envidia de ti- Dije riendo.

-Lo mismo digo- Dijo desafiante.

-Sonrían para la foto, parejita- Dijo Tony desde el pasillo. Estaban todos riendo en el living de la casa. Un flash me dejo ciega un momento.

-Tony te matare de una maldita puta vez- Salí corriendo tras el - ¿Por qué siempre haces esto? – Dije quitándole la cámara. Estaba sobre el haciéndole una llave. Mire la foto. Loki salía sonriendo y yo con cara de sorpresa. Era muy graciosa.

-Ayuda- Dijo Tony – La cantidad de veces que quieres matarme en un día es proporcional a la cantidad de amor que sientes por mi, querida- Dijo mientras se rendía.

-Eres un…- Dije enojada.

-Déjame verla- Dijo Loki mientras me quitaba la cámara. La vio y sonrió. -¿Pueden tomarnos otra? En donde ella… salga normal- Dijo riendo.

-Te matare a ti también- Dije mientras dejaba ir a Tony. Quede tirada en el suelo, ya no podía mas del enojo.

-¿Capi, puedes matar a mi hermano por mi?- Dije desde el suelo.

-Créeme que todos alguna vez hemos tenido ganas de hacerlo-Dijo suspirando.

-Gracias, capipaleta- Dijo Tony sentado en un sillón.

-Bien, parejita, sonrían para su foto- Dijo Clint emocionado. Loki me levanto del suelo y me sentó a su lado.

-No soy una bolsa ¿Lo sabias?- Dije suspirando.

-¿Quién es la que me pide siempre que la cargue?- Dijo levantando una ceja.

-En 3…2…1…- Dijo Clint.

Sonreí y Loki me dio un beso en la mejilla. Así salió la foto.

-Yo también quiero- Dijo Thor emocionado.

-Saquémonos una foto grupal- Dijo Bruce.

-Ok Doc.- Dijo Clint.

Nos pusimos en orden para la foto. De izquierda a derecha Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Tony, yo, Loki, Thor y Steve.

-Espera… no nos vemos bien- Dijo Tony mirando la cámara- Coni, ponte delante de mí. Eres pequeña así que no me taparas- Dijo riendo.

Cuando la foto salió era preciosa. Todos sonriendo, como si fuéramos una gran familia. Luego de momentos de risas y diversión, decidí ir a dormir un rato, no me sentía bien ya que en la enfermería me dieron demasiadas pastillas.

-Iré a dormir un rato, me despiertan cuando hayan decidido hablar conmigo- Dije mientras me retiraba.

-¿Quieres que alguno de nosotros te acompañe?- Dijo Natasha.

-No, solo estoy algo mareada por los medicamentos- Dije mientras me despedía de todos.

Dormí. Dormí tanto que cuando desperté no sabia si habían pasado horas o días.

-Peque, por fin despertaste- Dijo sonriendo a mi lado.

-¿Cuándo entraste?- Pregunte confusa.

-Espere a que te durmieras para cuidarte- Dijo con su sonrisa de victoria.

-Estoy algo grande para que hagas esto- Dije apenada.

-Nunca serás lo suficientemente adulta. Por otro lado… tu estatura… y tu apariencia… nadie se imagina que estas a un par de años de los 30- Sonrió burlesco.

-Estoy terriblemente vieja, Tony- Dije escondiéndome entre las sabanas.

-Y eso que yo soy el mayor- Dijo triste- Vamos… vamos a conversar con todos-

-Está bien-

Nos dirigimos hacia el comedor y nos sentamos todos en la mesa. Estaba Pepper también. Me contaron todo lo sucedido y no podía creerlo.

-Básicamente están diciendo que morí, vino una diosa, me revivió y aquí estoy- Dije sorprendida.

Thor asintió.

-¿Puedo ir a Asgard a agradecérselo?-

-¿Qué?- Dijeron todos.

-Yo creo… que si puedes. De hecho, todos podemos ir a visitar Asgard un par de días. Así Loki te presenta a nuestros padres y yo… a Jane- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Presentar en Asgard significa 'Hola, mucho gusto, cuide a mi hijo' o 'Cásense en este maldito momento'?- Pregunte asustada.

-Creo que alguien le tiene miedo al compromiso- Dijo riendo Bruce.

-No le tengo miedo. Me aterra- Dije cabizbaja.

-Significa que Padre y Madre sabrán con que persona se están proyectando sus hijos, nada mas- Dijo Thor riendo.

-Me acaba de dar un infarto- Dije riendo.

-Bueno bueno, basta de bromas- Dijo Tony- Hay dos cosas que quiero decirles ahora. SHIELD nos dio vacaciones, así que lo de Asgard… lo pensaremos. Por otra parte, mis queridos amigos… Virginia y yo nos casaremos en dos semanas mas- Mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Nuestra cara de asombro se podía ver en todas las galaxias. Luego de un par de segundos todos comenzamos a felicitarlos.

-Anthony Edward Stark, de todo corazón deseo que seas muy feliz al lado de Pepper- Dije mientras lo abrazaba- Y tú… Pepper… muchas felicidades. Te llevas a un gran hombre, aunque no lo creas- Reí.

-Tu serás nuestra testigo- Dijeron ambos sonriendo.

-Será un honor- Sonreí.

-Rhodey y tú, querida- Dijo Pepper mientras me abrazaba.

Cenamos, todos nos estábamos divirtiendo. Hasta que poco a poco se fueron retirando a sus habitaciones. En la sala quedábamos Tony, Steve, Thor, Loki y yo. Miraba mientras hacían una competencia sobre cual podía beber más sin emborracharse. Mi hermano estaba perdiendo.

-Ayúdame, peque. Están humillando a los Stark- Dijo alegre Tony.

-Sabes que no soy buena para beber, Tony- Dije cabizbaja.

-Claro que no, si cada vez que bebes alcohol después hay que sujetarte el cabello en el retrete-

Todos me miraban mientras reían.

-Eso tengo que verlo algún día- Dijo animado Thor.

-No es gracioso. Me convierto en alguien totalmente diferente- Hice una mueca.

-Lo siento. También le conté al capi y al hombre verde lo de tu carrera-

-Mierda- Dije escondiéndome.

En ese momento Tony se quedo dormido sobre la mesa.

-Lo llevare a su cama y me iré a dormir. Buenas noches- Dije tomando a Tony.

Después de un 'pequeño' berrinche de Tony, fui a dormir.

Cuando llegue a mi pasillo Loki estaba esperándome en la puerta.

-¿Vienes a darme el beso de buenas noches?- Dije bromeando.

-Si te lo ganas, tal vez- Dijo siguiendo el juego.

-Ponte pijama y luego regresas, me daré una ducha rápida- Dije entrando a mi habitación. Cuando salí del baño Loki estaba metido en mi cama.

-¿De verdad quieres ir a Asgard?- Me pregunto.

-Por supuesto que si. Realmente necesito agradecerles a tus padres. Si hicieron lo que hicieron conmigo fue por algo-

-Supongo que al decir que te amaba ayudo un poco en su decisión- Sonrió.

-¿De verdad les dijiste eso?-

-Si-

-Gracias- Dije dándole un beso en la frente.

-Thor y yo arreglaremos las cosas para ir a Asgard. Iremos todos-

-Me encanta la idea- Dije sonriendo.

-¿Qué te pondrás para la boda de Anthony?- Estaba curioso.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea. Siempre es Pepper la que elige mi ropa, pero creo que esta vez no podre pedir ayuda. Y dudo que mis camisas de bandas y pantalones rasgados sirvan-

-Que sea algo verde- Bufo.

-De verdad te gusta ese color- Le sonreí.

Sonrió y asintió.

-Nunca pensé que se fuera a casar- Dije mientras me metía a la cama.

-¿Estas celosa?-

-No… no se… tal vez. Más que celos es miedo. Seguramente cuando se case se ira de aquí-

-No te dejara sola. Ni tampoco estas sola sin el-

-Espero que así sea-

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

-Mas o menos, espero que estas horrendas cicatrices salgan- Dije apuntando a mi cuello.

-Debemos dormir- Dijo mientras apagaba las luces.

-Buenas noches- Dije mientras me acomodaba en sus brazos.

El silencio inundo mi habitación y dormimos plácidamente.

* * *

Hola! ~

Primero que nada les quería decir que lo del aborto lo aclare para hacer énfasis en que no fue eso, ya que simplemente mientras escribía no se me paso por la mente que podía ser interpretado así D:

Segundo, ella no recuerda nada porque me base en las palabras del sabio Sirius Black, cuando dice que morir ''es como quedarse dormido'' y uno no recuerda el instante de cuando se duerme ~

Agradezco el tiempo a todas aquellas personas que que han leído y comentado mi fanfic

**¡Muchas gracias!**


	15. Asgard

**- Asgard -**

Al día siguiente cuando desperté, Loki no estaba. Extrañada salí a buscarlo por la casa.

-Fueron a Asgard, nos vamos de vacaciones. Haz una maleta- Dijo Clint mientras me miraba curioso.

-¿De vacaciones donde?- Pregunte adormecida.

-¿Cómo que donde? A Asgard- Dijo Natasha.

-Bromean- Dije mientras caía en un sillón.

-Es enserio. Haz una maleta- Dijo Bruce entrando con una maleta algo pequeña.

-Vendrán por nosotros en un par de horas- Dijo Tony.

-Esta bien, ya entendí- Dije mientras me retiraba. Fui a mi habitación y prepare una maleta.

-Buenas tardes- Dijo Loki entrando a la habitación.

-Dame un segundo, estoy superando el momento- Dije desde la cama.

-¿Te sorprendiste?- Dijo mientras se colocaba a mi lado

-Demasiado- Dije escondiéndome en sus brazos.

-Si no quieres…- Dijo alejándose.

-Iremos- Sonreí.

-¿Deseas hacer algo antes de partir? Iremos en un par de horas-

-La verdad es que si… saldré un momento- Dije mientras iba al baño a ducharme.

Había alguien a quien debía visitar. Lo había pospuesto mucho tiempo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Me dirigía al cementerio, a visitar a Phil. De camino compre un arreglo de flores para llevarle. Cuando llegue camine hacia su tumba. Era un lugar abierto muy espacioso y muy verde, camine un par de metros mas y la encontré.

'Phil Coulson' Tenia escrito. Había un par de flores algo marchitas. También había una foto de Phil con una mujer, seguramente era la cellista. Algo escondida había otra foto que me sorprendió mucho… aparecíamos todos sentados en el comedor del Helicarrier, sonriendo.

-Phil, ni te imaginas como te extraño… me haces falta… nos haces falta- Dije acomodando las flores.

Me senté en el pasto y estuve más de una hora en silencio mientras el dolor me inundaba. De a poco las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en mis ojos. Recordar cada momento alegre en casa juntos conversando banalidades, cuando Pepper y Tony nos molestaban, luego en el Helicarrier y finalmente… su muerte. Fue algo desgarrador.

-Nos vemos, cuídate y cuídanos sea donde sea que estés, amigo-

Camine hacia la entrada nuevamente y me subí al auto. Conduje hasta la torre y subí rápidamente.

-¿Por qué tienes los ojos así?- Pregunto Loki mientras entraba.

-Fui a visitar a Phil- Hice una mueca.

-No debiste ir sola, te hubiera acompañado- Dijo Tony.

-Cuando volvamos iremos a visitarlo todos juntos ¿Si?- Agrego Thor- Por cierto, ella es Jane Foster-

Todos la saludamos.

-Ahora que estamos todos ¿Vamos?- Loki tomaba sus cosas.

-Debemos salir a la azotea- Dijo Thor.

Subimos con nuestras maletas a la azotea de la Torre.

-Tómense todos de las manos y afirmen bien sus cosas. Puede que se mareen un poco… y… bueno, solo vamos- Dijo Thor mientras tomaba el Tesseracto en sus manos -Uno… dos… tres-

Fue una sensación espantosa. Lo bueno es que llegamos en un par de segundos.

-Bienvenidos a Asgard- Sonrió Thor.

-¿Están bien?- Loki interrumpió.

Asentimos.

Estábamos en un puente que estaba quebrado, caminamos hacia donde se veía que comenzaba el reino. Nos asombramos con el paisaje, realmente era muy bonito. Me acerque al borde del puente para mirar hacia abajo.

-Es agua- Dijo Thor sujetándome- Un poco mas arriba esta el reino y el castillo, así que prepárense para recorrer y conocer- Sonrió.

Tony me tomo del brazo y caminamos juntos, la sensación que teníamos todos era de asombro y miedo.

-¿Miedo?- Dije molestándolo.

-El mismo que están sintiendo todos- Asintió.

-Por cierto, cuando lleguemos al castillo, Padre preparo un almuerzo para nosotros. Nos cambiaremos de ropa e iremos junto a el- Sonrió Thor.

-¿Y que esperaban para decirnos?- Natasha estaba enojada.

-No traje ropa formal- Dijo Bruce.

-Se supone que son 'vacaciones'- Asintió Clint.

-Eso ya esta solucionado- Loki intervino – Thor hizo que confeccionaran ropas Asgardianas para cada uno de nosotros-

-Estoy nerviosa- Jane por fin hablaba.

La mire y le sonreí.

-Comprendo tu sentimiento, Jane- Le di una palmada en el hombro. En ese minuto Tony me dejo sola así que camine junto a ella.

-Disculpa que sea entrometida ¿Pero tu… y Loki…?- Me miraba curiosa.

-Así es- Sonreí – Es mi 'novio-dios' – Reí.

-Cuando Loki envió el destructor a donde estábamos pensé que era realmente malo. Luego cuando Thor volvió a la tierra me conto lo que había pasado con ustedes- Sonrió.

-Es una larga historia. Espero que no te asustes con nuestra doble identidad-

-Thor dijo que ustedes luchaban juntos-

-Así es-

-¿También eres un Dios?- Pregunto. La chica no sabía nada sobre nosotros.

-No- Reí – Soy… ehm… ¿Haz visto imágenes sobre nosotros?- Estaba nerviosa.

-Un par- Dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, yo soy la que tiene alas- Reí – Soy una mutante nacida en la tierra-

Su cara de sorpresa no tuvo precio.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunte.

-No te preocupes, solo me siento algo diferente entre ustedes- Rio.

-Somos normales la mayor parte del tiempo- Sonreí- Aunque tenemos que entrenar y perfeccionarnos constantemente-

-Lo se- Rio.

-Llegamos- Dijo Thor apuntando la puerta de un castillo. Era impresionantemente grande y bonito.

-Nuestra mansión no es nada al lado de esto, peque- Dijo Tony interrumpiendo.

En la puerta había tres hombres y una mujer, aparentemente esperándonos.

-Ellos son Sif, Volstagg, Fandral y Hogun, nuestros amigos de la infancia- Thor sonrió.

Nos presentamos y entramos en el castillo. Era enorme, con unos jardines preciosos al igual que la arquitectura del lugar. Entramos en un pasillo en donde había varias puertas.

-Estas serán nuestras habitaciones aquí- Dijo Loki- Su nombre aparece en la puerta-

-Ahora deben arreglarse, nuestro almuerzo espera- Thor se retiraba- En dos horas los espero a todos listos-

Jane me tomo de la mano.

-¿Podemos hacerlo juntas en una sola habitación? Estoy aterrada- Suspiro.

-Me uno- Dijo Natasha fastidiada.

-Vayan por la ropa que nos prepararon y las espero en mi habitación- Sonreí.

Cuando entre a mi habitación sobre la cama había un vestido verde oscuro precioso. Aunque era medieval, era realmente bonito. Junto a eso había unos zapatos que combinaban.

Jane y Natasha entraron a la habitación sonrojadas.

-Cuando vea a los hermanitos los golpeare ¿Qué es esto?- Dijo con su vestido negro en la mano.

-Es vergonzoso- Jane dejaba su vestido azul marino en la cama.

-Tranquilas, ya nos vengaremos, por ahora, el baño y luego explíquenme como diablos se pone esto- Bufe.

Ya listas Natasha comenzó a dar instrucciones.

-Primero nos ayudaremos a ponernos los vestidos, luego nos maquillaremos un poco y al final los peinados-

Asentimos. Luego de una hora y media recién las tres estábamos listas.

-Somos hermosas- Dije imitando a Tony.

Ambas rieron.

-Si no fueras tan pequeña pensaría que es tu graduación- Natasha bromeo. Mi 1.60 metro de altura siempre era causal de bromas hacia mi. En eso tocaron la puerta, era Thor.

-¿Listas?-

Nos miramos y suspiramos, tarde o temprano había que salir de ahí. Abrí la puerta y Thor quedo boquiabierto.

-Realmente tengo buen gusto- Sonrió.

-Cuando lleguemos a Midgard te golpeare hasta el infinito- Bufe.

Sonrió e hizo que saliéramos al pasillo, ya estaban los chicos esperándonos. Para mi sorpresa ellos solamente iban vestidos con pantalones de tela y camisas de diferentes colores. Cuando nos vieron sonrieron.

-De verdad lo hizo intencionalmente- Dije enojada.

-Tranquila, ya pagaran- Jane estaba igual que yo.

-Peque ¿De verdad eres tu?- Tony no podía cerrar la boca.

-Así es, querido- Levante una ceja.

-Te ves bien- Sonrió.

-¿Por qué ustedes están normales y nosotras… así?-

-Tal vez la moda femenina aun no llega aquí- Rio.

-Vamos- Loki me tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar. Íbamos en dirección al comedor donde Odín y Frigga nos esperaban.

-¿Se puede saber que hago vestida así y tu tan normal?- Bufe.

-Deja de quejarte, te ves preciosa. Además Bruce dijo que combinábamos, ya que tu vestido y mi camisa son del mismo color- Rio.

-Cuando volvamos a casa lo pagaran- Reí.

-Estoy nervioso, cuando vine Padre no ha dejado de decir que debo casarme contigo- Me detuve y le solté la mano- Es una broma- Dijo riendo.

-No me parece que tus bromas sean adecuadas en este momento, también estoy horriblemente nerviosa y ni siquiera sé que le diré a tus padres cuando los vea- Estaba cabizbaja.

-Las palabras fluirán por si mismas- Loki volvió a tomar mi mano.

-Pasen- Dijo Thor abriendo una gran puerta.

En el comedor estaban los amigos de Thor y dos personas más, al parecer sus padres.

-Bienvenidos, jóvenes protectores de Midgard- Odín hablo.

Hicimos una reverencia como Loki nos había explicado y nos sentamos. Thor y Loki al lado de sus padres, luego sus amigos y al final nosotros. Afortunadamente quede entre Steve y Tony.

-Tranquilízate un poco, Coni- Steve se veía preocupado – Conmigo no te hubiera pasado esto- Bromeo.

-Sálvame- Dije haciendo un puchero- Por cierto, dejaste a tu novia en casa así que un poco de respeto- Levante una ceja.

-Lo siento- Rio – Tuve que decirle que me iba a una misión… no supe como explicarle que venia a otro mundo-

-Tarde o temprano tendrás que decirle quien eres y que haces-

-No se porque estas tan nerviosa, peque. Tu te buscaste esto- Tony interrumpió.

-Estoy nerviosa porque no se como agradecerles que me hayan dado otra oportunidad de vivir. Y porque son mis 'suegros'- Me sonroje.

La comida fue tranquila, los padres de Loki contaron anécdotas de sobre cuando ellos eran pequeños, las risas inundaban la sala. Cuando terminamos Loki se puso de pie y se acercó a mí:

-Mis padres quieren conversar con nosotros ¿Vienes?- Extendió su mano.

-Vamos- Asentí nerviosa.

-Buena suerte- Tony intervino.

Caminamos hasta uno de los jardines del lugar y vi a sus padres sentados con un animal algo extraño. Loki hizo que me sentara a su lado.

-Que gusto verte bien, Constanza Stark- Frigga me sonrió.

-Estábamos ansiosos por verte- Odín sonrió.

-La verdad es que yo también. Ansiosa y nerviosa, quería venir y agradecerles lo que hicieron por mi- Solté rápido.

-Querida- Frigga tomo mi mano – Al igual que tu, nosotros estamos agradecidos con lo que has hecho por Loki. Desde lo más profundo de nuestros corazones-

-Ver el cambio que ha tenido gracias al amor es impresionante- Dijo Odín.

-Amo a su hijo, así que conmigo no tienen por qué preocuparse- Sonreí.

-También la amo. Y ustedes saben la sinceridad de mis palabras- Loki sonrió.

-Espero que su relación sea prospera- Odín estaba serio.

-Que sean muy felices juntos- Frigga nos abrazó.

Conversamos un momento hasta que se despidieron:

-Es el turno de Thor- Frigga sonrió.

Loki y yo caminamos por los verdes pastos de Asgard. Era un lugar tan hermoso que con cada cosa que veía me asombraba.

-La cicatriz del cuello aun no sana bien- Interrumpió el silencio.

-Y eso que Tasha intento cubrirla con maquillaje- Bufe.

-Te ves bonita. Nunca te había visto así- Rio.

-Lo se. Para ser sincera me siento bastante incomoda con este vestido, pero todo sea por ti- Sonreí.

-En la noche te lo quito si tanto te molesta- Loki se acercó a mi cara.

-¿A si?- Levante una ceja.

Se agacho un poco y me besó.

-Ni los zapatos te ayudan a ser mas alta- Se separo.

-El mundo es demasiado alto para mi- Dije cabizbaja.

-En la noche habrá un pequeño baile en el castillo ¿Bailaría conmigo, señorita?- Dijo riendo.

-Loki, de verdad me estas torturando- Suspire.

-Si no vienes bailare con _otras- _Rio_._

-Esta bien- Dije mientras huía bromeando.

Corrí hacia mi habitación y en el pasillo me encontré a Tony y a Bruce.

-¿Supieron lo del baile?- Estaba agitada.

-Si, estábamos pensando en que hacer solos ahí- Respondió Bruce.

-Pueden bailar conmigo, nos turnaremos, pero por favor no me dejen sola- Dije apenada.

-¿Se puede saber porque demonios corriste tanto?- Dijo Loki agitado.

-Estoy enojada por lo que dijiste- Levante una ceja.

Bruce y Tony rieron.

-Y puedes bailar con quien quieras, yo lo hare con ellos- Me escondí tras Bruce.

Loki rio y se fue.

-Necesito sacarme esta cosa- Apunte mi vestido.

-Ve a tu habitación, nos juntaremos ahí para conversar un rato- Tony sonrió.


	16. Baile

**- Baile -**

Me cambie y al rato llegaron Tasha, Clint, Steve, Bruce y Tony. Conversamos hasta que uno de los sirvientes del castillo entro en la habitación:

-Oh, aquí están todos. Estos son sus trajes para el baile. Con permiso- Se retiro.

Recibí todos los trajes y los repartí. El mio nuevamente era verde oscuro, pero era algo mas corto y cómodo.

-¿De verdad tenemos que hacer esto?- Natasha estaba abrumada.

-Sera divertido. Así practicamos para la boda de Stark- Clint sonrió.

-Yo… no se bailar- Steve estaba apenado.

-Yo menos- Dijo Bruce.

-Tony, enseñémosle lo que sabemos- Reí sacando mi teléfono. Puse un vals clásico para práctica.

-¿Me concederías esta pieza, Bruce?- Dijo Tony mientras reía.

-Steve. Mano derecha en mi cintura y mano izquierda junto a la mía- Reí- Clint, Tasha, hagan lo mismo que nosotros- Sonreí.

Nos divertimos mucho, Tony hacia el papel de mujer y estaba poniendo realmente nervioso a Bruce. En cambio Tasha y Clint aprendieron rápido. El único al que le costaba era a Steve, pero luego de un par de horas ensayando con todos aprendió.

Se hizo de noche y todos se retiraron menos Tasha, ya que entre nosotras nos ayudábamos. Al rato llego Jane:

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Adelante- Sonreí.

-Bien, preparémonos nuevamente- Natasha rio por primera vez en el día.

Nos preparamos y salimos al pasillo, ya que nuevamente los hombres esperaban. Llegamos a una sala en donde estaba prácticamente todo Asgard. Odín y Frigga nos presentaron ante todos y luego nos sentamos a conversar. El baile había comenzado y afortunadamente era vals, lo que habíamos ensayado. Frigga me comento que mas tarde irían cambiando los estilos musicales, pero que para abrir un evento siempre se hacia algo formal al principio.

Loki estaba en la pista bailando con Sif, así que me quede conversando con los chicos. En un momento Thor se acercó a mí dejando que Jane se sentara un rato.

-¿Bailamos?- Y extendió su mano sonriendo.

-…Bueno- Dije nerviosa. Me saco a bailar un rato mientras me hablaba:

-¿Te fue bien con Madre y Padre?-

-Claro, gracias por traernos-

-Espero que te sientas mas tranquila ahora- Rio.

-Un poco- Sonreí.

-Habrá alcohol- Me miro maliciosamente.

-Entonces daré un espectáculo- Reí.

-Te dejo con tu hermano- Dijo mientras me soltaba y Tony bailaba conmigo.

-Esto es vergonzoso- Rio Tony.

-Lo se, pero es solo por hoy- Reí.

-Bailas bien, todos quieren bailar contigo, hasta uno de los amigos de Thor- Levanto una ceja.

-No, no. Solo con ustedes- Dije nerviosa.

-Aquí viene Steve- Me soltó.

-Lo harás bien- Le sonreí.

-¿Te dijo Tony que uno de los amigos de Thor quiere bailar contigo?- Rio.

-Si, y no lo haré- Bufe.

-Creo que seria una falta de respeto- Me miro serio.

-No empieces con tus cosas, Steve. Me conoces- Reí.

-Pensándolo bien si yo fuera tu también me sentiría incomodo-

-¿Me permites?- Le dijo Bruce a Steve.

-Adelante- Sonrió – Nos vemos después-

-Clint y Nat están muy acaramelados por allá – Apunto mientras bailábamos.

-Lo se, los había visto antes. Me alegra que los tórtolos por fin demuestren su amor- Reí.

-Vamos a otro lado, el amigo de Thor te esta comiendo con la mirada-

-Tengo miedo- Bromee con Bruce. Nos dirigimos a un bar que había al fondo (y que estaba lleno de gente) mientras escuchábamos que el baile formal finalizaba y comenzaba la fiesta.

-¿Tendrán los mismos tragos que en la tierra?- Me pregunto Bruce.

-Ni idea, preguntemos- Reí y me dirigí a un chico que estaba sirviendo los tragos- Hola ¿Estos licores son solo de Asgard o tienes algo que sea de Midgard?-

-La ambrosía es exclusiva de Asgard, señorita. El resto de las bebidas puede que usted ya las haya probado- Sonrió.

-Oh, gracias ¿Qué quieres, Bruce?-

-Una cerveza- Me sonrió.

-Entonces que sea una cerveza y un vodka con jugo de naranja, por favor- Pedí amablemente y el chico asintió.

-¿Vodka?- Bruce levanto una ceja.

-Me gusta- Reí – A ver si el alcohol me ayuda a pasar los nervios-

-Tienes el mismo problema que Tony- Suspiro.

-Lo se- Asentí.

El chico nos entrego los tragos y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban los demás. Curiosamente ellos ya tenían tragos también.

-Salud- Dije mirando a los chicos. Chocamos nuestras copas y reímos. Lamentablemente a las 1 AM ya estaba ebria y molestaba al resto ya que Loki no se había aparecido en toda la noche. Mientras conversábamos empezó a sonar una canción de AC/DC.

-¿Eso es…?- Tony me miraba ilusionado.

-¡Vamos a cantar!- Lo tome del brazo y reímos. Nos pusimos al medio de la pista a bailar y a cantar:

_Who all need it, who all need it_

_You all breathe it, we all breathe it_

_Are you ready for a good time?_

_Then get ready for the night line!_

_Are you ready for a good time?_

Tony y yo tenemos buena voz, así que en vez de hacer el ridículo todos nos aplaudían. Cuando la canción termino Frigga se acercó a mí:

-Me alegra que les haya gustado, Thor trajo algunos tipos de música de Midgard para que no se sintieran tan ajenos- Sonrió.

-¡Muchas gracias! De verdad que esta ha sido la mejor fiesta a la que he ido- Sonreí.

Se alejó y los demás estaban igual de emocionados que nosotros.

-No sabia que cantaran- Dijo extrañado Steve.

-A veces- Sonreí – Cuando llegue a casa y el me inculco su gusto musical, descubrimos que ambos cantamos bien. De hecho toco varios instrumentos musicales, pero he perdido la práctica con todo lo que nos ha pasado. Imagínate a Tony cantando como desquiciado mientras yo toco una guitarra eléctrica- Reí.

De a poco la gente se fue retirando, así que nosotros conversamos un rato más y nos fuimos a dormir. Todos estábamos muy contentos, el ambiente fue muy agradable. Entre a mi habitación y me quite los zapatos. Lamentablemente todo me daba vueltas así que ni el vestido pude sacarme.

-Me duelen los pies- Refunfuñe.

Me acosté sobre las frazadas y trate de dormir, pero alguien toco la puerta. Abrí y para mi sorpresa era Loki, tenía las mejillas rojas y parecía estar cansado.

-Te ves realmente mal- Soltó mientras se sentaba en mi cama.

-Por eso no bebo mucho- Reí mientras volvía a recostarme.

-¿Vas a dormir así?- Pregunto extrañado.

-No me lo puedo quitar- Dije cabizbaja – De hecho, Jane me lo puso. No he podido ponerme nada por mi misma- Reí.

Loki bajo delicadamente el cierre del vestido, pude sentir sus manos heladas.

-Ahora ponte una remera o algo y duérmete- Bufo mientras se acostaba en mi cama.

Termine de quitarme la ropa, me puse una remera vieja y me acosté con el.

-Gracias por todo esto, me he divertido mucho-

-Me debes un baile, no te vi en toda la noche-

-Estabas con tu amiguita-

-¿Celosa?-

-Si-

Cuando dije eso me abrazo tan fuerte que sentí que se me acababa el aire.

-Supe que Fandral quedo embobado contigo-

-¿Qué quien que?- Reí.

-Uno de mis amigos-

-Ah, si, todos me dijeron pero me asuste y hui-

-¿Y del susto terminaste así de borracha, querida?-

-¿Me oíste cantar?-

-Todo Asgard. Cantas bien, me gustaría algún tipo de concierto personal- Rio.

-También toco guitarra, batería, violín y piano. Tú eliges-

-Piano estaría bien-

Conversamos un rato más hasta que caí dormida. A la mañana siguiente desperté sin dolor de cabeza, así que Loki y yo fuimos a desayunar. Estaban todos. Cuando nos sentamos Tony bufo:

-Al parecer ALGUIEN se divirtió anoche. Sepan que no me dejaron dormir- Me miraba fijamente.

Loki levanto la vista y apunto a Thor sonriendo. Jane se sonrojo tanto que se delato a si misma. Todos reímos.

-Lamento decepcionarte, Tony- Reí.

-Solo tuve una plática interesante con ella ebria- Dijo Loki mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?- Interrumpió Steve.

-Bueno, será solo hoy y mañana nos vamos. Debemos almorzar con Padre y Madre y luego… pasear por Asgard, disfrutar… eso, supongo- Thor estaba dudoso.

-¿Habrán mas fiestas con vestidos ridículos?- Natasha trataba de calmarse.

-Hasta que nos vayamos- Dijo Loki.

Jane y Tasha me miraron y suspiramos juntas.

-Thor realmente agradezco tu gesto de confeccionarnos ropa apropiada para estar aquí… pero claramente estamos en desventaja con ustedes- Bufe.

-Prácticamente todos somos realeza aquí, Constanza. Debemos comportarnos como tal- Sonrió.

-Iré a dormir un poco mas, si me disculpan- Me retire de ahí un momento, no me gustaba la idea.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación me quite la ropa y me puse el pijama, me acosté tapándome completamente cuando sentí que alguien entraba.

-¿Tanto te molesta usar ropa extraña un par de días?- Era Tony.

-No, estoy cansada, anoche no dormí casi nada al igual que tu- Le respondí aun escondida.

-¿Te parece si salimos a volar un rato?-

-¿Trajiste el traje a Asgard?- Reí.

-Por supuesto, ya sabes, somos uno- Se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Y podremos volar así, sin permiso ni nada?-

-¿Desde cuando un Stark ha pedido permiso para hacer algo?- Rio.

-Vamos entonces, supongo que eso me distraerá un rato- Sonreí mientras salía de la cama.

-Vístete un poco, por favor- Desvió la mirada

-No hay nada que no hayas visto antes, hermanito- Reí.

-Tienes razón, en realidad, no has crecido casi nada-

-Eres cruel ¿Lo sabes?-

-Vamos de una vez, yo tampoco tengo idea sobre que hacer en este lugar- Bufo.

Salimos de la habitación y fuimos a uno de los patios. Se puso el traje de Iron Man y dije:

-¿Rubia o pelinegra?-

-Pelinegra- Respondió Tony.

Me transforme y comenzamos a volar juntos, hicimos carreras para saber cual de los dos era mas rápido, vimos criaturas extrañas, sobrevolamos el castillo y el reino. Nos sentamos en una torre bastante alta para conversar.

-¿Qué pasa? Te ves preocupado- Estaba extrañada.

-Lamento no haberte dicho antes lo del matrimonio- Dijo cabizbajo

-¿Qué? Tony, no tienes que lamentar nada. Es tu vida- Sonreí.

-Loki me conto…-

-Loki- Bufe- Tranquilo, de verdad que no pasa nada. El hecho de que te cases no influirá en que nosotros seamos hermanos, porque siempre lo seremos. O sea que siempre estaré acosándote y molestándote- Sonreí.

-Cuando te conocí no pensé que seriamos tan unidos-

-Papá siempre me hablaba de ti, eres su orgullo. Y siempre se refirió a ti como mi hermano, él decía 'Tu hermano el otro día saco excelentes calificaciones en la escuela, debes seguir su ejemplo' Y me enseñaba cosas-

-En casa las cosas eran diferentes, hasta el día en que murió nunca supe de ti-

-Supongo que lo hizo por tu madre, Tony-

-¿Te conto la historia del fondue?-

-Si- Reí- Steve era muy ingenuo. Y sigue siéndolo-

-El siempre…-

-Lo admiró-

Cuando nos dimos cuenta la conversación se nos había ido de las manos y ambos estábamos llorando. Recordar a Howard en ese momento fue algo espontaneo, de alguna manera u otra lo extrañábamos y agradecíamos tenernos el uno al otro a falta de nuestros padres.

-Pepper quiere vivir en la torre con nosotros- Cambio el tema.

-¿Qué le hiciste a la pobre?-

-Le propuse irnos a alguna casa o departamento pero ella quiere vivir en la torre. Y quiere que cuando la boda termine nos vayamos todos a una de las islas a una 'luna de miel grupal'-

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo, cierto?-

-Cuando volvamos pregúntale tu misma, también me sorprendí… y me siento algo decepcionado. Me gustaría pasar un tiempo a solas con ella, si entiendes lo que te digo- Levanto una ceja.

-Tal vez por eso nos quiere llevar a todos- Reí-Dile que pasen un par de días solos y luego llegamos nosotros-

-Es una buena idea- Rio.

-¡Stark!- Se escucho un grito desde abajo. Era Steve. Bajamos rápidamente y comenzó a regañarnos.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen así? Los estamos esperando para ir a comer. No deberían estar usando sus poderes aquí, ya saben que solo somos invitados y deberíamos seguir el protocolo-

-Si, papá- Tony rio.

Nos llevo a nuestras habitaciones y nos dejo tranquilos. La comida paso tranquila, con bromas y normalidad. Cuando acabamos, cada uno se fue hacia su habitación. Me puse a leer mientras las horas volaban. Cuando se hizo de noche, gran ruido comenzó a escucharse desde el castillo.

-¿Iremos a la fiesta de hoy?- Dijo Natasha entrando a mi habitación junto a Jane.

-Si soy sincera contigo Tasha, no quiero- Bufe.

-Sé que no es tu ambiente, pero…-

-Solo vamos, celebremos que mañana nos vamos- Jane rio – No es que sea malagradecida, pero el ambiente aquí es muy diferente de donde venimos-

-Manos a la obra entonces- Dije mientras sacaba mi vestido de fiesta.

Luego de un rato las tres estábamos listas y nos dirigimos hacia la fiesta. Para nuestra sorpresa los chicos estaban ya coqueteando con otras personas.

-Y eso que todos tienen novia- Reí.

-Por fin llegaron- Tony estaba algo alegre.

-Me obligaron- Sonreí apuntando a las chicas.

-Si no quieres estar aquí, vete- Intervino Sif, la amiga de Thor y Loki. Natasha le dio una mirada fulminante y Jane abrió la boca sorprendida.

-Vamos a otro lado- Dijo Steve tomándome del brazo. Jane, Tasha, Bruce y Tony nos siguieron. En cambio Thor, Loki y Clint se quedaron atrás.

-¿Alguien me explica que fue eso?- Pregunte sorprendida.

-Al parecer la amiguita de Loki esta celosa- Rio Tony.

-Por muchos celos que tenga no creo que deba comportarse así- Reí.

-Lo siento- Dijo Thor uniéndose a la conversación, venia con Loki y Clint.

-No es tu culpa- Sonreí – Soy yo y mi genialidad. Loki ¿Bailamos?-

-Por supuesto, señorita- Me sonrió mientras nos alejábamos del resto.

Comenzamos a bailar y a conversar:

-Te pido disculpas por lo de antes-

-No importa-

-¿Enserio?-

-Da igual, porque sé que tú me quieres a mí- Reí.

-Ahí viene- Bufo.

-Quiero bailar contigo, Loki- Sif lo tomo del brazo.

-¿Qué no ves que estoy bailando con ella?- Refunfuño.

-No me importa- Sonrió

-Oh, yo me voy- Me retire de ahí. No había viajado a otro mundo para soportar escenas como esa. Fui a mi habitación, me puse ropa cómoda y saque mi videojuego portátil para pasar el rato hasta dormirme. A los cinco minutos llego Loki.

-Me dio una bofetada- Apunto a su mejilla izquierda.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- Reí.

-Le dije que me dejara tranquilo- Bufo.

-Podrías haber sido mas simpático- Puse mi mano en su mejilla y lo bese.

Se sentó en mi cama e hizo que me sentara con el para abrazarme por la espalda.

-¿Qué juegas?- Pregunto curioso.

-_Ocarina of Time_-

-¿Podemos pasar?- Bruce estaba en la puerta.

-Entren-

Llegaron todos a mi habitación, nos ordenamos un poco para estar todos cómodos.

-No se como ella te aguanta a ti y ahora esto- Natasha rio dirigiéndose a Loki.

-Es mi pareja y me quiere- Alardeo Loki.

Sonreí. Conversamos hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Preparamos nuestras cosas ya que a la mañana siguiente nos íbamos.

-Mañana tendremos que despedirnos de Padre y Madre- Loki estaba a mi lado en la cama.

-Esta bien- Murmure adormecida entre los brazos de Loki.

-Descansa pequeña- Acariciaba mi pelo.

A la mañana siguiente se hicieron todas las formalidades de la despedida. Volvimos a la tierra y comenzamos de inmediato a retomar nuestras funciones en SHIELD, ya que a pesar de 'estar de vacaciones' debíamos rendirle cuentas a Nick Fury diariamente.

* * *

Hola!

Haré una aclaración~

Elimine del cap anterior cuando Tony menciona a los padres de Pepper, estaba concentrada escribiendo y se me olvido el pequeño detalle de que a Pepper no se le conoce familia.

Otra cosa, si no han escuchado a Robert Downey Jr cantar, les recomiendo que lo busquen en youtube .

Nuevamente **¡Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer y comentar!**


	17. Preparativos

**- Preparativos-**

-Me casare- Tony hablo luego de un momento. Nos encontrábamos en el cementerio visitando a Phil. Pepper y yo lo acompañábamos mientras el resto del equipo ya se había retirado.

-Esperamos tu bendición, Phil- Pepper contenía las lágrimas.

Cuando regresamos a la torre Tony nos entrego las invitaciones al matrimonio. Eran muy al estilo de Pepper.

-Lleven a sus parejas- Bufó Tony.

-Es el viernes de la próxima semana, así que los esperamos a todos- Pepper sonreía.

Pepper conversaba emocionada con los chicos, ya que se iría a vivir a la torre y le contó los planes de la 'luna de miel'. Steve y Bruce se veían algo complicados así que hable con ellos:

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Podemos hablar en otro lado?- Bruce estaba serio. Steve asintió y fuimos a una de las oficinas.

-No me digan… problema de chicas- Reí.

-Betty esta algo enojada porque paso todo el día en el laboratorio- Buce se sonrojo.

-Emily aun no sabe quien soy- Soltó el capitán.

-¿Y se puede saber porque ninguno ha explicado su situación? Sé que no es fácil, pero vamos, todo el mundo nos conoce- Hice una mueca.

-Entiéndenos- Bruce estaba cabizbajo.

-Mañana vamos a cenar a un restaurante. Llévenlas y le explicaremos todo lo que esta pasando. Por cierto… Emily sabe… que tú y yo…- Sonreí.

-No- Steve se sonrojo.

-Entonces será más difícil- Reí.

-¿Iras con Loki?- Pregunto Bruce.

-No, primero explicamos lo suyo y luego mi condición y la del resto. Después haremos alguna reunión en donde estemos todos ¿Si?-

-Me parece una buena idea, ojala que todo esto funcione- Bruce frunció el ceño.

-Los espero mañana entonces en el restaurante que esta aquí cerca de la torre. A las 8 en punto- Reí mientras me retiraba.

Al día siguiente llegue 10 minutos tarde al restaurante por culpa de Tony que me interrogo antes de salir.

-Siento el retraso, buenas noches, soy Constanza Stark y trabajo con Steve y Bruce- Le sonreí a las chicas.

-Mucho gusto. Soy Elizabeth Ross, pero puedes decirme Betty- La chica estaba algo seria.

-Yo soy Emily Cannon- Saludo.

-Bueno, estoy aquí para explicar la situación en la que nos encontramos actualmente- Me senté al lado de Bruce.

-¿A que te refieres con situación?- Pregunto Emily extrañada.

-Steve, Bruce y yo somos parte de un equipo. Trabajamos diariamente junto a otras personas, cuidando… cuidando la seguridad mundial-

-Ellos trabajan en la parte científica y yo más que nada en la táctica- Steve se veía nervioso.

Bruce y Betty estaban en silencio, ya que ella ya sabia mas o menos lo que estaba pasando.

-Y bueno, somos un equipo. Normalmente debemos guardar nuestras identidades en secreto-Mentí para ayudar a Steve- pero ya que tu eres actualmente la persona mas cercana a él, debes saber quien es en realidad- La chica me miraba extrañada.

-¿Has oído hablar de los vengadores?- Betty miraba a Emily con seriedad.

-Por supuesto, dos veces nos han salvado de una catástrofe- Dijo cabizbaja.

-Pues yo soy Constanza Stark, la guerrera alada, hermana de Anthony Stark, Iron Man. Él es Bruce Banner, más conocido como Hulk, y Steve…-

-Yo soy el Capitán América- Finalizo. La chica nos miro horrorizada. Luego de un momento normalizo su cara y pudo por fin hablar.

-Ahora entiendo porque Steve no decía nada sobre el mismo- Rio – Cariño, nunca me imagine esto… pero… esta bien. Eso eres y yo simplemente te acompañare mientras pueda- Le hablo a Steve. El sonrió y le tomo la mano – Solo me había dicho que tu eras su ex novia- Me miro seria.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora somos amigos- Steve sonrió.

-Ahora ella es novia de… Loki- Bruce bromeo.

-¿Loki… el Dios Loki?- Emily me miraba perpleja.

-Así es- Reí.

-Tu turno, Banner- Steve intervino.

-Betty- Dije mirándola fijamente- Bruce no esta horas y horas en el laboratorio divirtiéndose. Estamos buscando una cura para su condición y que pueda transformarse a voluntad y sus sentimientos no influyan eso-

-El tampoco me había contado mucho sobre lo que estaba haciendo ahora- Suspiro.

-Solo vine para que ambas estuvieran tranquilas, ya que este par no tenia idea sobre que hacer- Sonreí.

-El próximo viernes es la boda de su hermano ¿Vendrás conmigo, Emily?- Steve se sonrojo.

-Por supuesto- Sonrió la chica.

-Nosotros también iremos- Dijo Betty.

-Me parece bien- Sonreí- Ahora debo irme, me escape un momento del trabajo- Suspire – Tony me matará-

-Nos vemos en la boda- Emily por primera vez me sonreía.

-Cuídate- Dijo Betty.

-Nos vemos mañana- Bruce suspiro aliviado. Steve me acompaño a la salida.

-No me voy a perder, querido- Lo regañe.

-Gracias por esto- Sonrió.

-De nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer- Me retire del lugar.

Volví rápidamente a la torre para que Tony dejara de llamarme, el teléfono estuvo vibrando todo el tiempo que pase fuera.

-Ya volví, Tony- Le di un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo te fue?- Pregunto curioso.

-Todo salió bien, ahora ¿Trabajamos?- Levante una ceja. Había que terminar reportes y arreglar cosas de la boda. Cuando terminamos y fuimos a dormir eran las 2 am.

-Mañana tendremos que salir juntos, iremos a comprar los trajes y los anillos- Dijo despidiéndose de mi.

Entre a mi habitación y Loki estaba durmiendo con un libro sobre la cara. Me acosté junto evitando que se despertara pero no funciono.

-Te espere pero no llegaste- Estaba adormecido.

-Lo siento, hay mucho trabajo en SHIELD y en Stark Industries- Suspire.

-Estas cansada- Soltó.

-Un poco, serán días ajetreados hasta que la boda termine. Mañana debo salir con Tony- Sonreí.

-Me estas dejando de lado- Bromeo.

-Nunca- Lo abrace y me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente Tony abrió la puerta de golpe haciendo que nos asustáramos.

-¡Mierda! ¿Están vestidos? ¿Interrumpí algo?- Rio.

-¿Se puede saber a que se debe el escándalo?- Me levante para golpearlo.

-Ella y yo aun no hacemos nada- Loki bostezo.

Tony y yo lo miramos sorprendidos.

-¡Loki! No es necesario que digas eso- Reí.

-Bueno, no me importa, pero vámonos de compras pronto. Entre antes terminemos esto mejor, así los nervios dejaran de carcomerme por dentro-

-Dame un segundo y vamos- Me dirigí a la ducha.

-¡Rápido!- Tony grito desde fuera.

Cuando estaba lista hizo que manejara yo, ya que él estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y no quería matarnos.

-¿Compraste tus cosas?- Pregunto

-Aun no, no he tenido tiempo- Suspire.

-Hoy las compraremos-

-Lo suyo primero, señor Stark- Reí.

Bajamos primero en una tienda con trajes para hombres. Entramos y nos dirigimos a la sección de novios para dar un vistazo.

-Me gusta ese- Apunto un traje gris como los que siempre usa.

-Es tu boda, usa algo diferente- Reí – Mira este ¿Te gusta?- Era un traje completamente negro, también la camisa y la corbata era burdeo.

-Me lo probare- Dijo tomándolo mientras iba a un probador. Al salir se veía realmente guapo.

-Si no fueras mi hermano… - Suspire molestándolo – Pero… las zapatillas que traes puestas- Reí.

-No me había fijado en ese detalle- Bufó.

-No se preocupe, aquí encontrara todo los accesorios que necesita- Una mujer joven intervino. Trabajaba en la tienda. Nos ayudo con todo. Le agradecí por la ayuda y Tony se despidió amablemente.

-Vamos por los anillos ahora- Dije subiendo al auto. Conduje hasta un lugar sobre el que había leído, decían que trabajaban muy bien. Llegamos y Tony eligió de inmediato un diseño, e hizo que grabaran la fecha del matrimonio en ellos.

-Eso fue rápido- Sonreí.

-Digamos que yo también había visto unos diseños- Cerro los ojos.

Cuando estábamos listos, me miro y me tomo de las manos.

-Tu turno- Sonrió.

-Puedo ir otro día, debes tener cosas que hacer aun- Estaba nerviosa.

-Ya no tengo nada más que hacer. Vamos- Caminamos hasta una tienda con vestidos de fiesta bastante elegante.

-Señor Stark- Uno de los trabajadores lo saludo -¿Ella es su hermana?- Me sonrió.

-Así es ¿Qué tienes para ella?-

-Vengan conmigo- El chico sonrió. Mientras caminábamos hablaba con Tony.

-¿Vienes continuamente a este lugar?- Levante una ceja.

-No- Rio – Pero Pepper me dijo que te trajera aquí, así que vine antes a ver que tal-

-Pepper- Sonreí.

-Estos son trajes apropiados para ella- Dijo el chico con tres vestidos en la mano. Eran muy bonitos, uno azul eléctrico, otro morado y el ultimo, curiosamente verde oscuro.

-Pruébate los tres- Ordeno Tony.

Me probé el azul y salí para que me vieran.

-Demasiado largo- Bufo Tony. El vestido me llegaba hasta los tobillos.

El morado era hasta las rodillas.

-No te viene- Rio.

El verde oscuro era un vestido strapless algo corto, tenía una franja negra bajo el busto, con una flor negra delicadamente puesta en el lado izquierdo. Sonreí recordando a Loki.

-Wow- Dijeron ambos.

Me sonroje.

-Ese, definitivamente ese- Dijo Tony sonriendo.

-¿Zapatos y accesorios?- El chico me miraba.

-Por favor- Asentí mientras me llevaba a elegir cosas.

Luego de una hora de indecisiones por fin terminamos. Ya estaba atardeciendo.

-Vamos a comer donas, tengo hambre- Bufé.

-Yo también- Suspiro – Vamos-

Mientras comíamos donas conversamos sobre la boda.

-¿Estas seguro que la mansión alcanzará para toda la gente?-

-Si. De todos modos no somos muchos, Pepper es la que lleva mas invitados- Sonrió.

-Estoy feliz por ti- Sonreí.

-Gracias-

-Señores, no es mi intención molestarlos, pero debemos cerrar el local. Son las 12 am- Dijo el chico que nos tomo la orden.

-Lo siento- Dije nerviosa- Tony, vamos-

Subimos al auto riéndonos.

-Siempre nos pasa eso- Tony sonreía.

-Cuando nos conocimos desayunamos, almorzamos y cenamos donas ¿Recuerdas?-

-Si, se me paso tanto el tiempo que olvide que debía comprarte cosas. Tuviste que dormir con una de mis camisas- Rio.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, hermano-

-Han pasado casi 20 años- Suspiro.

-Y nos quedan muchos más-

Llegamos a la torre y nos despedimos, había que descansar.

De a poco fuimos desprendiéndonos de las actividades en el trabajo para organizar la boda, rápidamente paso la semana y ya era el gran día.


	18. Unión

**- Unión -**

Ya teníamos todo preparado, solo faltábamos nosotros. El equipo estaba completo (con parejas incluidas) y nos dirigimos a la mansión, allá nos cambiaríamos. Tony no podía dejar de moverse mientras yo manejaba la camioneta.

-Tony, tranquilízate- Bruce le palmeaba el hombro.

-No he hablado con Pepper desde la mañana- Bufó.

-Dicen que es una tradición, el novio no puede ver a la novia antes de casarse- Agrego Emily.

-Tony- Mire por el retrovisor- No pasara nada, mientras los demás se arreglan en mi habitación yo te ayudare, pero por favor deja de moverte que me traes igual de nerviosa- Bufé.

-¿Tu habitación?- Clint se extraño.

-La mansión solo tiene dos habitaciones, la mía y la de Tony. Así que primero los chicos se arreglan y luego entramos nosotras- Sonreí.

-¿No te molesta, Emily?- Steve se veía preocupado.

-Para nada- Sonrió.

-¿Y a ti, Betty?- Interrumpió Bruce.

-Sera divertido- Betty miro a Emily.

-No les haremos nada, niños- Bufé mirando a Steve- Afortunadamente yo las conozco a todas, así que no hay problema- Sonreí.

-Nada de vestidos extraños esta vez- Dijo Jane riendo.

-Y Tasha es experta peinando- Agregué.

-Llegamos- Dijo Tony ansioso. Estacione la camioneta y guie al resto por la casa mientras Tony se iba a su habitación.

-Pasen- Dije abriendo mi puerta. Hace tiempo que no aparecía por aquí, así que habían cosas de cuando era niña aun- Dejen sus cosas en el closet, es enorme- Reí- Bien, chicas, tendremos que esperar. Ustedes – Dije mirando a los chicos – A trabajar, me llaman cuando hayan terminado para venir con ellas-

-Esta bien- Steve asintió. Cerraron la puerta así que hice un recorrido por el laboratorio con las mujeres.

-Es demasiado lujoso- Suspiro Emily.

-Estas son las excentricidades del idiota ese- Bufó Tasha.

-¿Aquí investigaban cuando eran pequeños?- Pregunto Jane.

-Si- Reí- Pase más horas aquí que al aire libre-

-Es hermoso- Betty estaba maravillada.

Sonó mi teléfono:

-Necesito ayuda- Tony colgó de inmediato.

-Debo ayudar a Tony ¿Quieren ir a la parte superior?-

-Vamos- Sonrieron todas.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta Tasha me ayudo:

-Les mostrare el jardín, ve con Stark-

-Las llamare cuando podamos arreglarnos, nos vemos- Corrí hacia la habitación de Tony. Estaba solamente en ropa interior y algo pálido.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Dije asombrada.

-Estoy tan nervioso que no puedo moverme- Suspiro.

-Tranquilo- Sonreí. Le ayude a ponerse el traje y lo peine -Listo-

-Gracias, no sé que haría sin ti- Bufó.

-Estarías perdido- Reí. Nuevamente sonó mi celular.

-Estamos listos- Era Clint.

-Bien, vengan a la habitación de Tony a calmarlo un poco, llamare a las chicas- Y colgué – ¿Quieres que me quede contigo o estarás bien con ellos?- Dije preocupada.

-Ve. Pero cuando termines regresa inmediatamente- Suspiro.

-Te quiero, animo- Dije mientras cerraba la puerta. Busque a las chicas y les dije que ya podíamos vestirnos. Las lleve a mi habitación y comenzamos el proceso de transformación, como dijo Emily.

-Ustedes primero- Le dije sonriendo a las demás. Poco a poco fueron terminando cada una de ellas hasta que al final quede yo. Me puse el vestido, unos zapatos negros y el collar con las alas que Tony y Pepper me regalaron hace años. Al salir Natasha me miro sorprendida.

-Te queda bien- Sonrió – ¿Ya sabes que peinado usaras?-

-Necesito tu ayuda- Hice un puchero.

-El cabello recogido con unas mechas casuales a los lados le quedaría bien- Betty intervino. Tasha asintió. Cuando las cinco estábamos listas salimos al living de la mansión, ahí estaban todos bromeando con Tony tratando de calmarlo un poco.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- Le pregunte a Tony. Sentí la mirada de todos.

-Si, gracias. Realmente te queda bien ese vestido- Sonrió.

-Todas ustedes se ven hermosas- Dijo Thor mientras sonreía.

-Ustedes también- Dijo Jane riendo.

-Los invitados empezaran a llegar pronto. Las personas que contraté ya están listas en el jardín… así que… todo va bien- Suspire.

Las personas poco a poco empezaron a llegar y la mansión se fue llenando de gente, así que me encargue de saludar gente y vigilar que todo saliera perfecto. Tony me entrego los anillos para que los guardara. Loki me acompaño todo el tiempo, pero se veía algo incomodo.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Le pregunte cuando nos quedamos solos en el jardín.

-Te ves demasiado bien- Bufó.

-No deberías estar enojado por eso. Aprovecha de recrear la vista conmigo- Reí.

-Ahora entiendo lo que sentiste por Sif en Asgard- Refunfuño.

-¿Y celos de quien, Loki?- Lo mire extrañada.

-De cualquiera que se te acerque- Sonrió maléficamente- Mira, viene la señorita Potts- Apunto.

Pepper venia con un vestido de novia precioso con una cola muy larga. Rhodey venia con ella del brazo, seguramente el la entregaría.

-Debemos ir al lado de Tony- Tome a Loki de la mano y lo lleve al lugar donde el juez esperaba. La ceremonia fue algo larga, aunque era solo por el civil.

-Las argollas, por favor- Dijo el juez. Me acerque hacia Tony y Pepper, estaban muy felices. Primero Tony le puso el anillo a Pepper. Cuando los tenían puestos, les dije:

-Les deseo lo mejor del mundo. Los amo- Sonreí. Ambos asintieron y Pepper estaba al borde del llanto.

-Firmen aquí- Dijo el juez. Espero a que firmaran y luego nos llamo – Ahora los testigos-

Rhodey y yo firmamos y volvimos a nuestros lugares.

-Por el poder que me confiere este estado, los declaro marido y mujer- El juez sonrió.

Tony beso a Pepper y los aplausos inundaron la mansión. Ahora eran Anthony y Virginia Stark. Todos los felicitamos y abrazamos, entregando nuestros mejores deseos.

Ahora comenzaría una pequeña cena y luego una fiesta al estilo Stark.

En la cena todas las mesas estaban conectadas, así que pasamos un buen momento conversando y bromeando. Luego comenzó el vals, así que Tony y Pepper tuvieron que bailar.

-Es tu turno, peque- Tony me sacaba a bailar. Loki bailaba con Pepper. En realidad todos terminamos bailando vals.

-Me emocione un poco cuando te casaste- Suspire.

-Nos dimos cuenta, Loki te abrazo para calmarte- Sonrió.

-No podía arruinar el momento-

-Por cierto, yo también te amo. Y Pepper también te ama, gracias por apoyarnos incondicionalmente en esta decisión-

-Siempre estaré con ustedes- Sonreí.

-Ahora somos una familia oficialmente- Rio.

-Pepper y yo somos… tus madres- Suspire.

-Así es- Rio.

El vals termino y comenzaba la fiesta. Tony hablo un momento y agradeció la presencia de todos. Cuando nos dimos cuenta había un par de agentes de SHIELD, incluso estaba Nick junto a María, que llegaron casi al empezar la boda.

-Loki ¿Vamos a tomar algo?-

-Sabes que el alcohol de la tierra no me afecta- Bufó.

-Bueno- Bufé.

-Vi las fotos que tenias en tu habitación. Stark y tú han cambiado mucho. Virginia también- Rio.

-Si- Sonreí - ¿Viste los cuadros de mis graduaciones?-

-Si, tu hermano se veía muy feliz. Y tú demasiado nerviosa-

En ese momento llegaron todos.

-Ahora que los veo, alquile habitaciones en un hotel cerca de aquí para cada pareja, porque… en la mansión no hay donde recibirlos a todos- Estaba cabizbaja – Cuando se quieran ir me avisan y los llevaré ¿Si?-

Asintieron.

-Por cierto… el viernes de la próxima semana Pepper nos invito un par de días a una de las islas de Tony ¿Vienen también? Para preparar las cosas allá – Reí.

-¿Una de SUS islas?- Emily estaba sorprendida.

-Si. Playa, sol… vacaciones-

-Clint y yo iremos- Natasha sonrió.

-Jane y yo también- Thor asintió.

-Yo también- Bufó Loki.

-Nosotros igual- Betty se veía contenta.

-¿Steve…?- Emily estaba ansiosa.

-Si tu quieres, vamos- Steve sonrió.

-Me parece bien, entonces el viernes le pediré a alguien de Stark Industries que nos lleve- Sonreí – Solamente esa semana tendremos que trabajar mas-

-Fury no nos dejaría salir así como así de nuevo ¿No?- Dijo Clint suspirando.

-¡Hey! Dejen de conversar como abuelitas y vengan a bailar con nosotros- Tony se veía agitado.

La fiesta pasó rápidamente, a las 5 am todos se retiraron y a las 6 am Pepper y Tony tomaron un avión hacia la isla para pasar su luna de miel. En cambio yo, llevé a los chicos al hotel.

-Mañana en la tarde pasare por ustedes para irnos a la Torre- Dije mientras se bajaban todos.

-¿Nosotros no dormiremos aquí?- Loki me miraba extrañado.

-Deje todas mis cosas en la mansión- Bufé- Si quieres quedarte aquí, bueno, pero tengo que irme- Le sonreí.

-Ni lo pienses, vamos- Loki volvía a subirse a la camioneta.

Conduje de nuevo y Loki me miraba en silencio.

-¿No es incomodo manejar con eso puesto?- Apunto hacia mi vestido.

-Mas o menos, pero puedo soportarlo- Sonreí.

-Nos quedaremos solos en la mansión-

-¿Y eso significa algo, Dios del Engaño?- Levante una ceja.

El silencio inundo el resto del viaje. Cuando llegamos a la mansión, nos dirigimos hacia mi habitación para dormir, ese día había madrugado junto a Tony ya que no podía quedarse tranquilo.

Loki tiro su traje por toda la habitación, algo raro viniendo de el ya que era muy ordenado.

Trate de quitarme el vestido pero no pude.

-Como en Asgard- Suspire.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Loki se giro a mirarme.

-Si, pero hazlo con cuidado, no lo tires igual que tu camisa- Reí. Bajo el cierre par que pudiera quitármelo.

-¿No llevas nada puesto?- Sonrió.

-Tasha me dijo que así se usaba, nada en la parte superior- Mire extrañada.

Para mi sorpresa hizo que soltara el vestido, él lo estaba afirmando. Comenzó un apasionado beso… que hizo que la noche se hiciera larga junto a él.

A las 2 de la tarde despertamos. Loki estaba acariciando mi espalda desnuda.

-Tienes las manos heladas- Bufé.

-Soy el príncipe de los gigantes de hielo ¿Qué esperas?- Sonrió.

-¿Y no te sentirás incomodo en la playa? A mi tampoco me gusta mucho… de hecho entre los dos podríamos hacer una competencia sobre cual tiene la piel mas blanca- Reí.

-Iré para acompañarte, podemos leer libros o jugar tus videojuegos juntos-

-Gracias- Sonreí - ¿No ha sonado el teléfono?-

-No ¿Ya quieres irte?- Pregunto enojado.

-Para nada… hay que volver al trabajo- Hice un puchero.

-Prepara algo y luego nos vamos-

-Tienes que aprender a cocinar ¿Entendiste?-

-No quiero, así no tendría excusa para que lo hicieras por mi- Rio.

Me levante de la cama en dirección a la cocina. Había que prepararle algo al 'príncipe'. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento.

-Te recuerdo que estas completamente desnuda- Dijo Loki mirándome. Los colores se me subieron al rostro y tome su camisa que estaba en el suelo. Me la puse y me quedaba grande, casi como un minivestido.

-¿Ahora si, su majestad?- Bufé.

-Te ves graciosa, realmente eres muy pequeña- Rio.

Prepare algo rápido y lleve una bandeja a la cama, donde Loki estaba mirando televisión.

-Me hubieras llamado- Bufó

-Aprovecha, querido- Sonreí.

Conversamos mientras comíamos y Loki quiso salir a dar una vuelta por la mansión al terminar.

-Hay un piano ahí- Apunto- ¿Puedes…?-

Le sonreí y me senté para tocar.

-La canción se llama Lilium, pero no voy a cantar esta vez- Cerré los ojos y deje que la música fluyera por mis manos y mi mente, hace tiempo que no podía tocar, pero no había olvidado nada. Cuando termine Loki me miraba sorprendido:

-Es algo triste, pero me gustó- Dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente. El teléfono interrumpió el momento:

-¿Coni?- Era Steve.

-Dime, Capi-

-¿A que hora vendrás?- Se escuchaba afligido.

-Si están todos listos, puedo ir ahora ¿Pasa algo, Steve?-

-Nada, solo… ya sabes, SHIELD- Bufó.

-¿Llamaron a alguien? ¿Paso algo?- Me preocupe.

-Tranquila, no ha pasado nada. Recuerda que tendremos que trabajar extra esta semana-

-Ni me lo recuerdes- Bufé- Dile a los demás que se preparen, vamos en camino-

-Esta bien. Y gracias, por todo esto. Adiós- Colgó.

Loki me miro y suspiro.

-Loki, a la ducha-

-¿Vamos juntos?- Me tomo de la mano.

-Bueno- Reí

Nos alistamos y fuimos al hotel.

-Capi, estoy abajo- Lo llame al teléfono para que salieran todos. Nos saludamos y todos subieron a la camioneta. El viaje era largo.

-¿Quieren ir directo a la torre o dejo en su casa a las damas presentes?- Pregunte mirando hacia atrás.

-No te preocupes, desde allá puedo tomar un taxi- Dijo Betty sonriendo. Jane y Emily asintieron. Las conversaciones sin sentido y las risas se hicieron presentes de inmediato. Cuando llegamos a la torre las chicas se despidieron y nosotros, al día siguiente, el domingo, debíamos comenzar a trabajar el doble.

* * *

Para este capitulo les dejo estos tips:

-Pueden buscar en google 'concept art stark mansion' para ver los ambientes en que se desarrolla la historia.

-La canción que toca la personaje principal se llama 'Lilium' y es el opening de Elfen Lied, les dejo el enlace a youtube: watch?v=_n5vbPmPis8


	19. Ciencia I

**- Ciencia I -**

La alarma de la habitación comenzó a sonar a las 6 am del día domingo. Loki bufó enojado y se tapo con las mantas completamente, mientras que yo, me ponía de pie mientras JARVIS saludaba:

-Buenos días señorita Stark- Dijo la IA de la casa.

-Buenos días JARVIS ¿Hay alguien ya en el laboratorio?- Pregunte adormecida.

-El señor Bruce Banner se encuentra trabajando-

-Banner va a colapsar antes de encontrar una solución a su problema- Loki despertaba y se ponía de pie.

-Hacemos todo lo que podemos- Suspire- ¿Tienes que ir a Asgard?-

-Si, protocolo, ya sabes- Bufó.

-Nos vemos en la noche entonces, cuídate mucho ¿Si?- Le di un beso en la mejilla y me iba a la ducha. Antes de llegar al laboratorio prepare café y unas magdalenas, para no perder tiempo desayunando las lleve al laboratorio.

-Hola, Bruce ¿Estas en ayunas?- Sonreí.

-Si- Suspiro.

-Permítame su brazo, caballero- Dije mientras le sacaba una muestra de sangre- Ahora come, es una orden- Bufé entregándole el desayuno.

-Auch- Rio – No tengo hambre, lo sabes-

-Bruce, si sigues haciendo esto te vas a enfermar y eso será peor. Anoche tuve una epifanía sobre ti, así que quiero probar- Reí mientras me dirigía hacia el microscopio.

-Loki se pondrá celoso- Bromeo mientras comía - ¿Y cual es tu idea del día de hoy?-

-Hacer que tu sinapsis sea química y no eléctrica cuando tus pulsaciones por equis motivo suben, así podrías controlar cuando te transformas. Y si tengo que abrir tu cerebro para probarlo, lo haré- Lo mire de reojo.

-Si me abres el cerebro aparecerá el otro tipo y te dejara estampada contra alguna pared-

-Tomo el riesgo- Sonreí – Si encuentro algo que lo solucione, podríamos crear una inyección que le de fin a tus problemas-

-Buenos días señores, que gusto tenerlos trabajando un domingo tan temprano- Fury entro en el laboratorio. Bruce saludo con la mano.

-Buenos días, Jefe- Dije bromeando.

-¿Han avanzado algo?- Pregunto hojeando nuestras bitácoras.

-Estamos probando una nueva idea- Bruce comenzaba a trabajar.

-Me parece bien, los dejo trabajar- Fury se retiraba.

Y así paso la mañana, hasta que se dio la orden que todos debíamos ir a almorzar. Curiosamente nadie podía negarse a esa orden, a menos que estuviéramos en alguna misión especial. Llame en secreto a Betty, para que ella y Bruce fueran a dar una vuelta.

-¡Betty! ¿Que haces aquí?- Bruce la saludaba con un cariñoso beso.

-Saldremos a pasear hoy- Betty lo abrazaba.

-¿Pasear? Pero si yo-

-Tienes la tarde libre- Le sonreí.

-Todo esto es obra tuya ¿No?- Me miro algo enfadado.

-Por supuesto- Le di una mirada burlona – Hoy el laboratorio cerrará temprano, traerán nuevos equipos para trabajar, así que aprovecha la maldita tarde, Bruce. Y por favor, llévala a algún lugar bonito- Reí.

-Gracias, Constanza- Betty sonreía.

-¿Y tu que harás?- Me pregunto Bruce.

-Aun no lo se ¿Entrenar? – Bufé

-Y tu novio ¿Loki?- Betty estaba curiosa.

-Está en Asgard con Thor- Dije sin pensar si ella sabía sobre Asgard o no.

-Bruce me dijo que habían ido una vez- Sonrió.

-Si- Hice una pausa – Siento que tengas que estar rodeada de toda esta gente rara- Bufé.

Ella rio y se retiraron. Ayude a un par de agentes a ordenar el comedor cuando gran ruido se escuchaba desde la entrada de la torre.

-¡Déjenme pasar!- Era una mujer con una voz familiar. Me acerque a los guardias y era Emily.

-¿Emily? Que pasa- Dije mientras los guardias la soltaban – Ven, pasa, conversemos- La lleve hasta una oficina.

-Estoy preocupada por Steve, dijo que se iba a una misión pero no me ha llamado- Tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-Emily, tranquila- Le sujete una mano – Cuando nos vamos a una misión no podemos estar en contacto con gente ajena a nuestro trabajo, lo siento-

-Pero…-

-Sé que estas preocupada, pero si algo le hubiera pasado, nos hubieran llamado a todos para apoyarlo- Trate de tranquilizarla.

-Lo siento- Dijo cabizbaja.

-Lo regañaran por esto- Reí - ¿Steve, me escuchas?- Hable por el intercomunicador, que Los Vengadores y un par de agentes especiales debían llevarlo siempre encendido.

-¿Sucedió algo? Estoy en Alemania- Steve se escuchaba agitado.

-Mis saludos al Führer- Solté para hacerlo enojar – Nada, querido, Emily esta conmigo y no ha sabido nada de ti, quiere saber si estas bien, siento interrumpir-

-¿Esta en SHIELD?- Bufó.

-Si, pero no ha pasado nada, no te enojes- Emily me miraba sorprendida.

-Ustedes, par de idiotas, utilicen la red para algo importante- Natasha interrumpió riendo.

-Estoy bien, vuelvo mañana, mañana la visitare ¿Puedes decírselo? Ahora debo irme-

-Esta bien capipaleta, adiós- Dije soltando el bendito botón del intercomunicador- Dijo que mañana vuelve y te visitara ¿Tranquila?-

-Muchas gracias- Dijo llorando mientras me abrazaba, como quería esta mujer al capitán.

-Una sola cosa, Emily. Que esto no se repita ¿Esta bien? Cualquier cosa que necesites llámame, pero haciendo esto lo único que consigues es poner tu propia vida en peligro-

-Estaba asustada- Suspiro.

-Si quieres estar al lado de Steve debes soportar este tipo de cosas. Incluso yo misma he desaparecido semanas investigando cosas en otros países-

-Te agradezco que hayas hecho esto por mí- Emily se ponía de pie.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- Pregunte.

-No, vivo cerca de aquí. Adiós- Salió de la oficina rápidamente. Fury entro en la oficina.

-Señorita Stark- Me miro desaprobatoriamente.

-Lo siento, Nick. Ya le explique a la chica que no puede volver a hacer esto- Estaba nerviosa.

-Lo se ¿Qué puedo hacer para evitar que estas cosas sucedan? ¿Debo prohibir las relaciones en SHIELD?- Me miro bromeando.

-Si haces eso todos renunciaríamos, creo que hemos mantenido bien el equilibrio de vida personal y trabajar para ti- Sonreí.

-No es que puedan renunciar, señorita Stark- Sonrió.

-Cierto- Reí.

Se retiro y como el laboratorio estaba cerrado, fui a mi habitación. Habían sido días ajetreados y era domingo, así que no había muchas ganas de trabajar. Encendí la televisión del living y comencé a jugar uno de mis videojuegos para pasar el rato.

Clint y Natasha llegaron a la hora después:

-¡Quiero jugar!- Grito Clint mientras se acomodaba a mi lado en el sillón. Le di mi control y fui a buscar otro.

-Compórtate- Natasha bufó desde otro sillón.

-No jugábamos desde que SHIELD la rapto para entrenarla- Clint rio.

-¿Quieres unirte?- Dije mirando a Tasha.

-No, gracias querida- Sonrió.

Clint gritaba como un niño pequeño jugando conmigo, las horas pasaron hasta que se rindió, le di una paliza en el videojuego.

-Suficiente, ya me has humillado bastante- Dijo dejando el control en la mesa.

-Si, la verdad es que también me aburrí un poco- Reí. En eso Thor y Loki llegaron.

-¿Cómo les fue?- Pregunto Natasha.

-Bien, Padre y Madre necesitaban ayuda con un par de cosas, pero por ahora ya no tendremos que viajar mas- Thor se veía cansado.

-¿Les sucede algo? Se ven mal- Pregunte mirando a Loki.

-No, nada, estamos bien- Thor sonrió – Preparare algo para comer, muero de hambre ¿Alguien mas quiere?-

Todos asentimos y esperamos a ver que maravilla sabia preparar Thor. Luego de la cena todos nos fuimos a dormir ya que la semana nos tocaba realmente agotadora.

-Loki ¿De verdad no pasa nada?- Le pregunte mientras nos preparábamos para dormir.

-Es enserio, vamos, tu puedes ver si estoy mintiendo o no- Bufó.

-Se veían realmente mal, pensé que habían tenido que luchar contra algo o alguien allá-

-Viajar diariamente a Asgard es agotador- Dijo mientras se acostaba.

-Te dejare descansar entonces- Sonreí mientras apagaba las luces. Loki en el momento que puso la cabeza en la almohada se durmió.

-Buenos días, señorita Stark. Son las 6 am- JARVIS comenzaba su discurso- El señor Stark le dejo un mensaje (Se escucha la voz de Tony y Pepper) - ¡Peque! ¿Va todo bien? – Tony, déjala tranquila un día – Pepper, es mi hermana – Esperamos que todo vaya bien en la torre, estamos esperando a que lleguen - ¡Pepper! ¿Ya no quieres estar a solas conmigo? – Adiós querida, llámanos en cuanto puedas-

-Tu hermano es un idiota- Bufó Loki adormecido.

-Lo siento, descansa mucho hoy, te amo- Le di un beso y me prepare para ir al laboratorio. Prepare desayuno para Bruce y para mi nuevamente.


	20. Ciencia II

** - Ciencia II -**

-Buenos días- Bruce tenia unas ojeras impresionantes.

-Maldita sea, Bruce, ve a dormir- Bufé – Te excusare con Fury, pero por favor recupérate un poco-

-Lo siento, anoche no pude dormir- Bostezo.

-Por eso te digo, ve a dormir y cuando te encuentres mejor vuelves. Así no sirves, querido-

Bruce asintió y se retiro del laboratorio.

Suspire, me puse el traje esterilizado y comencé a trabajar en una zona aislada, ya que trabajaría con químicos. Steve venia llegando y golpeo el vidrio hablando por el intercomunicador de la sala.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Pregunte levantando la vista.

-Conversar- Se veía afligido.

-Si entras te expondrás innecesariamente- Le advertí.

-No importa- Bufó.

-Dile a uno de los agentes que te de los elementos necesarios para entrar aquí-

Volvió a los 10 minutos.

-¿Qué sucede, mi querido Capitán América?- Lo mire extrañada.

-Es sobre Emily. Quería hablar sobre lo que paso ayer-

-Estaba preocupada por ti. Esa mujer te quiere, y mucho- Reí.

-Pero lo que hizo… no considero que fuera correcto-

-Cuando una mujer se preocupa así no piensa mucho en si esta haciendo lo correcto o no, Steve. Converse con ella, hasta lloró por ti- Cuando dije eso Steve se sorprendió mucho- Y le dije que no lo volviera a hacer. Lo siento, pero Fury me regaño por usar los intercomunicadores para eso-

-Gracias. Hablare con ella, si no puede aguantar la situación, será mejor que lo dejemos- Suspiro.

-Compréndela un poco, piensa ¿Qué pasaría si ella fuera la heroína y tú vivieras pensando en su seguridad?-

-Definitivamente no entiendo a las mujeres- Bufó.

-Mi padre me contó lo del fondue- Reí.

Se sonrojo.

-Ella no quiso verme cuando desperté-

-Lo se. Y la entiendo, los años pasaron por ella y por ti no- Suspire.

-Murió hace poco- Steve estaba escondiendo su cara tras sus manos, tenia los codos apoyados sobre la mesa.

-Lo siento, Steve- Susurre.

-Te pareces mucho a Howard, gracias por la charla- Dijo mientras se retiraba.

-¿A que vino eso de Howard?- Refunfuñe.

Estuve en la sala de aislamiento hasta que salí a tomar un descanso, cuando volví JARVIS comenzó a hablar.

-Señorita Stark, son las 12 pm ¿Desea que llame al Señor Stark?-

-Por favor- Acepte mientras escuchaba el tono de marcar.

-¿Bueno?- Era Pepper.

-Pepper, que alegría escucharte ¿Cómo están? Dijiste que llamara- Sonreí.

-Oh, querida, estamos muy bien ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?-

-Todos están bien, menos Bruce y yo que pasamos el día en el laboratorio encerrados- Reí.

-¿Aun no encuentran nada?- Suspiro.

-No. Pero estamos probando otra teoría-

-¡Animo! Aquí viene Tony, nos vemos el viernes, querida-

-¿Peque?- Dijo emocionado.

-Señor Stark ¿Cómo esta?- Dije molestándolo.

-Muy bien, han sido unas buenas vacaciones ¿Cómo estas tu?-

-Bien, he dormido poco, pero estoy sobreviviendo-

-No descuides tu salud, te quiero aquí el viernes ¿Escuchaste?- Bufó.

-Iremos todos, tranquilo. Sigue disfrutando tus vacaciones, hermanito-

-Lo haré. No te olvides de nosotros y llámanos ¿Si?-

-Esta bien, solo disfruten. Nos vemos-

-Adiós-

Tony realmente se preocupaba de más. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar:

-¿Estas muy ocupada?- Loki se escuchaba afligido.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Banner se ve algo mal-

-Voy enseguida, Loki-

Conseguí que un medico me acompañara. Entre a la habitación de Bruce y estaba todo tirado en el piso, y él no podía dejar de llorar. Estaba desconsolado.

-¿Bruce? Tranquilo- Dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro.

-No soporto mas esta situación- Gimió.

-Bruce…- La voz se me corto y las lagrimas se hicieron presentes- Ven, vamos a la cama y acuéstate un poco – Le tome la mano. Solo se limito a asentir.

-Debo revisarlo ¿Me lo permite, Doctor Banner?- El medico lo miraba preocupado – Si me permiten un minuto, esperen fuera- Miro a Loki y a mi.

-No, no importa que estén aquí- Bruce se tranquilizo un poco.

El medico lo reviso y al finalizar nos comento:

-Esta pasando por una crisis nerviosa, lo mejor seria que se quedara en casa un par de días y en un ambiente lo mas relajado posible, y si no es mucho pedir, acompañado- El doctor nos miraba fijamente.

-Yo puedo acompañarlo- Loki estaba preocupado.

-Eso es todo, si esto vuelve a ocurrir, avísenme- Se retiro.

-Lo siento- Bruce nos miraba.

-No, querido, no te disculpes por nada. Loki se quedara contigo ¿Esta bien?- Asintió.

Pasaron tres días hasta que Bruce se recupero un poco, y nuevamente estaba en el laboratorio antes de las 6 am.

-Buenos días, madrugador- Le dije mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Buenos días- Sonrió.

-¿Preparado para otro día de tortura?- Suspire.

-Estoy algo nervioso, mañana nos vamos a la isla de Stark-

-¿Quieres irte de vacaciones, Bruce?- Reí.

-Siendo sincero, si- Dijo acomodándose en uno de los computadores. Investigamos toda la mañana y cuando Bruce tomo un descanso, paso algo increíble.

-No puede ser- Dije perpleja - ¿Bruce? ¡Bruce!. JARVIS, ubica a Bruce y dile que venga de inmediato, es urgente-

-Si, Señorita-

-¿Qué pasa?- Bruce llego corriendo.

-Mierda, Bruce, ven a ver esto- Dije apuntando al microscopio. Se acercó a mirar y seguramente vio lo mismo que yo, ya que su cara de asombro apareció al instante.

-¿Eso… eso es un inhibidor?-

-Si. Aun no se si será temporal o definitivo, pero… es…- Bruce interrumpió dándome un gran abrazo.

-¿Interrumpo algo, señores?- Fury se hizo presente.

-Acabamos de encontrar algo- Bruce estaba completamente emocionado.

La cara de Fury era indescriptible. Una de las dificultades mas grande que SHIELD tiene es que sus componentes no dominan al 100% sus habilidades, y el caso mas grave era Bruce. Ahora, con esta solución, haría las cosas más fáciles.

-¿Pueden crear una dosis para probarlo?-

Ambos asentimos.

-Felicitaciones- Dijo Fury mientras se retiraba.

-Tendremos que usarte como conejillo de indias, Bruce- Suspire.

-Si esto hace que me transforme solo cuando quiera sin que mis sentimientos influyan… haría de todo- Estaba contento. Fury volvió.

-Ya que mañana se van… dejen el experimento para la próxima semana, debemos monitorear el estado del señor Banner… y les debo esas vacaciones- Bufó – Tómense el día libre- Se retiro nuevamente.

-Eso es lo peor que Nick pudo decirnos- Suspire – ¿Prefieres que nos quedemos? Puedo llamar a Tony diciendo que no iremos a la isla-

-No, no te preocupes. Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en este ultimo tiempo, y debemos probarlo bien, para que no traiga consecuencias. Unas pequeñas vacaciones no nos harán mal- Sonrió.

-¿Seguro?- Lo mire preocupada.

-Seguro, ahora, vamos a preparar nuestras cosas para mañana. Pero… otra cosa, mantengamos esto en secreto ¿Si? Por si no resulta…-

-Esta bien- Bufé – Confía un poco mas en nuestras habilidades, Bruce- El solo se limito a asentir mientras caminábamos a nuestra casa.

Cuando entre a mi habitación me encontré con Loki plácidamente dormido sobre mi cama.

-¿Loki?- Lo moví un poco.

-¿Mmm?-

-Son casi las 1 ¿Te sientes bien?- Me senté a su lado.

-¡¿Las 1?!- Dijo exaltado, reí ante su reacción.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada- Le acaricie el cabello.

-Tenia que cuidar a Banner- Bufó.

-Estuvo toda la mañana conmigo, fue al laboratorio. Esta mejor-

-Que bien, me alegra. Banner es un gran amigo y me dolió mucho verlo así… tan mal- Lo mire sorprendida.

-Loki, te estas volviendo un humano con sentimientos- Me lancé sobre el abrazándolo.

-¿Has hablado con Stark?- Pregunto.

-No, pero mañana vendrá una camioneta a buscarnos para tomar un avión e ir a la isla. Hay que preparar las maletas-

-Serán solo tres días- Bufó.

-De todos modos hay que hacer una maleta- Bufé.

Loki fue a su habitación (la cual casi ya no usaba) a buscar sus cosas para ordenar junto a mi.


	21. Vacaciones

**- Vacaciones -**

-¿Están todos listos?- Pregunte a los presentes, ya todos tenían su maleta y estábamos esperando a la persona que nos llevaría a la isla.

-Por ultima vez, si- Bufó Clint. En ese instante sonó mi teléfono:

-Señorita Stark, acabo de llegar a la Torre para recogerlos-

-Gracias- Dije mientras colgaba- Bien, vámonos- Sonreí.

Los chicos y yo bajamos hasta donde uno de los trabajadores de Stark Industries nos llevaría al aeropuerto privado, para luego salir a la isla. El camino se hizo ameno ya que todos conversábamos como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. Cuando llegamos a la isla todos miraban sorprendidos, ya que era muy bonito.

-Bienvenidos a… el ego de mi hermano hecho isla – Dije cabizbaja. Todos rieron – Hay que usar la camioneta que esta ahí para llegar a la mansión ¿Me siguen?- Apunte para que todos subieran.

Conduje aproximadamente 45 y llegamos. La mansión de la playa era ridículamente grande, ya que se usaba como casa de vacaciones para invitar a todo el mundo posible. Era como la mansión de Malibu, pero con más habitaciones y el doble de grande.

-Llegamos – Sonreí.

Todos bajamos con nuestras cosas en dirección a la mansión. En la puerta Pepper y Tony nos esperaban.

-¡Peque!- Tony movía su mano saludándome.

-Como ordeno el señor Stark, traje a sus invitados- Sonreí - ¿Cómo están?-

-Bien, querida, gracias por acompañarnos- Pepper se veía muy feliz.

-Muchas gracias por invitarnos Stark- Steve estaba nervioso.

-De nada, capi. Con que no te derritas, todo bien- Bromeo. Steve solo le dio una de sus miradas desaprobatorias, pero luego rio- Los llevare a sus habitaciones, Coni, la tuya es la de siempre- Tony se retiraba con los demás.

-¿La de siempre?- Loki me miraba sorprendido.

-Vengo todos los años desde que vivimos juntos- Suspire – ¿Me acompañas?- Dije tomándolo de la mano guiándolo a la habitación. Cuando entramos estaba como siempre… llena de libros y de videojuegos.

-Es aun más grande que la mansión de Malibu- Loki dejaba sus cosas en el armario.

-Si, es como… su castillo-

-Y esta lleno de libros y videojuegos ¿De verdad no salías de esta habitación?-

-No mucho, pasaba el día en la terraza leyendo un libro y de noche todos venían a jugar videojuegos, si es que no traían mujeres- Reí.

-Esta vez la pasaras mejor, porque tus amigos y yo estamos junto a ti. Y somos un grupo bastante raro- Suspiro.

-Traje un par de bikinis de todos modos- Loki me miro y levanto una ceja – Si, Loki, a veces uso bikini- Reí.

-Clint nos llevo a todos a una tienda en Midgard e hizo que compráramos un… ¿Bañador?- Bufó

-Creo que podre recrear la vista entonces- Reí.

-No es gracioso-

-No te puedes meter al agua con tus botas y tú capa, Loki- Sonreí besándole la mejilla.

-Me pondré eso solo si tu te pones el tuyo- Sonrió.

-¿Quieres verlo? Me lo pondré bajo la ropa, hace mucho calor aquí- Bufé mientras sacaba de la maleta una remera musculosa, un short corto y un bikini, todo negro.

-También me cambiare, Bruce me aconsejo sobre que ropas debía traer- Bufó.

-Si te vas a sentir incomodo no lo hagas- Lo mire preocupada.

-Siento la necesidad de verte con eso puesto, así que yo también lo hare- Sonrió divertido.

-Pervertido- Bufé. Ambos reímos. Luego de cambiarnos fuimos a donde estaban todos, que también ya estaban con ropa adecuada para el lugar.

-¿Quieren almorzar ya?- Tony sonrió.

-Tengo hambre- Thor acariciaba su abdomen.

-La verdad es que yo también- Suspire- ¿Qué quieren comer?-

-Sorpréndenos- Clint río.

-¿Por qué ella deberá cocinar?- Bufó Jane – Todos deberíamos ayudar-

-Porque ella es chef y nunca nos deja ayudarla- Steve intervino. Jane rio.

-Si quieren ayudar adelante, pero doy ordenes, por eso ellos se espantan- Sonreí.

-Te ayudare- Dijo Bruce.

-Yo también- Jane se puso a mi lado.

-Llevare al resto a conocer la isla, te encargo la casa, peque- Tony salía rápidamente de la mansión con los demás.

-Huyó- Reí - ¿Vamos?- Apunte hacia la cocina. Bruce y Jane fueron de bastante ayuda, así que terminamos rápido. Hicimos el almuerzo y un postre.

-Tony, tráelos de vuelta, esta listo- Dije llamándolo por teléfono. A los pocos minutos ya estaban todos de vuelta ayudando a acomodar la mesa y servir.

-No comía esto desde que estábamos en el Helicarrier- Suspiro Natasha.

-¿Helicarrier?- Pregunto Emily.

-Es nuestro cuartel flotante, querida- Respondió Tony.

-¿Te hicieron cocinar ahí también?- Pregunto Betty.

-Nuestro jefe toma decisiones extrañas- Suspire – Pero agradezco que haya sido así, la comida de ese lugar…-

-Es desastrosa- Dijeron Clint, Natasha, Bruce y Steve. Las chicas rieron.

-Yo no alcancé a comer en aquella nave- Bufó Loki.

-Tu eras el malo aun, Dios de la Locura- Ironizo Tony.

-Tony- Lo mire enojada.

-No importa, no puedo negar mi pasado- Sonrió.

-¿Qué… que paso ahí?- Emily se veía curiosa. Jane y Betty también. Entre el equipo nos miramos dudando si debíamos contar todo lo que paso.

-Ares traiciono a Loki y lo hirió de muerte- Dijo Steve rompiendo el silencio – Y ella gracias a su energía lo salvo-

-¿Energía?- Pregunto Betty.

-Ella se transforma a base de energías, o como decimos comúnmente, magia- Bruce le contesto.

-¿Y desde ahí que están juntos?- Pregunto emocionada Jane. Se hizo un silencio incomodo.

-No, lo nuestro comenzó tiempo después- Loki se veía serio – Al finalizar la segunda 'catástrofe'-

-Buena salvada, Loki- Tony rio.

-¿Y que fue lo que sucedió ahí?- Emily, al parecer, quería saberlo todo.

-Nos dieron una paliza- Clint suspiro.

-En la televisión apareció que la guerrera alada había terminado luchando sola- Jane se veía preocupada.

-Si, bueno, la batalla se hizo algo personal- Reí nerviosa.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo Betty.

-Magneto mato a su madre- Natasha intervino algo enojada. Las tres se sorprendieron.

-Esa ha sido la misión mas terrible y triste que hemos pasado- Thor intervino.

-¿Triste?- Pregunto Emily.

-Si, bueno…-Thor me miro y asentí –Ella mato a Magneto… y Magneto… mató a Constanza- Finalizo. Todos se entristecieron.

-Pero aquí me ven, ahora soy un zombie. Gracias a Thor, Loki y sus padres estoy de vuelta- Sonreí para relajar el ambiente.

-Siento preguntar tanto, me causaba curiosidad, pero nunca imagine que había pasado algo así- Dijo Emily cabizbaja.

-Bueno, basta de historias y vamos a la playa- Tony sonreía.

-Vayan ustedes, Loki y nosotras dos ordenaremos- Dijo Natasha mientras nos tomaba del brazo. Espero a que se fueran todos para comenzar a hablar mientras ordenábamos las cosas:

-No me gusto para nada ese interrogatorio- Bufó Loki.

-Betty, Jane y Pepper han sido monitoreadas desde siempre, pero Emily no aparece en ningún registro. No sabemos quien es, de donde viene, nada- Soltó Natasha enojada.

-¿No estarás insinuando…?- Pregunte sorprendida.

-Esperemos que no- Respondió Natasha.

-Yo tampoco aparecía en sus registros ¿Recuerdas? Tal vez sea una mutante también- Dije escéptica.

-Mientras sea de nuestro bando, todo bien. Por ahora nada más de historias, ni de mencionar puntos débiles, nada. Hasta que sepamos quien es-

-Hasta el momento Steve y yo somos los mas cercanos a ella, incluso me ha abrazado, pero nunca sentí presencia de energías extrañas- Suspire.

-Hay que informarle a los demás… Rogers se enojara- Loki guardaba las cosas.

-¿Fury lo sabe?- Pregunte.

-Si, todo SHIELD esta buscando información, pero no ha conseguido nada- Bufó Natasha.

-Por ahora sigamos normales, en la noche tendremos una reunión de vengadores- Suspire.

-Vamos a la playa- Dijo Natasha nuevamente tomándonos del brazo.

Cuando llegamos estaban todos jugando en la arena, un partido de volley mujeres contra hombres.

-Eso debió ser idea de Clint- Suspiro Natasha. Loki y yo reímos. Se separo de nosotros para unirse al partido y nosotros fuimos bajo un quitasol enorme para sentarnos a mirar.

-¿No quieres ir?- Le pregunte a Loki.

-No, sabes que no soy muy… atlético- Sonrió.

-Deberías entrenar conmigo- Sonreí.

-De todos modos ocupo mas la magia que la fuerza bruta- Me abrazo. Tony se lanzo sobre nosotros separándonos.

-Es demasiado temprano para estar tan… acaramelados- Rió.

-Stark, no te pongas celoso- Dijo Loki riendo.

-Vengan a jugar- Bufó con su tono de niño pequeño mientras se ponía de pie y volvía a donde estaban jugando.

-Vamos- Dijo Loki mientras se quitaba la remera – Tu turno-Sonrió. Espero a que me quitara la ropa para quedar solo en el bikini.

-Vamos- Suspire mientras caminaba con el. Comenzamos a jugar y estábamos en completa desventaja, ya que Thor, Clint y Steve hacían todo el trabajo, en cambio nosotras, solo Natasha y yo estábamos entrenadas.

-¡Coni!- Grito Natasha lanzando el balón, salte alto y lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas. Casi le da en la cabeza a Tony. Por lo menos era un punto para nosotras… aunque íbamos perdiendo.

-¡Hey! No me mates- Dijo Tony asustado.

-Lo siento- Sonreí.

-¿Vamos al agua ahora?- Dijo Thor emocionado. Todos asintieron y corrieron al mar, menos Bruce, Tony, Loki y yo.

-Me gustan más las piscinas- Bufé.

-Hay una en la terraza, lo sabes- Tony me miro extrañado.

-¿Por qué no fuiste al mar, Bruce?- Pregunte curiosa.

-Estoy algo cansado, seguir el ritmo de Thor y de Steve no es fácil- Rió.

-Ya estamos algo mayores para esto ¿No, Bruce?- Tony lo molestaba – Por cierto, en la noche mi hermanita y yo cantaremos algo- Me sonrió.

-Tendremos una reunión también- Loki nos miraba serios.

-Oh, si, la noviecita de Steve ¿No?- Tony suspiro.

-Al parecer todos nos dimos cuenta de algo- Bruce limpiaba sus lentes.

-Ahora vamos todos a nadar- Dijo Tony mientras nos llevaba hacia el agua. Pasamos la tarde en el mar, y ya en la noche, comenzarían las animadas fiestas de Tony.


	22. Dudas

**- Dudas -**

-Peque, vamos a buscar el amplificador y la guitarra, tengo ganas de cantar- Tony me tomaba del brazo. Asentí y fuimos a la sala en donde teníamos varios instrumentos musicales. Cuando terminamos de instalar todo en la terraza, el resto se sentó.

-Bien, yo canto y tu me acompañas en los coros- Dijo poniéndose atrás del micrófono.

Comencé a tocar Highway to hell, era una de sus favoritas.

_Livin' easy, lovin' free,_

_Season ticket on a one-way ride_

_Askin' nothin', leave me be,_

_Takin' everything in my stride_

_Don't need reason, don't need rhyme,_

_Ain't nothin' I would rather do_

_Goin' down, party time,_

_My friends are gonna be there, too_

_Yeah..._

-Ahora juntos- Dijo Tony emocionado.

_I'm on the highway to Hell!_

_On the highway to Hell!_

_Highway to Hell!_

_I'm on the highway to Hell!_

Mientras cantábamos los chicos aplaudían, incluso Jane y Betty se unieron. Los demás reíamos, nos divertimos mucho. Luego de dos horas de concierto, había que tener esa reunión que todos esperábamos.

-Tenemos que hablar- Loki miro serios a todos.

-¿Quieren que salgamos?- Pregunto Jane afligida.

-No, nosotros iremos a otro lado, disculpen, no lo tomen como una falta de respeto, pero a veces el deber nos llama- La excusa se me ocurrió en el momento- Loki nos transportara, volveremos enseguida-

-Conversaremos un rato entonces- Emily sonrió.

-Sujétense- Loki dijo eso y desaparecimos. Aparecimos en donde había aterrizado el avión en la isla. Había una pequeña caseta, ahí podíamos conversar.

- Primero que nada, debo revisarlos a todos- Tony saco un aparato y nos reviso, por si teníamos micrófono o algo extraño- Bien, pasen-

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?- Bufó Thor.

-Se trata sobre Emily- Natasha estaba seria.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Steve - ¿Qué pasa con Emily?- Estaba enojado.

-Lo que pasa Capi, es que no sabemos quien es. Y tenemos sospechas de que sea algún tipo… de persona parecida a nosotros- Explique.

-¿Estas diciendo que es posible que ella sea un enemigo?- Golpeó la mesa.

-Rogers, lo que sucede es que apareció de la nada, no hay registros sobre ella y pregunta mucho sobre que cosas pasaron mientras luchábamos. Soy una espía, se cuando alguien esta investigando- Natasha lo miraba seria.

-Es lo mismo que pasa con los registros de Coni, cuando SHIELD descubrió su habilidad, su historia comenzaba solo cuando Stark la llevo a vivir con ella, sobre antes no hay nada- Clint intervino.

-¿No puede ser simple curiosidad? ¿Y porque la están investigando?- Bufó.

-Por dios, Steve ¿De verdad crees que a ninguno de nosotros y a nuestros cercanos los investigan?- Grité enojada. Loki puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Lo único que les pido es que ya no contemos mas cosas, y tu sobretodo Steve, si ves algo raro, debes decirnos… aunque sean paranoias nuestras, podemos ponernos a todos en peligro- Dijo Natasha.

-Steve- Thor cerró los ojos - ¿Te ha preguntado más cosas? ¿Qué sabes sobre ella?-

-La conocí en el café que esta cerca de la torre, dijo que sus padres están muertos y no tiene familia. Solamente me ha preguntado cosas después de decirle que era el Capitán América, pero… nada más-

-¿Qué te pregunto?- Lo mire seria.

-Sobre que poderes teníamos cada uno- Bufó.

-Esta bien, eso es todo. Volvamos y sigamos como siempre, pero nosotros también debemos investigarla- Tony suspiro. Todos asentimos.

-Sujétense de nuevo- Dijo Loki mientras nos transportaba a la mansión. Cuando llegamos las chicas estaban conversando en la sala y se sorprendieron al vernos.

-¿Paso algo?- Dijo Emily afligida.

-Nada, cariño- Steve le sonrió.

-Estoy algo cansada, así que me voy a dormir. Buenas noches- Sonreí. Me fui a la habitación y con las luces apagadas, me puse el pijama y me acosté. Encendí la televisión para jugar algo, pero las dudas sobre Emily me distraían.

-Tampoco es para que te pongas así- Tony irrumpió en mi habitación junto a Pepper, que seguramente ya sabia todo.

-Estoy cansada, Tony ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte.

-No finjas, hasta aquí veo tu cara de preocupación- Bufó.

-¿Sabes que si es una mutante puede pasar lo mismo que con Magneto?- Suspire.

-Esperemos que no sea nada, y si lo es, que sea aliado- Pepper habló.

-De todos modos, todos trajeron su traje así que si pasa algo habrá que luchar simplemente… y proteger a las demás- Dijo Tony.

-¿Sucede algo?- Loki entraba a la habitación.

-Nada, querido, ya nos vamos- Dijo Pepper tomando por el brazo a Tony mientras se lo llevaba- Descansa- Salieron de la habitación.

-¿Ahora si me dices que pasa?- Bufó Loki.

-Nada… estoy cansada y preocupada- Suspiré.

-No pasará nada- Dijo mientras se acostaba conmigo y me abrazaba.

-Ojalá…-

-¿Puedo jugar?- Preguntó.

-Bueno, ve a buscar otro control- Sonreí. Y así pasamos la noche, jugando videojuegos hasta las 6 de la mañana. Cuando apagamos la televisión ya había un poco de luz.

-Despierta- Loki me movía – Son las 3 de la tarde, nos quedamos dormidos- Bufó.

-Loki… estamos de vacaciones- Me escondí.

-No estamos solos, despierta- Rió.

-¿Eh? ¿Quien…?-Bufé bajo las sabanas.

-Thor y Tony- Era la voz de Thor. Salí de las sabanas y mire a ambos con los ojos nublados.

-¿A que se debe su visita, caballeros?- Bufé.

-Estábamos conversando sobre lo que sucedió ayer- Thor se veía preocupado.

-¿Y los demás? ¿Hace cuanto están aquí?- Bostecé.

-Están cocinando. Y hace mas de una hora, hermanita- Respondió Tony.

-Lo siento, jugamos hasta muy tarde ayer- Suspire.

-¿Jugamos?- Thor sonrió.

-Es triste lo que te voy a decir Thor, pero si, jugamos videojuegos hasta las seis de la mañana- Dijo Loki. Tony y Thor rieron.

-Bueno, les estaba diciendo que Jane ayer se hizo algo cercana a Emily. Nombró a sus padres… Brian y Sharon. Le dije que averiguara todo lo que pueda, pero sin ser tan obvia- Thor se rascó la nuca.

-No será necesario, Thor. Está mintiendo, Brian y Sharon son los padres de Charles Xavier… y dudo que sea una enorme coincidencia de nombres- Suspire.

-Fue un error muy grande mencionar esos nombres. Tal vez está nerviosa y sabe que sospechamos algo- Tony estaba escéptico.

- Tal vez él te esta investigando a través de Emily- Agregó.

-Espero que sea eso, cuando lleguemos a la Torre habrá que interrogarla- Dije mientras me ponía de pie para ducharme y vestirme.

-Bueno, los dejamos, los esperamos para comer- Thor se retiraba.

-Debes estar tranquila- Tony me susurró al oído antes de salir.

-Vamos a la ducha y aguantemos hasta que volvamos a la torre- Loki me tomo de la mano.

Cuando terminamos de arreglarnos todos estaban reunidos en el comedor, estaban riendo y conversando, menos Natasha, que solo observaba y escuchaba.

-Almorzaremos e iremos a la playa de nuevo, hay que aprovechar ya que mañana nos vamos – Pepper se veía animada. Cuando todos almorzaron nos dirigimos a la playa, me quede sola bajo un quitasol leyendo un libro de física nuclear.

-¿Has averiguado algo?- Tasha se sentó a mi lado.

-Si, le dijo a Jane el nombre de sus padres. Son iguales a los de Charles Xavier- Dije mientras miraba el mar, en donde estaban todos.

-Me lo imaginaba- Bufó – Te están investigando, piensa que ella apareció justo después de lo que pasó con Magneto-

-¿Y para que me quiere investigar, si el mismo dijo que debíamos perder el contacto?-

-Tal vez quiere que vayas con el- Me miro preocupada.

-¿Visitarlo? O…-

-Reclutarte-

-¡¿Qué?!- Grite sin darme cuenta.

-Tranquila- Suspiro.

-Lo siento, pero esa idea no me gusta para nada- Bufé.

-Es posible- Dijo mientras se retiraba. Me puse de pie, tome mi libro y me encerré en mi habitación. Lo que Natasha había dicho era completamente posible ¿Y si me querían sacar de SHIELD? ¿Tenia que ir al Instituto de Xavier? Y eso si es que las sospechas eran ciertas, ni siquiera sabía quien era Emily y si todo eso fue una simple confusión.

-Abre- Loki hablaba desde fuera. No respondí, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos. Apareció a mi lado, se había transportado.

-Las puertas con seguro significan algo ¿Lo sabes?- Bufé sentada en el suelo.

-No me interesa ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes los ojos así?-

-Estoy nadando en felicidad ¿No lo ves?- Me puse de pie alejándome de él. Cuando dije eso desapareció. Salí por la ventana sin hacer ruido, me transforme y volé hacia la Torre Stark.

-Señorita Stark ¿Tan pronto volvieron?- Nick estaba trabajando.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor. Que nadie sepa donde estoy hasta que vuelva- Lo miré seria.

-¿Averiguó algo sobre Emily Cannon?-

-Eso creo-

-Esta bien, apague el intercomunicador y enciéndalo cuando necesite ayuda- Fury me dio la mano.

-Gracias, Nick- Dije mientras salía de la Torre hacia Los Ángeles. En el camino me corte el cabello y me lo teñí rojo, tratando de cambiar mi apariencia, porque en el minuto que se dieran cuenta que no estaba, me buscarían. Pero esto era algo que debía arreglar sola.


	23. Decisiones

**- Decisiones -**

Estoy hace dos días escondida en Los Ángeles, averiguando poco a poco sobre el Instituto de Xavier. Muy poca gente sabe lo que realmente pasa en ese instituto, así que decidí ir por mi misma a averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Me infiltre en el instituto fácilmente, aunque tuve que golpear a un par de guardias… camine un poco y llegue a la oficina de Xavier.

-Constanza Oronar, tantos años- Saludo Xavier, aunque aun estaba dándome la espalda.

-Charles…- Salude mientras lo veía girar en su silla de ruedas.

-Averiguaste todo ¿No? No se como pude dudar de tu inteligencia- Sonrió.

-Emily no era la forma de contactarse conmigo- Bufé.

-No podía hacer otra cosa, después de lo que paso con Magneto…- Se veía afligido.

-Pero ya esta muerto. Lo maté- Suspire.

-Pero el no esta solo. Y seguramente sus aliados te buscaran para cobrar venganza-

-Créame, como Stark tengo enemigos, como Vengadora tengo enemigos y como mutante también los tengo… creo estar preparada para ello, domino ambas transformaciones y soy parte de un equipo muy poderoso-

-De todos modos él pudo contigo una vez- Dijo de manera seca.

-Pero aquí estoy. Usted mismo debió contactarse conmigo, antes de que Emily enamorara a uno de mis mejores amigos ¿De verdad se llama Emily? ¿Es mutante también?- Bufé.

-No te preocupes por ella, es una de mis alumnas más fuertes. Su nombre es Emily Cannon y posee el poder de la intangibilidad, lo que la hace prácticamente invencible. Será un buen aliado para ustedes, aunque es parte de mi equipo. Y ella quiere a tu amigo, si es lo que te preocupa- Sonrió.

-¿Y para que me investigo?-

-Porque después de lo sucedido pensé que necesitabas ayuda-

-¿Ayuda?- Me sorprendí.

-Por supuesto. Aunque te hayan revivido, hay una falencia en ti que dudo que la tecnología y el entrenamiento de SHIELD solucionen. Y probablemente aunque incluso yo mismo te ayude, tampoco se solucione- Dijo acercándose a mi- Tu madre murió a manos de Magneto de la misma forma que tu, aunque ella no tuvo la suerte de tener un par de amigos Dioses-

-O sea que eventualmente moriré en una batalla debido a esa 'falencia'- Me senté sorprendida.

-Puede ser. He visto tus batallas, te arriesgas demasiado innecesariamente. Y creo que tampoco piensas mucho mientras luchas, lo haces de manera instintiva en vez de hacerlo con la cabeza fría-

-Mi madre…-

-Sé que ella te explico eso, pero no es la única vía para luchar. Lo único que puedo hacer es entregarte un programa de entrenamiento que he estado creando para ti, para que lo lleves a SHIELD, porque tengo mas que claro que no quieres separarte de ellos- Sonrió.

-No juegues con mi mente- Suspire.

-Vamos a una de las oficinas antes de que Los Vengadores lleguen destruyendo el Instituto pensando que te rapte- Rió.

-Siento causar tantos problemas, pero realmente pensé que Emily era un enemigo. No pensé que era una simple investigación-

Me entrego los documentos e hizo que viajara de inmediato a la Torre.

-Adiós, Charles. Fue un gusto volver a verte- Sonreí.

-Igualmente pequeña. Has crecido mucho, tu madre debe estar orgullosa de ti- Dijo mientras se despedía.

Antes de volver normalice mi color de cabello y me hice una coleta corta. Tome un avión para y ahora lo que me preocupaba era en que formas el equipo iba a asesinarme por salir sin decirle a nadie de esa manera. Cuando llegue a la Torre me escabullí a la oficina de Fury, ya que mientras más retrasara el reencuentro, mejor.

-Buenas noches, Jefe- Le sonreí.

-¿Señorita Stark? - Dijo sorprendido.

-Me fue bien. Tome- Le entregue los documentos – No hay nada malo con Emily, hable con Xavier y esta todo aclarado- Sonreí.

-Me parece bien, buen trabajo. Le haré llegar esto a la agente Romanoff para que se haga cargo. Puede retirarse- Dijo mientras me miraba curioso.

-Gracias por todo, Nick- Salí de la oficina. Subí hasta el piso en donde todos vivíamos y entre. Sentí que alguien corría hacia mí mientras cerraba la puerta. Me abrazo, era el aroma de Loki.

-Que no se te ocurra volver a hacer esta estupidez- Bufó. Me quede en silencio abrazándolo. Me tomo de la mano y caminamos a la sala, donde estaban todos.

-¡Peque!- Tony corrió a abrazarme - ¿Se puede saber que mierda paso por tu cabeza para hacer esto?- Me regaño.

-Fui a investigar. Lo siento- Suspire.

-Que bueno que estas bien- Bruce sonreía.

-Querida, casi me matas de un infarto- Pepper estaba a punto de llorar.

-Lo siento- Repetí cabizbaja. Tasha me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Te extrañamos… ella a su modo- Dijo Clint.

-Tenias a Loki hecho un ogro- Thor reía abrazándome.

-Me alegra que estés de vuelta- Steve puso su mano en mi mejilla.

-¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?- Pregunto Tony mirándolo fijamente.

-Una decisión tonta en un momento tonto- Suspire.

-Y… ¿Cómo te fue?- Natasha bufó enojada.

-Les contare todo ¿Vamos?- Indique hacia la mesa. Pero en ese momento JARVIS anuncio que había alguien afuera.

-Señorita Stark, Emily Cannon desea subir ¿Quiere que la deje pasar?-

-Por supuesto- Sonreí. Todos se sorprendieron – Ella es parte de esto, de todos modos- Suspire.

-Buenas noches- Saludó Emily. La saludamos y comenzó a hablar- Lamento no haber dicho quien era antes, era una misión importante que Xavier me encargo- Sonreía.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tu…?- Steve estaba sorprendido.

-Así es, al igual que ella, soy una mutante. Aunque no poseemos el mismo poder-

-¿Y para que te enviaron?- Intervino Loki.

-Para investigarla. Xavier cree que necesita otro tipo de entrenamiento-

-Me entrego unos documentos, SHIELD se hará cargo- Le sonreí a Emily.

-Me parece muy bien, aunque no lo creas, todo el Instituto estaba preocupado. Hay buenos recuerdos de Ireth Oronar allá. De hecho soy un par de años mas grande que tu y la conocí… y estuve presente en el día que Stark te llevó con el- Tony y yo la miramos sorprendidos.

-Pero no te recuerdo- Dije afligida.

-Es normal, era Xavier el que iba a tu casa y la única vez que fuiste al Instituto fue cuando tu madre falleció-

-Te debo una disculpa, Emily. Pensé que eras un enemigo- Suspire.

-No importa, Constanza. Espero que desde ahora en adelante seamos amigas… en realidad todos, ya que estaré cerca desde ahora en adelante- Sonrió.

-¿Y que pasará con nosotros?- Bufó Steve mirándola.

-Oh, querido, por eso no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Hacen linda pareja- Le conteste a Steve.

-¿Hablaste sobre lo nuestro con Xavier?- Rió Emily.

-Por supuesto- Sonreí. Steve tenia cara de -que no entendía nada- Luego ella te lo explica, Steve. Por ahora tengo curiosidad… ¿Podrías hacer una demostración de tu poder?- Miré curiosa.

-Claro- Dijo saliendo por la puerta. La cerró y entro atravesándola, como un fantasma. Todos quedaron sorprendidos, incluyéndome.

-Se llama intangibilidad- Rió – Dicen que soy prácticamente invencible- Emily le sonreía al equipo.

Conversamos hasta tarde sobre lo sucedido, seguía recibiendo regaños de todos. Al final opte por retirarme ya que había que probar lo que había creado junto a Bruce y debíamos madrugar.

-Aún estoy enojado contigo- Bufó Loki, que estaba a mi lado en la cama.

-Ya te he pedido perdón suficientes veces- Hice un puchero.

-No es suficiente, primero te encerraste y no me quisiste contar que te pasaba, segundo, te fuiste de la isla quizás como sin decirle a nadie y tercero me tuviste preocupado estos tres días. Es lunes y no pude hacer mi trabajo en Asgard-

-Me encerré porque quería estar sola, volé y no dije nada porque seguramente me hubieran querido acompañar y lo último es tu culpa por amarme tanto- Sonreí.

-Te buscamos- Suspiro.

-Me teñí el cabello rojo y me cambie el peinado en Los Ángeles-

-¿Eres una idiota, lo sabes?- Dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

-Lo tengo mas que claro- Suspire.

-Te amo, ahora duérmete- Bufó.

-Yo también- Sonreí y me dormí en sus brazos.

Loki a pesar de todas las estupideces que pudiera hacer en un día, me amaba. Y eso me mantenía con fuerzas, aunque también me preocupaba ya que seguramente ese era mi punto débil: la gente que me rodea.

-Buenos días, Señorita Stark. Actualmente son las 7:55 am. El Doctor Banner desea saber si ira al laboratorio-

-¡MIERDA!- Grité mientras me levantaba corriendo – JARVIS ¿Por qué no me despertaste a la hora de siempre?- Bufé.

-El Señor Loki quito la alarma de la habitación, Señorita-

-Dile a Bruce que me disculpe y que voy enseguida-

-Si, Señorita-

Loki me miraba y no podía dejar de reír. Le tiré una de las almohadas en la cara y como estaba adormecido, no alcanzo a esquivarla. Hice mi rutina lo más rápido posible y corriendo con el desayuno en la mano me dirigí al laboratorio.

-Lo siento, Bruce… Loki…- Dije agotada.

-No importa- Rió – No he querido decirle nada a Tony mientras no estuvieras aquí-

-¿Qué estupidez hicieron mientras yo no estaba?- Bufó Tony.

-Una muy importante, ven- Lo lleve hacia mi sector de trabajo, donde estaba el microscopio y la bitácora.

-Bien hecho- Dijo sonriendo - ¿Lo probamos?-

-Creare una dosis inyectable, pero... Bruce… debemos encerrarte- Lo mire afligida.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto curioso.

-Porque seguramente en el momento que te inyecte te transformaras en Hulk… y… queremos evitar un desastre ¿No?- Sonreí para calmarlo.

-No importa, mientras que funcione- Suspiro.

-Llamare a Thor, él puede ser de ayuda en caso de cualquier cosa- Tony sacaba su teléfono.

-¿Te sientes seguro? Debes tener clara tu decisión- Mire a Bruce.

-Estoy completamente seguro- Sonrió.

-Bien, pues en la mañana creare la dosis y en la tarde lo probamos- Sonreí mientras me retiraba a trabajar.

La mañana paso rápida y pude crear una inyección. En el almuerzo todos estábamos nerviosos, Bruce les explico lo que haríamos y el sentimiento estaba entre alegría y miedo.

Lo llevamos a la misma sala que estaba en el Helicarrier, la jaula, como le decíamos todos. Entré junto a Bruce y Thor. Los demás estaban afuera observando y Tony monitoreaba la situación.

-Siéntate por favor, Bruce. Y no me odies- Suspire. Bruce se sentó, le subí la manga de la camisa y le inyecte el suero. Esperamos 5 minutos hasta que las primeras reacciones se empezaron a ver. Como habíamos previsto, Bruce comenzó a transformarse. Thor sujetaba su martillo nervioso y yo me transforme.

-Bien, por lo menos no le quitamos la habilidad para siempre- Dijo Tony desde fuera- Sus ritmo cardiaco esta normal-

-Quédate tras mio- Thor me protegía tras su cuerpo.

-Bruce… ¿Estas… estas consciente?- Le pregunte nerviosa.

-SI- Asintió.

-Haz lo que yo te diga ¿Si?- Y comencé con los ejercicios, básicamente era que respetara las ordenes que le daba y no intentara matarnos en ningún minuto.

-Ritmo normal- Repitió Tony. Thor reía, le causaba gracia que aquella cosa tan grande respetara las ordenes de una cosa tan pequeña como yo.

-Lo ultimo ¿Puedes volver a la normalidad por ti mismo?- Hulk me miro con duda, pero cerro los ojos y poco a poco fue volviendo a la normalidad. Lo tape con una manta (ya que la ropa había quedado destruida) y espere a que despertara.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunte cuando abrió los ojos.

-Si… y recuerdo todo lo que paso- Sonreía.

-Excelente. Entonces vístete y estaremos monitoreando tu situación- Sonreí mientras Thor y yo dejábamos la habitación y todos nos retirábamos.

Lo esperamos en el laboratorio y volvió con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Mañana seguiremos- Le sonreí.

-Esta bien ¿Me cuentan lo que paso con mi cuerpo en ese momento?- Giró para mirar a Tony.

Tony le explico todo lo sucedido y quedo aun mas contento, seguramente Bruce pensaba que se había quitado un peso de encima.

* * *

La personaje Emily esta inspirada en Kitty Pryde (shadowcat) ... dicen que las buenitas son las peores ... ni yo que escribo esto confío en ella.

Otra cosa, siempre he querido encontrar una solución al problema de Bruce... sobre todo cuando dijo que había tratado de suicidarse D: Si es temporal o definitivo eso lo veremos, pero por ahora demosle una alegría al hombre :3

Saludos ~


	24. Ciencia III

**- Ciencia III -**

Ha pasado un mes desde que inyecte a Bruce y hemos estado atentos a su situación. Afortunadamente todas las transformaciones que ha tenido han sido voluntarias y recuerda lo que sucede, así que es un gran avance.

Tony y yo estábamos preguntándonos como podemos someterlo a algún tipo de estrés o enojo que haga la prueba final de la inyección.

-Podríamos fingir que están destruyendo el mundo- Dijo Tony irónico.

-No es necesario que lo expongamos, puede ser algo simple. Algo como inyectarle adrenalina sin que lo sepa- Sonreí.

-Entonces eso haremos mañana. Le avisare a Thor para que no vaya a Asgard. Ahora me voy a dormir, Pepper me ha regañado porque llego tarde- Bufó.

-Las consecuencias de casarse- Reí.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Loki?-

-¿Qué?- Pregunte sorprendida.

-Eso, que como van las cosas con Loki. Después de lo del Capi, he estado preocupado por ti…-

-Lo de Steve fue un accidente, Tony. Has visto que ahora somos muy amigos, curiosamente recurre mas a mi que a alguno de ustedes cuando tiene problemas- Reí – Y con Loki va todo bien, somos igual de extraños-

-¿Y han hecho planes sobre algo?- Me miro levantando una ceja.

-Tony, no llevamos ni dos meses juntos- Bufé.

-De todos modos…-

-¿Por qué me preguntas esto? No me digas que quieres que me case o algo así-

-Pepper y yo queremos tener un hijo- Soltó de golpe.

-¿Esta embarazada?- Pregunte sorprendida.

-No. No sabemos cuando tenerlo, pero queremos un hijo- Sonrió.

-¿No crees que deberían acomodarse bien antes de pensar en traer un niño al mundo?-

-Por eso te estoy interrogando, quería saber tu opinión- Rió.

-Eres mi hermano, puedes preguntarme las cosas directamente sin tanto rodeo- Reí.

-Lo se – Me abrazo – Buenas noches, mañana temprano en el laboratorio- Dijo mientras se retiraba.

Fui a mi habitación y como siempre estaba Loki leyendo uno de mis libros.

-Pasas mas tiempo aquí que yo- Sonreí.

-¿Te molesta?- Refunfuño.

-Para nada- Lo besé- Tony me hizo preguntas extrañas… ¿Alguna vez te has proyectado conmigo, Loki?- Lo miré curiosa.

-¿A que te refieres con proyectar?- Me miro extrañado.

-Formar una familia, casarte, vivir juntos, eso- Me sonroje. Me miro unos minutos en silencio y respondió.

-La verdad es que todo eso prácticamente lo estamos haciendo ahora- Sonrió – Pero entiendo a lo que te refieres… y siendo sincero contigo, si, lo he pensado. Pero es extraño, porque soy príncipe de los gigantes de hielo, Odín me perdono y también soy príncipe de Asgard, aunque no aspire al trono… es una realidad muy diferente a la de aquí- Bufó – Y no me gustan los niños, lo siento-

-Lo se… es totalmente extraño. Yo creo que estamos bien así- Sonreí.

-Eventualmente podemos tener un hijo- Bufó.

-No, no lo creo. Me gustan los niños, pero no se si condenarlo a ser mitad mutante mitad dios- Bufé

-No me refiero a que lo planeemos, digo que puede pasar- Me miro serio.

-Tienes toda la razón, querido- Suspire.

-¿Cómo va todo con Banner?- Cambio el tema.

-Bien, mañana probaremos una cosa y veremos si lo que creamos resulto- Sonreí.

-Me parece bien, ahora vamos a dormir, por favor- Bufó.

-Esta bien- Suspire – Buenas noches-

Me dormí pensando en Tony, lo que me había dicho de alguna manera me sorprendió. No es el tipo de persona que quiere tener un hijo.

-Señorita Stark, son las 6 am. El señor Stark ya se encuentra en el laboratorio y le dejo un mensaje - (Se escucha la voz de Tony) –No pude dormir bien, estoy ansioso por probar lo que planeamos, levántate pronto y tráeme desayuno, por favor-

-Tony…- Reí.

-Buenos días- Dijo Loki adormecido - ¿Se puede saber porque tu hermano siempre deja esos ridículos mensajes?-

-No lo se, Loki. Perdóname- Reí - ¿Tienes algo importante que hacer hoy?-

-Nada, no iremos a Asgard…-

-Entonces sigue durmiendo- Le di un beso en la frente.

Prepare desayuno para los 3 y baje al laboratorio.

-Buenos días querido hermanito- Sonreí.

-Buenos días Peque- Me besó la mejilla – ¿Preparada?- Sonrió.

-Así es… toma, traje desayuno para los tres- Sonreí.

-Buenos días- Bruce entraba al laboratorio - ¿Cómo están?- Pregunto animado.

-Bien, Bruce ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿No ha pasado nada raro desde que te inyecte?- Pregunte.

-He estado normal, mas tranquilo… y no, no ha pasado nada- Se colocó tras la computadora para trabajar.

-Hoy haremos algo diferente, así que debes estar preparado. En la tarde experimentaremos contigo- Dije molestándolo.

-Esta bien, creo que ya me acostumbre- Rió.

La mañana paso algo lenta, ya que como lo de Bruce estaba 'casi solucionado' nos habían hecho investigar materiales para mejorar las armaduras de todos.

-Esto es aburrido- Bufó Tony.

-Ahora que lo pienso, nunca me he quitado la armadura cuando estoy transformada ¿Podremos cambiarla o mejorarla?-

-Quítate una parte y analicémosla- Bruce me miraba curioso.

-Bueno- Me transforme y me quite uno de los 'guantes' que eran de metal y se lo entregue a Tony- Lo siento Bruce, cuidado con las alas- Reí.

Cuando Tony sujeto el guante su cuerpo se vino al piso, como si fuera algo demasiado pesado.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunte sorprendida.

-¿Se puede saber como luchas con esto puesto?- Bufó – Bruce, trata de tomarlo-

Bruce se acercó y con ambas manos trato de levantarlo del suelo. Lo levanto a cinco centímetros del suelo y se le cayó.

-Pesa mucho- Rió – Lo analizare y veré que podemos hacer… ¿Puedes llevarlo tu?- Levante el guante del suelo y lo acomode donde él lo pidió.

-Stark, son las 3, me dijiste que viniera a las 3- Era Thor sonriendo- ¿Por qué estas transformada?- Me miro curioso.

-Analizaremos su armadura- Bruce sonreía.

-Que bueno que llegaste, mi querido amigo, vamos a la jaula- Tony llevaba a Bruce del brazo.

-Acompáñame- Dije volviendo a la normalidad- Hay que experimentar con Bruce una ultima vez- Suspire.

-Entiendo-

Y caminamos a la jaula. Estaba todo preparado y saque una dosis de adrenalina, para aumentar externamente las pulsaciones de Bruce.

-Bien, están encerrados- Tony hablo desde el exterior.

-Bruce… permíteme- Dije sacando la jeringa.

-¿Qué es? ¿Otra dosis?- Bruce me sonrió.

-No precisamente, perdóname- Le inyecte rápidamente la adrenalina.

-80- Dijo Tony.

-¿Qué es?- Me pregunto serio.

-Adrenalina- Suspire.

-¿Estas loca, cierto?- Bufó.

-Un poco- Sonreí.

-100-

-¿Sabes que si pasa algo puedo matarte?-

-Sin esto no podemos estar seguros de tu condición actual-

-130-

-Mierda, en cualquier momento…- Bufó Bruce.

-150-

Thor y yo lo mirábamos preocupados, Bruce estaba enojado, preocupado, nervioso y por si fuera poco le había inyectado adrenalina.

-180- Bruce cerro los ojos y apretó los puños.

-200-

-190-

Thor y yo sonreímos, que las pulsaciones bajaran sin que se hubiera transformado era buena señal.

-150-

Bruce abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-120-

-80- Dijo Tony de un suspiro – Bien hecho, descansa Banner-

-¿Bruce?- Pregunte preocupada.

-Me siento bien… estoy… algo enojado, pero eso es todo- Bufó.

-Lo siento- Suspire- Thor ¿Me ayudas a llevarlo a la enfermería?- Thor asintió y lo cargo en brazos como si fuera lo mas liviano del mundo.

En la enfermería estaba Betty esperando, Tony le aviso que haríamos el experimento y ella podría ser de ayuda para calmarlo. Lo dejamos en una camilla y le coloque uno de los aparatos que monitorea las pulsaciones.

-Una vez a la semana tendré que sacarte sangre para ver como va el inhibidor, y así preparar más dosis o saber si será definitivo- Le sonreí.

-¿Estará bien por ahora?- Betty me miraba preocupada.

-Si, solamente hay que esperar a que el efecto de la adrenalina pase por completo… pero lo más difícil ya paso-

-¿Puedo quedarme con el?-

-Claro- Tony respondió – Para eso te llame, avísanos cualquier cosa- Dijo mientras se retiraba.

-Adiós, Banner- Thor se despidió.

-Nos vemos- Salí de la habitación. Fuera me esperaba Tony.

-Espero que nada de esto haya sido en vano- Suspiro.

-Por lo que hemos visto, todo va bien- Sonreí.

-¿Veamos esa cosa extraña que tienes por armadura?- Bufó mientras caminábamos al laboratorio. Mientras yo perfeccionaba las flechas de Clint, Tony investigaba mi guante.

-Es vibranium y adamantium- Bufó.

-Entonces no podremos modificarlo… estoy bien protegida con eso- Sonreí.

-Así es-

-No puedo hacer nada mas con estas flechas, lo único que le falta es que tenga fuegos artificiales- Suspire. Tony rio con mi comentario.

-Son las 7:30, vámonos a casa- Dijo tomando su chaqueta y sacándome del laboratorio. Cuando subimos estaban esperándonos para cenar.

-Lo siento, se nos paso la hora ¿Cómo te sientes Bruce?- Sonreí.

-Mejor- Sonrió – Gracias por lo que han hecho-

-Es un proyecto de todos- Tony sorprendentemente compartía el crédito. Fury irrumpió en el piso donde vivíamos y se veía exaltado.

-¿Alguien ha visto al Capitán Rogers?- Pregunto.


	25. Miedo

**- Miedo -**

Hace más de un mes que estamos buscando a Steve. Desapareció de la faz de la tierra, no tenemos contacto ni siquiera con Emily. En SHIELD nadie come, ni duerme, ni descansa. El ambiente no podría estar peor. Por mucho que nos dividamos en equipos para buscar, no encontramos nada.

-Thor ¿Recuerdas la visión que tuve en el Helicarrier? ¿Puedo hacer lo mismo con Steve?- Pregunte afligida.

-Lo siento, eso se produjo por la energía oscura que ustedes comparten- Estaba cabizbajo.

-Debes descansar. Te ves realmente mal, tienes ojeras y has bajado demasiado de peso- Loki me afirmaba la mano.

-No puedo descansar sabiendo que uno de mis amigos esta en peligro… o muerto- Suspire con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Hacemos la ultima ronda del día?- Preguntó Tony. Asentimos y salimos a investigar por los aires.

Tome una vía distinta y me dirigí hacia Los Ángeles, tal vez Xavier tenia información sobre Emily y podría decirme algo. Cuando llegue al instituto estaban todas las luces apagadas.

-¿Xavier?- Entre en su oficina. Estaba sujetando su cabeza con las manos, no sabia si le dolía o estaba demasiado concentrado.

-Constanza… Oronar… perdóname…- Balbuceo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- Corrí asustada hacia él.

-Emily… Emily nos engaño. Mato a un par de alumnos del instituto y se fue con tu amigo…-

-¿Sabes… sabes donde se lo llevo?- Pregunte con lagrimas cayendo por mis mejillas.

-Lo siento…-

-Sujétate, te llevare a SHIELD para que te protejan- Me transforme y lo acomode entre mis alas, para volar lo mas rápido hacia la Torre. Cuando llegue allá era todo un desastre.

- Dejen sus idioteces de lado y ayúdenme con Xavier, no se cual es su estado actual de salud…. Dice que Emily lo traiciono y se llevo a Steve- Ordené mientras dejaba a Charles en una camilla.

El equipo me miro sorprendidos pero reaccionaron y acataron mi orden (a las cuales estaban acostumbrados).

-Xavier… ¿Me permites ver lo ultimo que conversaste con Emily?- Pregunte.

-Claro…- Respondió y gracias a su telepatía pudimos ver lo que había pasado.

_*Recuerdo*_

_-Obligaremos a este tipo a que se una a nosotros, o si no lo asesinaremos y copiaremos su ADN como se quería hace tantos años atrás- Emily sujetaba a Steve por el cuello y el al parecer no tenia fuerzas para liberarse._

_-¿Qué han hecho contigo, Emily?- Xavier trataba de persuadirla._

_-Me mostraron lo correcto, viejo- Sonrió de manera malvada desapareciendo junto a Steve._

_*Fin Recuerdo*_

-¿Hace tantos años atrás?- Pregunte sollozando. Thor y Loki me sujetaban.

-No será…- Tony abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-HYDRA- Finalizo Fury – Deben tenerlo en la isla-

-¿Aun siguen activos?- Pregunto Natasha.

-Lo han estado desde siempre- Interrumpió María Hill.

-Debemos ir a esa maldita isla ahora- Bufé.

-Agente Hill, prepare el Helicarrier, SHIELD y los Vengadores tienen una misión urgente- Ordeno Nick y María asintió rápidamente.

-Les avisare cuando este todo listo- Dijo María mientras se retiraba.

Paso aproximadamente una hora en donde empacamos un par de cosas para viajar antes de que María nos avisara que ya estaba todo listo.

-Adiós Pepper, tenemos que irnos ¿Cuídate mucho, si?- Dije abrazando a Pepper, ya que ella y Tony era a las únicas personas a las que les rendía cuenta sobre lo que hacia.

-Tu también querida, espero que tengan éxito en esto- Suspiro asustada.

-Esta todo listo, chicos- María hablaba por el intercomunicador.

-Nos vamos, cuídate- Tony beso a Pepper con aires de tristeza. Pepper se despidió de todos de un gesto con la mano.

Subimos a un jet y llegamos rápidamente al Helicarrier, desde ahí viajaríamos a la Isla de HYDRA. Era enorme y desde el aire solo se veía un gran farol, seguramente las instalaciones estaban bajo tierra para no levantar sospechas.

-Thor, Romanoff y Stark, bajen aquí- Nick Fury me miraba seriamente.

-¿Me llevas?- Pregunto Natasha.

-Sube- Dije transformándome. Natasha se subió a mi espalda mientras Thor hacia girar su martillo. Volé hacia la isla y todos aterrizamos al lado del farol.

-Thor ¿Puedes comenzar una tormenta? Así dificultaríamos la visión por si tienen cámaras- Pregunte.

-Esta bien- Dijo apuntando hacia el cielo con el Mjolnir. Los rayos no demoraron en comenzar a caer.

-Vamos- Ordeno Tasha mientras caminábamos sigilosamente. Para nuestra desgracia en varios sectores de la isla las ventanas estaban en el suelo, así que estábamos caminando como si evitáramos pisar una mina antipersonal.

-Aquí hay una entrada- Apunte. Ambos se acercaron mientras sacaba mi espada y cortaba el metal como si fuera mantequilla.

Entramos por un pasillo y nos concentramos en desactivar todas las cámaras posibles. Entramos a una habitación en donde había varios guardias… y estaban junto a Emily.

-¿Vienen al rescate, idiotas?- Pregunto mientras desaparecía por la pared.

-Atentos, puede que despegue un avión- Natasha hablo por el intercomunicador.

-Stark y Barton están en el aire. Loki y Banner se encuentran en otro sector de la isla- Respondió Fury.

-Iré tras ella, ustedes busquen a Steve- Corrí saliendo de la habitación. En el camino me encontré con Loki y Hulk, que estaban luchando contra Emily, sorprendentemente Loki le estaba haciendo daño con la magia.

-Es débil contra los poderes psíquicos y místicos- Susurro Loki al intercomunicador – Thor, si eres tan amable de venir-

Como sabia que yo no seria útil luchando contra Emily, me enfoque en los soldados de HYDRA para que no estorbaran.

-Tenemos a Steve, vuelvan- Tony hablo por el intercomunicador. Pero nosotros seguimos la lucha. Había que debilitar a Emily y llevarla como fuera al Helicarrier para que de alguna manera u otra pagara por lo que hizo.

-Tasha ¡Cuidado!- Corrí hacia ella mientras Emily la atacaba. Me dio de golpe en las alas y nos golpeo contra una de las murallas. Hulk se acercó a nosotras y nos puso a una en cada hombro suyo.

Thor y Loki coordinaron un poder que dejo a Emily inconsciente. Debió ser algo demasiado fuerte como para dañar a alguien 'intangible'. Loki la encerró en un portal de magia y la subieron al Helicarrier. Clint tuvo que venir por nosotros, ya que estábamos muy heridas.

-Nat- La miraba preocupado. Tenía una herida abierta en la cabeza.

-Tu nariz esta sangrando demasiado- Bruce me miraba preocupado – Debemos salir de aquí- Dijo afirmándome para que pudiera caminar. Clint cargo a Natasha y la dejo a nuestro cargo mientras piloteaba el jet hasta el Helicarrier.

-¿Qué… que me hizo la perra esa?- Bufó recuperando la conciencia. Bruce estaba cerrando su herida mas grave mientras yo curaba las mas pequeñas.

-Tranquila, Tasha, la atrapamos- Sonreí- Nos golpeo duro- Bufé.

-Lo veo en tu cara, querida- Murmuro cerrando los ojos.

Los tres dimos un suspiro de alivio, ya que Natasha era la más grave entre los tres. Aterrizamos en el Helicarrier y ambos la llevaron hacia la enfermería mientras que Loki estaba esperándome en la entrada.

-Necesito ayuda- Sonreí desganada.

-No vi cuando te hizo eso- Suspiro – Ven tu también a la enfermería, puede que te haya quebrado la nariz-

-No la siento- Suspire- ¿Qué tal se ve Steve?-

-Esta muy dañado, pero no tiene rastros de agujas por ninguna parte del cuerpo. Probablemente algo invento mientras estuvo encerrado- Dijo mientras me cargaba y me llevaba a la enfermería. Cuando llegamos el doctor dijo que solo era una pequeña vena que se había roto, pero que el golpe no me había hecho mas daño.

-Sangra demasiado para ser una 'pequeña' vena, doctor- Bufé.

-Lo siento señorita Stark, le hare una curación y será todo- Saco un instrumento que detuvo la hemorragia. Y al parecer lo moleste tanto que de broma me puso una curita en la nariz.

-Loki ¿Me llevas donde esta Steve?- Pregunte sonriendo.

-Vamos- Dijo tomándome de la mano - ¿No crees que ya es hora de guardar las alas?- Bufó.

-No quiero volver a la normalidad mientras Emily este en el Helicarrier- Bufé.

Caminamos hacia la sala donde estaba Steve. Estaba conectado a varias maquinas que monitoreaban su situación, pero estaba consciente y estable.

-¿Qué tal te va?- Pregunte animada. Verlo me calmo de una manera increíble.

-En este minuto me siento como alguien de mi edad- Suspiro.

-Lo siento, querido- Dije cabizbaja.

-Desde ahora en adelante sé que las mutantes son peligrosas- Me miro sonriendo. Loki rio con ese comentario.

-No ha dormido ni comido desde que desapareciste ¿Puedes regañarla por mi?- Bufó Loki mientras se retiraba- Iré a ver que haremos con Emily, quedas en buenas manos- Cerro la puerta.

-¿Lo que dijo es cierto? ¿Y que le paso a tu nariz? Estas llena de sangre- Refunfuño.

-Cierta noviecita nos hirió a Tasha y a mí. Y si, es cierto capipaleta, me tenías preocupada- Bufé.

-¿Romanoff esta bien?- Pregunto sorprendido.

-Si, Bruce y yo la curamos mientras veníamos de vuelta, ahora la esta viendo una doctora- Sonreí.

-¿Cómo me encontraron? Ni yo sabia donde estaba hasta que escuche a uno de los guardas mencionar a HYDRA- Suspiro.

-Charles Xavier nos ayudo. Él también estaba algo herido… esta en el Helicarrier- Le sonreí – Por cierto, lamento que nos hayamos demorado tanto en encontrarte… eres el líder del equipo, nos desesperamos y no sabíamos que hacer-

-Lo importante es que no ha pasado nada malo- Sonrió.

-Señorita Stark, debe venir a una reunión urgente- Dijo entrando a la habitación un agente.

-Ve, luego me cuentas que sucede…- Steve me tomo la mano y la apretó. Asentí y seguí al agente.

-¿Charles?- Me sorprendí al verlo al lado de Emily.

-¿Qué debemos hacer con ella?- Pregunto Fury.

-Antes que nada, déjenme entrar a su mente- Pidió Xavier. Fury asintió.

Estuvimos 10 minutos en silencio mientras Emily se retorcía de dolor.

-Estuvo en contacto con Magneto todo este tiempo, hasta que murió. Fue parte de la Hermandad, pero se retiro cuando su líder murió. Se involucro con HYDRA para matar a todos los mutantes que conviven tranquilamente con los humanos, ofreciendo a cambio lo que ellos tanto querían. Alguien le enseño a bloquear mi poder y mostrar solo su 'parte buena'- Explicó Xavier.

-Podemos llevarla a Asgard y que Padre le quite sus poderes, como hizo con Ares- Sugirió Thor.

-No se si quitarle los poderes a un mutante sea tan fácil…-

-Es el Padre de Todos, Odín puede hacer lo que sea- Bufó Loki.

-Hagan lo que puedan, si no, tráiganla de vuelta- Ordeno Fury.

Thor y Loki usaron el Tesseracto para ir a Asgard, tomaron todas las precauciones para que Emily no pudiera escapar.

El resto, por ahora, debíamos cuidar de Steve y Natasha.


	26. Novedades

**- Novedades -**

Loki y Thor demoraron dos días en volver desde Asgard. Durante esos días Tony y Bruce se hicieron cargo de Steve, mientras que Clint y yo de Natasha. Steve, gracias a su 'superorganismo' se recupero más rápido, pero ambos ya estaban mejor.

-Tienes que dejarte la venda un par de días mas- Regañé a Tasha.

-Es ridículo, ya me siento bien- Bufó.

-Aunque te sientas bien debes usarla- Suspiro Clint.

Estábamos en el living conversando sobre lo que sucedió.

-Padre logró quitarle la mutación a Emily, ahora esta encerrada y no podrá hacer daño- Nos explico Thor.

Steve no quería hablar mas sobre el tema, lo de Emily fue un golpe duro para el, ya que fue una de las pocas mujeres con la que había podido entablar una relación.

-Hoy Fury acompaño a Xavier a Los Ángeles, SHIELD y el Instituto se aliaran para estar en contacto y compartir información- Dijo Tony.

-Aun tienes morada la nariz- Pepper me miraba extrañada.

-Me golpeo por la espalda, literalmente me comí la muralla. Por lo menos ya dejo de sangrar- Suspire.

-Intento defenderme… y así quedamos- Bufó Natasha apuntando la herida de su cabeza.

-Loki y Thor se hicieron cargo, nosotros no pudimos hacer mucho- Dijo Bruce preocupado.

-A pesar de ser ocho, de todos modos nos dan siempre una paliza- Bufó Clint.

-Por lo menos siempre ganamos- Suspiro Steve.

Estábamos desganados, tristes, dudando si podríamos continuar como el equipo que ha salvado a la tierra. Cada día nos dábamos cuenta de lo débiles que éramos, y si no hacíamos algo, algún día nos derrotarían. Desde lo que paso con Steve, los entrenamientos físicos y psicológicos se hicieron para todos, incluyendo nuestros cercanos. Entre Tony y yo entrenamos a Pepper, incluso el diseño una armadura exclusiva para ella. Aunque era solamente para 'rescatarnos en caso de emergencia', ya que ella no quería pelear.

Ahora, ha pasado un año desde 'mi muerte'. Hay mutantes trabajando para SHIELD y agentes nuestros en el Instituto de Xavier, y gracias a eso las pocas amenazas que hemos tenido no han sido nada.

-Estoy agotado- Bufó Tony mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

-Pero gracias a esto nos ha ido mucho mejor ¿No crees?- Steve sonreía.

-Si, pero están abusando de nosotros-

-No lo consideres un abuso, Tony. Steve tiene razón, ahora estamos mejor- Le sonreí.

-Por cierto, mañana tu y Loki están de aniversario- Sonrió burlón -¿Quieren que les dejemos la Torre a solas?- Levanto una ceja.

-¿Aniversario?- Preguntamos al mismo tiempo Loki y yo.

-No me digan que no se acuerdan…- Pepper reía mientras decía eso.

-No- Negamos al mismo tiempo.

-No es que seamos mucho de recordar esas cosas- Suspire mirando a Loki.

-Ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro- Thor rio.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta Anthony, no, no queremos eso- Bufó – Estamos algo agobiados con todo lo que esta pasando aquí, dudo que tengamos animo de hacer algo- Suspiro.

-Tiene razón- Suspire cabizbaja – Y aunque quisiéramos hacer algo, no podemos-

-Me gustaría intervenir en esa decisión, pero los entiendo completamente- Pepper se unía a nuestro desgano. Ella también estaba agotada.

Clint se estaba quedando dormido en el sillón, así que Natasha lo tomo desde la ropa y lo llevo a dormir.

A todos se nos notaba el cansancio y lo peor era que no podíamos romper la rutina. El peso de la responsabilidad que llevábamos en la espalda era demasiado. Todos habían abandonado la normalidad de sus vidas para unirse a algo mas grande e importante, lo que nos hacia sentir orgullosos aunque nuestro heroísmo de a poco nos pasaba la cuenta.

-Me sorprende que no te importen esas cursilerías- Loki me miraba divertido.

-Creo que me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no soy ese tipo de persona…- Reí.

-De todos modos ¿Quieres hacer algo?- Me pregunto mientras me abrazaba.

-Dormir un día entero ¿Puedo?- Hice un puchero. Loki se largo a reír.

-Fury bajara la intensidad de nuestro trabajo cuando se de cuenta de que estamos bien preparados por ahora- Sonrió.

-Es divertido verte trabajar a ti también- Reí- Tanto leer mis libros te ha hecho muy inteligente- Le acaricie la mejilla.

-En Asgard también era muy metódico ¿Dónde crees que aprendí todo lo que se de magia?- Bufó.

-Tiene razón, su majestad- Bufé. Apague las luces y ambos nos dormimos de inmediato.

-Buenos días, señorita Stark. Buenos días, señor Loki. Actualmente son las 6:45 am- JARVIS nos sacaba de la cama.

-Oh por Dios, si acabo de dormirme- Bufé.

-Agradece que es domingo y podemos levantarnos 45 minutos mas tarde- Loki bostezó – Vamos a la ducha y divirtámonos un poco antes de ir a la tortura- Levanto una ceja y esbozo una de sus clásicas sonrisas maléficas.

-Feliz aniversario, mi amor- Dije riendo. Nos dirigimos a la ducha golpeándonos contra todas las paredes, ya que estábamos algo ocupados besándonos.

Llegamos una hora tarde al laboratorio y Fury nos regaño. Cuando salimos Loki reía y se despidió con un beso:

-Valió la pena- Susurró.

Entre a la sala donde trabajaba junto a Bruce y Tony.

-Buenos días- Sonreí.

-Llegas tarde ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- Pregunto Tony levantando una ceja.

-Celebrando mi aniversario- Le guiñe un ojo y Bruce soltó una carcajada. Tony se sonrojo, no esperaba esa respuesta- Tu preguntaste, hermanito. Es tu turno aguantar estas cosas- Reí.

-Tu infancia debe haber sido dura- Bruce Rió.

-Hey, Doc., no me apoyes tanto- Bufó.

-¿Puedo tomarte una muestra de sangre?- Pregunte mirando a Bruce.

-Adelante- Respondió mientras se sentaba. Saque una muestra para el análisis, ya que la eficacia de la inyección no estaba comprobada. Me dirigí al microscopio.

-No me gusta lo que veo- Dije afligida. Ambos se acercaron a mirar- El inhibidor esta perdiendo su efecto ¿Cuánto duro? ¿Un año?- Pregunte.

-Aproximadamente- Bufó Tony – Tendremos que crear una inyección anual- Miró a Bruce preocupado.

-No importa- Sonrió Bruce- Con que siga funcionando-

-Ese es el problema, puede que funcione con la misma eficacia o que cada vez dure menos- Dije afligida. Bruce hizo una mueca de tristeza.

-Hagamos otra inyección y la monitoreamos. Si no dura lo esperado, tendremos que rompernos el cerebro a golpes de nuevo- Suspiro Tony. Ambos asentimos.

La mañana pasó horriblemente lenta, tanto que habíamos agotado dos frascos de café entre los tres. En el almuerzo la cara de funeral de todos se hizo presente.

-Buenas noticias- Dijo la agente Hill entregándonos unos documentos.

-Díganme que no estoy soñando- Murmuro sorprendido Clint. Reímos y suspiramos relajados.

-'Sábado y domingo libre sujeto a cambio en caso de emergencia'- Steve leía en voz alta.

-Espero que esto no sea causa por la sobredosis de café- Murmure mientras leía el documento.

-Tal vez el país los demando por hacernos trabajar de lunes a lunes- Bromeo Tony.

-¿Ya todos leyeron? Bien, fue una decisión difícil, pero considero que por ahora estamos lo suficientemente bien- Dijo Fury retirándose de la sala. El alivio se hizo notar de inmediato.

-Vida, ven a mí- Sonreí.

-¿Les parece si el viernes en la noche nos vamos a Malibu? Hice que construyeran habitaciones para todos- Dijo Tony sonriendo.

-Por favor- Asintió Natasha.

-Entonces el viernes, inviten a quien quieran- Tony se puso de pie y se retiro.

-No estoy seguro de ir… no quiero estar solo- Suspiro Steve.

-Vamos, Steve- Thor le palmeo el hombro- Jane esta en el extranjero, iré contigo- Sonrió.

-¿Cómo que solo, querido?- Bufé – Puedes jugar videojuegos conmigo siempre que quieras- Sonreí.

-Yo también iré solo- Bruce sonrió.

Steve nos regalo una de sus sonrisas conformes que alegran a cualquiera. Poco a poco iba dejando el pasado atrás.

-Bruce ¿Vamos?- Dije poniéndome de pie – Nos vemos en la noche, chicos- Sonreí. Bruce asintió y los demás se despidieron con un gesto de mano.

-Quieres probar luego esa cosa ¿No?- Sonrió.

-Así es, no quiero ver a mi querido doctor Banner deprimido de nuevo-

-Lo que logramos cambio completamente mi vida- Suspiro.

-Lo he visto, por eso quiero probar lo antes posible- Bufé.

-¿Listos?- Dijo Tony en el laboratorio. Bruce asintió y lo llevamos a la jaula. Esta vez lo hice sola, ya que la primera vez no paso nada.

-Ahí va- Dije con la jeringa en la mano. Volvió a transformarse pero todo consciente, nada raro.

-Esperemos que sea un año mas de tranquilidad- Tony hablaba desde fuera. Bruce volvió a la normalidad y volvimos al laboratorio. Trabajamos hasta las 10pm.

Cenamos todos juntos pero yo volví antes a la habitación. Le debía a Loki un concierto personal y esta era una buena ocasión para regalárselo. Saque mi teclado eléctrico y me puse a practicar. Cuando entro se sorprendió al verme y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Recuerdas que te debía un concierto?- Sonreí.

-Me lo prometiste en Asgard- Sonrió.

-Pon atención y escucha bien. Se llama Everyday y es solo piano- Sonreí. Asintió y comencé a tocar. Considero esa canción muy hermosa, creo que entrega muchos sentimientos.

Al minuto llegaron todos curiosos a la habitación. Entraron despacio y me observaron. Cuando termine recibí unos vergonzosos aplausos del equipo.

-Gracias- Me susurró Loki al oído abrazándome.

-Creo que esto es mejor a lo que todos esperábamos- Dijo riendo Tony – Bueno, vámonos- Y salieron todos rápidamente.

-De nada- Le sonreí a Loki cuando nos quedamos solos – Esta es una de las cosas que me apasiona y puedo expresarme mejor que con palabras- Suspire.

-Toma- Saco una caja pequeña desde su abrigo. Era un marco con la foto que Tony nos saco el año pasado, en donde él sonreía y yo me veía sorprendida. Reí al verla, recordé el momento en donde estábamos peleando y ninguno quería decir nada.

-Gracias, Loki- Puse la foto en la mesita de noche.

-Tony me obligó a hacer eso, dijo que sabia que te gustaría… ahora… siento la necesidad imperante de quitarte la ropa- Susurró en mi oído.

-Eres igual de romántico que yo, querido- Suspire. El solo Rió.

La semana pasó rápido, ya era viernes y nos preparábamos para el viaje.

* * *

Hola!

La canción es Everyday de Carly Comando, seguro que se les hace conocida si la escuchan!

(¿Se nota que tengo una leve obsesión con Tom Hiddleston/Loki? Si admitieran el rating MA…)


	27. Descanso

**- Descanso -**

Por fin es viernes. Todos (irresponsablemente) estamos pensando ¿A que hora termina nuestro maldito día laboral?

Son las 6 de la tarde y por fin las alarmas comenzaban a sonar. Era nuestro primer fin de semana libre en meses.

Disimuladamente caminábamos rápido finalizando todo, para subir a las habitaciones, recoger nuestras maletas y largarnos.

-Tú conduces- Ordenó Tony mientras me palmeaba el hombro. Asentí.

-¿No te importa, querida? Podemos pedirle a alguien que nos lleve- Pregunto Pepper.

-No te preocupes, me gusta manejar- Sonreí- Los esperaré en la camioneta-. Baje hacia el estacionamiento junto a Loki y se sentó a mi lado en el asiento del copiloto.

-Bien, estamos todos- Dijo Tony subiéndose a la camioneta. Estábamos Loki, Tony, Pepper, Steve, Thor, Clint, Natasha, Bruce y yo.

Mientras manejaba conversábamos:

-¿Sera correcto que todos salgamos de la Torre?- Pregunto preocupado Steve.

-Capi, tenemos los intercomunicadores, si nos necesitan, volvemos rápidamente- Tony trataba de calmarlo.

-Steve, no te preocupes, en la mansión hay un jet que Clint puede pilotear- Sonreí.

-Relájense aunque sea un día- Bufó Clint.

El viaje paso rápido ya que lo único que queríamos era llegar a la mansión.

-Hogar, dulce hogar- Murmure mientras estacionaba la camioneta. Todos bajaron como si fueran niños pequeños.

-Las habitaciones nuevas están por aquí, elijan cualquiera… de todos modos todas tienen lo mismo- Tony sonreía.

-¿Vamos a la mía, Loki?- Pregunte. Tomo la maleta y nos dirigimos hacia mi antigua habitación.

-Esta habitación me hace sentir como en casa- Suspiro.

-Cuando fuimos a Asgard no me mostraste la tuya- Bufé.

-Solamente hay una cama pequeña y un mueble con libros…-

-De todos modos me hubiera gustado verla-

-¿Sabes que haremos ahora?- Pregunto.

-Ni idea, supongo que prepararemos algo para comer… y celebraremos nuestra libertad condicional- Reí. Me tomo de la mano y me llevo al living de la mansión en donde estaban todos.

-Hagamos algo en el asador… al aire libre- Dijo Tony.

-Me parece bien- Thor sonreía.

-Manos a la obra entonces- Les dije para que se prepararan. Conversamos en la terraza y luego nos movimos hacia el bar.

-Tony, ya estas lo suficientemente ebrio. Vamos a dormir- Pepper lo arrastro mientras Tony balbuceaba cosas inentendibles.

-¿Por qué Tony siempre es el único que se embriaga?- Pregunto Steve riendo.

-No es el único, ella también- Thor me apunto riendo.

-Oh, vamos, fue solo una vez. Y sobreviví dignamente- Sonreí.

-Todos ustedes se embriagaron es Asgard, incluso Rogers, porque bebió ambrosia- Agrego Loki.

-Es cierto- Suspiro Natasha.

-Nos divertimos allá- Sonrió Clint. Natasha y yo hicimos una mueca.

-Nunca me perdonaran lo de los vestidos- Thor hizo un puchero.

-Eran lindos… muy Asgardianos- Rio Natasha.

-Eran endemoniadamente incomodos- Bufé – Jane y Natasha tenían que vestirme-

-Les quedaban bien- Sonrió Clint.

-Estoy algo cansado ¿Les importa si me voy a dormir?- Pregunto Bruce.

-¿Qué tal si todos vamos a dormir? Y mañana nadie despierta a nadie, por favor- Sonreí.

Nos despedimos y cada uno se fue hacia su habitación. Loki se puso el pijama rápidamente y se acomodó en la cama. Lo mire extrañada:

-¿Te sientes mal?-

-No, también tengo sueño- Suspiro. Me acosté junto a él y dormimos plácidamente hasta el día siguiente.

La luz se hizo presente fuertemente en la habitación, hacia calor y poco a poco de mala gana comenzamos a despertar.

-¿Te molesta la luz?- Pregunto Loki adormecido.

-…. Más o menos- Bufé.

-Ven- Hizo que lo abrazara y pegara mi nariz a su pecho. Nos quedamos en silencio varios minutos.

-Huele bien, pero de todos modos no puedo dormir- Suspire.

-Nos acostumbramos a dormir poco- Rió- ¿Qué hora es?-

-Las 11:30- Bufé mirando mi teléfono.

-Iré por desayuno ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-Leche y cereales- Respondí con cara de niña pequeña. Salió de la habitación y volvió con una bandeja que tenia té y magdalenas, cereal con leche y un gran vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Gracias- Dije mientras sujetaba la bandeja esperando que él se acomodara.

-Bon…-Loki no sabia lo que estaba diciendo.

-Bon appétit, querido- Sonreí.

-¿Por qué siempre dices eso?- Me pregunto curioso.

-Es la costumbre, cuando estudie cocina tuve que aprender francés… hablo varios idiomas- Sonreí.

-¿Y puedes decir lo mismo en otro idioma?- Rió.

-Itadakimasu- Sonreí- Es japonés-

-Solo desayunemos- Bufó.

-Hermano- Saludo Thor -¿Podemos comer con ustedes?- Tenia una bandeja en la mano.

-Pasa Thor, traeré sillas y nos acomodaremos en la cama- Sonreí. Tras el venia Steve y Bruce, aun todos estábamos en pijama.

-¿Cómo durmieron?- Pregunto Bruce sonriendo.

-Bien- Respondió Loki – Aunque ella no logro su meta de dormir un día entero- Rió. Steve y Thor soltaron una carcajada.

-Recuerdo cuando estábamos en el Helicarrier por primera vez y no dormíamos- Suspiro Bruce.

-Yo si- Rió Thor.

-Es que tu no estabas buscando el Tesseracto…- Suspire… - Loki, nos diste mucho trabajo- Bufé.

-Creo que ya he pagado mi deuda- Levanto una ceja – Además, casi muero- Suspiro.

-Thor y Bruce son los mas fuertes- Agrego Steve – A todo el resto algo nos ha pasado- Rió.

-Puede que el otro tipo sea fuerte, pero mi mente era un desastre antes de la cura temporal- Bufó Bruce.

-Y a Thor lo exiliaron una vez, por ser demasiado tonto- Dijo Loki riendo.

-Hermano- Bufó Thor.

-¿Peque?- Tony entraba despacio a la habitación - ¡Oh por Dios estas con cuatro hombres en la cama!- Grito riendo.

-Soy una Stark- Dije orgullosa. Los demás rieron y Tony se acostó a mi lado.

-Pepper aun esta durmiendo y tengo hambre- Dijo robándole un poco de hotcake a Steve.

-Debe estar aun más cansada que nosotros. Aprendió a defenderse y tiene que lidiar con Stark Industries- Suspire.

La mañana paso rápido, Pepper, Tasha y Clint amanecieron a las horas después. Conversamos, reímos y jugamos.

En la noche nuevamente Tony nos obligo a beber alcohol, así que Thor (para no sentirse excluido) hizo un rápido viaje a Asgard en busca de ambrosia, dijo 'Este será un buen uso para el Tesseracto'.

Jugamos con dos dados, el que sacaba el numero mayor tenia que beber.

-No puedo creer que haya viajado a Asgard por alcohol- Dijo Steve riendo.

-Bueno, así tu también puedes jugar- Le sonreí a Steve.

-¿Quieres un poco?- Me ofreció Loki. Acerque mi nariz al vaso y el licor era tan fuerte que llore en el segundo.

-Si alguno de nosotros bebe eso va a morir- Dije riendo –Pepper ¿Juegas?- Sonreí.

-No, querida. Con uno de los dos basta- Suspiro apuntando a Tony.

-Peque, tu turno- Tony me entrego los dados. Suspire y los lance, salió 8.

-Este juego me ama. Capi, debes tomar el vaso completo- Sonreí maléficamente.

Steve bebió de un trago y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Natasha, Clint y Bruce reían, ya que estaban ebrios. Jugamos hasta las 5 am y no tengo idea como llegamos a nuestras habitaciones.

-Hey, despacio- Loki me regaño – Vas a romper tu ropa si sigues así-

-Se me olvido todo lo que se, ayuda- Hice un puchero. Loki me arropo y me dejo en la cama, se acostó junto a mí y me obligo a dormir.

-Lo siento, no podemos hacer nada en estas condiciones- Dijo riendo.

Cuando despertamos en la mañana sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto Loki adormecido.

-Cuando me cortes la cabeza me sentiré mejor- Bufé escondiéndome entre las sabanas.

-Toma algún medicamento, hoy regresamos a la Torre- Suspiro.

-¿Puedes traerme uno y un vaso de agua?- Pregunte.

-¿Algo mas, princesa?- Bufó.

-No te enojes, Loki. Si me pongo de pie voy a vomitar y no quiero eso- Suspire.

-Eres muy débil- Suspiro mientras se ponía de pie. Solo lo escuche caminar – Toma, levántate un poco-

-Gracias- Suspire tragando el medicamento.

-Cuando te sientas mejor avísame para normalizar los vidrios, esta muy oscuro- Rió.

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las 4 de la tarde- Acarició mi cabello.

-Mierda, debemos volver a la torre. No quiero- Hice un puchero.

Estuvimos una hora acostados conversando hasta que el bendito dolor de cabeza desapareció.

-Alisten sus cosas, nos vamos en un par de minutos. Todos estamos destruidos así que Pepper conducirá hoy- Natasha entro un momento a la habitación y se retiro rápidamente.

Me senté entre Loki y Tony, Tasha iba de copiloto junto a Pepper y el resto estaba detrás de nosotros. Poco a poco fui quedándome dormida.

-Peque, despierta. Llegamos- Tony me movía el hombro.

-Lo siento- Dije adormecida.

-Me babeaste la camisa- Bufó.

-Perdón, eres muy cómodo- Oculte mi sonrisa.

Tony rodo los ojos y me dejo junto a Loki, quien me tomo de la mano y juntos subimos a nuestro hogar. Nadie hablo, todos se encerraron en sus habitaciones para asumir que mañana había que ir a trabajar. Loki y yo nos dormimos de inmediato, no hubo tiempo para nada más que eso.

-Coni, despierta- Era la voz de Tony – Loki, suéltala un momento, la necesito- Dijo preocupado.


	28. Nueva etapa

**- Nueva Etapa -**

-¿Tony?- Dije adormecida. Loki quito su brazo, tenia la costumbre de abrazarme mientras dormíamos.

-Acompáñame- Me tomo del brazo y me saco de la cama.

-En este momento tengo ganas de asesinarte ¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Pepper, algo le pasa a Pepper. Y son las 3 de la mañana- Su voz no cambiaba, estaba totalmente preocupado. Me llevo hacia su habitación y la luz del baño estaba encendida.

-¿Pepper?- Pregunte apoyándome en el marco de la puerta del baño.

-No ha dejado de vomitar desde que llegamos, no sé que hacer- Dijo Tony nervioso.

-¿Tu también te sientes mal?- Le pregunte.

-No- Suspiro.

-Tony, no debiste llamarla- Bufó Pepper poniéndose de pie – Lo siento, querida, no me siento bien- Suspiro.

-No importa, Pepper ¿Te molestaría si te llevo al laboratorio?- Tony se sorprendió.

-Si solucionas esto, esta bien- Suspiro Pepper, se veía pálida y agotada. Me transformé para cargarla.

-Sube- Pepper subió en mi espalda y trate de acunarla con las alas para protegerla – Ponle una manta encima Tony, y acompáñame- Ordene mientras bajábamos al laboratorio. Allá la acosté en una camilla y le tome una muestra de sangre.

-¿Qué haces?- Me preguntó Tony.

-Sacándome una duda de encima- Bufé mientras iba a analizar la sangre. Tony se quedo acompañando a Pepper.

-¿Qué tengo, querida?- Pregunto Pepper con voz débil.

-Un segundo- Respondí sin apartar la vista del microscopio. Luego de unos minutos descubrí que mis sospechas eran ciertas.

-¿Ahora si?- Bufó Tony.

-No se como decirles esto- Dije preocupada. Ambos pusieron cara de preocupación.

-Solo dilo, me estas matando del miedo- Bufó Tony.

-Pepper… estas embarazada- Solté de golpe.

La cara de Tony y Pepper estaba como para sacarle una foto y hacer un monumento con ella. Luego de un par de segundos de silencio, Pepper habló:

-Oh por Dios- Sollozó.

-¿Estas segura?- Tony tenía una mirada entre felicidad, sorpresa y miedo.

-Por supuesto, por eso hice el análisis de sangre. Les recomiendo que mañana vayan al medico para saber cuanto tiempo tiene y Pepper, debes cuidarte mucho. El primer embarazo normalmente es de alto riesgo- Expliqué.

-Gracias por la noticia- Pepper tomo mi mano, se veía feliz.

-Vas a ser tía- Tony sonrió pasando su brazo por mis hombros. Ayude a Pepper a levantarse y la cargué nuevamente a su habitación. Intente que se calmaran un poco para que descansaran y luego me fui a dormir.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Loki al sentir que me acostaba junto a él.

-Pepper está embarazada- Le sonreí.

-¿Cómo se lo tomaron?- Me miro curioso.

-Creo que aun no procesan la noticia- Reí – Buenas noches-

Me abrazo nuevamente e intentamos dormir.

-Buenos días, Señorita Stark. Buenos días, Señor Loki. Son las 7 am y tiene un mensaje de Nicholas Fury (Se escucha su voz) – Señorita Stark, su hermano me dejo un mensaje explicando lo sucedido anoche, puede tomarse la mañana libre. La esperamos al medio día-

-De todos modos ya no tengo sueño- Suspire.

-Quédate un rato mas en la cama conmigo- Loki sonrió.

-¿Y no tiene que trabajar, Dios de la Mentira?- Pregunté divertida.

-Iré a Asgard con Thor cuando se digne a despertar. Aprendió a dejar esos ridículos mensajes como lo hace tu hermano- Rió.

-Entonces descansemos un par de minutos mas- Dije abrazándolo. Estuvimos dormitando hasta que mi teléfono sonó.

-¿Si?- Contesté adormecida.

-¿Nos acompañas al medico, querida?- Era Pepper.

-Si ustedes quieren…-

-Para eso te estamos llamando- Agregó Tony.

-Me alisto y vamos- Colgué – Loki, me tengo que ir ¿Me devuelves mi brazo?- Lo moví un poco ya que tenia su cuerpo encima de mi mano.

-Que te vaya bien- Suspiro levantándose un poco. Me beso y pude ir a la ducha a prepararme. Prepare desayuno y me senté en el comedor mientras esperaba a Pepper y a Tony.

-Buenos días- Saludo Pepper -¿Lista, querida?- Sonrió.

-Claro, vamos- Le sonreí. Tony estuvo callado todo el camino.

Fuimos a la clínica en donde Pepper tenía sus registros para que la revisaran.

-¿Pueden entrar ellos también?- Le preguntó Pepper al medico.

-Si a usted no le molesta, por supuesto- Respondió el doctor. Nos hicieron pasar a una sala en donde la revisarían y le harían su primera ecografía.

-Estoy nervioso- Suspiro Tony.

-Yo también- Sonreí.

-Tienes dos meses, Virginia- Agregó el medico haciendo la ecografía- Pasado el tercer mes las cosas comenzaran a normalizarse, por ahora te recomendaría descansar en tu casa-

-Pero…- Miró a Tony.

-No te preocupes, nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo- Sonrió Tony.

-No le digas eso, se va a preocupar mas- Bufé. Pepper rio- Tiene razón, me hare cargo de lo mas que pueda, además tenemos a Natasha-

-Puede irse a casa, tendrá controles cada dos semanas- Anuncio el Doctor.

Pepper y Tony se veían más contentos que nunca. Aunque no habían pensado tener su hijo tan pronto, era algo que querían. Volvimos a la Torre y ellos se separaron de mí. Entre en el laboratorio y estaba Bruce investigando, junto a Loki.

-¿Loki?- Pregunte sorprendida.

-Estoy trabajando- Susurró.

Mire extrañada a Bruce y me dedico una sonrisa.

-Le estoy enseñando un par de cosas. Por cierto, dejaste una muestra de sangre en el microscopio, lo limpie… ¿Estas embarazada?- Me dijo de golpe. Loki soltó una carcajada y le palmeó el hombro a Bruce.

-Siento decepcionarte, pero no- Bufé.

-Pepper lo está- Dijo Tony entrando al laboratorio.

-Felicidades- Bruce lo abrazo. Loki imito a Bruce.

-Todavía no digiero bien la noticia, pero gracias. Y tú también podrías ponerte en campaña, hermanita- Me señaló.

-No- Dijimos Loki y yo al mismo tiempo. Bruce Rió.

-Me alegra mucho que vayas a tener un hijo y lo sabes. Pero eso es otra cosa para mi- Expliqué nerviosa.

-Algún día, Stark- Bromeó Loki mirando a Tony.

-¿Trabajamos?- Pregunto Tony riendo.

Ahora Pepper tiene 8 meses de embarazo, todos estamos nerviosos y expectantes esperando el día en que el su hijo nazca. Fue un embarazo bastante sano, Pepper descanso mientras Natasha y yo nos hacíamos cargo de Stark Industries y Tony se encargaba de sus antojos.

Hemos comprado ropa, juguetes, accesorios, de todo. Agrandamos la habitación de Tony y le agregamos una salita con una cuna y un sector de juegos.

Por otro lado la inyección de Bruce ha funcionado bastante bien, ha durado el tiempo esperado, poco menos de un año. Creamos varias dosis para así solo inyectárselas cuando vemos que el inhibidor va perdiendo su efecto.

No hemos tenido misiones en todo este tiempo, lo que nos tiene algo relajados de más… y preocupados. En realidad no sabíamos con certeza si no tener misiones era bueno o malo.

-Hemos comprado demasiadas cosas, Tony. La pobre bebé no podrá decidirse con que jugar- Bufé mientras sostenía un osito de felpa en la mano.

-Todas estas cosas son para mi princesa- Respondió Tony.

-Quien eres y que hiciste con mi hermano- Sonreí.

-Es increíble como las mujeres cambian a este hombre, primero tu, luego la bebé- Dijo Pepper acariciando su abultado vientre.

-Los dejo, parejita. Mañana hay una conferencia de prensa y debo descansar- Suspire.

-Creo que nunca te había visto tan maquillada- Tony Rió.

-Es lo que odio de 'ser la cara visible'- Suspire – Buenas noches- Le besé la mejilla a ambos y acaricie a mi sobrina.

De camino a la habitación sentí un mareo.

-Estúpidos nervios- Bufé. Desde que Pepper esta embarazada Tony no ha aparecido en la prensa, lo hago yo. La primera entrevista que di al publico uno de los reporteros me pregunto si 'Estaba tratando de quitarle la empresa a mi medio hermano' y que 'tenia agallas para asumir la cara sobre la empresa ya que ni siquiera era totalmente una Stark'. En ese momento apareció Tony y golpeó al reportero, fue un caos.

-Ven a la cama- Ordenó Loki mientras entraba a la habitación. Durante este tiempo Loki se había 'mudado' conmigo. Me acerque a él y comenzó un apasionado beso, pero tuve que detenerlo abruptamente.

-Loki… nausea… baño- Salí corriendo hacia el baño.

-¡Coni!- Escuche desde fuera, estaba ocupada 'abrazando el inodoro' – Por Odín ¿Qué tienes?- Me acaricio la espalda.

-No puede ser…- Dije llorando.

-No estarás…- Loki no pudo completar la frase de lo asustado que estaba- Llamare a Tony para que te cuide, iré a buscar a un doctor- Me ayudo a limpiarme y me recostó en la cama. En eso llego Tony y Loki salió corriendo.

-¡Peque! ¿Qué sucede? Loki se escuchaba asustado- Me tomo de la mano - ¿Por qué lloras?-

-Vomite hasta el shawarma que comimos la otra vez, Tony…- Solloce.

-Mierda ¿Estas embarazada?- Cuando dijo eso menos aun lo podía creer. Deseaba de todo corazón que no fuera eso.

-Por Dios, no…- Comencé a llorar de nuevo – No puede ser, porque yo… Loki… nosotros…- Balbucee.

-Se cuidan, lo entiendo. Pero estas cosas pasan. Como a mi- Suspiro.

-Tony… no quiero…-

-No es tan terrible- Trato de tranquilizarme – Mierda, estas tiritando y sudando frio- Dijo asustado. En eso llego Loki con una de las doctoras.

-Si no le molesta la presencia de los caballeros puedo revisarla de inmediato- Me dijo la doctora. Asentí para que se quedaran. Luego de sacarme una muestra de sangre me puso suero con analgésicos para que me calmara un poco.

-¿Ha estado sometida a mucho estrés?-

-No me he sentido estresada… pero si nerviosa cada vez que tengo que dar una conferencia- Solloce.

-Iré al laboratorio a ver esto y regreso en seguida- La doctora se retiro.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Preguntó Loki acariciando mi frente.

-No mucho- Suspire.

-Acabo de ver pasar una docto… ¡¿Qué paso?!- Steve entraba a la habitación corriendo.

-Tuve un pequeño accidente, Steve- Sonreí desganada.

-Peque…- Tony me miraba preocupado.

-Avísenme cuando sepan que tiene, me iré ahora, no quiero importunar- Steve me besó la mejilla y se retiro.

Y por tercera vez en la noche, rompí en llanto.


	29. Bienvenida

** - Bienvenida -**

Podía ser de todo… incluso eso ¿No? Mi mente se bloqueó. Me aterraba el hecho de pensar como sería ese niño. Por un lado heredaría mi habilidad mutante, por el otro seria un semi-dios con poderes mágicos ¿Era eso condenar a una nueva vida? Eso es lo que pensaba yo.

-Peque… tranquilízate un poco- Dijo Tony. Loki me miraba en silencio, y pude notar que sus ojos estaban rojos. Se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Loki… no pasa nada- Suspire. Asintió en silencio, sabia que le estaba mintiendo y que yo estaba igual o peor que él.

-Constanza- La doctora volvió – Analicé tu sangre y respondiendo a la duda de Loki, no, no estas embarazada. Pero si estas pasando por una gastritis nerviosa, debido a tus constantes nervios a causa de las entrevistas. Te quitare el suero y te recomiendo que encuentres una actividad que te relaje, sea yoga, música, lo que funcione- Dijo mientras me quitaba el suero y se retiraba – Ante cualquier duda o agravamiento de su situación, llámenme- Cerró la puerta.

Hubo un minuto de silencio incomodo. Nuestras caras eran un poema.

-Yo... eh... le diré a Steve que estas bien… creo que tienen mucho que conversar…- Tony se retiraba de la habitación tropezando con todo. En cuanto salió pudimos escuchar como reía desde fuera.

-Lo siento mucho, Loki- Murmuré apenada. Aunque no habíamos hecho un escándalo, habíamos sobre reaccionado de mala manera.

-¿Vas a dejar de llorar en algún momento?- Bufó.

No respondí, me puse de pie y me metí en la tina de hidromasaje. Ya que Loki al parecer no quería seguir escuchándome llorar, debía ir a otro lado para hacerlo. La desesperación inundo mi mente y me sentía totalmente avergonzada.

-¿Puedo unirme?- Preguntó quitándose la ropa.

-Loki, no es momento de…- No me dejo terminar de hablar, porque se metió a la tina de todos modos y me lanzó agua en la cara.

-Silencio- Bufó - ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mi mente está hecha un desastre- Sonreí.

-La mía también- Suspiró – Incluso me imagine con un niño en brazos- Bufó. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, que provoco que me mirara enojado.

-Definitivamente no estoy preparada aun-

-¿Por qué me mentiste?-

-Mi mente deseaba tener el control total de la situación- Cerré los ojos.

-Mírame- Ordeno – ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el resultado fuera positivo?-

-No lo se…- Suspire.

-Tienes que empezar a pensarlo, no puede ser que sea tanta la negación ante esa situación. Como te dije tiempo atrás, aunque no queramos, puede pasar. Y no sirves si tu cabeza es una bolsa de gatos-

-Si fuera una persona normal a estas alturas seguramente ya tendría hijos. Lo que me preocupa es precisamente eso, ni tu ni yo somos personas normales- Bufé.

-Oh, vamos, hay muchos mas mutantes como tu. Y si tiene mis poderes, será afortunadamente poderoso- Sonrió.

-De todos modos no me puedo quedar tranquila- Susurré.

-¿Y que harás? ¿Abortar? ¿Quitarte la vida?- Bufó. Abrí la boca para responder, pero… era una discusión en la cual claramente mi querido Loki tenia toda la razón. Cubrí mi cara con mi mano derecha – Espera, no…-

Salí de la tina y me vestí con lo primero que encontré, abrí una de las ventanas y salí a volar. Di una pequeña vuelta por la ciudad tratando de aclarar mi mente. Aterricé en uno de los edificios más altos.

-Definitivamente tiene toda la razón- Suspire. No se como ni cuando, pero me dormí. Cuando desperté ya había luz y Thor estaba a mi lado.

-¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí?- Suspiro.

-Yo debería preguntar eso, este es mi lugar secreto- Bufé.

-Loki me pidió que te buscara, dijo que no querías hablar con el- Rió. Thor es de esas personas que demostraban una inocencia infantil pero en el fondo son demasiado sabias.

-Pensó mal. En realidad tu hermano lo único que hace es hacerme pensar y darme cuenta de lo idiota que soy- Reí.

-¿Y por qué huiste?- Me miraba serio.

-Porque si me quedaba junto a él iba a decir cosas sin pensar. Y lo que menos quiero es eso- Thor se sorprendió.

-¿Tan terrible fue lo que sucedió?- Me pregunto.

-¿No te contó?-

-No, solo me dijo que te buscara. Y una doctora de SHIELD nos dijo que debíamos vigilarte y evitar que te estresaras- Suspiró.

-Pensé que estaba embarazada. Pero en realidad estoy algo enferma- Suspiré. Thor no pudo evitar su expresión de sorpresa.

-Ahora entiendo porque Loki estaba tan preocupado- Rió – Sujétate, tienes que volver a la Torre y descansar- Dijo mientras me cargaba.

-No, espera, puedo volar- Susurré nerviosa, pero era demasiado tarde. Thor hizo girar su martillo y llegamos en muy poco tiempo a la Torre.

Me cambie rápido de ropa y me dirigí a la conferencia, que estuvo llena de preguntas estúpidas e incomodidades. Volví al laboratorio para seguir investigando lo de siempre, pero Tony al verme entrar me regañó.

-Te vi en la televisión ¿Qué parte de descanso no entendiste?- Bufó.

-No me dijo que descansara, dijo que me relajara- Respondí.

-La expresión que traes no es precisamente de relajo ¿Quieres conversar?- Preguntó Bruce.

-No… lo siento. Solo trabajemos- Suspire.

El día pasó lento y en silencio. Cuando nos podíamos ir, literalmente corrí hacia mi habitación, me puse el pijama y me acosté. Debo haber estado más de una hora en silencio, así que me levante y saque mi guitarra. Tocar y cantar era una de las cosas que me relajaban pero que no hacía hace muchos años (con excepción de las dos fiestas en donde Tony me obligó).

_-Apartaré aquellas nubes-_

Loki nunca me ha dejado sola, en ningún momento. Puedo hacerlo enfadar, hacer estupideces, bromear. Pero nunca me ha abandonado.

_-Para iluminar tu futuro-_

Me demore demasiado en confesar mis sentimientos. Literalmente tuve que morir para que mi cerebro conectara con mi corazón.

_-Aferrándome a mí sueño-_

En realidad ¿Qué importaba si nuestro amor traía consecuencias? Mi preocupación era en vano.

_-¡Caminaremos juntos! En los días gloriosos-_

Eso. Ese era mi sueño.

-Jarvis, busca a Loki- Grité.

-Se encuentra en la azotea de la torre, Señorita- Cuando escuche eso salí corriendo hacia él.

Estaba con su vestimenta de Asgard, con el 'palo del destino' en la mano, haciéndolo girar. Cuando me acerque a el me tropecé y se giró asustado. Cuando me vio su expresión cambio.

-Loki…- Murmure.

-¿Mmm?- Levantó una ceja.

-Perdóname- Hice una pausa – He estado pensando mucho… en lo que me dijiste… y… toque fondo- Suspiré.

-No te entiendo- Bufó.

-No puedo explicarme-

-Acabo de llegar de Asgard, estoy algo agotado para tus estupideces- Dijo mientras se iba.

-¡Espera!- Grite. Se giro nuevamente hacia mi- Quiero decir que ya no me siento insegura sobre lo que pueda pasar- Solté rápidamente.

-¿Todo este escandalo es por lo que sucedió anoche?- Bufó.

-Así es- Dije cabizbaja. Apreté los puños, tenia frio y estaba oscuro.

-Te demoraste demasiado, querida- Dijo seco – Tienes que dejar de huir- Se acercó a mi y me golpeó la cabeza de manera suave – Estas tiritando- Susurró abrazándome.

-Tengo frio- Hablé despacio. Me apretó contra su cuerpo. Sentí como nos desvanecimos y aparecíamos en la habitación.

-Descansa por ahora, no quiero pasar por lo mismo de ayer- Bufó – Antes de salir te vi en la televisión… estaba junto a Steve y Thor. No entiendo como puedes hablar frente a tantas personas y responder cosas sin siquiera avergonzarte y con nosotros eres un gatito asustado- Rió.

-¿Gatito?- Lo mire furiosa.

-Rogers lo dijo- Bufó.

-Estas mintiendo. Puedo saber cuando mientes ¿Lo recuerdas?- Bufé. El soltó una carcajada.

Han pasado dos semanas desde mi pequeño accidente, del cual toda la torre se entero. Ahora Loki y yo somos victimas constantes de las bromas del equipo. Me recuperé completamente y volví a trabajar con normalidad.

-Debemos probar las nuevas balas de Natasha- Bruce me miraba curioso.

-Esta bien- Bufé. Estaba aburridísima. Nos pusimos lentes y dispare hacia un muñeco, el cual era victima de nuestros experimentos- Funcionan bien- Sonreí.

-Señorita Stark, tiene un mensaje del Señor Stark (Era la voz de Tony) – Ayúdame a llevar a Pepper a la clínica, tiene contracciones-

-Adiós Bruce- Le sonreí y salí corriendo. Me transforme para cargarla y la metimos al auto. Conduje hasta la clínica y la ingresaron en urgencias.

-Tony, tranquilo. Debes entrar con ella- Suspire con un café en la mano.

-No se como me pides que este tranquilo-Bufó.

-Eres la única persona que tiene- Sonreí.

-¿Anthony Stark?- Pregunto un medico – Pase, por favor-

Tony asintió nervioso, me apretó la mano y acompaño al medico. Su hija estaba por nacer.

Espere casi una hora fuera, estaba dando vueltas por todo el hospital completamente nerviosa, no sabia nada sobre Pepper o la pequeña.

-¿Constanza Stark?- Preguntó el mismo medico anterior.

-¿Sucedió algo?- Pregunté nerviosa.

-No se preocupe, Virginia y la bebé están bien. Quieren que pase- Me respondió.

Me sorprendí. Pensé que en estas situaciones solo los padres podían estar presentes. Me llevo a una habitación en donde tenia que ponerme ropa esterilizada. Cuando Salí me llevo a una sala en donde Pepper descansaba.

-Pepper- Le besé la frente y acaricie su cabello – Felicidades, buen trabajo- Sonreí.

-Gracias, querida- Suspiro cansada – Estoy un poco adolorida, pero muy feliz-

-Peque, mira- Tony estaba tras mio con la bebé en los brazos. Era una niña hermosa, el poco cabello que tenia era negro, como el de Tony. Y tenia los ojos de Pepper, verdes.

-Es bonita- Dije acariciando su cara - ¿Ya saben como se llamará?- Pregunte.

-Lily- Respondió Pepper. Tony sonrió.

-Lily…- Repetí. Aquella niña me causaba mucha ternura. Tony extendió sus brazos entregándomela – No, Tony…- Me negué. Se veía tan frágil que me daba miedo cargarla. Tony levanto una ceja. Suspire, no me dejaría tranquila.

-Es tu sobrina, por Dios- Bufó. La cargue y la pequeña sujeto un mechón de mi pelo, jalándolo. Reímos.

-Por ahora dejemos descansar a Virginia. En un par de días se podrá ir a casa- El medico nos hacia salir. Deje a la pequeña en los brazos de Pepper y salimos.

-No le tome una foto- Suspire. Tony me presto tu teléfono y ya tenía un par de docenas de fotos de la pequeña junto a él y Pepper.

-No lo pude evitar- Sonrió.

La pequeña ahora vive con nosotros. Hemos ayudado a cuidarla, a calmarla cuando llora en las noches, a entretenerla cuando Pepper y Tony no están junto a ella. Es divertido ver a Thor y a Steve de niñeras. Tasha y Clint hacen lo que pueden y Loki y Bruce son algo distantes.

-Por Odín- Bufó Loki a media noche

-¿Loki?- Pregunte adormecida.

-La pequeña no ha dejado de llorar-

-Iré a ver que sucede- Dije adormecida.

-Ropa- Rió Loki lanzándome una camisa. Me puse su ropa interior y la camisa que me lanzo, estaba tan dormida que no sabia lo que hacia. Camine hacia la habitación de Tony y Pepper y me encontré con ambos durmiendo y la pequeña demandando atención entre ellos.

Tiré el edredón al suelo y me acomode junto a la pequeña. Jugo un rato con mi cabello y se durmió. Y yo también.

Cuando desperté Tony tenía a la niña en brazos y estaba sentado a mi lado mirándome.

-Lo siento- Murmuro.

-No te preocupes- Sonreí adormecida – Se ven destruidos, quería ayudar un poco- Me senté junto a él.

-Al parecer interrumpimos algo ¿Qué haces vestida así?- Sonrió.

-Loki me lanzó su ropa cuando venia hacia acá- Suspire- No quise despertarlos, así que cargue a Lily para que se durmiera- Me puse de pie- Me voy a dormir- Bufé mientras me retiraba de la habitación.

Trate de dormir, pero en cuanto puse la cabeza en la almohada, Jarvis anuncio que había que levantarse.

* * *

Hola!

La cancion se llama Glamurous Sky y es de NANA. Traduje la letra al español para que se entendiera la idea poética.

Otra cosa, no pensé que el fic se alargaría tanto. Tenia en mente máximo 15 capítulos y ya voy por los 30 ¿Creen que debería estirarlo un poco mas o ya ir pensando en el final?

Saludos :3


	30. Reencuentro

**- Reencuentro -**

-Loki, debo llevar a Lily a un control ¿Me acompañas?- Le pregunte mientras estábamos en el laboratorio. Lily había cumplido seis meses hace poco y Pepper había vuelto al trabajo. Tuvimos que implementar una guardería para que la cuidaran. Varios agentes agradecieron la idea.

-Lo siento, no puedo- Murmuró – Thor y yo debemos ir a Asgard-

-No me gusta salir sola con la pequeña, es peligroso- Suspire.

-Si a Loki no le molesta, yo puedo acompañarte- Steve entro sonriente al laboratorio.

-No es que tenga que pedirle permiso para salir contigo…- Reí mirando a Steve. Loki rodó los ojos- Nos vemos, Loki- Le besé la mejilla.

Steve me acompaño a la guardería, iba en completo silencio. Cargué a Lily y fuimos al estacionamiento.

-¿Quieres que yo conduzca?- Pregunto Steve.

-Bueno- Sonreí - ¿Conoces la clínica?-

-Si, he pasado por ahí un par de veces- Sonrió. Comenzó a manejar.

-¿Y que tal ha ido todo, Steve?- Pregunte.

-Ninguna novedad, señorita Stark- Bromeo.

-¿Te has sentido mejor?- Pregunte seria. Steve últimamente lo único que hacia era evitarnos a todos y guardarse todo.

-No te puedo ocultar nada- Suspiro – He estado pensando mucho en lo que paso, realmente me afecto demasiado-

-Fue hace meses, Steve. Aunque para mi es fácil decirlo…-

-Es complicado, Coni. Porque estuve congelado mucho tiempo y me ha costado mucho adaptarme. Y cuando creo que ya estoy adaptado, la mujer que quería me secuestra un mes- Suspiro

-Lo siento- Murmure mirando por la ventana hacia fuera. Lily jugueteaba con un collar que Loki me había regalado hace tiempo.

Cuando llegamos a la clínica tuvimos que esperar, así que nos sentamos y Steve jugaba con Lily.

-Eres… Eres Constanza Stark ¿Te acuerdas de mi?- Me pregunto una joven que parecía de mi edad. Hice memoria en un segundo y era una de mis compañeras de la carrera de gastronomía. Cuando me mude de la mansión perdí contacto con todos.

-Amy Grey- Sonreí – Hola ¿Cómo has estado? Él es Steve Rogers- Sonreí presentándolos.

-Hola, soy Amanda Grey, pero puedes decirme Amy- Sonrió - ¿Es su hija?- Pregunto. Ambos nos sonrojamos pero Steve respondió rápidamente.

-No, es su sobrina- Rió Nervioso- Un gusto, Amanda- Extendió la mano para saludarla.

-¿Lily Stark?- Llamo el medico.

-Debo entrar ¿Hablamos cuando vuelva, Amy?- Sonreí.

-Te espero aquí- Respondió.

A Lily le fue bastante bien en el medico, estaba creciendo sana y no tenia ningún problema de salud. Lo que me quedo dando vueltas fue la aparición de Amy. Ella fue una compañera durante el curso, de hecho, fue con una de las pocas personas con las que hablé.

¿Habrá visto en la televisión quienes somos?

-Esta todo bien con Lily, de todos modos escribiré un documento para que se lo lleves a Tony- Suspiró el doctor. Escribió un poco y me lo entrego – Que estés bien, Lily. Adiós, Constanza- Se despidió de nosotras. Lily le dedico una sonrisa.

Cuando salí de la oficina del medico vi a Steve algo incomodo con Amy… porque ella estaba demasiado cerca.

-Amy- Sonreí – ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunte amable.

-Una prima me pidió que la viniera a buscar- Sonrió- ¿Qué ha sido de ti durante estos años?-

-Bueno… ahora vivo en la Torre Stark- Sonreí.

-Coni ¿Nos vamos?- Sugirió complicado Steve.

-Si, Tony me está esperando- Mentí – Lo siento, Amy, nos vemos en otra ocasión- Sujete a Lily con un solo brazo y tome a Steve con mi mano libre jalándolo.

-Adiós, Amanda- Suspiro Steve aliviado.

-Adiós- Se despidió extrañada.

Cuando llegamos al auto Steve estaba completamente sonrojado.

-Steve ¿Paso algo malo?- Reí – Lo siento por sacarte así de repente, pero te veías terrible-

-Tu amiga me hizo muchas preguntas incomodas- Bufó.

-¿Pensó que teníamos algo?-

-Si, me pregunto mucho sobre eso- Suspiro encendiendo el auto.

-Tranquilo. Y no somos amigas, Tony descubrió que ella se acercó a mí solamente por interés- Suspiré.

-¿Cómo lo descubrió?- Me pregunto sorprendido.

-¿De verdad estas preguntando eso?- Bufé – Trato de acostarse con el… varias veces- Reí – Me conoces, Steve. Sabes que no estuve precisamente divertida y a gusto en las tres carreras que estudie-

-Lo se. Y espero que no nos la topemos de nuevo, realmente me sentí incomodo- Sonrió.

-Siempre te pasan cosas malas cuando estas conmigo- Suspire. Primero lo nuestro, luego lo de Emily y ahora Amy. Nuestra racha de mala suerte era inquietante.

-No digas eso- Rió. Llegamos a la Torre y fui a dejar a Lily mientras que Steve se iba a otro lugar.

-Adiós, Lily. Tengo que ir a trabajar- Le sonreí y le di un beso. Pero ella en el momento en que la encargada de la guardería la cargó, hizo un puchero y se largó a llorar – Lily, tranquila- Suspire.

-Señorita Stark…- Fury me miraba y no sabia si estaba enojado o se largaría a reír – Ya que ha estado vagueando todo el día con la niña, es mejor que se vaya a casa- Refunfuñó.

-¿Vaguear?- Levante una ceja. Si había algo que no estaba permitido en SHIELD, era vaguear.

-Solo cálmela- Bufó. Se retiro rápidamente. Cargue a Lily y fui al laboratorio.

-Mira, Lily, son Bruce y Papá- Le sonreí a la pequeña. Ellos me miraron sonriendo.

-Lily ¿Qué haces aquí?- Tony me la quito de los brazos.

-Nick dijo que había vagueado toda la mañana así que me dio el día libre- Sonreí – Así que me quedare con Lily para cuidarla, no quiso separarse de mi en la guardería-

-¿Cómo les fue?- Pregunto Bruce.

-Bien- Le entregue los documentos a Tony – El medico te envió información- Sonreí.

-Me parece bien- Sonrió.

En ese minuto sentimos un estruendo en el techo. Salimos a ver y eran Thor y Loki algo heridos. Me acerque a ellos y no alcance a decir nada.

-Necesito tu ayuda- Thor me sujeto de la mano y aparecimos en Asgard.

Aparecimos en la orilla del Bifrost, Asgard se veía algo destruido. Incluso había fuego en algunos lugares.

-Quédense quietos, los curare un poco- Utilicé mi energía para ayudar a Loki y a Thor.

-Emily y Ares recuperaron sus poderes y están destruyendo Asgard- Loki me miraba preocupado.

En cuanto Loki mencionó esos nombres pude ver el maldito desastre que se avecinaba en Asgard. Me transforme en la guerrera alada oscura para estar preparada.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar- Susurró Ares en mi oído. Emily jugó sucio y le quito el Tesseracto de las manos a Thor. Y lo lanzó al vacío. Ahí iban todas nuestras posibilidades de volver a la tierra y por otro lado quizás en que mundo o reino fue a caer.

-Tu no descansas ¿O si?- Mire a Emily con odio. Comenzamos a luchar mientras que llegaba apoyo. Loki y Thor se concentraron en Emily, mientras que yo en Ares. Desde la ultima vez que luche con el su fuerza había aumentado mucho.

-¡Thor!- Gritó Hogun. Venían en caballo hacia el puente, seguramente para ayudarnos a luchar.

Thor de distrajo y Emily lo golpeó, lanzándolo con fuerza al puente.

Debíamos salir de ahí, o probablemente alguno de nosotros caería.

-Muévanse- Grite mientras volaba hacia tierra firme, pero Emily botó a Sif y a Heimdall. La chica gritó tan fuerte que se escucho por todo el reino. Volé hacia ella y la sujete mientras volaba rápidamente hacia Heimdall.

-Suéltame- Bufó Sif.

-No es momento para tus estupideces- Suspire mientras cargaba a ambos. Los deje donde la batalla se estaba desarrollando ahora, el Castillo de Asgard.

-Hijo- Frigga apareció. Odín estaba junto a ella protegiéndola y de vez en cuando nos ayudaba a luchar.

Odín golpeo fuertemente a Ares, lanzándolo contra una muralla del castillo. Aproveche para enterrarle la espada en el corazón. Estaba tan exaltada que le clave la espada un par de veces mas, sabiendo que estaba muerto, sin poder detenerme.

-Basta- Frigga puso su mano en mi hombro. Me recupere un poco y corrí en ayuda de Thor y los demás – Espera- Me detuvo – Ponte esto, los ayudará-

Saco de su bolsillo un brazalete de cuero negro con una gema azul en el centro. Me quito el guante izquierdo y me lo puso.

-Que nadie lo vea hasta que esta batalla termine. Esto te servirá mas ahora, úsalo con cuidado.- Me miraba preocupada mientras me regresaba el guante.

-¿Qué es?- Me sorprendí.

-La gema contiene el mismo poder con que Loki puede invocar su magia. Es como el cetro, pero mas pequeño- Susurró – Ayúdalos ahora- Odín se la llevaba, seguramente la iba a esconder.

-Oh Dios, ahora tengo que usar esto- Susurré.

¿Cómo iba a saber usar magia? Ni siquiera sabia como me transformaba, era un simple deseo. Ojala que la magia funcionara así también.

Volé hacia Emily para detenerla. En cuanto me vio esbozó una sonrisa y se dirigió directamente a atacarme.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- Gritó Thor enfadado. Sabia que yo no podía hacerle daño.

-Aléjate de aquí- Me ordenó Loki.

Cuando Odín regreso la encerró en un portal de magia.

-Ahora, los tres- Gritó mirándome. Thor cargó su martillo, Loki concentro su energía en el cetro y yo simplemente solté la espada y apunte con la mano abierta.

Odín rompió el portal y entre todos la atacamos. Emily soltó una carcajada mientras veíamos como su cuerpo se desintegraba en la luz que había provocado el ataque.

-¿Esta muerta?- Pregunto un cansado Volstagg. Todos nos acercamos de a poco para ver si lo habíamos conseguido.

-Aléjense- Ordenó Odín. Nos quedamos quietos y en silencio mientras el la revisaba. La cargó y desapareció junto a ella.

-¿Loki…?- Le pregunte mientras me acercaba hacia él.

-Va a destruir su cuerpo- Murmuró mirando el cielo.

-¿Qué fue eso que hiciste?- Me pregunto Thor.

-No lo se… - Susurré.

-Estas herida- Hogun se acercó hacia mí.

-Eso… es cortesía de Ares- Bufé apuntando a mi brazo izquierdo, tenía una herida profunda.

Todos estábamos muy dañados, había sido difícil. Odín volvió y asintió, ahora todo estaba bien y tranquilo en Asgard, por ahora.

-Todo Asgard debe venir al castillo al anochecer- Dijo Odín, todos asentimos y la noticia se expandió rápidamente.

Me senté un momento en el suelo, recién en ese instante había razonado lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Te duele mucho?- Me pregunto Thor tomando mi brazo.

-No. Es solo que… no podremos volver a la tierra. Con el Tesseracto desaparecido… no podre volver- Susurré.

-Por hoy basta de preocupaciones, eso lo solucionaremos después- Loki hacia que me pusiera de pie. Camine junto a el mientras Thor se puso a mi lado.

-Tendremos que acelerar la reconstrucción del Bifrost, pero volveremos, te lo prometo- Sonrió.

Mientras caminábamos no-se-donde- , lo único en que lo que podía pensar era que me esperaba una larga temporada en Asgard mientras solucionábamos el problema.

* * *

Hola!

Kairi, no se si quieres o no que acabe hahaha xD.

Rochii, lo había pensado. Pero leí el cómic sobre el Extremis, así que seguramente en algún capitulo haría un spoiler y no es la idea D:

Asi que desempolve mi imaginación y... este fue el resultado.

**Gracias por sus comentarios :3!**


	31. Recontrucción

** - Reconstrucción -**

La reunión en el castillo se hizo para explicar lo sucedido. Odín anuncio que por ahora estaríamos en una época de tranquilidad y que todos ayudaríamos a la reconstrucción del reino y el Bifrost.

-¡Heimdall!- Corrí hacia el ya que se dirigía a una parte alta del castillo.

-¿Si?- Me pregunto cortésmente.

-Thor… Thor me dijo que podía preguntarte por mi familia- Murmuré.

-Ellos están bien, el Tesseracto cayó en Midgard y esta en sus manos. Pero no saben como utilizarlo para venir hasta aquí, para ellos es solo una fuente de energía- Me explico sin dejar de mirar el horizonte.

-Gracias- Suspire mientras me retiraba.

No había querido volver a la normalidad, ya que Frigga me pidió que no le mostrara a nadie el brazalete. Y no sabía si desaparecería junto a la armadura o no.

-Thor, Loki, Constanza, debemos hablar- Anunció Odín en cuando llegue a la sala donde estaban.

-¿Sucede algo, Padre?- Preguntó Thor.

-Es sobre ella- Frigga me miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Madre?- Loki pregunto extrañado.

-Por si no lo notaron durante la batalla, ella utilizo magia. Frigga creó una gema en cuanto ustedes y sus amigos volvieron a Midgard- Explicó Odín.

-Querida, quítate el guante- Me pidió Frigga. Asentí y me quite el guante, en donde estaba la gema azul brillando. Me sacó el brazalete y se lo entrego a Odín.

-Así que eso fue lo que hiciste, Coni- Thor sonreía.

-Lo siento, Frigga me pidió que no dijera nada- Suspire.

-Arrodíllate- Odín me miraba serio. Loki se puso de pie pero Frigga lo detuvo. Asentí y me arrodille, mirando el suelo- Extiende tu mano izquierda-

-Padre ¿Qué…?- Intervino Thor.

-Yo, Odín, Padre de todos y Rey de Asgard, te nombro a ti, Constanza Stark de Midgard, guerrera real de Asgard- Hizo un juramento formal (muy medieval) mientras me colocaba nuevamente el brazalete. Sea lo que sea que haya sido eso, no entendí nada.

Me puse de pie y mire fijamente a Odín y a Frigga, e hice una reverencia. Thor y Loki me acompañaron en eso.

-Esto significa que eres oficialmente parte de Asgard. Cuando nosotros necesitemos tu ayuda deberás cumplir con tu deber ayudándonos, mientras que nosotros haremos lo mismo cuando necesites ayuda en Midgard- Frigga me tomo la mano y sonrió.

-Yo… no sé que decir- Me quede sin palabras – Gracias- Mire a ambos insegura.

-Por ahora pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones, mañana anunciare esto oficialmente- Odín se ponía de pie y se retiraba junto a Frigga. Thor y Loki estaban en silencio mirándome sorprendidos mientras volvía a la normalidad.

-¿Alguno de los dos me dirá algo? En este momento siento mucho miedo, necesito apoyo- Sonreí molestándolos.

-¿Entendiste lo que acaba de pasar?- Loki me miraba preocupado.

-Bueno, ahora también soy de Asgard y tendré que luchar cuando lo necesiten- Suspire.

-Es… una gran responsabilidad- Thor me sonreía.

-Hogun también fue nombrado así guerrero de Asgard- Loki me miraba dudoso.

-Esperen ¿Eso significa que tendré que quedarme a vivir aquí para siempre?- Pregunte exaltada.

-Para serte sinceros… Padre ya había conversado esto con nosotros- Loki me tomo la mano – Pero no pensamos que lo haría tan pronto, seguramente lo que sucedió influyo. Y no, te llamarán cuando te necesiten-

-Lo siento- Thor suspiro cabizbajo.

-¿Y porque yo?- Pregunté algo enojada.

-Por lo que pasó con Loki- Me respondió.

-Thor, eso fue hace años- Suspire – No es que esto me moleste, pero… es extraño- Murmuré.

-Reaccionaste mejor de lo que pensábamos, Loki y yo estábamos preparados para buscarte por todo Asgard- Rió. Loki trato de ocultar su sonrisa, pero no lo logró.

-Lo que me preocupa ahora es que no podré volver a la tierra- Suspire - ¿Qué hare con esto? ¿Debo tenerlo siempre puesto o puedo quitármelo?- Apunte el brazalete.

-Nunca mas te lo podrás quitar- Loki me miraba serio – Pero como contiene magia, puedes esconderlo. Aunque aquí no te recomiendo hacerlo, podría interpretarse como una ofensa- Sonrió.

-Heimdall puede reconstruir el Bifrost… pero lleva un par de años intentándolo, no es algo que se haga de un día para otro- Thor me miraba serio.

Mire a ambos y los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas ¿Qué haría en Asgard todo este tiempo? ¿Qué pasaría si en la Tierra necesitan ayuda pero no podemos ir? Mis pensamientos eran totalmente egoístas, pero no es que me haya ido a vivir a otro país. Estaba en otro mundo, sin posibilidades de volver al mio.

-Tranquila- Thor me abrazó. Loki se quedo en silencio.

-Por ahora ayudare a la gente de Asgard y a reconstruir el castillo- Suspire limpiándome las lagrimas- Y necesito ropa- Sonreí.

-¿Quieres trajes como el de nosotros?- Loki me sonreía.

-¿Con capa y todo?- Les pregunte burlesca.

No había nada más que hacer, resignarme era lo que me quedaba. No conseguía nada con amargarme si podía ser útil en Asgard.

-Si tú quieres- Respondió Loki.

-Vamos a dormir ahora, mañana hay mucho trabajo que hacer- Thor nos empujaba hacia fuera de la habitación y se retiraba.

Mientras caminaba junto a Loki conversamos.

-¿Dormiré en la misma habitación de la otra vez?- Pregunte curiosa.

-No, en la mía. Nos quedaremos juntos todo este tiempo- Bufó.

-¿Ya tenias planeado que me quedara aquí?- Levante una ceja mirándolo.

-No, pero Padre y Madre me habían pedido que te trajera, así que modificaron mi habitación- Suspiró.

-Esta bien- Reí – Quiero mi capa ¿Oíste?- Lo moleste.

-Quiero pedirte una cosa. No te tortures todos los días preguntándole a Heimdall como van las cosas en Midgard, con eso solo conseguirás hacerte daño…-

Me quede en silencio hasta que llegamos a su habitación. Era acogedora, con una cama grande que mezclaba los colores verde oscuro y dorado. Había un pequeño armario y el resto era un escritorio y libreros.

-No creas que será fácil, pero… acepto lo que me dijiste. A cambio quiero que me enseñes todo sobre magia, para ser tan buena hechicera como tu- Sonreí.

-Esta bien… porque… no quiero…- Me dio la espalda – Verte mal- Bufó.

Loki no es de esas personas que expresan sentimientos, es mas amigo de lo físico que de lo sentimental.

-Loki…- Murmure. Se giro hacia mí y sonrió – Gracias- Sonreí también.

-¿Tienes sueño?- Me pregunto abriendo su armario. Me lanzo una remera en la cara – Duerme con eso, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer. Me encargaré de que alguien confeccione ropa para ti- Suspiro quitándose la ropa para ponerse pijama. Lo imite y me acosté junto a él.

-Me duele el brazo- Suspire.

-Madre sano tu herida, deberías estar bien- Bufó.

-Me duele- Repetí.

-Si sigues te sacare de mi habitación-

-¿Serias capaz, querido?-

Loki se puso de pie, me saco de la cama en brazos y trato de abrir la puerta.

-¡No! Lo siento, Loki- No podía dejar de reír.

-Cállate ¿Si? O lo haré en serio- Me dejo en la puerta y se fue a dormir. Me acurruque a su lado y me dormí.

En la mañana Thor nos despertó.

-En la noche será tu presentación, debes vestir esto- Me entrego un traje y un par de cajas.

-Thor ¿Crees que puedan hacerle varios? No tiene nada de ropa aquí- Le pregunto Loki.

-Ya me encargue de eso- Sonrió retirándose.

Abrí la bolsa donde venia el traje y era una armadura, como la de ellos. Era parecida a la de Sif, pero azul marino. Y tenia capa. También me regalo un par de botas (como las de Loki). En ellas venia una nota:

_*El resto de la ropa llegará entre hoy y mañana. Y la ropa interior debes comprarla tú. Loki puede llevarte al pueblo. Suerte en tu presentación*_

-Thor es adorable- Suspiré sonriendo.

-¿Qué?- Bufó Loki.

-Mira- Le entregue nota – Puedo imaginarme lo que le costó escribir 'ropa interior'- Reí.

-Yo también – Soltó una carcajada – Entonces… vístete con lo mismo, vamos al pueblo y compramos las cosas necesarias- Comenzaba a vestirse.

-Pero… no tengo dinero aquí- Hice un puchero.

-Sera mi regalo de cumpleaños- Me besó la frente.

-Estas bromeando, Loki. Dime que estas bromeando- Suspire. Me entrego mi teléfono (el que en pocas horas quedaría inutilizable) y efectivamente, era mi cumpleaños- No puedo creer que haya pasado esto en mi cumpleaños- Bufé.

-Lo siento- Suspiró.

-Solo vamos- Bufé.

Me llevo al pueblo de Asgard, en donde vendían todo tipo de cosas. Era como ir a un centro comercial, pero más rustico. Me compro muchas cosas, todo lo básico y necesario para sobrevivir una buena temporada ahí.

Cuando regresamos al castillo Loki me ayudo a prepararme, me puso la armadura y me explico lo que seguramente tendría que hacer.

-Te queda bien- Sonrió – Ahora si pareces una guerrera de Asgard-

-Estoy estúpidamente nerviosa, Loki. Y si, me veo bien- Sonreí.

La presentación fue particularmente rápida, ya que era conocida en Asgard. Se hizo una pequeña comida, nada de celebraciones, porque los ánimos no estaban para eso.

Desde ahora en adelante mi trabajo seria ayudar a reconstruir Asgard y el castillo, trabajar para Odín y Frigga y enseñarles a luchar a los jóvenes aprendices. Todos bordeaban los 20 años midgardianos (en apariencia), me sentía un poco mayor al lado de ellos.

-Descansen por ahora, en un par de minutos comenzaremos los duelos- Ordene a los jóvenes que estaban junto a mi.

-Si, Lady Constanza- Murmuraron mientras se retiraban. Había intentado un millón de veces que no me llamaran así, pero no lo logre. Es algo inculcado en la educación de Asgard.

-¿Todo va bien?- Thor se acercó a mi.

-Si, aunque me sorprende que hayan tan pocas mujeres- Suspire.

-Antes de que llegaras las mujeres no entraban a la escuela de guerreros- Me palmeó el hombro.

-¿Quieres hacer una demostración conmigo?- Le pregunte sonriendo. Asintió- Chicos, antes de empezar los duelos les daré una pequeña demostración junto a mi querido Thor-

Los jóvenes se acercaron a nosotros e instintivamente se sentaron en el pasto.

Thor y yo nos mirábamos sonriendo, saludamos y sacamos nuestras armas. La pelea fue algo corta, ya que ambos usábamos espada y yo no me transformaba cuando estaba dando clases (porque ninguno de ellos era mutante ni tenia poderes mágicos).

Los chicos estaban emocionados, gritaban y aplaudían cuando podían.

-Me rindo- Bufó Thor mientras trataba de ponerse de pie. Estaba sobre el mientras se defendía con la espada.

-Gracias por la ayuda, Thor – Extendí la mano para que se pusiera de pie. Se retiro despidiéndose de los aprendices-Ahora es su turno, jóvenes- Sonreí – Hagan parejas y sigan mis instrucciones-

Así paso el tiempo en Asgard, el reino estaba en paz y habíamos reconstruido y mejorado el pueblo.

* * *

Hola!

Silvia, respondiendo tu duda, tienes toda la razón. Pero necesitaba que alguien 'interfiriera' (de cierto modo) entre ellos. La tipa quiere molestar y eso es todo.

Creo que esto es casi una 'unión', si ellos dejan la relación, de todos modos están literalmente condenados a seguir juntos, para defender Asgard D:

Y lo tercero no me gusta. Este fanfic expresa mi fangirlismo por Loki y es mio D: hahaha.

**¡ Gracias por comentar !**


	32. Tiempo

** - Tiempo -**

Ha pasado el tiempo en Asgard. He hecho buenos amigos. Hogun siempre quería que practicáramos juntos, Volstagg me pedía que le preparara platos Midgardianos y Fandral me molestaba para que le mostrara las alas. La única que aun no me aceptaba era Sif, derechamente me detestaba.

Por otro lado ni siquiera había querido acercarme al Bifrost, los primeros días estuve así y lo único que conseguí fue deprimirme. Decidí no volver a mirarlo hasta que alguien me avisara que estaba reconstruido y funcionando.

A veces todos salíamos a caballo a recorrer el reino y nos sentábamos en la orilla de un lago muy hermoso.

-Este es el mejor lugar de Asgard- Fandral miraba hacia el horizonte.

-Sobretodo cuando es la puesta de sol…- Agregué.

El silencio se apodero entre nosotros mientras admirábamos la vista. Loki estaba dormitando a mi lado y al final quedamos solos el, Thor y yo.

-Thor ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?- Lo mire seriamente.

-¿Perdiste la noción del tiempo?- Sonrió.

-No, me refiero… a cuanto tiempo llevamos en Asgard- Suspire cabizbaja.

-¿Qué conseguirás con saberlo?- Bufó Loki.

-Nada… lo siento- Sonreí.

-Loki…- Thor lo miraba triste. El me miro y asintió- Poco más de seis meses, Coni- Soltó de golpe.

-Los extraño a todos… y me estoy perdiendo la infancia de Lily- Susurre mientras miraba las estrellas.

-Heimdall me ha dicho que no has hablado con el para saber como van las cosas en Midgard- Thor me miraba extrañado.

-Se lo prometí a Loki- Le sonreí.

-Volvamos al castillo- Sugirió sonriendo Thor, a lo que asentimos. Montamos nuestros caballos y regresamos.

Cuando llegamos estaba todo normal, Odín y Frigga ya se habían retirado y solo estaban los guardias cumpliendo su función.

-Buenas noches Hermano, buenas noches Coni- Se despidió Thor dirigiéndose a su habitación. Hicimos lo mismo.

-Me gusta este traje- Le sonreí a Loki. Esa armadura me hacia sentir extrañamente como en casa.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó preparándose para dormir.

-Bien, me divierto mucho en la academia-

-No me refiero a…- Lo interrumpí.

-Loki, me siento bien. Es suficiente, tu mismo dijiste que no me torturara- Bufé.

Loki se quedo en silencio y asintió. Descansamos, al día siguiente había que seguir trabajando.

-Buenos días- Saludé adormecida. No había nadie a mi lado, solo una nota:

_*Thor y yo tuvimos una emergencia, nada grave. Siento lo de anoche. Te amo*_

Sonreí, me prepare y fui a la academia. Normalmente los chicos demoraban un poco en llegar, así que tenía tiempo de hacer otras cosas.

-Buenos días Lady Constanza- Saludo uno de mis estudiantes. Era Halof, un chico que normalmente se quedaba después de las clases conmigo ordenando. Era un joven carismático, pero muy fuerte.

-Halof- Sonreí - ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-

-No pude seguir durmiendo, así que vine a ver si necesitaba ayuda- Sonrió.

-Te pareces mucho a un amigo mio- Sonreí recordando a Steve – Puedes ayudarme a armar los muñecos, si no te molesta- Me gire para sacar las espadas de un armario.

-¿Lady?- Me preguntó serio.

-¿Si?- Me gire hacia él.

-¿Extraña mucho Midgard?- Soltó. Al parecer mi cara lo demostraba a kilómetros.

-Si, allá esta parte de mi familia. Es como si solo Thor y Loki hubieran aparecido aquí sin poder volver, estaría desesperada buscándolos- Suspiré.

-Lo siento- Murmuró cabizbajo.

-No te preocupes- Sonreí y puse mi mano en su hombro. El chico me dedico una sonrisa y se fue corriendo a armar los muñecos.

En la clase, cuando ya estaban todos, comencé a dar instrucciones.

-Por estos días trabajaremos solo con muñecos, ayer tuve que curar a demasiada gente- Bufé y los chicos rieron- Elijan cualquiera y pónganse a practicar, estilo libre- Sonreí.

Los vigile para ayudar a los que mas les costaba. La mañana paso rápido y los jóvenes ya estaban agotados. Odín apareció.

-Jóvenes, hasta aquí quedan las clases- Anunció. Lo mire extrañada ¿Había sucedido algo?

-Hasta mañana- Me despedí.

-Hasta mañana Lady Constanza- Los chicos hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Le pregunte a Odín.

-Frigga y yo queremos conversar un poco contigo- Me sonrió. Hizo que lo siguiera hasta una sala en donde estaba Frigga y ambos tomaron asiento.

-Querida ¿Cómo van las clases?- Sonrió.

-Bien, aprenden rápido. Son excelentes jóvenes por lo que he descubierto en este tiempo- Sonreí.

-Eso es sobre lo que queremos hablar contigo ¿Qué pasara cuando vuelvas a Midgard?- Odín me miraba serio.

-Si algún día llego a volver- Suspire- Haré lo mismo que Thor y Loki, viajar por el día. Como las clases son solamente en la mañana, supongo que no hay problema- Sonreí.

-Nosotros pensábamos que no querrías volver mas- Frigga me tomo la mano.

-¿Qué? No- Reí – Ahora Midgard y Asgard son mi hogar. Y debo cumplir mi deber como guerrera- Sonreí y ambos se sorprendieron.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- Odín sonrió.

-Aunque aquí están bien protegidos, Midgard necesita mas ayuda. Desde que el Tesseracto esta en manos de SHIELD los enemigos han aumentado- Suspire.

-Cuando pase algo en Midgard nosotros lo sabremos y entenderemos tu ausencia. También trataremos de enviarte ayuda-

-Y cuando aquí necesitemos ayuda, ustedes lo sabrán. Y vendrán cumpliendo su deber como príncipes y guerreros- Finalizó Frigga.

-Así es- Sonreí – Por cierto… ¿Qué sucedió con Thor y Loki?- Pregunte preocupada.

-Están en una misión especial-Respondió Odín. Eso significaba que estaban bien pero que no podía saber que estaban haciendo.

-Es bueno saberlo- Suspiré – Me retiro, no ordene nada en la academia- Hice una reverencia y me retire. Había tenido que acostumbrarme a aquellos modismos y costumbres de Asgard.

Cuando volví me encontré con cuatro hombres rodeando a Halof. Eran de otra 'clase' por decirlo de alguna manera. Odín había ordenado que los mejores guerreros de la academia tenían que aprender conmigo. Y eso había sido causal de muchas peleas entre los estudiantes.

Me transforme en la guerrera alada oscura y volé hacia ellos.

-¿A quien creen que están molestando?- Bufé cruzando los brazos. Como mi apariencia era totalmente diferente y era algo más grande, lo único que pudieron hacer en el momento fue huir. Solté una carcajada, pero Halof se veía nervioso.

-Gracias- Suspiro sentándose en el pasto.

-¿Qué paso? Cuéntamelo todo- Lo mire seriamente. Volví a la normalidad y el chico me miraba sorprendido.

-Bonitas alas- Murmuró – Lo siento, Lady Constanza, no fue mi intención ofenderla- Escondió la cara en sus manos.

-Sé que son bonitas, querido. Mis ojos rojos también- Sonreí volviendo a ser una Stark por un segundo – Ahora cuéntame que sucedió- Suspire.

-Es lo de siempre, ellos están molestos porque no están en su clase-

-Y si siguen haciendo esa estupidez jamás sus profesores les darán el pase- Bufé.

-Y les causa mas enojo aun que usted sea mujer- Soltó.

-Cierto, aquí los hombres aun tienen el poder- Reí – Pero es lo que Odín y Frigga quisieron, ni siquiera yo me puedo negar a eso. Y de todos modos, en Midgard también entreno y peleo, así que no es mucha la diferencia- Sonreí.

-El príncipe Thor nos ha contado su historia, sobre como le salvó la vida al príncipe Loki y este reconoció sus errores y ahora es bueno- Habló rápido.

-Thor- Reí.

-Me retiro, Lady. Ahora que vivo solo, debo trabajar el doble- El chico se puso de pie y se retiro rápidamente.

Sonreí y me acosté en el pasto. Era una de las cosas que me gustaba hacer, mirar el cielo de Asgard.

-No me gusta que coquetees con los alumnos- Loki me sacaba de mis pensamientos y Thor soltaba una carcajada. Ambos se sentaron a mi lado.

-Loki, es un niño- Bufé – Y no te pongas celoso-

-Hermanito, tienes competencia- Thor molestaba a Loki.

-¡Thor!- Reí – No me ayudes tanto- Todos reíamos- ¿Cómo les fue en su súper misión secreta de príncipes Asgardianos?-

-Bien, nada grave- Me respondió Thor.

En ese instante vimos una luz cegadora, luego escuchamos una explosión y miramos hacia el cielo. Algo estaba cayendo hacia Asgard.

-Iré a ver- Me transforme rápidamente y volé hacia lo que a la lejanía, era una roca. Mas cerca me di cuenta que era una persona. La sujete y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Steve?- Me horroricé. Loki y Thor llegaron a mi lado rápidamente.

-Por Odín- Soltó Loki. Thor no podía conectar las palabras.

-¿Steve? ¿Me escuchas?- Lo moví un poco.

-Los encontré- Susurró – Algo salió mal con el Tesseracto… no podíamos viajar con el, solo enviar personas a ciertos lugares-

-No podrás volver, mi amigo- Thor lo levantó.

-Lo se, por eso fui yo el que se ofreció a venir- Sonrió.

-Steve ¿Qué mierda tenían en la cabeza cuando decidieron esto? ¿No pudieron esperar a que nosotros volviéramos?- Sollocé y hui.

¿Y si no hubiera funcionado? Steve probablemente estaría muerto ¿Qué estaba pasando en SHIELD? Esa no era una decisión inteligente ni mucho menos.

Corrí sin rumbo y llegué al castillo. Choque con alguien de camino, no me importo y seguí caminando, hasta que esta persona me tomo por el brazo y me dio un puñetazo.

-¿Quién te crees para golpearme así?- Bufó Sif. Me toque la mejilla adolorida sin poder decir una palabra.

-Sif… lo siento- Seguí mi camino, pero me detuvo y me golpeó de nuevo.

No acababa de entender que estaba pasando ¿Se estaba desquitando de algo? A mi también me hacia falta eso.

-Cada día estas más loca, querida- Sonreí mientras me ponía de pie. No se como, pero estaba transformada en la guerrera oscura. La tome por el cuello y la puse contra la pared.

-Suéltame- Susurró. Claramente le faltaba el aire.

-¡Basta!- Odín se apareció –Cualquiera que sea su diferencia, esta no es manera de solucionarla- Bufó.

Sif calló al suelo y se fue corriendo. Comenzó a caminar pero Odín me tomo por el brazo.

-Hasta que no me expliques que te sucede te quitare tus poderes- Apunto hacia mi con una mano y sentí como la energía desaparecía de mi cuerpo – Enciérrenla- Ordenó mientras dos guardias me cargaban hacia una celda.

Eso era lo único que me faltaba.

No recibí visitas hasta el día siguiente. En la celda había un charco de agua en donde podía ver mi reflejo. Tenía los ojos hinchados y morados, mientras que mis labios tenían heridas.

-¿Qué estupidez hiciste?- Era la voz de Loki.

-Largo- Bufé.

-Respóndeme- Ordenó.

-Mierda, Loki ¿No entendiste? ¡Vete!- Grite golpeando la muralla. Ni siquiera lo mire, estaba tan enojada y frustrada que no pensé nada. Escuche como sus pasos se alejaban.

Loki no tenia la culpa, pero no era el momento para sermones. No era el momento para nada.

-Lady Constanza- Susurró Halof poniendo sus manos en las rejas de la celda.

-De Lady no me queda nada, querido- Bufé.

-Me preocupe por usted, nuestras clases están suspendidas- Murmuró.

-Lo siento, estoy pasando por un mal momento- Le sonreí forzosamente.

-Debo irme, otra persona quiere entrar. Nos vemos, Lady Constanza- El chico sonrió y se fue.

Cerré los ojos.

-¿Lady Constanza?- Pregunto Steve. Me sorprendí y me levante como pude acercándome a la reja.

-Steve…- Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes.

-No pensé que mi presencia te causara tanto enojo ¿Por qué te dicen Lady Constanza?- Bufó.

-¿Recuerdas cuando despertaste y golpeaste a todo el mundo cuando descubriste que no estabas en tu tiempo? Pues yo hice y quiero hacer lo mismo- Susurré – Y me dicen así porque Odín me nombro guerrera de Asgard- Me tomo la mano.

-Yo estoy fuera de mi tiempo y tú fuera de tu lugar…- Murmuro.

-Lo siento, de verdad no quise reaccionar así, pero el solo hecho de pensar que podías haber caído en cualquier mundo o galaxia me desespera. No es correcto que jueguen así con nuestras vidas-

-Padre quiere hablar contigo- Era la voz de Thor. Ambos me sacaron de la celda.

* * *

**Shit happens**


	33. Amigos

** - Amigos -**

Me tomaron de los brazos y me llevaron a una sala en donde se encontraba Odín y Frigga, Loki junto a una mujer y Thor, Steve y yo.

-¿Ahora me dirás que fue lo que sucedió?- Me preguntó Odín.

-Sif es una imbécil que no sabe hacer otra cosa que molestar- Escupí.

-Responder así no era la solución-

-Creo que soy yo la que recibió los golpes… incluso le salve la vida una vez…-

-Pudiste haberla matado. Ahora que eres parte de nosotros debes controlarte- Finalizó.

-¡Por Dios! Ustedes son Dioses, ni aunque quisiera podría hacerles daño. No soy como ustedes, no vengo de una familia real, mi padre tuvo una aventura con mi madre y eso es todo. Tampoco tuve una familia perfecta, ellos murieron cuando era niña y me quede sola con mi hermano. Me crie con el y ambos recurrimos al alcohol cuando nos sentimos mal y eso es un problema. Nada de lo que esta sucediendo aquí es normal para mí ¡Y no puedo controlarme! ¡Estoy agotada!- Grité.

Estaba tan enojada que de rabia había comenzado a llorar y todo eso salió de mí sin pensarlo, Odín creía que yo también era parte de su vida color de rosa, pero se equivocaba.

-¡Detente!- Steve corrió hacia mi y me abrazo.

-Odín, lo único que conseguiste fue hacer que el dolor que esta chica siente se acentuara mas- La mujer al lado de Loki miraba seriamente a Odín.

-Steve, vuelve a tu lugar- Murmuro Thor acercándose a nosotros.

-¡Thor! Es nuestra amiga ¿No crees que ya es suficiente?- Le respondió Steve.

-Pero Padre…- Insistió.

-¡Basta! Ustedes no son nadie para juzgar algo que hizo sin pensar- Finalizó. Me separe un poco de el e hice una reverencia ante Odín y Frigga.

-Siento mucho lo que sucedió - Me retire rápidamente y salí al jardín del castillo. Estaba de noche.

Camine hacia un árbol y descargue mi frustración en el. Perdí la cuenta de cuantos puñetazos le di antes de que alguien me detuviera. Las heridas de mis nudillos cada vez se hacían más grandes y comenzaba a sangrar.

-El árbol no tiene la culpa- Loki me tomo de las muñecas.

-Nadie la tiene- Sollocé.

-La última vez que alguien le grito a Padre, fue exiliado a Midgard sin poderes- Murmuró.

-No sabes cuanto deseo que eso me pase- Lo mire fijamente. Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Debemos volver- Me sujeto desde una muñeca. Esta vez Steve, Thor y Loki se quedaron junto a mí.

-Constanza- Odín me miraba serio – Aunque desapruebo lo que hiciste, ni Frigga ni yo teníamos idea de lo que estabas pasando. Te devuelvo tus poderes y espero que sigas siendo la excelente guerrera que eres- Finalizó y ambos se retiraron.

-Te pondré vendas- Suspiro Steve mirando mis manos. Thor me palmeó el hombro sonriendo.

-Loki ¿Nos presentas?- La mujer que presencio mi escena se acercó hacia nosotros.

-Soy Constanza Stark- Extendí mi mano para saludarla. Ella la sujeto suavemente.

-Mi nombre es Sigyn y soy amiga de Loki y Thor- Sonrió - ¿Y tu?- Miro a Steve.

-Soy Steve Rogers, un gusto señorita- Murmuró.

-Ambos son de Midgard, por lo que veo- Comentó.

-Así es- Suspire.

Otra amiga. Espero que no sea como Sif.

-Hay que preparar una habitación para Steve- Thor me miro - ¿Me ayudas?-

-Hay que comprarle de todo- Murmuré – Esta bien, vamos- Lo acompañe.

-Thor, no creo que ella…- Loki me detuvo.

-No te preocupes, esto me distraerá un rato- Le sonreí.

-Vamos todos- Agregó Sigyn.

Fuimos al pueblo, afortunadamente todavía estábamos a tiempo de comprar cosas.

-Steve, tendrás que guardar el traje. Y vestirte como nosotros- Reí.

-¿Y que haré mientras este aquí?- Me pregunto afligido.

-Puedes ayudarla en la academia- Thor sonreía.

-¡Cierto! Tengo mi propio mini ejercito, querido- Le sonreí. Steve sonrió también.

-¿Ustedes son pareja?- Me pregunto Sigyn sonriendo. Thor soltó una carcajada y Loki me miro furioso.

-¿Por qué siempre que nos ven juntos piensan eso?- Pregunto Steve afligido.

-Loki, pon al día a tu amiga- Bufé. Loki negó con la cabeza.

-Ellos estuvieron juntos hace un par de años atrás- Interrumpió Thor – Ahora son amigos. Coni es la novia de Loki- Sonrió.

-Vaya… por fin alguien te conquisto- Sigyn miraba a Loki. El rodó los ojos.

Caminamos un poco más y la vista no podía ser peor. Sif venia caminando junto a Fandral y en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron, salieron chispas.

-Oh no, no estoy para estupideces ahora- Solté la mano de Loki, me iría a casa.

-No huyas de mi- Sif me sujeto desde el brazo. Steve se interpuso entre nosotras.

-¡Mierda! ¡Déjame tranquila un puto día! – Mi puño fue a dar directo a su nariz. Vi como cayo al suelo y me aleje de todos.

Mierda. Había jodido todo de nuevo. Ahora si que Odín utilizaría sus poderes mágicos y adiós Asgard (y eso es exactamente lo que estaba esperando).

Camine hacia mi habitación, me metí a la ducha y las heridas en mis nudillos ardieron. Cuando salí me puse nuevamente vendas, me mire al espejo y era un desastre. Tenia ambos ojos pasando de morado a verde, heridas en los labios y en mi mejilla izquierda había un corte.

No pude evitar reír al verme así. La tímida y sumisa Constanza Stark peleando a golpes… Asgard había cambiado mi personalidad en 180 grados. Cure mis heridas con magia y me vestí.

Me puse una de las camisas de Loki y me senté en la cama, mirando hacia la ventana. Las estrellas eran bonitas y se veían más cerca de lo normal.

-Vengo con todos ¿Podemos pasar?- Era la voz de Loki. La puerta estaba con seguro, así que me levante a abrirla. Deje que entraran, de todos modos, el sermón iba a llegar tarde o temprano.

-Le quebraste la nariz- Suspiro Steve mirándome.

-No eres la primera que lo hace, Constanza- Sigyn me sonreía y puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Soy humana, mi paciencia tiene limites- Bufé – Cada vez que nos topamos me molesta, es suficiente castigo no poder estar en mi planeta como para sumarle las idioteces de Sif. Se nota a kilómetros que esta enamorada de Thor, pero interfiere hasta entre Loki y yo… es desesperante-

- Sigyn también la golpeo una vez. Por lo mismo- Thor estaba apenado.

-Me alegra saber que no eres como ella, Sigyn- Le sonreí.

-Eso es porque en Asgard casi no hay mujeres. Y las pocas que estamos, competimos por la atención… aunque Sif se va al extremo- Suspiro.

-La diferencia es que yo no soy de Asgard- Bufé.

-Eso no es del todo cierto. Odín me dijo que te había nombrado guerrera, eso significa que también eres parte de nosotros-

-Deberías darle las gracias, ella interfirió por ti- Loki me golpeó la cabeza.

La mire sorprendida, ella asintió y me sonrió.

-Gracias Sigyn- Murmure – Capi ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Bien, me compraron un par de cosas- Suspiro – Mañana te acompañare en… tu trabajo- Sonrió.

-Dudo que pueda volver a trabajar después de lo que sucedió- Sonreí maléficamente.

-Sobre eso… Sigyn soluciono todo. Si hay alguien a quien Sif le tiene miedo, es a Sigyn- Murmuró Thor.

-O sea que ya no seré desterrada a Midgard sin poderes…- Suspiré.

-Eres totalmente idiota si la golpeaste con esa intención- Bufó Loki.

-Eso fue instinto. Después pensé en las consecuencias- Le sonreí.

-¿Podemos hablar un minuto a solas? – Me pregunto Steve. Asentí y me llevo a la que ahora seria su hogar.

-¿Qué sucede Steve?- Le pregunte afligida.

-Tony me entrego una carta. Es para ti- Me respondió.

-Gracias Steve- Lo abracé – Por cierto, mañana vendré a despertarte para que empecemos a trabajar juntos, básicamente es enseñarles a pelear… creo que ambos podremos hacerlo bien- Sonreí.

-Esta bien… nos vemos mañana entonces- Sonrió.

Fui a mi habitación y Loki estaba solo.

-Coni- Loki me miraba serio.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunte triste.

-Ven- Estiro su mano. Estaba metido en la cama pero sentado, así que me acomodo entre sus piernas mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

-Perdóname por todo lo que has tenido que pasar estos días… por mi culpa- Susurré.

-No digas nada… yo tampoco me imaginaba que te sentías así. No vuelvas a fingir que estas bien cuando no lo estas... y te había dicho que no volvieras a huir- Murmuró.

-Yo tampoco lo sabia… pero ya suficiente con esto ¿Si? Mira – Le mostré la carta- Tony me envió algo con Steve- Sonreí.

-¿Quieres leerla sola?-

-No…-

-Léela en voz alta-

Saque el papel que había en el interior del sobre.

_Para Constanza Stark, mi pequeña hermana:_

_¡Peque! No te imaginas lo preocupados que estamos. Al poco rato de que desapareciste de la azotea junto a ricitos de oro y el dios de la locura, apareció el Tesseracto. Cuando lo vimos, supimos de inmediato que ya no podían volver. Solamente nos quedaba esperar, pero no quisimos. Investigamos un poco junto a Selvig y a la noviecita de Thor y conseguimos hacerlo funcionar para teletransportar personas. Steve se ofreció, no pienses que lo obligamos como si fuera carnada… el capipaleta quería desaparecer de la tierra un tiempo. Tú entiendes ¿No?_

_Y pues, esto lo estoy escribiendo minutos antes de enviarlo a Asgard. Por cierto, Feliz Cumpleaños… aunque sea tarde, te lo quería decir de todos_ _modos. Es el primer cumpleaños que pasamos separados desde que nos conocemos y aunque no lo creas, me duele._

_Pepper, Lily y yo te extrañamos. Esperamos que vuelvas sana y salva alguno de estos días. Todos los días. Ellas están bien, Lily cumplió un año hace poco y Pepper esta trabajando como siempre._

_Todos los extrañamos. Estamos planeando un viaje para cuando vuelvan… hazlo pronto ¿Si?_

_Te amo._

_PD: Los demás quisieron firmar la carta, no se para que, ya que no tuvieron tiempo de escribir nada. La viuda me esta gritando ahora por eso._

_Anthony E Stark – Virginia Stark- Lily Stark- Natasha Romanoff- Clint Barton- Bruce Banner._

-Gracias, Tony- Sollocé. Esa carta era lo más hermoso que pude haber leído en toda mi vida. Loki me abrazaba fuertemente.

-Este es un motivo para que seas fuerte y aguantes hasta que podamos volver- Susurró en mi oído.

* * *

Hola!

Leyendo sus comentarios, tuve un sueño (si, soñé con el fanfic) así que... aquí esta el resultado. Que Steve haya aparecido en Asgard, Halof con interés de mas en Coni y la aparición mística de Sigyn como personaje extra me deja contenta. Tengo muchas ideas, solo me falta explicar la relación entre los personajes y que va sucediendo en el tiempo.

Sigan comentando **¡Y gracias por leer!**


	34. Un nuevo mañana

** - Un nuevo mañana -**

Había que volver a la rutina. Me levante y acomode mi armadura, a la que ya estaba acostumbrada. Loki por ahora hacia sus 'deberes de príncipe' y le enseñaba magia a los que poseían en poder.

-Nos vemos- Loki se retiraba.

Camine hacia la habitación de Steve y toque la puerta.

-¿Steve?-

-Pasa- Murmuró desde dentro. Estaba en ropa interior, no se podía poner la armadura.

-Si no te incomoda, puedo vestirte- Bufé.

-Por favor- Suspiro. Le explique como se ponía y al igual que yo, le gusto. Era muy cómoda.

-¿Vamos? Hay que preparar las cosas… y las tuyas. Te regalaré un caballo- Reí.

-Si, bueno ¿Qué?- Se exalto mientras íbamos a la academia.

-Necesitaras un caballo aquí. No hay autos y Asgard es bastante grande. Y por la tarde iremos al pueblo nuevamente para comprar lo que necesites-

-Me endeudare contigo- Suspiro.

-Llevo mas de seis meses trabajando aquí, me pagan lo suficiente para ayudarte- Sonreí.

Cuando llegamos a la academia Halof estaba sentado en la mesa de mi escritorio. Al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo esperando.

-Halof, buenos días- Salude. Se sorprendió al verme y corrió hacia mí y me abrazo… para mi sorpresa.

-Lady Constanza- Sonrió mientras se separaba de mi. Se sonrojo al ver a Steve.

-Él es Steve Rogers, un muy buen amigo mio. Steve, él es Halof, esta en la clase donde enseñaremos- Sonreí.

El hizo una reverencia, pero Steve extendió la mano. Halof me miro confundido y asentí. Se estrecharon la mano.

-Un gusto Halof- Sonrió Steve. Halof asintió.

-¿Necesita ayuda Lady Constanza?- Pregunto sonriendo.

-Lo de siempre, Halof. Pero desde hoy necesitaremos uno más de cada cosa, para que Steve pueda utilizarlo- El chico asintió y fue en búsqueda de las cosas.

-Ese hombre… te quiere- Steve me miraba con una sonrisa boba.

-Es un niño, Steve- Bufé.

-Tú también eras una niña para mí. Y también lo eres para Loki- Soltó una carcajada.

-Rogers, no la molestes- Loki entraba a mi oficina, seguramente olvido algo.

-¿Conoces a Halof, Loki?- Preguntó.

-Si. Y también le he dicho a ella que no coquetee con los alumnos- Sonrió.

-Par de idiotas- Bufé. Ellos solo rieron, Loki se retiraba y me quedaba nuevamente con Steve. Nos dirigimos hacia el campo de entrenamiento y ya estaban todos los estudiantes listos.

- Constanza- Odín puso su mano en mi hombro. Me gire sorprendida. El me sonrió, supongo que todo esta bien.

-Odín, buenos días- Sonreí. El asintió.

-Jóvenes, el hombre que ven aquí- Apunto a Steve – Es Sir Steve Rogers, es de Midgard y los entrenara junto a Lady Constanza. Espero que obedezcan y se conviertan en grandes guerreros- Dicho esto, Odín se retiro.

-¿Sir?- Steve me miraba confundido. Asentí.

-Bueno, ya que saben quien es, Sir Steve es un gran amigo mio. Ambos les enseñaremos todo lo que sabemos- Sonreí.

Steve y yo les enseñamos a luchar desde ese día, el mas que nada apoyaba en la defensa con su característico escudo.

Las clases pasaban normales, todos aceptaron a Steve rápidamente. Incluso tenia 'un club de fans' entre las alumnas femeninas.

-La clase finaliza por hoy, nos vemos en dos días- Me despedí de los jóvenes.

-Adiós Lady Constanza. Adiós Sir Steve- Los chicos sonrieron mientras se retiraban.

-Sir Steve- Canté. A él tampoco le gustaba eso.

-Lady Constanza- Siguió el juego. Halof apareció y rió.

-¿Necesitan ayuda para guardar las cosas?- Preguntó amable.

-Gracias, Halof, pero ahora que Steve me acompaña es algo mas fácil- Sonreí – Puedes irte al trabajo-

-Esta bien- Sonrió – Nos vemos entonces- Hizo una reverencia y se fue.

-Steve… ¿Cómo te has sentido estos días? ¿Extrañas la tierra?- Pregunté curiosa.

-Bastante bien- Sonrió – Y por supuesto que la extraño, pero… tenia ganas de salir de ahí también. Tengo sentimientos encontrados con la idea-

-Espero que el tiempo que estemos aquí te haga sentir mejor- Sonreí.

-¿Y tu?- Me miró serio – ¿Qué tal todo este tiempo aquí?-

-Hay algo que no te he contado. Thor me trajo aquí porque Ares y Emily recuperaron sus poderes y estaban destruyendo Asgard… pero los matamos- Hablé rápido. Steve de la impresión se tuvo que sentar.

-¿Fue muy difícil?-

-Algo. Frigga y Odín me otorgaron poderes mágicos como los de Loki, así que fue algo mas fácil- Le respondí – Por eso ahora también puedo hacer magia…-

-Eso explica la cicatriz en el brazo- Murmuró.

-Si, una nueva a la colección- Suspire.

Caminamos hacia el castillo, había que comer junto a Frigga y Odín diariamente.

-Tenemos que hablar- Anunció Odín al finalizar el almuerzo.

-Padre…- Thor se veía preocupado.

-Ustedes, mis hijos, deberán emprender un viaje en búsqueda del objeto que nos ayudara a reconstruir rápidamente el Bifrost-

Nos sorprendimos… eso se escuchaba como estar fuera mucho tiempo.

-Thor… Loki… mañana se van. Les recomiendo que preparen todo antes de irse- Se retiró junto a Frigga.

Nadie quiso decir nada.

- ¿Sera mucho tiempo?- Sigyn rompió el silencio.

-Si- Respondió Thor. Eso era precisamente lo que no quería escuchar.

-Espero que les vaya bien y cumplan su objetivo- Sonreí desganada.

La tarde fue un caos. El ambiente estaba tenso y todo Asgard se entero del viaje. Ellos tuvieron que preparar sus cosas, mientras Steve y yo conversábamos en su habitación.

-Cambiando de tema…- Dije mirando a Steve. Había estado toda la tarde diciéndome que todo estaría bien y cosas por el estilo.

-¿Si?- Me sonrió.

-Cuando leí la carta que Tony me envió… ¿Tan mal te sientes, Steve?- Pregunte nerviosa.

-Tanto como para querer dejar mi país…- Miró hacia otro lado – Espero que este viaje me ayude a superar todo para seguir adelante. Y espero que a ti te ayude para que madures un poco- Suspiró.

-Es lo que me hace falta ¿No?- Bufé.

-Voy a dormir ahora- Me miró.

-Lo siento, he estado todo el día contigo- Murmure – Que descanses, mañana nos vemos- Sonreí. Salí de la habitación y camine hacia la mía.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Loki me pregunto enojado al entrar.

-Con Steve. Conversando- Respondí - ¿Ya tienes todo listo?-

-Si. Mañana cuando salga el sol partiremos-

Esa noche fue extraña. Ni el ni yo quisimos hablar.

-Vamos- Loki estaba preparado. Fuimos en caballo a un lugar de Asgard que no conocía.

Abracé a Thor, este tiempo él se había convertido en mi hermano mayor.

-Espero volver pronto- Susurró Loki en mi oído. Me besó un segundo y se subió nuevamente al caballo.

Steve, Sigyn y yo miramos el horizonte hasta que sus siluetas desaparecieron.

-Volvamos al castillo, tenemos cosas que hacer- Steve interrumpió el silencio. Ambas asentimos y regresamos.

Estaba totalmente desmotivada. Primero, me había separado de Tony, mi pilar fundamental en la vida. Ahora Loki, el hombre que amo, se iba. Toda mi vida dependía de alguien. Y eso acababa de terminar un par de minutos atrás.

Steve se transformo en un padre para mi (en realidad así se comportaba con todos). Mientras entrenábamos a los estudiantes, el también me entrenaba a mi. Pero psicológicamente.

Sigyn durante esos días se acercó demasiado a nosotros. Tanto, que pensé que Loki u Odín se lo habían pedido. Pero estaba equivocada, ella realmente quería 'formar algo' con nosotros.

Hoy es el día en donde mi primera generación de estudiantes se 'gradúa'. Odín estaba contento, porque era unos guerreros excepcionales. Se hizo una celebración corta, en donde todos pasaron a ser oficialmente guerreros de Asgard.

-Felicidades Halof- Le revolví el cabello. Se avergonzó.

-Lady, no soy un niño- Suspiro cabizbajo – Pero gracias, me convertí en esto gracias a usted y a Sir Steve- Sonrió.

-Espero que sigas practicando y te vea algún día en el castillo- Le sonreí.

-También quiero seguir viéndola, Lady. Puede ir siempre que quiera al bar donde trabajo… no estoy seguro si ese es un lugar apropiado para usted, pero debo sobrevivir- Rió.

-Iré. Lo prometo-

Steve y yo nos hicimos clientes frecuentes del bar. Íbamos a recordar viejos tiempos, reír, conversar, pasar las penas, de todo.

-Mañana iré a dar un paseo con Sigyn- Soltó.

Le dedique una sonrisa y una mirada burlona a Steve.

-Ella es la Diosa de la Fidelidad, es algo bueno- Sonreí – No has perdido el tiempo, Steve- Reí.

-Me ha dicho que fue más fácil acercarse a mí que a ti. También quiere conocerte… deberías dejarla, darle una oportunidad- Bufó.

-No me llevo muy bien con las mujeres- Bebí un poco de Vodka – Pero tienes razón, las únicas personas que puedo considerar mis amigos… eres tu y Halof- Reí.

-El tampoco esta perdiendo el tiempo- Rió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- Murmuré.

-No lo se… pero mucho. Quiero que dejes tu rutina, eso de dormir-trabajar-comer-dormir no es bueno-

-Es fácil decirlo… pero es el único refugio que encontré-

-Te estas destruyendo-

-Lo se-

Nos quedamos un minuto en silencio.

-Me voy, nos vemos mañana- Steve sonrió. Le palmee el hombro y se retiro.

-Lady- Halof venia hacia mi. Le dedique una mirada fulminante – Coni…- Murmuró.

-Halof- Sonreí - ¿Ya van a cerrar?- Pregunte bebiendo el vodka de un trago.

-Si, lo siento. Si quiere me espera fuera mientras cerramos y la acompaño al castillo- Hablaba suave y sumiso para ser un hombre fuerte y una cabeza mas grande que yo.

Simplemente asentí, en realidad no estaba al 100% en mis cinco sentidos. Espere fuera del bar y salió junto a los demás trabajadores.

-Buen trabajo, nos vemos mañana- Anuncio el jefe, retirándose.

Halof se acercó hacia mí y caminamos juntos.

-¿Te ha costado mucho independizarte?- Le pregunté.

-No, pero estoy algo agotado- Suspiro – Me imagino que para usted lo fue-

-Nunca me independicé en Midgard- Confesé sonrojada.

-¿En serio?- Sonrió.

-Si. Toda mi vida he vivido con mi hermano mayor. Después formamos… algo así como un 'Cuartel de Superhéroes', en donde vivimos todos. Ahí me quedo junto a Loki- El recuerdo fue algo amargo.

-Somos de realidades totalmente diferentes- Soltó una carcajada. El castillo estaba cerca.

-No es que allá sea muy normal…- Sonreí.

-¿Lo de las alas?- Preguntó.

-Si, allá le dicen 'mutante' a las personas con… diferencias como la mía-

-Es un nombre bastante horrible para algo tan hermoso- Bufó.

-Ya me habían dicho eso antes- Sonreí.

-Bueno, te dejo sana y salva- Se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla – Nos vemos- Se retiro.

No me había dado cuenta que ya estábamos en la puerta de mi habitación.

-Adiós Halof. Que estés bien- Sonreí.

Me lancé sobre la cama y me dormí. El día siguiente era mi día libre, así que por eso me dedique a quedarme hasta tarde en el bar.

Tuve una pesadilla. Soñé que Loki y Thor caían al vacío y aparecían en la tierra. Y esta estaba devastada, había cuerpos por todos lados. Cuando desperté era medio día y tenía marcas de lágrimas secas en las mejillas. Me metí a la tina para relajarme un poco. Me volví a dormir.

-Despierta…- Era la voz de Steve. Estaba sonrojado moviéndome mirando hacia otro lado… y con la mano libre tapándose los ojos.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste el primer hombre que me vio desnuda- Murmuré adormecida.

-Son otros tiempos. Sal de la tina y vístete, iremos a dar una vuelta- Se alejó refunfuñando.


	35. Cambio

**- Cambio -**

Me puse mi ya clásica ropa asgardiana y salí del baño. Steve estaba de pie esperando y en la cama estaba sentada nada mas y nada menos que Sigyn.

-Sigyn, tanto tiempo- Sonreí.

-Constanza- Saludó – Has estado muy esquiva hacia mi- Bromeó.

-¿No que iban a pasear?- Pregunte mirando a Steve.

-Si, pero iremos los tres- Respondió una sonriente Sigyn.

-No… no quiero hacer mal tercio- Los molesté. Aunque en realidad no quería salir.

-Aunque no quieras vendrás igual. Invitamos a Halof, Steve imagino que dirías algo así-

-Pero si es Steve quien dice que no debería acercarme tanto a Halof- Bufé.

-Converse con Sigyn, dijo que estaría todo bien- Murmuró.

-No me digan que tuvieron una interesante conversación acerca de mi seguridad sobre los sentimientos que tengo por Loki- Suspire.

Ambos, para mi desgracia, asintieron sonriendo.

-Entonces vamos- Bufé.

Fuimos en caballo y sugerí un lugar. Aquel lago no lo visitaba desde que Loki y Thor se fueron… y quería compartir la vista del lugar.

-Es hermoso- Murmuró Steve.

A pesar de lo que Steve pensaba que sentía Halof hacia mí, eran muy amigos. Se parecían mucho, así que conectaron desde el primer día en que se vieron.

-Iremos a entrenar- Dijo Steve mientras se llevaba a Halof a la orilla del lago.

-Sigyn ¿Por qué no habías aparecido antes?- Le pregunte. Nunca la había visto hasta el día en que Sif me golpeo.

-Estaba de viaje- Contesto – Estuve mucho tiempo fuera-

-Ya veo…- Me quede en silencio.

-Steve me comento que le salvaste la vida a Loki un par de veces. Y que moriste en una batalla, pero Odín y Frigga te revivieron- Me miro a los ojos.

-Si… he tenido una vida agitada- Comenté.

-También trate de conquistar a Loki… pero no lo logré. A pesar de ser… como es, es un hombre muy cerrado hacia las personas y los sentimientos-

-¿Qué?- Pregunte perpleja. Ella rió.

-No te preocupes… eso fue hace años. Ahora tengo a otra persona en mente- Miró hacia el horizonte.

-Cuida a mi amigo- Bufé. Ella sonrió – Cuando conocí a Loki, el venia de sacarle un ojo a una persona y de matar a 80 más- Suspire.

-Desde pequeño siempre se sintió excluido y rechazado. Cuando descubrió que era un Gigante de Hielo mató a su padre, Laufey, para complacer a Odín. No le resultó como él quería… y termino cayendo al vacío. Todos pensamos que había muerto, pero cuando apareció en Midgard Thor fue en su búsqueda de inmediato. Y luego apareciste tú…-

-Cuando estábamos en el Helicarrier tuve una visión sobre el. Desde ese día en secreto lo visitaba en la jaula todas las noches. No me parecía un tipo malo… a el… lo obligaron a ser así. Trate de hacerlo entrar en razón varias veces, diciéndole que a pesar de que su Padre no lo haya elegido como heredero del trono, tenia el amor de su hermano y su madre y eso era lo que importaba. Pero tuvo que estar al borde de la muerte para darse cuenta de todo eso-

-Igual que tu ¿No?-

-Si… somos un par de idiotas- Bufé.

-Ese día que Odín te quito los poderes ¿Sirvió de algo descargarte gritando?-

-Bastante- Sonreí – Pero me hacen falta las dos personas más importantes que tengo en la vida-

-Te ayudare con eso… dicen que los viajes largos ayudan a crecer y para aclarar la mente-

-Sigyn… eres la primera amiga que tengo en Asgard- Murmuré.

-Me alegra que me consideres tu amiga- Sonrió.

-Siento no haber conversado contigo antes, pero han pasado muchas cosas y estoy hecha un lio- Suspiré.

-Por lo menos sabes que es lo que tienes- Rió.

Ambas sonreímos mientras los hombres venían hacia nosotras.

-No ha perdido la practica- Dijo Steve mientras ponía su mano en la nuca.

-Halof es un excelente guerrero- Alardee. Él me sonrió.

-Por cierto… Halof…- Steve se veía complicado-

-Dime, Steve- Sonrió. A Steve le decía solo así y a mi le había costado mucho tiempo quitarme el 'Lady'. Incluso a veces aun me trataba de usted.

-¿Qué sientes por ella?- Me apunto.

-¡Steve!- Bufé. ¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Que siento?- Preguntó Halof confundido.

-¿Estas enamorado o algo así?- Steve lo estaba acosando. Tenia ganas de golpearlo hasta el infinito.

-¡¿Qué?!- Pregunto riendo.

-Tu risa me ofende un poco, Halof- Murmuré.

Eso era lo que todo Asgard y yo pensábamos. Que el pobre chico se había enamorado de mí.

-No estoy enamorado de ella. Siento un cariño especial, porque me ha ayudado mucho… pero nada mas- Respondió sonriendo.

Sigyn lo miro un momento… seguramente estaba espiando su mente o haciendo cosas raras de Dioses.

-Lo que dice es verdad- Sigyn sonrió.

-¿De verdad pensaste que estaba enamorado de ti?- Halof se sentó a mi lado riendo.

-Repito, tu risa me ofende un poco- Lo molesté – Por cierto, Capipaleta ¿Se te volvió a congelar el cerebro?- Bufé.

-Algún día teníamos que sacarnos la duda- Rió sentándose al lado de Sigyn.

-No era mi intención crear esa impresión…- Murmuró Halof.

-Siento que este anciano congelado haya hecho que pasaras este momento incomodo- Le sonreí.

-Y tu Steve ¿Qué sientes por Sigyn?- Preguntó Halof sonriendo. Se estaba vengando, de la mejor manera posible.

Mi cara fue un poema. Halof reía y Sigyn sonreía. El capitán se había sonrojado totalmente.

-Steve Rogers ¿Hay algo que no me haz dicho? Sabes que no puedes ocultarle nada a una Stark- Lo mire seriamente con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Siento como si fuera Stark el que me esta acosando- Bufó escondiendo la cara en sus manos.

-Creo que necesitan un momento a solas- Tome a Halof del brazo y nos alejamos un poco. No era la idea torturar al capitán. De hecho, estaba feliz por el.

Camine un poco con Halof.

-No me respondiste ¿De verdad creíste que estaba enamorado de ti?- Me miró seriamente.

-Si. Lo siento, fue una tontería- Bufé.

-Eres bonita y me agradas mucho, pero no. Siento decepcionarla, señorita Stark- Rió.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Quién te dijo que me dijeras así?- Reí.

-Steve- Rió- Me conto que la mayoría de las personas en Midgard te llaman así-

-Tal vez suene egocéntrico lo que te voy a contar, Halof. Pero en Midgard soy alguien muy importante. Por eso soy la señorita Stark- Alardeé.

-Me gustaría ir a Midgard un día y conocer tu ambiente- Comento Halof. Me tomo del brazo y paró en seco.

La vista era hermosa. Al fondo se veía el lago y Steve no estaba perdiendo el tiempo con Sigyn. Se estaban besando.

-Mataría por tener una cámara- Hice un puchero.

-¿Cámara?- Pregunto extrañado.

-Es un aparato de Midgard que sirve para… es como hacer un dibujo. Cuando vayas te lo mostraré- Sonreí. Asintió y nos acercamos al par de nuevos tortolos.

-Bien hecho- Palmee el hombro de Steve. El me miro algo enfadado.

-Sigyn… siento que ella sea así- Murmuró Steve apuntándome.

-Constanza te quiere mucho, esta preocupada por ti- Respondió Sigyn.

-Así es, querido. Ahora solamente me preocupare menos, pero como mi padre y mi hermano, seguiré molestándote el resto de mi días- Sonreí. Steve me abrazo.

-Se ven extraños… Coni es muy pequeña- Comento Sigyn. Halof asintió.

-Te lo devuelvo, Sigyn- Murmuré mientras me alejaba un poco de él. Los cuatro sonreímos… seria el inicio de una nueva etapa.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Desde que Sigyn se acercó a mi, no he vuelto a hacer estupideces. Steve y yo hemos peleado un par de veces (banalidades) y para sorpresa de todos, mi actitud ha cambiado.

-¡Basta de hacer estupideces con los alumnos! Tienen que aprender, no jugar- Steve gritaba. Ahora teníamos a cargo una nueva generación de guerreros.

-¡No son tus soldados! Estamos entrenándolos para que luchen por una causa, no que sean de mente cuadrada como en el ejército- Le respondí.

-¡Buena falta te hizo entrar al ejercito para que cambies tu maldita actitud!- Gritó. Steve no era malhablado, eso significaba que estaba demasiado enojado. Me gire para abrir la puerta de su habitación y salir corriendo - ¡Eso es! Como siempre- Bufó.

Curiosamente Sigyn estaba con nosotros observando todo, pero no intervino. Me detuve, cerré la puerta de un portazo y lo mire fijamente.

-¡Conmigo han aprendido mucho más que obedecer, Steve!-

Esa fue la primera pelea en la que no hui. Y nunca más lo he hecho.

Sigyn converso conmigo después de esa escena.

-Lo estas haciendo bien- Comentó.

-Suficiente de mis niñerías ¿No crees?-

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Y sé que lo estas haciendo por todos. Por Steve, por tu hermano, por Loki. Incluso por mi, o Halof- Sonrió.

-Va a llegar el día en que nadie corra tras de mi…- Murmuré.

La mujer tenía toda la razón. Era suficiente. Este tiempo lejos de todos me hizo crecer y como dijo Steve 'Le hacia mucha falta'.

No sabemos cuanto tiempo han estado fuera Loki y Thor. Ni tampoco sabemos cuanto tiempo llevamos en Asgard. Solo sabemos que es mucho, mucho tiempo.

A veces cuando Steve 'le daba permiso' a Sigyn (siempre Halof y yo lo molestábamos con eso) dormía conmigo. Se quedaba hasta altas horas conversando y al final siempre nos quedábamos dormidas. Era como una pijamada.

-No has vuelto a tener pesadillas ¿O si?- Me pregunto.

-A veces. Es siempre lo mismo, así que lo ignoro- Bufé.

-Si Odín me lo hubiera permitido habría ido con ellos para traerte información- Suspiro.

-Lo se. Gracias- La abrace – Pero… bueno, es su misión. No podemos interferir ni nada-

-Así es- Agregó - ¿Dormimos? Tengo algo de sueño-

Descansamos. Había que trabajar al día siguiente.

Nos preparamos y fuimos a la academia. Sigyn había tomado el lugar de Loki en las clases de magia.

-Hoy haremos una demostración- Steve me miraba sonriendo.

-¿Tengo que luchar contra ti? Puedo herirte- Reí.

Los alumnos habían llegado y estaban sentados en el pasto.

-Buenos días Lady Constanza. Buenos días Sir Steve- Saludaron.

-Buenos días- Sonreímos Steve y yo.

-Hoy haremos una demostración- Comentó orgulloso Steve.

Nos pusimos en posición de ataque. Y comenzó la fiesta. Steve era bastante metódico, pero impredecible. Normalmente me daba una paliza. Y esta ocasión no era la excepción. Ahí estaba yo, tirada en el pasto con el escudo a punto de caerme encima.

Steve lo sujeto antes de caer y dio finalizada la 'demostración'.

-¿Herirme?- Murmuró. Estiro su mano para ayudarme a que me pusiera de pie.

A lo lejos Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg y Sif nos observaban. A veces ellos conversaban conmigo, pero cuando Sif se enteraba se formaba un caos. Acordamos que nuestra amistad quedaría algo pausada hasta que la tipa dejara sus celos y odio de lado.

Me despedí de Steve para ir a comer. Esta vez iría a buscar a Halof para sacarlo un rato de la rutina.

-Hola- Me abrazo por sorpresa – ¿Comemos algo?- Preguntó.

-A eso vine ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?- Le sonreí.

-En casa no tengo muchas cosas para cocinar- Murmuró.

-Pero aquí, en el bar. Cierran para la hora de comer ¿No? Pues les preparo algo a todos y pasamos un buen momento-

-Le preguntare al jefe- Sonrió. Se fue un momento y volvió rápidamente – Quiere hablar contigo- Murmuró apenado.

Entre a la oficina donde estaba aquel hombre. Lo conocía hace tiempo, pero nunca había hablado con el mas de tres palabras.

-Lady Constanza- Saludó- Halof me ha dicho lo que quiere hacer ¿Esta segura? Seria un honor para nosotros- Sonrió.

-Por supuesto ¿No le molesta?-

-Para nada, puede pasar- El hombre se veía feliz.

-¿Cuántos trabajadores son?-

-Incluyéndola a usted, somos 10- Respondió.

-Entonces manos a la obra- Sonreí retirándome junto a Halof.


	36. Felicidad

**- Felicidad -**

Halof se había convertido en un apoyo importante. Cada vez que lo veía trataba de ayudarlo en todo, despertaba de cierto modo mi instinto materno. Cuando estudiaba conmigo había decidido mudarse solo, ya que las cosa en su casa no eran de lo mas agradables. Ahora vivía solo y trabajaba mucho… El mismo se estaba encerrando en una rutina para alejarse lo más posible de su antigua vida y eso no era bueno. Iba a terminar igual de autodestructivo que yo.

-¿Qué vas a preparar?- Me preguntó.

-No lo se ¿Quieres algo de aquí o prefieres que sea algo que comemos en Midgard?- Sonreí.

-¿Son muy diferentes?-

-No, pero son maneras distintas de prepararlas-

-Entonces que sea algo de Midgard- Sonrió.

Prepare un plato que me gustaba mucho, me recordaba a cuando cocine en el Helicarrier. Halof ayudo un poco. Miraba como hacia todo tan rápido.

-En Midgard soy cocinera... ingeniera y científica- Sonreí.

-Eso tendrás que mostrármelo también- Murmuró.

Cuando terminamos ordene los platos y los llevé a una mesa redonda grande que había, así comíamos todos juntos. Halof fue en búsqueda de los demás para llevarlos a comer.

-Espero que les guste- Sonreí mientras todos se sentaban.

Mientras conversábamos pude notar que el jefe de Halof pensaba lo mismo que yo. Incluso comento que había tomado dos turnos diarios.

-Acompaña a Lady Constanza al castillo y luego regresas- Le dijo el jefe a Halof. El asintió.

Caminamos juntos.

-Halof, no te sobre esfuerces. Si necesitas ayuda, dímelo- Bufé.

-Estoy bien, tu sabes porque estoy trabajando tanto- Murmuró.

-Por eso te estoy regañando. Te entiendo y sé que lo que estas haciendo no es bueno- Suspiré.

-El día en que puedas volver a Midgard quiero irme a vivir allá- Soltó.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte sorprendida.

-Eso, no hay nada que me una a Asgard… quiero una vida diferente. Mi familia siempre esta atormentándome…- Apretó los puños.

-Halof… No creo que sea tan fácil como decirlo e ir. Aunque eres un semidiós y nos serias de bastante ayuda… - No pude seguir hablando, la idea era repentina y extraña.

-Cuando los príncipes vuelvan, lo intentare- Sonrió – Llegamos, la dejo, Lady- Usó su tono burlesco.

-Cuídate Halof- Sonreí y lo abracé.

Entre a los pasillos del castillo y estaban Odín y Frigga hablando con Steve.

-Oh, querida, menos mal que llegaste. Tenemos que hablar- Frigga tomaba mi mano y me hacia entrar en la habitación de Steve.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Paso algo con Loki y Thor? – Pregunté asustada.

-No, Constanza. Lo que sucede es que estuvimos conversando sobre lo que pasara cuando vuelvan a Midgard… y no podemos interferir en su vida. Como la primera generación que entrenaron son muy buenos guerreros, consideramos dejarlos a ellos como maestros, así ustedes no tienen que viajar diariamente- Odín estaba sonriendo.

-De todos modos si ustedes lo necesitan, vendremos- Miré a Odín. Steve asintió – Y cuentan conmigo siempre que lo necesiten, aun sigo siendo guerrera real de Asgard-

-Así es, pero te llamaremos cuando te necesitemos- Frigga sonreía.

-Por cierto… ¿Están al tanto de la situación de Halof?- Pregunte preocupada.

-Si- Me respondió Odín.

-Quiere irse conmigo cuando vuelva a Midgard. Puedo hacer que forme parte de los Vengadores ¿Ustedes pueden aprobar eso o le digo al chico que deje la idea?- Hablé seriamente. Steve se sorprendió.

-No es tan fácil dejar ir a alguien como Halof. Pero si esta tan desesperado como para incluso pensar en irse a Midgard…. Y alguien como tú puede ayudarlo, no hay problema. Estoy al tanto de todo lo que esta pasando, incluso algunos habitantes han hablado conmigo para que aleje al muchacho de esa gente…-

-Entonces tomo tu palabra Odín, y en cuanto arregle los detalles en Midgard, Halof se ira con nosotros- Finalicé.

-No le digas nada hasta que consigas autorización de SHIELD- Agregó Steve.

-Entiendo- Murmuré.

-Eso es todo entonces, queridos. Los dejamos descansar- Frigga y Odín se retiraban.

-Halof me había comentado lo mismo, pero no pensé que era serio- Murmuró Steve.

-Hoy comí con el y los trabajadores del bar. Su jefe me contó que tomo dos turnos diarios… va a terminar mal. Como Bruce, cuando colapsó ¿Recuerdas?- Suspire.

-Entonces hagamos todo por ayudarlo- Steve sonrió.

-¿Y como van las cosas con Sigyn, querido?- Pregunté.

- Bien- Se sonrojo – Nos queremos mucho y… bueno, esas cosas- Murmuró apenado.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace que hayas encontrado a alguien… ¿Ya te sientes mejor por lo que paso hace tiempo?-

-Si… en realidad pensaba que era yo el del problema. Pero Sigyn ha conversado mucho conmigo… y… me quite el peso de encima- Sonrió.

-Me parece muy bien, Capi- Sonreí.

-Salgamos a cabalgar para conversar- Me tomo del brazo y me llevó al lago. Ese lugar entregaba tranquilidad.

-¿Y como has estado tu?- Rompió el silencio.

-Bastante bien ¿Sabes? Ya no me siento como una persona pequeña e indefensa… creo que… como el señor Steve Rogers lo pedía, maduré. No me he sentido sola ante la ausencia de Loki, o porque Tony y Pepper no están conmigo… aunque eso no quiere decir que no los extrañe- Me sonrojé.

-Has cambiado, incluso estas dejando de pedir apoyo… para tu misma apoyar a alguien mas-

-Démosle las gracias a Sigyn y a Halof- Sonreí.

Miramos el atardecer y regresamos al castillo.

-Buenas noches Steve- Me despedí y asintió. Fui a mi habitación y me dormí de inmediato, no tenia idea porque, pero estaba muy cansada.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, me gire porque el sol comenzaba a molestar.

-¡Mierda!- Grité. Había alguien a mi lado, cubierto por todo el edredón.

-Soy yo- Murmuró adormecida una voz. No lo podía creer ¿Estaba soñando?

Se destapo la cara. Era Loki.

-Estoy teniendo otro de esos sueños idiotas- Murmuré. Aunque era demasiado real para ser un sueño.

-No estas soñando- Bufó.

-¡Por Dios!- Lo abracé con mucha fuerza – Te extrañé tanto ¿Por qué no me despertaste?- Bufé.

-Estaba cansado y tú también te veías cansada- Murmuró.

-Tienes razón- Le besé la frente – Te amo- Sonreí.

-Te amo- Susurró – Y te extrañe también. No pensé que una Midgardiana inútil me haría tanta falta- Bufó. Solo reí ante su comentario.

-¿Quieres seguir durmiendo?- Le pregunte. Tenía algunas heridas en la cara, así que se las curé rápidamente.

-No- Murmuró acercándose a mi cara- ¿Puedo… violarte?- Soltó.

-¿Eres idiota?- Le respondí. El rió y comenzó un apasionado beso.

Luego de una extremadamente larga mañana me digne a preguntarle como le había ido.

-¿Cómo les fue?- Pregunté acariciando su cabello.

-Bien, encontramos el famoso cetro, Heimdall lo tiene así que seguramente en un par de días podremos volver- Sonrió.

-¿Y Thor esta bien?-

-Si, el tonto de mi hermano se arriesga de mas, pero volvimos sin un rasguño- Respondió.

-Me alegra- Sonreí.

-Por cierto. Padre y Madre me contaron lo de Halof ¿Tanto lo amas?- Refunfuño.

-Si Loki- Suspiré.

-¿Estas segura?-

-Haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarlo- Lo miré seriamente.

-Entonces haré todo para apoyarlo también - Me miro extrañado. Le sonreí.

Nos bañamos juntos y nos preparamos para salir. Me había saltado las clases, seguramente Steve iba a asesinarme.

-Steve, perdón por no aparecer- Me sonroje.

-No importa… todo el reino escuchó… su reencuentro- Bufó- No quise interrumpir- Estaba un poco sonrojado.

-¿Envidia, Rogers?- Loki levantó una ceja.

-¡Coni!- Era Thor que se acercaba sonriendo. Lo abracé un momento - ¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien- Sonreí - ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Bien. Según Heimdall en unos momentos podremos ir a Midgard- Su sonrisa nos contagiaba a todos.

-¡Que bien! Estoy nerviosa… no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado- Murmuré.

-Cuando lleguemos lo sabremos, por ahora, a preparar las cosas- Thor caminaba hacia su habitación.

-¿Sigyn?- Pregunte. Se acercaba hacia nosotros y se veía algo afligida.

-Hable con Odín y Frigga. Me iré a Midgard con Steve- Soltó de golpe.

-¿Qué?- Dijimos todos.

-Lo que escucharon- Sonrió – No puedo pelear, pero puedo ayudarlos a investigar y a brindarles armaduras excepcionales-

-Eso me recuerda que tengo que hacer algo… Regreso en un segundo- Suspiré. Tenia que hablar con Halof.

Fui al bar y lo encontré.

-Halof ¿Podemos hablar?- Le tome el hombro.

-Claro- Sonrió. Salimos al callejón donde estaba la puerta del bar.

-Halof… hoy en la tarde regreso a Midgard-

-¿Es una despedida, Coni?- Preguntó cabizbajo.

-No. Quiero saber si estas totalmente seguro de ir con nosotros-

-Tu sabes que si- Murmuró con voz triste.

-Entonces prepara tus cosas para mañana. Hoy me encargaré de arreglar todas las cosas para ti allá y mañana te llevare ¿Si?- Sonreí. Él se sorprendió mucho.

-¿Estas bromeando?- Me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No, nunca jugaría con algo así- Sonreí. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarme.

-Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias- Había comenzado a llorar.

-No hagas esto, Halof. Debes estar feliz…- La voz se me cortó.

-Es porque estoy feliz- Sonrió.

-Entonces, querido, en eso quedamos. Mañana debes estar en tu casa, puedo aparecer a cualquier hora- Sonreí – Debo irme ahora…-

-Esta bien. Nos vemos- Sonrió entrando al bar.

Camine nuevamente hacia el castillo.

-Esta todo listo- Anuncio Thor. Caminamos por el Bifrost hasta llegar a la sala en donde estaba Heimdall.

-Muchas gracias Heimdall- Le sonreí. El asintió.

-¿Crees que puedas dejarnos en la Azotea de la Torre Stark?- Preguntó amable Loki.

-Así es. Prepárense-

Thor y Loki me tomaron de la mano. Escuche un ruido y luego salimos disparados como si fuera un cañón. Fue una sensación bastante desagradable, pero duró poco tiempo. Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en la Azotea de la Torre. Me emocioné mucho.

-Bienvenida a casa- Susurró Loki en mi oído. Ambos me soltaron la mano y escuchamos como toda la torre subía a la azotea asustados.

-¿Se puede saber que mierda…?- Bufó Tony. Al vernos su expresión cambio totalmente -¿Peque…?-

-¡Tony!- Corrí hacia él y le di un fuerte abrazo. Sentí como el me apretaba contra su cuerpo sin querer dejarme ir. Le bese la frente y el hizo lo mismo.

-Te extrañe- Murmuró- ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo ha pasado?- Sus ojos estaban rojos.

-No tengo idea, pero lo importante es que pudimos volver- Sonreí.

Con los demás hice un abrazo grupal, porque había muchas cosas que decir pero nadie podía hablar.

-¿Papá?- Pregunto una pequeña corriendo hacia Tony. Con ella venia Pepper.

-¿Es Lily? Pregunte asombrada. Tony asintió. La pequeña se veía bastante grande – Pepper, te extrañe- Sonreí abrazándola.

-Querida…- Pepper no pudo contener las lágrimas.

-¿Mami?- Preguntó nuevamente la pequeña.

-Hola Lily, tal vez no me recuerdes, pero soy Coni. Soy hermana de tu padre, tu tía- Sonreí. La pequeña abrió los ojos como platos y estiró los brazos hacia mí.

-Si te recuerdo- Sonrió mientras la cargaba. Seguramente todo este tiempo le habían hablado de mí.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Lily?- Pregunté. Esa seria la respuesta a cuanto tiempo estuve fuera.

-Cumplí tres hace un mes- Sonrió. Mire a Tony y asintió, no lo podía creer.

-Mas de dos años fuera- Dije perpleja. Loki puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Debemos tener una reunión. Ahora- Fury nos miraba contentos, pero… ese era su trabajo.

* * *

Este capitulo tiene un gag hacia la serie Kaichou wa maid sama! (No lo pude evitar, lo siento .)

¿Comentarios?

**Saludos!**


	37. Midgard

**- Midgard -**

Habíamos vuelto. Luego de más de dos largos años, por fin habíamos regresado. Fue un momento emocionante para todos, pero eso lo arreglaríamos después. Por ahora había que darle las explicaciones correspondientes a Fury del caso.

Thor le explico todo lo sucedido en Asgard.

-¿Quién es ella?- Apunto a Sigyn.

-Soy Sigyn, diosa en Asgard y la actual pareja de Steve- Sonrió- Vine con el propósito de ayudarlos a investigar y a mejorar sus armaduras mediante la magia-

Fury asintió.

-Si no le molesta, señorita Sigyn, puede quedarse en la misma habitación del señor Rogers- Interrumpió María. Ella asintió.

-Sobre eso… mañana traeré a alguien. Nos será de ayuda, quiero que sea un vengador- Hablé.

-Entonces ahora serán diez, señorita Stark- Fury me miraba serio.

-¿Diez?- Pregunte.

-Mi prima hace poco tuvo un accidente y perdió mucha sangre. El único que pudo donarle sangre fui yo… y la mutación se traspaso- Bruce me miraba afligido – Tenemos un nuevo Hulk- Finalizó.

-¿Y de quien se trata?- Pregunto Tony.

-Halof es un semidiós asgardiano. Sabe luchar con escudo y espada. No posee la misma fuerza que Thor, pero de todos modos es muy fuerte e inteligente… -

-Es un poco mas poderoso que yo- Agregó Steve – Nosotros mismos lo entrenamos en Asgard… y si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que fuera mi acompañante en las misiones- Sonrió.

-Entonces mañana mismo tráigalo, Señorita Stark, para hacer las pruebas correspondientes- Fury se retiro.

-Si no les importa, iré a mi habitación a quitarme la armadura ¿Vamos todos a nuestro humilde hogar?- Pregunte y todos asintieron.

Loki y yo nos metimos a la ducha para volver a nuestra ropa normal. Bueno, solo para mi era normal.

Cuando fui al comedor se encontraba una mujer muy guapa, seguramente ella era la prima de Bruce.

-Soy Constanza Stark- Saludé.

-Jennifer Walters, mucho gusto- Sonrió.

Nos sentamos para conversar todos.

-Así que el Capipaleta encontró novia en Asgard- Bromeó Tony - ¿Qué tal fue todo allá, hermanita?- Sonrió.

-Al principio tu hermana estaba hecha un desastre, mi amigo- Habló Thor – Incluso le quebró la nariz a Sif de un puñetazo- Rió. Thor era malo… realmente malo. Todos se sorprendieron pero luego rieron.

-¿Te saco de tus casillas?- Pregunto Tony. Asentí.

-Después su actitud cambió- Habló Sigyn.

-Por cierto Tony, necesitare una habitación ¿Aun tengo dinero? Debo preparar todo para Halof- Sonreí.

-Hay una disponible, la de tu noviecito. La viuda y Légolas ahora están juntos, así que… Jennifer tomo la de Natasha y queda la de Loki. Y lo del dinero fue una broma ¿No? Somos billonarios, querida-

-¿No te importa, Loki?- Pregunté.

-Hace años que estamos viviendo juntos aquí- Bufó – Sacare las pocas cosas que quedan para dejarle el espacio-

-Por cierto, ahora poseo magia, como Loki- Sonreí- Soy aun mas fuerte que antes- Alardee.

-¿Demostración?- Preguntó Tony. Cree un clon de mi misma e hice que le tocara el hombro – Sorprendente- Rió.

-¿Entonces todo estuvo bien?- Natasha me miraba contenta.

-Así es, Tasha- Sonreí.

-No completamente bien, pero pudimos sobrevivir- Murmuró Steve.

-Nos sirvió para crecer- Refunfuñé. No tenia ganas de contar todo lo que paso en Asgard.

-¿Y aquí? – Preguntó Thor.

-No ha pasado nada- Respondió Clint – Aunque la prensa se enteró sobre que estaban desaparecidos… e invadieron la torre de reporteros. Como son hermanos y Stark es el personaje mas publico de todos…- Rió.

-Lo siento- Murmuré mirando a Tony.

-Bueno, este fin de semana podremos conversar sobre todo. Ahora tenemos que volver a trabajar…- Dijo Bruce acomodándose los lentes.

-Iré a comprar las cosas para Halof… Sigyn debería hacer lo mismo- Sonreí.

-Yo llevaré a Sigyn- Sonrió Steve.

-Iré con ellos, no queremos que Rogers la vista como en los años veinte- Bufó Natasha. Era una excusa, pero la iba a investigar.

-Papá, vamos con Coni- La pequeña se lanzó a mis brazos.

-Thor y yo debemos volver a Asgard- Loki nos miraba serios – Regresaremos en la noche- Me besó la frente y subió a la azotea junto a su hermano.

-Bueno, a pedido de Lily, iré contigo- Tony estaba sonriendo.

-Vamos entonces- Sonreí.

-¿Recuerdas como manejar?-

-Por supuesto- Sonreí. Bajamos al estacionamiento y me lanzo las llaves de su auto. Conduciendo comenzamos a conversar.

-¿Le han hablado mucho de mi?- Sonreí.

-Si, es curiosa y siempre nos pregunta por las fotos que hay en casa. Los conoce a todos… por otro lado, tiene memoria eidética-

-Wow- Suspiré – Toda una Stark, nos va a superar- Sonreí.

-¿De verdad estuviste bien en Asgard? Tienes la expresión… mas dura, algo así- Bufó.

-Mi tiempo allá no fue color de rosas, Tony- Suspiré – Pero de cierto modo me hizo bien. He estado preocupada todo este tiempo, por ustedes y por Loki y Thor… estuvieron fuera mucho tiempo buscando un objeto para reconstruir el Bifrost…-

-¿El Capipaleta te entrego la carta?-

-Si, gracias- Sonreí.

-Mañana te entregare teléfonos y aparatos nuevos que estamos usando en SHIELD-

-Tres de cada uno, por favor-

-Cierto-

Pasamos el día en centros comerciales y tiendas. Le compre todo lo necesario a Halof para que su estadía aquí fuera lo mejor posible. Ya el cuando trabajara elegiría sus propias cosas. Lily era bastante inteligente para tener tres años… y se parecía demasiado a Tony. Se durmió cuando veníamos de vuelta, así que Tony se despidió de mí rápidamente.

Cuando fui a mi habitación Loki había llegado. Y estaba ordenando sus libros.

-Loki- Murmuré.

-¿Si?-

-Han sido muchas emociones para un solo día- Me lancé sobre la cama. Él sonrió.

-¿Crees que Halof se sienta bien aquí?- Se recostó a mi lado.

-Espero que si. De todos modos esta en sus manos si se quiere quedar o no- Suspiré.

-Mañana te acompañare a Asgard para traerlo- Sonrió – Por cierto, los horarios de SHIELD ahora son diferentes, así que le dije a JARVIS que los configurara para la habitación-

-Gracias- Sonreí – Mañana Tony nos entregará aparatos nuevos-

-Entonces vamos a dormir- Suspiró. Asentí y nos preparamos para dormir.

Esa noche fue larga. Estaba tan tranquila que descanse como nunca en este tiempo.

Ciertamente habían sucedido muchas cosas. Estuve más de dos años fuera de mi planeta. A los seis meses apareció Steve, como una esperanza. Y luego Thor y Loki tuvieron que marcharse. Ellos estuvieron fuera de Asgard ¿más de un año? Era demasiado tiempo.

Aunque lo que mas me tranquilizó fue verlos a todos bien. El equipo se mantenía unido y afortunadamente no habían tenido problemas, ni una nueva catástrofe.

-Buenos días señorita Stark. Buenos días señor Loki. Actualmente son las 7 am. Es un agrado tenerlos de vuelta- Saludó JARVIS.

-Gracias Jarvis – Sonreí – Loki ¿Vamos ahora?- Murmuré.

-¿No me dejaras tranquilo hasta lo hagamos, cierto?- Bufó adormecido.

-No- Sonreí.

Nos levantamos rápidamente y fuimos a desayunar con todos.

-Hoy llega Halof – Murmuró Steve comiendo.

-Iremos por el ahora – Sonreí.

-Fury habló conmigo ayer y dijo que era una buena idea que tuvieras un acompañante, Capipaleta- Comentó Tony.

-Así es, Stark. Ahora todos tendremos una pareja para pelear… Bruce y Jennifer, Nat y Clint, Thor y Loki, tu y Coni… y Halof junto a mi- Sonrió.

Esa era la realidad, normalmente a todos nos enviaban con una pareja a las misiones… y siempre Steve o Bruce quedaban solos.

-Vamos- Loki me tomo el brazo – El pobre chico debe estar igual de nervioso que tu- Rió.

-Nos vemos en un par de horas- Sonreí. Todos se despidieron.

Caminamos hacia la azotea.

-Heimdall ¿Me escuchas? Queremos ir a Asgard- Loki miraba hacia el cielo.

Solo escuche un ruido, 'algo' nos tragó y aparecimos en el Bifrost.

-Un día de estos voy a vomitar en pleno viaje- Suspiré.

-A todos les pasa al principio…- Me afirme de su brazo y comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa de Halof. Cuando llegamos allá la puerta estaba forzada y entreabierta.

-No… no puede ser- Balbucee. Nadie sabía que hoy Halof dejaba Asgard.

-Transfórmate y entremos en silencio- Ordenó Loki. Asentí y caminamos sigilosamente por las habitaciones de la casa.

Miramos la cocina, el baño, la sala de estar. Había un pequeño cuarto como una oficina, con muchos libros. Escuchamos un sonido en la única habitación que nos faltaba: El dormitorio.

La puerta estaba cerrada con seguro. Utilicé mi magia para abrirla y cuando entramos, la escena era desgarradora.

Halof estaba intentando de defenderse de un hombre macizo, que lo estaba golpeando. Corrí hacia el hombre para detenerlo mientras Loki se acercaba a Halof.

-¿Quién es?- Le preguntó Loki.

-Es mi padre…- Sollozó. Halof muchas veces me había contado que nunca había golpeado a nadie de su familia. Y claro, el tipo seguramente llevaba años abusando de él y le tenía miedo. Tenía la mirada perdida… como un niño.

-Eres un hijo de puta ¿Lo sabes?- Tome al hombre por la camisa y lo levanté del piso. Seguramente no sabia que estaba diciendo, pero estaba lo suficientemente enojada como para matarlo ahí mismo.

-Este chiquillo se dio el lujo de dejar de trabajar. Tiene que cumplir el deber con su familia- Balbuceó el hombre ¿Se estaba victimizando? ¿Deber con su familia? Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

-Loki, llévalo al Bifrost. Los alcanzaré en un minuto- Ordené. Loki asintió y ayudó a caminar a Halof.

-¿Sabes lo que va a suceder ahora, maldito?- Lo lancé con fuerza al suelo.

-¿Me va a matar, Lady?- Sonrió y levantó una ceja.

-Vas a perder a Halof. Nunca mas en tu maldita puta vida lo volverás a ver. Es un hombre excepcional que no merece estar pasando por esto ¿De que deber con su familia estas hablando? Si tú eres su 'padre' ¿No es esa TU responsabilidad? Eres un…-Sentí una mano en mi hombro. Era Thor. Frigga y Odín estaban tras el.

-¡Príncipe Thor!- Exclamó - ¿Ha visto lo que esta muchacha me hizo?- El hombre se escondió tras sus piernas.

-Por supuesto que vi lo que hizo- Thor estaba completamente serio - ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a tu propio hijo?- Preguntó.

Aquel sujeto estaba perdido. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Constanza… ve junto a Loki. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto- Frigga me tomo la mano.

-¿Están seguros?- Pregunté.

-Tranquila, Coni. Cuando llegue a la Torre te informaré todo- Respondió Thor.

Asentí e hice una reverencia ante ellos. Salí de ahí aun transformada y volé hacia el Bifrost. Halof y Loki estaban sentados en el suelo y al parecer, estaba tratando de consolarlo. Pero Loki no es muy apto para esas cosas a menos que sea conmigo.

-Halof… siento tanto que hayas tenido que pasar esto- Suspiré. El joven se puso de pie y me abrazó. No se como, pero pude sentir su dolor.

-No importa, Lady. Hoy será el último día- Susurró.

-Heimdall, a la Torre Stark- Habló Loki. Nos sujetó y aparecimos rápidamente.

Hoy comenzaba una nueva vida para Halof. Y para los Vengadores

* * *

Llegando a los 40 capítulos...


	38. Hogar

** - Hogar -**

-Halof, bienvenido a Midgard- Sonreí.

Sus ojos aun estaban rojos y tenia el labio inferior herido.

-¿Esto es Midgard?- Se separó un poco de mi. Miró por el borde de la azotea y se veía maravillado, pero un poco asustado.

-Bueno, esta es una parte de Midgard- Respondió Loki – Pero eso te lo enseñaré más tarde- Caminó hacia la entrada de la torre.

-¿Estas asustado?- Le pregunté.

-Un poco- Suspiro. Le di la mano y caminamos juntos.

– Seguramente mi jefe querrá conversar contigo a solas-

-Estaré bien- Sonrió. Llegamos a la oficina de Fury.

-Nick, él es Halof- Lo presenté.

-Mucho gusto Halof- Fury extendió la mano y Halof saludó – Capitán Rogers, acérquese a mi oficina- Habló por el intercomunicador – Señorita Stark, su hermano le entregará nuevos aparatos a usted, a Loki y a el- Finalizó.

-¡Halof!- Steve entró sonriendo y le dio una abrazo. Pero Halof aun estaba ido, por lo que acababa de suceder.

-¿Les importa si ambos me acompañan junto al joven?- Preguntó Nick. Ambos asentimos y caminamos hacia una sala en donde practicábamos.

-¿Tienes tu equipo y armadura?- Le preguntó Nick. Halof negó con la cabeza.

-Eso puedo solucionarlo- Toque el hombro del chico y con la magia hice que apareciera su armadura de Asgard y un escudo junto a una espada.

-Ahora… muéstreme lo que sabe- Fury se alejaba un poco para observar.

-Capi, tu turno- Sonreí.

Me aleje un poco y Halof hizo su demostración. Era muy hábil, peleaba tan bien como Thor y era tan inteligente como Loki. Daba esos saltos curiosamente altos y estaba haciendo sudar a Steve.

-Halof- Interrumpió Fury – Los señores Rogers y Stark han conversado conmigo sobre usted. Su misión aquí será la misma de ellos, como Vengador. Todos le entregaremos todas las herramientas posibles para que se adapte y pueda cumplir con su función- Se retiró.

Halof suspiró sonriendo.

-Te llevare a tu habitación. Tendrás que usar otras ropas… y ya crearemos algo más fuerte para cuando tengas que luchar. Deberás aprender a usar nuestra tecnología… y eso es todo. Disfrútalo- Sonreí.

-Gracias a ambos- Sonrió.

-Los dejo entonces, tengo que hacer un par de cosas ahora- Steve se retiro sonriendo.

-¿Vamos?- Le pregunte a Halof. Asintió y caminamos hacia la habitación de Loki.

-Es… grande ¿De verdad puedo quedarme aquí?- Murmuró apenado.

-Todos los Vengadores vivimos aquí- Sonreí – Aquí- Apunte el armario – Esta la ropa que debes usar. Es como la mía ¿Lo vez? Te compre varias cosas ayer-

-Es diferente- Rió.

-No puedes salir a la calle con la ropa de Asgard. Serás el centro de atención… por eso Thor y Loki se visten diferente aquí- Sonreí.

-¿Peque?- Gritó Tony.

-¡Aquí!- Grité.

Apareció junto a Loki. Ambos traían varias cosas.

-Tony, él es Halof- Sonreí.

-Wow, el hijo de mi hermana- Bromeó – Soy Anthony Stark, pero puedes decirme Tony, Halof- Sonrió.

-¿Hijo?- Bufé. Loki rió.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Tony- Respondió.

-Les traigo regalos- Dejo las cosas en la cama – Cambiamos las computadoras, respalde todo lo que había en la tuya y la de Loki. Hay una nueva para el. Y les traigo teléfonos configurados con los números de todos… y los intercomunicadores- Hablaba rápido. Tony se veía algo apurado.

-Hoy me dedicare a enseñarle como se usan- Sonreí.

-Eso es todo entonces, debo trabajar ahora. Estamos creando su arma- Sonrió y se retiro.

-Loki ¿Me ayudas a enseñarle todo?-

-Me imaginaba que pedirías eso… -Bufó.

Mientras nosotros discutíamos Halof ya se había familiarizado un poco.

-Logró encenderlo- Murmuró Loki.

-Puedes ver las fichas de cada uno de nosotros… para que nos conozcas un poco mas- Murmuré mirando a Halof.

-Esta bien- Respondió mientras no despegaba la vista del portátil.

-Una ultima cosa antes de que te perdamos, mírame- Murmuré. El asintió.

-Esto no te lo podrás sacar más. Es un intercomunicador, todos los vengadores tenemos uno. Para usarlo solo debes presionar un poco… pruébalo con Steve- El pobre Halof hizo lo que le ordené.

-¿Steve?- Puso un dedo en su oído.

-¿Halof?- Respondió Steve. Como la red es de todos, escuchamos las conversaciones.

-Estoy probando el intercomunicador… Coni… me obligó- Suspiró.

-Lo estas haciendo bien, espero que no te cueste tanto acostumbrarte a esto… como a mi – Suspiro.

-¿Lo hice bien?- Sonrió. Loki y yo asentimos.

-Cualquier cosa llámanos con el teléfono, tenemos que trabajar- Suspiré tomando mis nuevas cosas. Asintió y nos retiramos.

-Me recuerda un poco cuando mi padre me regaló mi primer portátil…- Comenté mientras caminábamos. Loki bufó, se veía bastante enojado y agobiado.

-Tengo que irme- Susurró alejándose rápidamente. Lo miré extrañada, pero de inmediato fui al laboratorio.

-¡Bruce!- Lo sorprendí -¿Qué tal ha funcionado la inyección?-

-Bastante bien- Sonrió – Dura diez meses… he usado dos de más, inyectamos a Jennifer también-

-¿Y donde esta ella ahora?- Pregunté.

-Es agente. Como es abogada…- Murmuró apenado. Al parecer no le gustaba mucho la idea.

-Bruce ¿Tu crees que si eventualmente tenga que donar sangre, la mutación se traspasaría también? Con alas, magia y todo- Pregunte cabizbaja. Nunca se me había ocurrido que algo así pudiera pasar.

-Podríamos experimentar, me ofrezco- Respondió Tony. Estaba creando una espada.

-Creo que con la metralla tratando de matarte es suficiente- Bufé.

-Bueno… tu madre traspaso la mutación hacia ti… creo que es perfectamente posible ¿Puedo tomar una muestra y analizarla?-

-Claro- Contesté. Espere a que Bruce me sacara un poco de sangre para trabajar. En realidad había sido una curiosidad, pero si él quería investigar… adelante.

-¿Crees que encontremos metales como los de tu armadura?- Preguntó Tony – Así tu hijo estaría bien protegido- Soltó con sarcasmo.

-Tenemos una pequeña reserva de esos metales… si no puedo preguntarle a Odín donde conseguir algo fuerte. Además Sigyn puede utilizar su magia para fortalecer las armaduras-

-Pues luego cuando termine sus armas, le dices a la novia del Capi que lo arregle-

-Somos demasiada gente ahora ¿No crees? Y eso que nos falta mucha gente por conocer que no esta en SHIELD- Suspiré.

La mañana paso lenta. Había muchas cosas que investigar y crear, y por si fuera poco, tenía que ponerme al día con todas las cosas que habían descubierto.

Ni Thor ni Loki llegaban, Halof no salía de la habitación, Steve dándole un tour a Sigyn y el resto estaba en sus oficinas.

Cuando sonó la alarma del almuerzo todos nos juntamos a comer. Halof se presento tímidamente ante la mirada de todos y fue bien recibido.

-¿Aprendiste a usar las cosas?- Sonreí.

-Si, no fue demasiado difícil- Contestó.

Era sincero, el chico había aprendido de inmediato. Ahora todos molestaban a Steve, ya que es al que aun mas le cuesta adaptarse.

Le pedí a Sigyn que me acompañara al laboratorio para mejorar la armadura de Halof. Ella con su característica buena disposición, se entretuvo junto a Tony mientras la diseñaban.

-¿Te sientes bien? Estas sudando mucho- Sigyn se acercó hacia mí. No me había dado cuenta, toque mi frente y estaba helada.

-Me duele un poco la garganta- Suspiré. Tony revolvió uno de los cajones y sacó un termómetro.

-Póntelo, sabes que no puedes esperar si estas enferma- Bufó.

Allí iba una parte de mi vida. Cuando me enfermaba, era un caos la mayoría de las veces. Nunca había tenido si quiera un resfriado normal. Todo el tiempo, a veces me afectaba tanto que debía quedarme en cama días… incluso semanas. Luego de visitar muchos médicos, Tony y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que era culpa de la mutación. Porque no era como la situación de Steve, que mejoro su cuerpo. La mía era simplemente un par de alas y energía que quizás de que planeta venían.

-39.8- Bufé sacando el termómetro de mi oído.

-No te ves tan mal para tener casi 40 grados de temperatura- Comentó Bruce.

-Mañana será un zombie- Murmuró Tony – Vamos, a la enfermería- Suspiro.

Allá Tony se encargo de todo. En realidad no quise hacer ni decir nada, solo esperar a que uno de los médicos me revisara.

-Tiene una infección en la garganta ¿Hace tiempo que no te enfermabas?- Preguntó la doctora.

-No, desde que tuve eso del estrés…- Suspiré.

-Con cinco días de medicamentos estarás bien- Sonrió. Tony estaba de brazos cruzados mirándome – Puedes irte. Ven cuando te sientas mal nuevamente-

Me puse de pie y salí junto a Tony. Caminamos hacia el laboratorio y allí estaba Thor.

-No llevas ni dos días aquí- Bufó Tony – Tienes que cuidarte- Me palmeó el hombro.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Thor me miraba serio. Asentí y nos retiramos ante la mirada curiosa de Tony, Bruce y Sigyn.

-¿Cómo te fue?- Rompí el inquietante silencio.

-Hubo un juicio, Padre condenó a aquel despreciable hombre. Lo encerró hasta que llegue el fin de sus días- Respondió.

-¿Y la 'familia'?- Hablé con desprecio.

-Se hicieron los desentendidos, ni siquiera preguntaron por Halof- Suspiró.

-Me lo imaginaba… gracias, Thor. Ya no hay de que preocuparse… aquí, nosotros somos su familia-

-Así es ¿Dónde esta? Quisiera hablar con el también- Sonrió.

-Seguramente esta con Steve- Respondí. El salió caminando y volví al laboratorio.

-Terminamos por hoy, Peque. Vamos a dormir ahora- Tony me tomo del brazo y me llevo a mi habitación – Te traeré comida si quieres, pero descansa. No nos sirves enferma- Bufó.

-No tengo hambre, pero gracias. Supongo que voy a dormir… me excusas con los demás ¿Si?- Suspire. El asintió y se retiro.

Poco a poco fui quedándome dormida en la oscuridad y soledad de la habitación ¿Qué había pasado con Loki? No apareció.

-Buenos Días señorita Stark, actualmente son las 7 am. Tiene dos mensajes -

(Tony) -¿Cómo estas, Peque? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Tendremos que jugar hoy-

-¿Qué?- Suspire.

(Thor)- Loki… tenemos que encontrarlo- Murmuró.

-¡¿Que?!- Repetí – Loki ¿Me escuchas? ¿Dónde estas?- Hablé por el intercomunicador, pero no obtuve respuesta – Por favor… ¿Loki?- Desistí.

-Calma, lo están buscando- Steve entro de golpe a mi habitación.

-¿Calma?- Bufé – Lo siento, no es tu culpa…- Murmuré.

-Levántate, tendremos una reunión- Suspiró mientras se retiraba. Me prepare rápidamente y corrí hacia la oficina de Fury, afortunadamente me sentía mejor. Ahí, estaban todos esperándome.

-¿Alguien me explica que está sucediendo?- Pregunté afligida.

-Ayer, cuando volví junto a Loki de Asgard, no lo vi más. Nadie lo ha visto más- Respondió Thor.

-Vamos a buscarlo… ahora- Ordené.

-Romanoff y Barton están en eso, señorita Stark. Tenemos otro problema también, la prima del señor Banner tampoco está aquí- Respondió Fury.

-Oh, estúpidos humanos… ¿Creyeron que este tiempo de paz y prosperidad para ustedes duraría mucho? Dos dioses nos prometieron su tierra. Y ahora que ambos están muertos y no cumplieron su palabra, la tomaremos a la fuerza- Dijo una voz masculina.

-Esta vez no dependan de sus queridos Vengadores… Herr Kleiser, este mundo será tuyo - Rió una voz femenina.

-¿Muerto? ¿Dijo muerto?- Abrí los ojos como plato. Era imposible, Loki no podía estar muerto. Tony me abrazó.

-¿Herr Kleiser?- Thor estaba furioso.

-Es un nazi… también es líder de los Chitauri, Thor- Respondí.

-¿Alguien reconoció la voz femenina?- Preguntó Fury.

-Era Jennifer- Dijo Tony seco.

-Era ella… debemos confirmarlo. Y si es, hay que asesinarla…- Bruce no podía conectar bien las palabras, pero se veía decidido.

-Thor y yo podemos hacer eso- Agregué. En Asgard habíamos asesinado a Emily, así que cualquier cosa era débil ante nosotros.

-¿Peque?- Susurró Tony.

-Vamos- Ordené – No creeré que esta muerto hasta que lo vea- Me transformé.

-Pónganse los trajes, les ayudare a que sean mas fuertes- Habló con calma Sigyn.

Había comenzado un desastre. Fuera se comenzaban a escuchar las primeras explosiones y la gente gritando.

* * *

:(

Se acerca el final .


	39. Batalla

**- Batalla -**

Luego de que Sigyn nos preparara como corresponde, salimos a luchar. Era una nueva prueba y esta sería la definitiva.

La ciudad era un caos, siempre éramos blanco ya que aquí se concentraba la mayor cantidad de superhéroes.

-Hemos eliminado a Walters de la red. Escondimos a la señorita Ross, a la señorita Foster y a Virginia y Lily Stark- María nos hablaba por el intercomunicador – Aun no podemos localizar a Loki con exactitud, pero según las señales de su intercomunicador, permanece en la ciudad-

Sentí un alivio. Todos estábamos en distintos lugares así que hablábamos por la red.

-Tony, debemos vigilar por aire… - Sugerí. Comencé a volar alto para ver si encontraba algo, pero solo conseguía que los chitauris me golpearan.

En tierra la situación no era diferente. Estaba lleno, por todos lados. Steve y Halof cuidaban de la gente mientras el resto luchaba.

-Hay una mujer verde en la azotea de un edificio- Gritó Natasha.

-Coni, vamos por ella- Dijo Thor algo agitado.

Volé hacia allá y me encontré con la mujer. Efectivamente era Jennifer. Comencé a luchar contra ella pero era demasiado fuerte. Me golpeó varias veces lanzándome al aire aterrizando con fuerza en otros edificios. Thor por su parte pudo hacerle mas daño, ahorcándola con el martillo para debilitarla un poco.

-La encerrare- Susurré.

Cree un portal de magia y clones de mi misma, para contener a Jennifer y así darle fin.

No pude. Cada vez que trataba de encerrarla, ella rompía el portal y nos atacaba. Necesitábamos alguien más que nos ayudara a debilitarla para asesinarla.

-Necesito ayuda aquí- Grité.

-Herr Kleiser tiene el cuerpo de Loki, alguien vaya a buscarlo- Habló Clint. Thor me miro con tristeza, pero no podíamos dejar a Jennifer sola y que desatara su furia contra la ciudad.

-Por Dios…- Susurré.

-Banner y yo iremos por el- Gritó Tony.

-Steve, los necesito aquí- Grité – Thor, trae a Steve y yo traeré a Halof- Ordené volando hacia tierra firme. Steve estaba mas herido de lo normal y Halof se veía algo cansado. Estábamos luchando hace horas y no parecía que esto fuera a acabar pronto.

En la azotea los cuatro intentamos con todas nuestras fuerzas deshacernos de Jennifer, pero era como luchar contra Bruce, imposible hacerle un rasguño.

El cielo se torno grisáceo y grandes gotas de agua comenzaron a caer.

-¡Thor! Intentémoslo de nuevo- Grité. La tormenta cada vez se hacia mas fuerte, seguramente eso nos seria de ayuda.

Halof y Steve pudieron herirla más. Coordinaban perfectamente y Halof pudo hacerle cortes con la espada.

Thor comenzó a acumular energía en su martillo mientras que Steve y Halof distraían a Jennifer. Cree nuevamente los clones y la encerré en un portal.

-Aléjense- Ordené. Ambos tomaron distancia- Ahora ¡Thor!- Rompí el portal.

Thor y yo atacamos con todas nuestras fuerzas. La luz y el ruido que se formo fue impresionante, escuchamos como gritaba, pero debíamos ignorarlo. Nunca fue de nuestra parte, al parecer. Estaba tirada en el piso, sangrando y había perdido su transformación.

-¿Creen que con un poco de magia me van a matar?- Escupió Jennifer. La rodeamos y vimos como perdió la conciencia.

-Lo siento mucho Bruce- Murmuré cerrando los ojos. Steve me sacó de la situación y alcance a ver como Halof le daba el golpe final con su espada. Ambos nos sentamos en el borde de la azotea.

-¿Estas bien? Tienes las alas mojadas- Preguntó.

-Estoy agotada, usar magia no es fácil para mí- Suspiré en sus brazos.

-Debes resistir. Por Loki- Respondió.

-Vamos con los demás- Ordenó Thor. Asentimos y cargué a Halof hacia donde estaba Herr Kleiser.

Natasha y Clint estaban muy heridos, mientras que Tony y Bruce estaban dando pelea aun.

-Tony ¿Dónde esta Loki?- Pregunté afligida.

-El maldito este tiro su cuerpo hacia uno de los edificios, no hemos podido encontrarlo- Respondió agitado. Con mayor razón ahora quería asesinarlo… y de todo corazón esperaba que Loki siguiera con vida.

La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente mi cuerpo, haciendo que la sangre despareciera, limpiando mis heridas. Todos estábamos en pésimas condiciones. Cada día éramos más aptos y fuertes para luchar, pero también cada vez que un enemigo aparecía nuestra debilidad salía a la luz.

Herr Kleiser era fuerte. Cada vez que alguno de nosotros lograba hacerle daño, se recuperaba. Incluso Hulk y Thor lo golpearon al mismo tiempo una vez y no tenia ni un rasguño encima.

Y lo peor de todo es que no podía concentrarme. Cada segundo estaba pensando en Loki ¿Estaba vivo? ¿Bien? Esa era la esperanza que me mantenía luchando.

-¡Cuidado!- Gritó Halof, pero era demasiado tarde. Herr Kleiser me había estampado contra un edificio, tan fuerte, que incluso perdí la transformación.

Trate de ponerme de pie, pero todo me daba vueltas. Mi labio comenzó a sangrar. Me senté cerca de un muro y me apoyé en el.

-¡No! Peque- Tony voló hacia mi – Estas sangrando mucho… - Susurró sorprendido.

-Necesito transformarme de nuevo y seguir, pero no puedo- Murmuré apoyando la cabeza en la muralla. Tenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de transformarme, pero no lo conseguía.

-Encuentra el motivo ¿Recuerdas?- Se puso de pie y salió volando.

El cielo cada vez se tornaba más oscuro. La noche estaba cerca y ya casi no había chitauris en el lugar. Éramos solo nosotros contra Herr Kleiser.

-Loki…- Susurré.

_*Flashback*_

_En Asgard_

_-Vamos, es solo un poco de magia. Incluso tu puedes dominarla- Rió Loki mientras me enseñaba a ocupar el brazalete._

_-Toda tu vida has tenido este poder. Yo lo tengo hace una semana y no tengo idea de que hacer- Refunfuñé._

_-Es solo… como explicarlo… 'apuntar y disparar'. Y para otros trucos solamente debes desearlo. ¡Por Odín, es solo enviar una orden a tu cerebro!- Bufó._

_-No me trates como idiota, sabes perfectamente que no lo soy- Murmuré._

_-Te estas comportando como una- Bufó._

_Apunte al árbol que estaba al lado de Loki y le dispare con magia. El solo rió mientras veía el árbol caer al suelo a su lado._

_-Es increíble como a base de mis insultos logras hacer las cosas. Eres un poco… masoquista- Rió._

_-Y tu un completo imbécil- Camine hacia la habitación. Suficiente por hoy._

_-¡Espera!- Gritó corriendo tras de mi – Va a llegar el día en que nadie corra tras de ti ¿Entendiste?- Sujetó mi muñeca – Vamos al lago- Ordenó._

_Me llevo a hacia allá. Estaba un poco enojada y Loki rápidamente se daba cuenta de eso. Nos sentamos en el pasto y sin despegar la vista del lago y sus cristalinas aguas, comenzó a hablar._

_-¿Algún día vas a dejar tu actitud infantil de lado?-_

_-No lo se, no creo- Suspiré._

_-Ya estas algo mayor… - Bufó._

_-Fui mimada cuando pequeña- Solté con sarcasmo – Dependo mucho de las personas, Loki. De Tony, de Pepper, de ti- Lo miré- Mi inseguridad se canaliza haciéndome enojar y huyendo- Sonreí._

_-Cuando te sientas así puedes pensar en mi, así se solucionarían todos tus problemas- Ironizó._

_-Lo hago- Reí. El rodó los ojos._

_-Te enseñare todo lo que se, pero pon de tu parte- Bufó. Se puso de pie y me mostró un par de trucos. Luego me obligó a que yo también los hiciera._

_Desde ese día en adelante Loki me enseño de todo lo que lograría hacer con magia._

_*Fin Flashback* _

Luego de un par de minutos sentada, pude transformarme de nuevo. El motivo en este instante era Loki. Encontrarlo.

Pensé en como derrotar a Herr Kleiser ¿Y si podía paralizarlo con magia?

Me puse de pie y camine hacia el borde del edificio. En el suelo había vidrios rotos con mi sangre. Salté y volé hacia donde estaban los demás, era todo lo que podía hacer hasta que esto terminara.

-¡Vuelve al edificio!- Gritó Halof.

-Tratare de paralizarlo, estén atentos- Hable despacio. Sin dejar de volar apunte a Herr Kleiser con mi mano y solté una descarga eléctrica. Como la tormenta estaba cada vez mas fuerte y estábamos empapados, fue algo mas efectivo – Thor, ahora- Grité. Thor cargó su martillo y también lo ataco.

-Espero que eso le haya quemado todos los órganos internos- Bufó un agitado Clint.

El hombre gritó como si no hubiera mañana. No tuvo tiempo de regenerarse en el momento y cayó al suelo.

-¡Stark! Tu turno- Susurró Natasha. Pero vimos como Hulk subía rápidamente hacia el edificio y golpeaba a Herr Kleiser.

-Carga tus armas, Stark- Ordenó Steve.

Hulk jugó un rato con el hombre y luego lo lanzó al vacío.

-¡Ahora!- Gritamos todos. Tony apunto al débil cuerpo del enemigo y con toda la energía del reactor le disparó. Cuando vimos como aquel hombre se desintegraba esbozamos una sonrisa.

Baje rápidamente a donde estaban todos.

-Bien hecho, Tony- Sonreí.

-¿Estas bien?- Me preguntó Halof.

-Si, un par de heridas, nada grave- Conteste. En realidad me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero había algo más que hacer ahora.

Mire hacia el cielo y la lluvia me golpeó fuertemente la cara.

-Hay que buscar a Loki- Ordenó Thor cargando su martillo.

-Tony ¿Viste a que edificio lo lanzo?- Pregunté.

-Si, vamos juntos- Comenzó a volar. Lo seguí y era un lugar bastante alejado.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de la gente- Habló Natasha por el intercomunicador.

Aterrizamos en la azotea. Ese seria nuestro punto de partida e iríamos investigando piso por piso. El ambiente era tétrico y triste, todo estaba destruido y había un par de cuerpos sin vida por el lugar. Bajábamos y no encontrábamos nada.

-Aquí esta- Murmuró Tony. Corrí rápidamente hacia él.

Estaba lleno de cortes y heridas. Su armadura estaba desgarrada por todos lados y estaba más pálido de lo normal. Me acerque a su pecho para escuchar respiración o latidos y afortunadamente tenia, pero eran muy débiles.

-Su respiración es demasiado débil- Murmuré. Puse mi mano sobre una de sus heridas y comencé a curarlo. Estaba tan herido que me demoré mucho en eso.

-Ya no estas transformada- Me dijo Tony. Mire mi cuerpo y tenia razón, había perdido nuevamente la transformación sin darme cuenta.

-Seguramente es porque estoy utilizando mucha energía- Contesté.

Poco a poco sus heridas fueron sanando hasta que recobró la conciencia.

-¿Nuevamente el infierno?- Murmuró. Tony rió.

-Ella nunca lo permitiría- Le contestó.

-Estas empapada- Me miro extrañado.

-Hay tormenta fuera- Sonreí.

-Debemos llevarlo a la torre- Comentó Tony. Loki trato de ponerse de pie pero aun estaba débil.

-Creo que me toca cargarte esta vez- Me transforme y agache para que pudiera sujetarse de mi. Débilmente rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos recostándose en mi espalda.

-Vamos- Ordenó Tony. Salimos volando del edificio – Thor, lo encontramos, ve hacia la torre-

-¿Donde están?- Pregunté por intercomunicador.

-Ya estamos todos aquí en la torre, solo faltan ustedes- Respondió Steve.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Loki?- Le pregunté.

-Se vengaron porque no le entregamos la tierra- Suspiró – Trataron de matarme, así que tuve que fingir que estaba muerto para ver lo que realmente querían… y sucedió esto- Hablaba despacio.

-No sabes el maldito susto que me diste, Dios de la locura- Bufé.

-No fue mi culpa, midgardiana inútil- Rió.

Llegamos a la torre y todo era un caos. Todos estábamos heridos y necesitábamos ayuda. Incluso Jane, Betty y Pepper llegaron de inmediato e hicieron de enfermeras.

Thor y yo no dejábamos de apretujar a Loki, era una escena muy divertida. Natasha, Clint y yo fuimos internados un par de días. Una enfermera me sacó trozos de vidrio desde las piernas, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Steve, Halof y Sigyn ayudaron a los médicos a monitorearnos. Bruce estaba algo triste, pero nos aseguró que hicimos lo correcto. Tony se hizo cargo de informar todo lo sucedido ante la prensa, asegurando que estaríamos bien.

Nuevamente habíamos ganado y eso, por ahora, era lo importante.

* * *

Este es el penúltimo capitulo

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!**


	40. Luz

** - Luz -**

_(Capitulo Final)_

Hemos ayudado a reconstruir la ciudad entre todos. Stark Industries con ayuda de SHIELD se hizo en parte 'responsable' por los daños y destrozos. Aunque en esta ocasión no murió tanta gente, algunas miradas apuntaban hacia nosotros como los grandes villanos de la situación.

Todos los días salíamos a reconstruir edificios, acomodar a la gente en nuevos lugares y en el fondo, limpiar la ciudad de todo lo que había pasado.

-Agradecemos tenerlos, pero no nos gusta que sus batallas sean aquí- Me dijo una abuela con su nieto en brazos. Los padres del pequeño habían muerto a manos de los Chitauris.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad que lo que sucedió… no fue algo que nosotros quisiéramos. Incluso nosotros mismos, ninguno eligió tener estos poderes- Contesté afligida.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte. Puedo ver en tu mirada que lo que dices es sincero… y en tu cuerpo hay marcas de que luchaste por todos nosotros- Sonrió alejándose de mi.

Halof se acercó hacia mí.

-No este triste, Lady- Sonrió.

-Daria todo porque esto no volviera a suceder…- Suspire.

-Lo único que podemos hacer desde ahora en adelante es fortalecernos más y defender a todas estas personas-

-Luchaste muy bien Halof-

-Eso es porque tú me entrenaste- Rió.

El equipo se acercó hacia nosotros.

-Han sido unos días difíciles- Bufó Clint.

-Es curioso como nos aman pero nos odian- Suspiró Natasha.

-En realidad no es curioso…- Murmuró Tony.

-La gente agradece que los salvemos, pero tienen miedo- Agrego Steve.

-Yo también les tendría miedo si no los conociera- Bromeó Bruce.

-Midgard deberá estar preparado- Dijo Loki.

-Por ahora preocupémonos de esto, ayudar a los mortales a recuperarse… después de la tormenta, sale el sol- Finalizó Thor mirando hacia el cielo.

Todos enfocamos la vista hacia el mismo lugar. A lo lejos se veía la Torre Stark y el sol estaba escondido tras ella.

Han pasado dos meses desde que ganamos la batalla. La ciudad esta totalmente reconstruida, pero la cicatriz sigue abierta. Nos apoyan y nos juzgan, pero en el momento de las verdades nadie dice nada. Los periodistas han invadido la torre Stark un par de veces en búsqueda de respuestas, pero lo único que se encuentran es a todos nosotros molestos.

Incluso han pensado que estamos fingiendo ser buenos pero en realidad estamos aliados con los malos. Esa vez yo hablé en nombre de todos.

-¿Saben? Si realmente nosotros fuéramos los villanos… no creo que ustedes estarían preguntándome esto... estarían huyendo de mi- Bufé.

-Pero Señorita Stark ¿Usted es una mutante, cierto? ¿Qué nos asegura que usted no esta apoyando a alienígenas fuera de la tierra?- Preguntó una reportera. Esbocé una sonrisa y cree clones de mi misma que rodearon a todos los presentes.

-Realmente, si en este minuto quisiera, los mataría a todos – Se formó un caos – Pero preferí utilizar mi habilidad para defenderlos, ayudar y cuidar al planeta y a las personas que quiero. No elegí tener alas, ni usar magia, nada. Solamente espero que todas las cicatrices que tengo en el cuerpo sean reconocidas como lo que son: Heridas de 'guerra' si las quieren llamar, que me hicieron los enemigos luchando por ustedes- Deshice los clones.

La periodista no podía cerrar la boca.

-Lamento mucho lo que ha sucedido durante este tiempo, pero no nos pueden culpar. Ustedes ahora tienen mas que claro que no estamos solos y como ven que hay guerras entre nosotros mismos, los demás mundos también buscaran problemas o alianzas con nosotros- Finalicé.

Me retire de ahí en un ambiente algo tenso.

-Hermanita, me hiciste llorar con tu discurso- Se burló Tony. Estábamos todos cenando en la Torre Stark.

-La pobre mujer no pudo responderte- Rió Clint.

-Vamos, no fue para tanto- Bufé.

Las risas se hicieron presentes de inmediato. Las cenas en la Torre eran sagradas, ya que a pesar de vivir todos juntos, en el trabajo nos veíamos poco.

Tony y Pepper inscribieron a Lily en una escuela. A pesar de ser tan pequeña, ella sabia todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y tenerla en casa todo el día aburrida no era la mejor opción. La relación de ellos dos continuo bien, aunque a veces peleaban por estupideces, como siempre. Lily los regañaba y ambos reían y se olvidaban de los problemas.

Steve y Sigyn formalizaron su relación. Steve cada día se veía mas feliz y embobado por ella. La diosa de la fidelidad demostraba un gran amor por Steve, tanto que todos estábamos felices por ellos. Por fin el capitán había encontrado a alguien correcto para entregarle su amor y ser feliz.

Natasha y Clint… bueno, ellos eran extraños. Ellos se amaban y mucho, pero les costaba mucho demostrarlo. Clint a veces coqueteaba con otras mujeres y Natasha lo golpeaba en la cabeza para demostrar su incomodidad, por otro lado cuando los hombres se acercaban a Natasha él se enojaba. Era divertido presenciar sus pequeñas discusiones que terminaban en mimos y disculpas.

Bruce y Betty cada día estaban mejor. Ahora que Bruce tenia controlada su situación, dejo sus temores de lado y formó algo estable junto a ella. Normalmente los veíamos a ambos en el laboratorio investigando cuando SHIELD necesitaba ayuda de personas externas.

Thor y Jane eran divertidos. Jane siempre lo visitaba en SHIELD y a veces se quedaba un par de días a pedido de Thor, pero Fury interrumpía entre ellos y le pedía ayuda para investigar cosas. Thor se enojaba y destruía la mitad del laboratorio en donde Jane se encontrara. Ambos se querían mucho, a pesar de las circunstancias que los dividían.

El que nos dio la sorpresa fue Halof. Al poco tiempo de haber estado viviendo en la torre, nos contó con una sonrisa en la cara que era novio de nada mas ni nada menos que de María Hill. Nosotros no lo podíamos creer. Se veían muy contentos. Thor y yo monitoreábamos la situación de su padre en Asgard, pero Halof, a pesar de que eso le ponía triste, sabia que no podía hacer nada por el.

Loki y yo vamos bastante bien. Nuestra relación es jodidamente extraña pero nos amamos a nuestra manera. Loki aprendió bastante en el laboratorio así que ahora cuando no tiene que ir a Asgard junto a Thor, se queda conmigo y… 'hacemos ciencia'. Bruce y Tony reconocen su aporte, así que todo ha salido bastante bien. Por mi parte, he tenido que ir un par de veces a Asgard a cumplir mi deber como guerrera real, pero no porque hayan problemas, si no porque los alumnos de la academia lo piden.

-Deberías enseñarnos a cocinar a todos- Dijo Bruce mientras comía. Era un día domingo y estábamos todos en casa almorzando.

-He dicho un millón de veces que aprendan pero nadie me hace caso- Reí.

-Es porque eres la villana de la cocina- Murmuró Clint.

-Han derrotado cosas peores que yo- Reí.

-Yo he aprendido bastante junto a ella- Sonrió Halof.

-Tú estas acostumbrado- Suspiró Steve.

-Coni cocina delicioso- Agregó Lily – Cuando sea grande ella me enseñara ¿Cierto?- Me miró.

-Así es pequeña- Le sonreí.

-¿Han vuelto entrar periodistas a la torre?- Preguntó Jane.

-No… pero rondan por aquí- Suspiró Tasha.

-No sé que tanto es lo que buscan- Agregó María.

-Seguramente un alien en nuestras instalaciones- Rió Pepper.

-Bueno, podemos enseñarles al Dios de la Locura, a Point break y Halof, en el fondo ellos son alienígenas- Rió Tony.

-Me sorprende que aun no le haya puesto un apodo - Dijo Steve.

-Bueno… él es como… ¿Robin?- Rió.

-Dios de la Locura me gusta más que Reindeer Games- Miré a Loki riendo.

-Légolas presente- Suspiró Clint.

-¡Palo del destino!- Reímos todos.

-Si la gente nos escuchara, temería por su destino… destino que esta en manos de gente tan idiota- Bufó Natasha.

Todos reímos. La gran familia que éramos, cuando estábamos juntos, se transformaba en niños pequeños bromeando entre si.

La comida paso rápido y pronto cada pareja se retiraba a dormir o a dar una vuelta.

-¡Muere!- Grité emocionada. Thor y Tony estaban jugando conmigo videojuegos. Lily estaba sentada en mis piernas ayudándome a presionar botones, Pepper y Jane conversaban y Loki leía un libro.

-Estúpidos aparatos Midgardianos, si esta guerra fuera real, yo estaría ganando- Bufó Thor.

-¡Espera Peque! Derrotemos a este Dios y a sus aires de grandeza- Tony no podía dejar de reír.

-¡No!- Rió Thor.

-¡Papá!- Rió Lily – Thor te derrotó – En la pantalla el personaje de Tony había perdido todas sus vidas.

-Nadie puede conmigo- Thor sonreía.

-Eso lo veremos- Contesté.

-Peque, por los Stark, debes vengarme- Rió Tony. La partida termino con un derrotado Thor.

-¡No lances el control al suelo!- Solté una carcajada. El control quedo hecho pedazos antes de que pudiera advertir a Thor.

-No me gusta jugar esto- Bufó Thor retirándose junto a Jane. Tony me besó la frente y también se retiro junto a Lily y a Pepper.

-¿Puedo interrumpirte?- Le pregunté a Loki.

-Salgamos a dar una vuelta- Suspiró cerrando su libro.

Me tomo de la mano y salimos de la Torre. Caminamos a un parque que había cerca y nos sentamos cerca de una fuente preciosa de agua.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo estamos juntos?- Me preguntó.

-Casi cuatro años ¿Por qué, ya te aburriste de mi?- Hice un puchero. El rió.

-Es mucho tiempo- Sonrió - ¿Te has sentido bien después de la ultima batalla?-

-Si… aunque el miedo que sentí mientras luchaba no se lo deseo a nadie- Suspiré.

-Thor me contó todo lo que hiciste, como te controlaste a ti misma- Me miró a los ojos.

-Me haz regañado suficientes veces como para entenderlo- Sonreí.

-Lo importante es que aprendiste. Y eso me alegra, porque así ambos crecemos juntos. Si hubiera sido un par de años atrás, cuando te dijeron que estaba muerto, te habrías encerrado en ti misma y no hubieras podido hacer nada ni por Midgard ni por mí-

-Lo se- Sonreí – Encontré mi motivo, mi luz-

-¿Luz?- Me preguntó.

-Así es… y no te burles por lo que voy a decir- El asintió con una sonrisa – Una luz, Loki. Cuando desapareciste vi como mi mundo se oscurecía, pero siempre tuve una luz de esperanza. Y cuando te encontré, aunque hubieras estado muerto, tú fuiste mi motivo para seguir luchando- Suspiré. Aquel recuerdo era muy doloroso.

-No quise remover esos pensamientos, lo siento- Suspiró.

-No te preocupes, puedo hablar de eso… de todos modos, estas aquí, conmigo, siendo mi luz- Me sonrojé un poco.

-En este momento estoy nadando en tus sentimientos- Dijo sarcástico.

-¡Loki!- Reí. El me atrajo a su cuerpo y me abrazó.

-Oh, mi dulce Midgardiana inútil, que haría sin ti- Recitó. Dejo su broma de lado y susurró en mi oído despacio – Te amo-

-También te amo, mi querido Dios de la Locura- Sonreí – Aunque en realidad… te amamos- Confesé tensa.

-¿Amamos?- Se separo un poco de mi. Lo mire fijamente a los ojos.

-Vas a ser padre- Solté de golpe. Su cara no tuvo ningún cambio de expresión y eso me preocupo aun más.

-Ya lo sabia ¿Crees que no te escucho vomitar todas las mañanas?- Bufó.

-¿Y porque no dijiste nada?- Hice un puchero. Me había costado mucho confesarlo desde que los supe.

-Estaba esperando a que tuvieras la decencia de decírmelo- Rió – Y no quieras engañar al Dios de la Mentira-

-Lo siento- Suspiré.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, es una gran noticia… me hace muy feliz- Sonrió y me besó la frente.

-Años atrás esto hubiera sido un caos- Reí.

-Así es, pero ahora estamos mas preparados…-

-¿Le pondremos un nombre normal?- Pregunté riendo.

-Tú eliges. De todos modos será el o ella Lokison-

-Sus apellidos son bastante extraños ¿Lo sabes?- Bufé.

-Constanza Howardson- Rió. Solté una carcajada – En realidad si, son algo extraños. Cuando era pequeño era Loki Odinson y ahora soy Loki Laufeyson… somos poco creativos – Ironizó.

-Espero que la mutación y tus poderes no lo afecten tanto- Suspiré.

-No le sucederá nada… - Dijo con voz reconfortante.

-Seguramente querrá ser un héroe al igual que nosotros- Sonreí. Loki se puso de pie y extendió la mano. Se la tomé y caminamos observando como el día se despedía de nosotros.

- Y… ¿Cuándo nos casamos?- Preguntó parando en seco.

-Cuando usted lo desee, su alteza- Le respondí sonriendo. Loki me miro sorprendido, pero entendió el mensaje. Si era con el, el compromiso podía formalizarse de todas las formas posibles.

-Que sea pronto- Susurró. Me abrazó mientras mirábamos la puesta de sol.

Comenzaba una nueva etapa para nuestra vida juntos. Lo que habíamos vivido era hermoso y doloroso, con altos y bajos, pero crecimos juntos y nada nos había separado.

Y ambos creemos que las nuevas sensaciones, los sentimientos y las experiencias que se avecinan, serán aun mejores.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí, con 40 capítulos termina mi fanfic Luz.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se dieron el tiempo de leer y comentar mi aventura, no saben lo feliz y realizada que me siento en este momento :3

Espero sus opiniones y porque no, si ustedes quieren, mas adelante la continuamos ¿O no?

Nos leemos en alguna otra historia.

_-Setsuna Cooper-_

_PD: Les dejo una cancion para finalizar, peguenlo en youtube: watch?v=Ji1KMkmJklU  
_


End file.
